True Colors
by devilofnight
Summary: Amelia och Kimberly är två olika tjejer, det enda de har gemensamt är att de går på Hogwarts. Trots att de inte känner varandra tror de att de vet allt om varandra men gör de verkligen det? Och hur kommer James Sirius Potter och Scorpius Malfoy in i allt?
1. Chapter 1

_Så det här är en fic som jag och Tina redan skrivit klart, vet inte hur länge den varit klar men rätt länge skulle jag gissa. I alla fall så har vi helt glömt bort .. elr jag har i alla fall glömt bort att lägga upp den, så gör det nu. Är en Oc fic, ScorpiusxOC, James JrxOC_

_Hoppas ni gillar den! _

**Amelia**

Jag tittade ut genom fönstret och såg hur folket utanför gick, föräldrarna vinkade sina barn adjö. Den lilla gesten fick mig nästan att bli tårögd, jag drog upp benen och höll de tätt intill mig. Mina föräldrar var döda sedan länge, eller min mamma var det i alla fall och min mormor och morfar hade vägrat skicka tillbaka mig till min pappa. De skyllde fortfarande på honom för att mamma dog, jag rörde vid ärret jag hade på axeln. Det gick ner över magen och slutade sedan vid höften. Jag lutade huvudet emot rutan och höjde ljudet på min ipod, min mormor hade några år tidigare sagt att den inte skulle fungera på Hogwarts och hade därför hjälpt mig att fixa den när jag började första året, och nu gick den utan elektronik. Jag lyssnade på sången "Jesus take the wheels" som påminde mig om min mamma och om allting som hänt. Jag kände hur håret föll in i ögonen, jag öppnade de och knuffade irriterat bort håret bakom mitt öra igen och tittade ut. Inte långt därifrån såg jag James Sirius Potter, vi gick i samma årkurs och i samma elevhem, men jag tvekade på att han ens visste att jag fanns. Det var inte många som visste det, han stod och pratade med en äldre man. De hade samma svarta hår, och såg nästan ut att vara kopior av varandra, förutom ögonen. Jag gissade att det var hans pappa, och att den rödhåriga kvinnan jämte honom var hans mamma. Det var där ifrån han fått ögonen, jag tittade lite åt höger och såg hans kusiner och deras föräldrar. Sedan såg jag den enda person som jag inte ville träffa, hon hade haft något emot mig sedan första året, bara för att jag inte var renblodig. Och ända sedan första året har folk ignorerat mig, alla som umgicks med mig blev på något sätt utsatta för hennes vrede. Hon går i Gryffindor, jag fattar inte hur hon blev vald till det elevhemmet, hon var den enda som faktiskt gjorde mig förvånad. Den enda som jag tyckte inte hörde hemma i Gryffindor, hennes personlighet var inte bara hemsk utan fruktansvärd rent ut sagt. Jag tittade bort och drog fram en bok och började läsa. Jag gillade att läsa, och vara före alla andra i vissa ämnen. Det kändes nästan bara för att min pappa var mugglare som om jag var tvungen att vara bättre än alla andra. Jag var tvungen att visa att man inte behövde vara renblodig för att vara bra på magi. Men genom att visa det hade jag för alltid märkt mig som den enda pluggisen i Gryffindor, vissa var till och med förvånade över att jag gick i Gryffindor, de tyckte att jag hörde hemma i Ravenclaw. Jag brydde mig inte om var jag hörde hemma, jag hade inga vänner i några elevhem. Slytherin hatade mig för att min pappa var mugglare, Ravenclaw tyckte jag var för snäll och tyst, Huffelpuff, för smart och de i Gryffindor tyckte att jag var för mycket allt annat. Så om sanningen ska fram så borde de starta ett helt nytt elevhem bara för mig, jag tittade åt vänster och såg precis i rätt tid hur Scorpius ryckte åt sig min väska med alla min saker i. Bland annat en medaljong som jag fått efter min mammas död, jag drog ur hörlurarna ur öronen och slängde ner min ipod i fickan innan jag började springa efter Scorpius genom tåget.

"Skärp dig!" skrek jag högt och tog tag i min väska, han vände sig om och stod bara några centimeter ifrån mig.

Han var långt över 1.70, därför kände jag mig väldigt kort där jag stod med mina 1.50 och tittade upp på honom med ett nervöst leende, han skrattade hest och tog sedan tag om mitt hår och drog det till sig.

"Hur en fegis som du blev indelad i Gryffindor är en gåta för mig", sa han, och knuffade sedan undan mig, jag kände hur jag landade på någon och hur denna någon ramlade i golvet och jag föll efter.

Scoripus skrattade högt och vände sig sedan om och gick in i en kupé, jag reste mig upp och kände hur jag rodnade starkt, jag borstade bort smutsen från mina kläder och rättade till håret.

"Förlåt", började jag och vände mig emot den olyckliga person som jag precis ramlat på, jag visste att den personen vem det än var inte kunde vara så glad just nu. "Jag är så klumpig."

"Det gör ingenting", sa en röst jag kände igen, med en gång tittade jag upp och tittade in James Sirius Potters mörka ögon, han hade ett leende i ansiktet och såg varken arg eller äcklad ut.

Jag gav honom ett tveksamt leende och gick sedan långsamt undan från honom och tillbaka emot min kupé, den var tom och såg ut exakt som den gjort innan jag gått därifrån. Jag tittade ut igenom rutan igen och såg där hur två kvinnor tittade på mig med sorgsna leenden. Den ena hade rött långt hår, den andra brunt, krulligt hår. Jag kände hur tåget körde därifrån och just då vinkade dem båda två emot mig, jag höjde enkelt handen och blundade sedan. Jag var på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts för ännu ett år, jag visste inte om jag skulle vara glad över att få komma bort från barnhemmet. Eller om jag skulle börja gråta för att jag återigen skulle komma tillbaka till skolan där jag spenderat fem år, det kändes som om den var skälet till att hela min familj dog. Under mitt tredje år dog min mormor och morfar och för att inte min pappa skulle få tag på mig skickade de mig till barnhem. Jag kände tårarna rinna nerför ögonen, ett år till av tystnad, av att stå ut med alla viskningar och rykten som skulle spridas. Av att få mina saker stulna. Jag hörde hur några gick förbi utanför dörren och tittade dit, mycket riktigt gick James Potter där tillsammans med sina syskon och kusiner, de gick in i kupén mitt emot min, satte sig ner och började prata livligt om både det ena och det andra. Jag kunde inte höra vad de pratade om, men ville heller inte veta. Där inne satt bland annat hon, och om hon var där kunde de inte prata om några bra saker. Helt plötsligt öppnades dörren och någon slängde vatten på mig, jag hörde direkt hur folk började skratta åt mig. Jag torkade enkelt bort vattnet från mig, tårarna började rinna. Jag såg hur James Potter tittade på mig, han och hans syskon var de enda som inte skrattade. Jag drog upp luvan över huvudet och lutade sedan emot mitt knä, jag höll benen tätt intill min kropp.

"Välkommen tillbaka", tänkte jag sorgset för mig själv.

**Kimberly**

Jag dunsade ner på sätet och pustade ut. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och såg mor stelt stå där och "vinka" av mig. Hon skulle aldrig förmå sig att höja handen och röra på den i sidleds för mig. Istället borrade hennes kyliga blick in sig i mig och allt jag kunde göra var att knipa ihop och stirra tillbaka. Samtidigt rufsade jag om håret så att det var i så stor oordning det bara kunde bli. Hon ville att allt skulle vara perfekt. Därför såg hon ut som hon gjorde. Perfekt blont hår i perfekta lockar och ljusrosa läppstift perfekt lagt, perfekt mascara, perfekt eyeliner och perfekt rouge. Hennes kläder var perfekt strukna och välordnade. Hela hon var äckligt perfekt. Hela min familj var det. Allt måste vara perfekt, i bästa format och inga missar får någonsin uppkomma. Perfekt släkt har vi också, renblodiga rakt igenom. Som sagt: äckligt. Men det "var min familj, och utanför den skulle jag inte vara någon", som om det skulle vara så stor skillnad mot nu. Vem är jag nu då? Kimberly Meyers, sexton år gammal, aldrig haft en riktig pojkvän, oftast svarta kläder, svart hår, mörkt smink. Och så är jag en häxa. Såklart. Ibland önskar jag att jag var någon annan. Eller vadå ibland? Jag önskar _alltid_ att jag är någon annan. Jag hör inte hemma i min familj, jag är inte så där perfekt, jag _vill_ inte vara sådär perfekt.

En rörelse i ögonvrån får mig att rycka till och se ditåt. James Potter, hans syskon, kusiner och jag vet inte vad kom in genom dörren och jag suckade och sträckte ut benen på sätet lutade huvudet mot rutan.

"Hey, Kim, kan du flytta, är du snäll?" Jag såg upp på James. Han var rätt stilig med mörkt hår och mörka ögon. Han log vänligt mot mig och jag lutade huvudet mot rutan igen. Han tog tag om mina bara ben och flyttade ner dem på golvet. "Schysst."

Jag rätade till mig och tittade lite på dem när de organiserade sig i kupén. De trängde in sju personer i den lilla kupén och jag undrade trött varför de måste utsätta mig för den här pressen. Normalt skulle man sitta två, högst tre på de här sätena, och nu hade trängt in fyra.

De började glatt att prata om allt härligt som hänt under sommarlovet och jag startade min ipod så jag slapp lyssna på deras lyckliga resor de varit på och allt som hänt dem. Jag såg ut genom fönstret igen och besviket såg jag att tåget ännu inte börjat åka, och mor stod kvar där hon stått innan och såg lika stelt och kyligt på mig nu som då. Jag såg trött tillbaka, jag behövde inte se sur ut, hon visste redan att jag hatade henne. Den här sommaren hade varit värst av alla hittills. De hade börjat deras vanliga bråk om hur jag såg ut, hur jag betedde mig, och bla bla bla. Sen hade de kommit in på att om jag fortsatte såhär skulle jag aldrig få någon make, att jag behövde skärpa mig och börja uppföra mig som den sextonåring som jag var. Och så råkade far få ur sig att de redan hade utsett en make åt mig, att jag skulle gifta mig redan nu, på sommaren. Bråket hade bara blivit värre och värre i takt med att jag skrek ut svordomar och förbannade dem för att det trodde att de kunde bestämma över mig. De kunde ju försöka. Jag hade inte gift mig, då skulle jag inte varit här. Mannen som de utsett var faktiskt rätt söt på sitt sätt, men tio år äldre och hela kvällen då han var där som gäst för att lära känna mig lite var han där och smörade för mina föräldrar som var överförtjusta och hela tiden försökte han att tafsa på mig, kyssa mig, smeka på mig och allt. Det var vidrig, och ännu värre var att varje kväll blev jag torterad av mina egna föräldrar för att jag inte uppträtt som de ansåg var bäst, mest perfekt, mest oskyldigt för någon i min situation som hade sin blivande make på besök.

En dag hade jag rymt. Försökt komma bort därifrån. Men det hade inte fungerat. Dave, min "make", hade varit ute på en promenad och jag sprang oturligt nog rakt in i honom. Han hade lett lurigt mot mig, tryckt mig närmare honom och kysst mig överallt. Han hade försökt få av mig mina kläder, och jag kunde känna vad han ville göra också eftersom han höll mig så tätt intill. Jag hade skrikit och slagit till honom. Han hade tagit sig för kinden och vrålat högt. Han talade om för mig att han var den som bestämde och att jag skulle lyda honom, för att jag var hans. Sen hade han tagit tag i mig och snurrade mig ett varv och sen släppt mig. Jag dunsade in i ett träd och slog upp ögonbrynet. För att göra en lång saga kort så kom mina föräldrar på honom och ett tag trodde jag nästan att de höll med honom, att det var jag som gjort fel och att det varit rätt åt mig, men sen hade de kastat ut honom. Jag var inte längre tvungen att gifta mig.

När vi kom in hade min mor plåstrat ihop mig och jag fick en känsla av att det var såhär det gick till i en normal familj. Men sen hade pappa kommit in förbannad för att jag sumpat mitt giftemål, och jag blev torterad. Igen. Familjekänslan var borta och allt jag kunde känna var smärtan i hela kroppen som jag borde ha varit van vid och det tog på alla mina krafter att bara bita ihop och inte skrika rakt ut, det hade fått dem att känna sig ännu bättre och det ville jag inte ge dem.

Sommarlovet hade kort sagt varit hemskt, mycket värre än de innan. Men vad hade jag väntat mig? Det var inte precis så att jag kunde slå henne i huvudet och så var hon och far helt förändrade och allt de brydde sig om var att göra allt så bra som möjligt för mig. Knappast.

"Och du då, Kim?"

Jag avbröts i mina tankar och såg upp och möttes av att alla blickar i hela kupén stirrade på mig. Vad hade de pratat om? Säkert fortfarande om deras fantastiska sommarlov. Jag såg runt på de alla och tyckte inte om hur de såg på mig.

"Bry dig inte, Potter", fräste jag. En liten kompromiss, jag visste inte vad de pratat om, och så ville jag att de skulle låta mig vara ifred. Mörka, bruna och gröna ögon fortsatte att se på mig. Jag stirrade tillbaka. Vad var det med dem?

"Jag frågade hur du mådde", sa Albus försiktigt. Jag blev lite ställd, ingen frågar någonsin om hur jag mår, hur jag känner mig eller om det är något jag skulle vilja ha. Ett ögonblick övervägde jag att berätta, men ögonblicket efter kom sanset tillbaka till mig.

"Och jag sa att du inte skulle bry dig", snäste jag åt dem.

Alla tittade bort och det blev för en sekund en pinsam tystnad i kupén. Inte mitt fel, intalade jag mig själv. De kom hit utan att jag bett dem och börjar ställa frågor, jag trodde jag fått dem att inse de senaste fem åren att jag inte ville att de skulle snacka en massa med mig, att jag ville vara för mig själv. James gick ut från kupén och jag höjde volymen på ipoden igen och de började sakta att prata med varandra igen. Samtidigt ser jag hur Scorpius kommer ut från kupén mittemot och springer iväg med en väska i handen. Tjejen som suttit i kupén störtar efter och jag ser snart hur Scorpius stannar upp och sen knuffar han till henne och hon flyger bakåt, rakt på James som nyss kommit ut från toaletten.

Jag orkade inte se mer utan såg ut mot fönstret igen. Jag hörde hur dörren öppnades och kände sen hur det blev mindre plats på sätet igen. Tåget ökade sakta fart och alla som nyss suttit ner ställde sig upp vid fönstret och vinkade till alla deras uppriktigt glada släktingar som stod där och vinkade glatt hej då till dem. De ropade och skrek fram och tillbaka och det enda jag kunde tänka på var hur olika våra familjer var.

Jag fastnade i mors blick som fanns precis där den varit för tio minuter sedan och när hon blev mindre och mindre kände jag en svag lättnad sprida sig inom mig. Jag stirrade på henne tills tåget kommit för långt bort för att jag inte längre skulle kunna se på henne, och hon såg inte mig. Då pustade jag ut en gång till. Nu hade de inte längre kontroll över mig, nu var jag fri och skyddad av Hogwarts . . .

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Japp, då kommer kapitel två på den glömda ficen ;) Hoppas ni tycker om den :)**

* * *

**Amelia**

När vi väl kommit fram gick rutinen till som vanligt, vi tog vagnarna upp till skolan som drogs av testraler, mörka hästar som bara kan ses av de som sett döden. Vi åt och gick sedan och lade oss i våra sängar. De flesta andra satt och pratade med varandra och var allmänt glada över att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts, jag satt i mitten och försökte göra mig så liten som möjligt. Jag var van vid att inte ha någon att prata med, och van vid att ingen någonsin frågade mig hur min dag varit. Eller hur mitt sommarlov varit, om något kul hänt. När jag vaknade nästa dag var det tidigt på morgonen, jag gjorde mig i ordning, tog mina saker och gick sedan därifrån. Alla tjejer sov fortfarande när jag lämnade rummet och de första eleverna hade precis kommit när jag gick från Stora Salen. Det var så det gått till alla tidigare år också, jag kände mig som en börda och gick därför tidigare till Stora Salen så att jag kunde gå därifrån mycket snabbare. Jag såg som vanligt James Potter sitta tillsammans med alla sina anhängare, och självklart satt resten av hans familj inte långt ifrån honom. Han kollade ibland upp som för att kolla om de mådde bra, som den överbeskyddande brodern han är. Jag tog mina böcker och gick därifrån emot McGonagalls första lektion. Dörren var redan öppen och när jag kom in satt Minerva längst fram och skrev på något papper. Jag hostade för att få hennes uppmärksamhet, och hon tittade upp från papperna med ett leende på läpparna. Ett leende som blev ännu större när hon såg mig, jag gick tyst in och satte mig längst fram i klassrummet. Där framme slapp man lyssna på alla kommentarer och det var inte lika stor chans att någon gjorde något om jag satt så nära läraren.

"Miss Underwood", sa hon och lade sina papper åt sidan, jag sa ingenting utan gav henne mitt vanliga blyga leende, hon var den enda som visste om allting och mobbningen, hon var det närmaste jag skulle komma till en familj.

Lärarna som tyckte om mig var nästan som min egna lilla familj, och de var mina vänner. Något som de inte gillade så mycket, inte för att jag var jobbig utan mest för att de tyckte att jag skulle ha vänner i samma ålder som mig själv, något som jag själv oftast ville ha men som jag inte kunde få. De som var i samma ålder som mig såg ner på mig och de som var äldre vågade på grund av någon anledning inte gå nära mig, det var som om jag varit pestsmittad.

"Hej, Professor McGonagall", sa jag lugnt, just då öppnades dörren och någon steg in, leendet i Minervas ansikte blev ytterligare större, vilket bara kunde betyda en enda sak.

Antingen så var det en gammal elev som hon hade haft, och som var hennes favorit då.

Eller så var det min plågoande, Kimberly _eller _så var det James Sirius Potter som Minerva tycktes gilla väldigt mycket. Kanske på grund av hans pojkaktiga charm, de mörka ögonen eller på grund av det faktum att han var släkt med inte bara en utan tre av hennes favoritelever.

"Minnie", James gick förbi mig och satte sig lugnt ner på min bänk, som stod längst fram. "Vi behöver prata."

"Mr Potter, ni sitter på Miss Underwoods bänk", sa hon bara och skrattade lågt åt att jag rodnade starkt, James vände sig om och såg mig sitta där, mitt hår uppsatt i två långa flätor som låg över mina axlar.

Jag hade ett tunt lager smink på mig och nya kläder som jag fått på barnhemmet, eller nya och nya. De var inte riktigt nya utan köpta i andra hand, jag hade inga som helst pengar utan man kunde mer eller mindre säga att jag var på skolan tack vare att jag fått ett stipendium, lärarna hade gått med på att bidra till mina skolsaker. Därför kändes det som om jag var skyldiga dem någonting, jag var skyldig de att vara duktig på lektionerna,

"Oj förlåt", sa han bara och ställde sig upp, borstade sedan rent min bänk, gav mig ett charmigt leende och fortsatte sin konversation med Minerva, jag sa ingenting utan log bara emot honom.

Jag hörde hur dörren öppnades och helt plötsligt kom Kimberly ingående, hon var lika otrevlig som hon såg ut, och vi hade någon slags tävling på Minerva och Binns lektioner, kanske för att vi båda två var lika bra på de ämnena. Men jag var mer villig att visa alla andra att jag var bra på det. Hon var kompis med några av de mer populära och de "coola", därför skulle det vara rätt pinsamt för henne om det kom ut att hon var lika bra som Plugghästen, den som inte hade något liv. Jag suckade djupt och rynkade pannan, hon satt nu bakom mig och slängde saker på min rygg. Jag försökte ignorera det, och inte låta det göra mig ledsen men misslyckades grovt.

"Jag pratar med dig", jag kände hur någon skakade mig och vaknade upp från min tillfälliga koma, framför mig stod James Potter, hans ansikte var inte långt ifrån mitt och han såg ut som om han tyckte att något var väldigt roligt.

"Förlåt", sa jag bara och tittade ner i marken.

"Varför säger du alltid förlåt?" frågade han och satte sig ner på knä jämte mig, jag kände hur mitt ansikte blev ännu rödare och jag kunde inte riktigt förstå vad det var som höll på att hända, James Potter satt på knä jämte mig.

Han pratade med mig som om jag var en person han faktiskt kände, som om jag var något mer än bara den töntiga plugghästen, jag öppnade munnen för att säga någonting men visste inte vad jag skulle säga.

"Förlåt?" sa jag bara då, James skrattade hest och satte sig sedan i bänken jämte mig utan att bry sig om alla förvirrade blickar han fick från de elever som kommit in i klassrummet, jag sa ingenting utan stirrade bara rakt framför mig.

Jag kunde fortfarande inte tro att James Sirius Potter satt jämte mig, den snyggaste killen i skolan, som bara råkade vara den kille jag varit hemligt kär i sedan tredje årskursen då han för första gången sa mitt namn. Minerva tittade ut över havet av nyfikna blickar som inte släppt James med blicken, självklart var inte Kimberly en av de. Jag brukade inte ogilla andra personer, men hon var den enda person som jag tyckte var mer deprimerande än döden själv.

"Vad trevligt att så många av er kom tillbaka", sa Minerva då, jag såg hur James diskret knuffade över en lapp till min bänk, jag tittade ner på den och tittade sedan på honom.

Han log snett, men inte tillräckligt mycket för att Minerva skulle gissa vad han höll på med, jag kunde inte låta bli att le själv. Det var svårt att inte bli imponerad, James Sirius Potter var känd för att vara lurig av sig, och kunde charma varje häxa på hela skolan, utan just Kimberly, men han ville nog inte charma henne, och om han nu ville det så förstod jag inte varför. Minerva började skriva på tavlan och vände därför ryggen till, jag tog fram en fjäderpenna och började skriva. Precis då dök några ord upp på pergamentet som James knuffat över på min bänk.

' **kul att vara tillbaka eller? ' **

' _antar det ' _

' **vaddå antar det? Hogwarts är det bästa ställer i världen, förutom hemma, vill säga ' **

' _det skulle väl vara bra om det fanns någon som kunde ens namn, och hem ... vi kan väl bara säga __att barnhemmet inte direkt är mitt hem ' _

Jag såg hur James ansikte blev förvånad när han läste det jag skrivit, han visste inte om det. Ingen visste om det, och det var något som jag inte tyckte var så dåligt, de skulle inte tycka bättre om mig för att jag berättade att mina föräldrar var döda och att jag bodde på barnhem. Han drog handen genom huvudet, en gest som han använt ända sedan han började på skolan.

' **Jag vet vad ditt namn är, Amelia ' **

Jag tittade ner på lappen och kände hur mina mungipor drogs upp till ett leende, James iakttog mitt ansikte och släppte mig inte med blicken. Jag kände att jag inte längre kunde koncentrera mig på vad Minerva sa utan funderade noga på vad jag skulle svara på det han skrivit.

' **Jag vet också att du är söt ' **

Jag rodnade djupt, James tittade på mig och skrattade tyst när han såg det. Jag svarade inte på det och efter ett tag satt jag och skrev ner allt som Minerva sa, medan James bara satt och tittade på mig. Efter nästan en timme avslutades lektionen, jag tog mina saker och gick med en gång därifrån. James gick till sina kompisar och de började prata högljutt. Jag tittade ner på golvet och försökte bara komma därifrån. Precis då jag kommit ut ur klassrummet kände jag hur någon knuffade mig. Med en gång tappade jag allting jag höll i och föll framåt.

"Akta er allesammans", hörde jag hur Scorpius sa med sarkastisk röst. "Klumpfot är i farten."

Jag rodnade häftigt, drog sedan snabbt ihop mina saker och skulle precis ställa mig upp då någon knuffade ner mig igen. Jag var på gränsen till tårar, men tog upp sakerna och gick sedan emot nästa lektion.

"Amelia, vänta", jag stannade och såg hur James kom springande emot mig. "Hur mår du? Det var elakt gjort."

Jag skakade på huvudet och försökte sedan le, men misslyckades kraftigt.

"Jag är van vid det."

**Kimberly**

Jag gäspade innan jag gick in i klassrummet tio minuter tidigare än vi skulle börja och såg Amelia, flickan på tåget, sitta vid en bänk och bredvid henne stod James och pratade med henne. Jag satte mig på en bänk bakom henne och kollade på papperna från förra terminen. Jag kunde allt redan utantill och eftersom vi inte skulle ha det igen så jag började riva sönder det tyst. Sen knugglade jag ihop bitarna och sköt iväg de från bänken. När jag skjutit iväg hälften av bitarna märkte jag att alla träffade Amelia. Jag såg hur McGonagall såg på mig och jag hejdade mig när jag skulle skjuta ifrån nästa. Jag rätade på mig och samlade ihop det som fanns kvar och förhäxade dem så att de på en prydlig rad flög fram till papperskorgen och la sig till rätta där nere. Professor McGonagall log roat mot mig och jag kände hur mungiporna sakta gled uppåt i något som liknade ett leende.

Sen återvände jag till min nya bok jag fått köpa för det här året och ögnade igenom den lite snabbt för att se vad som vi kommer att gå igenom nu. Det gick oftast att räkna ut vad som hon skulle ta med och vad som man kunde hoppa över eller bara läsa igenom lite snabbt, som inte var så viktigt.

Snart strömmade det in elever och lektionen startade. Roliga lektioner tar tyvärr slut alltför snabbt och utanför klassrummet var det fullt med elever. Jag kände en knuff i ryggen och snubblade framåt och stötte samtidigt i Amelia som föll ner på golvet med böckerna runt sig. Hoppsan. Men vad var det med henne? Hon tycktes finnas överallt runt mig nuförtiden. Vart jag än vände mig fanns hon där. Hon fick snabbt och van upp sina böcker igen. Det var fortfarande fullt med folk och jag kom inte fram någonstans. Amelia tog upp den största delen av korridoren och när jag trängde mig förbi henne knuffade jag till henne en gång till. Står man i vägen så står man i vägen. Böckerna for ut på golvet igen och jag skyndade mig därifrån.

Nästa lektion hade vi med Binns och jag kunde inte förstå hur alla tyckte han var så tråkig och jobbig, det var ju intressant att få höra om våran historia. Eftersom alla sov kunde jag också skriva ner allt han sa utan att någon märkte något. Vad var det som inte var kul med att veta vad som hänt? Med det har vi ju lärt oss massor, och därifrån har vi fått nya formler och lärt oss att försvara oss mot många.

Men idag var jag inte så sugen på vad han sa, jag kände mig trött och hängig. Jag kanske var på väg att bli sjuk? Jag kände på pannan men jag var inte särskilt varm. Jag såg mot bänken bredvid mig, men där satt ingen, som vanligt. Jag hade vänner, men de var upptagna att sitta med deras ännu bättre vänner som inte snäste åt dem och som var lite mer sociala. Jag orkar inte vara så, det påminde mig om hur mina föräldrar ville att jag skulle vara. Även om de inte var här på skolan så kunde jag ändå inte göra så. Om de inte ville vara vänner för att jag var jag, så spelade det ingen roll för mig. Men jag kunde inte låtsas vara någon jag inte var. För mig kom det inte naturligt att vara så bara sådär. Om jag trivdes med någon gick det bra, men jag var absolut inte världens mest pratglada person.

Jag såg mot Amelia som satt längre fram i klassrummet. Bredvid James och skrev på de där lapparna som de skrivit på på förra lektionen också. Till och med Amelia satt med någon! Om man nu kan jämföra med henne.

Jag hörde bara på halvt öra vad Binns sa och missade hälften när jag skulle skriva ner det så jag gav upp. För första gången sedan jag började här la jag mig ner på bänken och somnade. Jag var otroligt trött av någon anledning och somnade på en gång.

Jag vaknade igen av att jag fick en väska i ansiktet. Ett spänne rev upp ett sår vid ögat. Jag ryckte till som om någon hade smällt en bomb och såg Amelia gå förbi mig. Den ...! Varför slog hon väskan i huvudet på mig? Jag reste mig hastigt upp och vinglade till ett ögonblick för att jag ställde mig upp för snabbt och fortsatte sen vidare. Jag trängde mig genom folkmassorna och försökte hinna ikapp henne. Jag såg hennes eldröda hår framför mig och skyndade på stegen fram mot henne. När jag kom ikapp knuffade jag till henne hårt med axeln och hon snubblade till. Jag skyndade förbi och fortsatte rakt fram.

"Hey!" Undslapp det från henne innan hon såg vem det var och tystnade. Jag brukade aldrig höra hennes röst och blev alltid lite förvånad över hur ljus hennes röst lät. Om det inte var så att jag inte gillade henne skulle jag nog tycka att hennes röst på något sätt var rätt vacker eller fin. Men nu irriterande den bara mig.

"Vad är ditt problem?" fräste jag och vände mig ilsket om. Jag stirrade argt in i hennes äckligt mossgröna ögon och såg hur hennes redan patetiskt korta längd sjönk ytterliggare några centimeter.

"J-j-jag..."

"'J-j-jag ...'" Härmade jag henne. "Vad patetisk du är! Ta och ryck upp dig! Vad är ditt problem? Varför följer du efter mig? Kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred? Jag vill kunna vända mig om utan att se ditt sorgsna lilla hundansikte stå och stirra på alla andra som går med någon. Har du inte tänkt på att det kanske är fel på dig, att ingen vill vara vän med dig? Om du verkligen är så ledsen så kan du väl börja prata lite och skaffa dig vänner! Du är patetisk, vet du det?" Jag stod och skrek på henne mitt utanför klassrummet, men ingen brydde sig, de flesta hade ändå skingrats när de märkte att Amelia var med i bråket, hon gjorde aldrig något och ingen förväntade sig att hon skulle börja en duell nu.

Hon såg lite tårögt och rädd på mig och jag kände mig lite dålig, som om jag sparkade på någon som redan låg ner. Såklart hon visste att hon var patetisk, att hon inte hade några vänner, att ingen pratade med henne. Men jag blev bara så arg nu. Jag sov dåligt inatt, inte ens tanken på att jag var i säkerhet här på slottet nu fick mig att kunna somna, sen missade jag frukosten och var tvungen att gå direkt till lektionen och så somnar jag på min favoritlektion och vaknar tack vare att jag får en väska i huvudet!

Jag kände hur det droppade något på handen och såg att det var rött. Toppen, nu fick jag näsblod också! Jag hade inte haft det sen jag var tolv. Jag förde handen mot näsan och kände genast hur den blev blöt. Jag suckade och såg upp på henne framför mig. Helst av allt skulle jag vilja slå till henne, men just nu skulle det inte kännas särskilt hedersvärt med blodet droppande från näsan och jag kände mig fortfarande trött, helst av allt skulle jag vilja gå och lägga mig.

"Varför står du kvar och stirrar?" fräste jag. "Har du aldrig sett blod förut eller? Ta och stick iväg nu, och låt mig vara ifred i fortsättningen. Jag vill inte se dig igen! Ta och sök hjälp, för du är inte normal! Vilken normal människa går runt och slänger väskor i andras ansikten.?"

"D-det var i-i-inte meningen..." stammade hon.

"I-i-inte? Men då kan du ju fan säga förlåt då också!" Jag tog fram min stav och pekade med den mot henne.

Då ställde sig James Potter bredvid henne. Jag såg hur en tår rullade nerför hennes kind och log lite skadeglatt för mig själv.

"Kim, ge dig nu", James talade högt och ilsket mellan sammanbitna tänder. "Vad håller du på med? Det är du som inte är normal! Det är du som inte har några vänner, hon har visst vänner, hon är inte ensam. Det är du som är patetisk, gå och häng dig, Kim! Hoppa från uggletornet, bara du försvinner! Ingen skulle bry sig, ingen har någonsin brytt sig om dig! Ingen kommer att sakna dig, de kommer inte ens att märka att du är borta!"

James skrek på mig och trots att jag skakade lyckades jag behålla min arga min tills jag vände mig om. Båda visste att det inte var sant. Jag hade vänner, någon skulle sakna mig, någon skulle märka att jag inte längre var där. Eller hur? Jag hoppades att det inte var sant, jag _visste_ att det inte var det. Men det sved. Han hade ju rätt ändå. Jag hade överreagerat. Rejält. Och det var jag som var patetisk, jag gav mig på de som inte kunde försvara sig. Jag kände att det var jag som fick tårar i ögonen nu. Någon fanns det väl som brydde sig om mig? Hans ord ekade tomt i mitt huvud. Inget annat än de fanns där.

Jag svängde runt hörnet och stack in på närmaste tomma rum jag kunde hitta. Det var inte stort, men det behövde det inte vara. Jag sjönk ner bakom en stor låda och bara andades. Han hade rätt. Ingen skulle sakna mig. Inte min familj, inte mina så kallade vänner och inte någon annan i min närhet. Jag andades skakigt. Vad hade jag nyss gjort? Allt jag gjorde fick människor att känna sig missnöjda. Ingenting var dem till lags, speciellt inte jag. Vad fanns det för anledning att fortsätta såhär? Hemma kunde jag inte vänta mig mer än tortyr och smärta, här fanns det bara människor som föraktade mig och nu hade jag ställt till det rejält. Jag drog upp ärmen på tröjan och kollade på min arm. Det skulle ha kunnat finnas en massa ärr där. De sa att det var en befriande känsla. Men varje gång jag tänkt prova har jag aldrig vågat, vad hände om det inte slutade blöda? Då skulle jag få panik och blodet rusade snabbare och det blödde ännu mer.

Jag lutade huvudet i händerna och suckade djupt. Det låg något i det han sa. Varför inte bara hoppa från uggletornet och få det överstökat. Bara sådär. Ingen skulle ju sakna mig, så då kunde jag inte göra annat än ge världen en present och lämna den och alla andra bakom mig. Jag reste mig upp och borstade sakta av mina kläder. Jag såg på mig själv i en spegel som satt i det mörka rummet och såg hur mitt smink var utsmetat. Jag torkade med hjälp av tröjan bort det och kände mig direkt naken. Utan sminket fanns det bara jag kvar, ingen mer fasad. Inget att gömma sig bakom. Jag ville lägga dit nytt smink på en gång, men jag hade inget med mig. Jag fick väl klara mig, vad spelade det för roll? Jag skulle ju ändå inte finnas mer.

Jag såg på mig själv i spegeln igen och blev plötsligt arg för att jag brydde mig om hur jag såg ut hela tiden. Jag gick fram till spegeln. Jag skrek och slog nävarna i den. Glasskärvorna flög åt alla håll och jag fortsatte att slå och slå tills man inte längre kunde se sig själv i den. Jag sjönk ner på golvet igen och snyftade till. Jag såg på mina händer och jag darrade när jag såg allt blod. Jag hade inte känt att jag skurit mig på alla vassa kanter, och jag kände inget nu heller. Det var bara som om händerna redan domnat bort. Jag kanske inte behövde gå till uggletornet i alla fall, jag kanske redan var döende. Jag kände mig lite rädd. Varför kunde jag inte känna någonting? Jag snyftade till och la mig ner på golvet. Jag kände hur blod vätte ner tröjan och det var redan blött på golvet. Men hade jag verkligen skurit av en artär? Jag måste ju känna något! Men det gjorde jag inte och jag låg kvar. Jag grät och tårarna blandade sig med blodet på golvet. Just nu avundades jag Amelia. Hon hade ett liv. Hennes föräldrar var döda, hur jag nu visste det, men hon hade ett hem. Det var mer än vad jag hade. Hoppas hon fick ett bra liv utan mig.

Jag blinkade och andades skakigt ut. Just då öppnas dörren och någon kommer in och tänder ljuset. Jag blundade för det plötsliga ljuset och vände huvudet bortåt. Jag hörde hur någon drog efter andan och sen några snabba steg fram till mig. Jag kände hur någon mjukt lindades om min högra hand och plötsligt kom smärtan. Den överrumplade mig totalt och jag kved till.

"Förlåt." Rösten var mörk och lite välbekant.

Jag öppnade sakta ögonen och såg på honom. Scorpius ljusa hår hängde ner i ansiktet på honom och han koncentrerade sig och mumlade en besvärjelse med slutna ögon. Jag kände hur glasskärvorna i min vänstra hand började leta sig ut och jag kunde tydligt känna smärtan från varje glasbit i hela handen och en det av armen. Jag ville säga åt honom att sluta, att låta det vara, låta mig vara, och att han skulle gå härifrån. Men jag kunde inte. Jag fick inte fram ett ord och det snurrade i huvudet. Jag kände hur glasbitar från min andra hand började att ta sig ut också och jag suckade av lättnad när det inte längre stacks. Scorpius lindade om det där mjuka hårdare runt mina händer och jag såg att det var hans tröja. Han såg på mig och jag mötte matt hans ögon.

"Vad höll du på med?" frågade han. Jag hade väntat mig en arg och hånfull röst, men den var mjuk, tröstande och vänlig.

"Kollade om mitt blod hade samma färg rakt igenom?"

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ledsen att det tog lång tid :P Men jag har jobbat och har inte haft tid att uppdatera, och Tina har inte varit hemma så mycket på sistone. I alla fall så hoppas vi att ni gillar det här kapitlet och som vanligt så är reviews varmt välkomna :)**

**Amelia**

Nästa dag vaknade jag precis som vanligt och tänkte inte mer på Kimberlys utbrott, jag skulle undvika henne om jag träffade henne idag och förmodligen skulle jag inte umgås mer med James. Det som hände igår, när han försvarade mig och var med mig hela dagen måste varit en engångs händelse, det kunde inte hända igen. Jag visste hur de tänkte, en dag var helt ok, medan två var alldeles för mycket. Så när jag gick ner till frukost förväntade jag mig knappast att någon skulle vara där, därför blev jag så förvånad när jag såg James sitta vid bordet, och såg piggare ut än jag någonsin sett honom. Jag sa ingenting utan gick bara fram och satte mig mittemot honom.

"God morgon", sa han bara och kvävde en gäspning.

"God morgon", svarade jag och började göra frukost under hans vaksamma blick, det kändes som om han kollade på mig för att se vad jag åt, vilket betydde att han hade rätt tråkigt, eller att han väntade på någonting. "Vad gör du uppe så här tidigt?"

"Jag skulle kunna fråga dig samma sak", sa han bara och flinade retligt, jag svarade genom att le emot honom. "Nej men jag ska öva lite quidditch, det skulle vara konstigt om inte kaptenen är i form när det är dags för utagningarna."

"Är det redan dags för dem?" frågade jag bara och James nickade, jag åt upp min frukost och skulle precis går därifrån igen.

"Vill du följa med?" frågade han då, ett charmig leende på läpparna, just det som han visste fungerade på alla kvinnor under 20 och över 13, det var otroligt hur charmig den här killen kunde vara.

Jag ryckte på axlarna och nickade sedan, vi hade fått rätt mycket läxor, men om sanningen ska fram så hade jag gjort de och hade därför ingenting att göra. James sträckte fram sin arm för att jag skulle ta den. Jag gjorde det och tillsammans började vi gå ner emot quidditch planen. När vi väl kommit ner hoppade han upp på sin kvast och började flyga runt. Uttrycket i hans ansikte fick mig att tro att han kände sig till freds med sig själv och lugn. Jag förstod mig inte på folk som gillade att flyga, höjden och farten skrämde mig. Jag fann ingenting spännande eller roligt med att hoppa upp på en bit trä och sedan flyga runt som en galning. Men tydligen var jag en av dem få som tänkte så, alla andra verkade gilla det.

"Vill du pröva?" frågade han, jag skakade på huvudet.

Böckerna och allt jag hade haft med min till frukosten hade vi lämnat i min sovsal igen innan vi gick ner till quidditch planen, och ärligt talat var det rätt skönt att slippa bära de. Jag tittade på kvasten med en nervös blick, James verkade inte märka att jag tvekade utan väntade bara på att jag skulle svara.

"Jag vet inte riktigt", sa jag bara och gav honom en nervös blick.

"Jo då, det är jätteroligt", sa han och gav mig ett snällt leende. "Jag lovar."

Jag backade några steg och försökte att inte se rädd ut, men misslyckades nog rätt starkt då han blev mer och mer nyfiken på varför jag inte ville flyga.

"Jag är höjdrädd", kläckte jag då ur mig, han sa ingenting utan log bara.

"Men det var väl ingenting", sa han bara. "Rädslor är till för att övervinnas, kom hit nu."

Jag gick fram till honom och innan jag visste vad han gjorde så satt jag på kvasten framför honom, han hade armarna om mig och vi flög rätt upp i himlen. Jag hann inte få panik och säga till honom att sätta ner mig på marken innan vi var alldeles för högt upp än jag klarade. Därför blundade jag och höll hårdare i James armar, så att hans grepp om mig genast blev starkare.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd", viskade han då i mitt öra, jag kände hur jag långsamt började öppna ögonen. "Jag lovar att jag kommer inte släppa dig."

Jag tittade ut och tappade nästan andan, det var vackert där uppe och jag kunde inte vara helt rädd längre. När James hörde min reaktion skrattade han tyst för sig själv och började flyga runt hela slottet snabbare och snabbare för varje gång, jag kunde inte annat än att luta mig bakåt och njuta. Helt plötsligt flög han ner och släppte ner mig på marken, jag kände att mina kinder var röda och att tårar rann nerför mina ögon på grund av vinden.

"Jag kommer snart", sa jag och med det gick jag emot skolan.

Precis när jag kommit till dörren hörde jag hur någon gick bakom mig men jag sa ingenting utan gick vidare utan att bry mig om det. Då kände jag hur någon slog mig i bakhuvudet, och allt blev svart.

**Kimberly**

Scorpius helade mina sår och kollade noga så det inte fanns något sår kvar. Då såg han mig i ögonen igen och han kändes väldigt tilldragande just då. Han frågade igen vad jag hade gjort och varför och jag kontrade med att fråga varför han hjälpt mig. Han sa ingenting och det gjorde inte heller jag. Jag försökte sätta mig upp men det snurrade i huvudet och jag fick lägga mig ner igen och vila. Jag antog att både han och jag hade missat en lektion till och även lunchen, men ändå satt han kvar. Jag ville fråga varför, men helt plötsligt tycktes jag förlora talförmågan och modet att göra det så jag gjorde det inte. Han både skrämde mig och lockade mig att vara hos honom, men det var ju inte precis så att jag bara kunde resa på mig och springa ut genom dörren och låsa in mig i min sovsal.

Jag följde en viss linje i taket, fram och tillbaka, flera gånger om och studerade varje spricka som fanns i väggens alla olika stenbitar.

"Du passar bättre utan sminket", sa han plötsligt. Jag ryckte till och såg på honom. Han såg inte hånfull ut eller ironisk, som man kunde vänta sig av honom, utan han såg ärlig och vänlig ut, som han gjort hela tiden innan. Jag undrade vad det var med honom. Varför han var här hos mig, varför han var så vänlig, varför han inte stack så fort han såg att jag var här, varför han gav han mig komplimanger, varför han verkade helt förändrad? Och hur kunde han tycka att jag såg _bra_ ut?

Han log snett när han såg min chockade och konstiga blick på honom. Hoppas han skämtade!

"Jag skojade inte", sa han och såg allvarlig ut. Jag kunde se att han talade sanning och hans ögon speglade nyfikenhet, ärlighet och sanning. Jag förvånades över hur ljust gråa hans ögon var, som flytande silver. Lite senare lyckades jag sätta mig upp och jag bestämde mig då också för att jag skulle gå därifrån. Kunde jag sitta kunde jag också gå. Jag reste mig vingligt upp och han stöttade mig. Jag höll handen darrigt på handtaget och vände mig om innan jag gick ut och tog mod till at fråga i alla fall en fråga.

"Varför är du så snäll mot mig?"

Han plockade upp sin blodiga tröja från golvet.

"Bara för att jag går i Slytherin och mina föräldrar är dödsätare så behöver jag inte vara ovänlig. Det skadar aldrig att le någon gång och säga något som får andra människor att le. Visst är jag inte hela tiden skolans största ideal, men någon gång kan man roa sig med att driva lite med andra." Han log lite lurt och jag såg förvånat på honom. Jag kunde inte fatta att det där faktiskt kom från honom. Skolans största idiot, eller han framstod som en envis, egoistisk idiot som aldrig brydde sig om någon annan. Jag har nog haft fel då. Innan jag vände mig om igen strök han mig lätt över kinden och log charmigt.

Nästa morgon sminkade jag mig inte alls. Den första timmen kände jag mig lika naken som jag gjort dagen innan, men sen gick det över och jag slutade bry mig om allas förvånade blickar, det var bara en jag ville se och den hittade jag inte någonstans. Jag visste inte vart han var och när halva dagen hade gått kände jag mig löjlig. Varför hade jag inte sminkat mig bara för att han tyckte jag såg bättre ut utan det? Varför påverkade han mig så snabbt? Han kände mig inte, vi visste ingenting egentligt om varandra, vi visste i princip bara vad den andra hette och vad den hade för rykte.

Jag hade inte heller sett till Amelia på hela dagen, hon kanske hade stuckit hem till sitt äckliga mugglarbarnhus igen. När jag tänkt det hejdade jag mig och tänkte att jag måste sluta att döma folk, att det inte var schysst.

Och vart hade det kommit ifrån? Det tog mig några sekunder att förstå att det var Scorpius som fått mig att tänka så. Lite konstigt att killen som orsakade mest bråk i hela skolan och som förolämpade varannan människa och dess familj berättade att man borde vara snäll ibland och le åt folk. Och just då såg jag honom. Han stod ute på skolgården med några fler från hans elevhem och pratade med dem. Jag strålade upp, något jag aldrig brukar göra, och log mot honom när han plötsligt kollade upp och såg åt mitt håll. Han log inte så stort som jag trott, och såg inte direkt ut att se mig men jag kände konstigt nog hur mitt hjärta tog ett extra skutt för tanken att det faktiskt var någon som brydde sig om mig. Jag kände då att om jag skulle försvinna så skulle han bry sig, han skulle märka att jag inte längre var kvar och undra vart jag tagit vägen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade kände jag en trubbande smärta i bakhuvudet, oavsiktligt försökte jag lägga händerna där för att känna om det var en bula men insåg snart att jag inte kunde röra mina händer. Panik spred sig i min kropp och jag gjorde allt jag möjligen kunde för att komma loss, jag visste inte var jag var. Det var lika mörkt när jag hade ögonen öppna som när jag hade de stängda, jag drog in ett djupt andetag och började skrika, men det kändes hopplöst, ingen skulle höra mig. Jag kände hur luft blåste på min kind och jag försökte på något sätt komma dit, jag visste inte var jag var eller hur jag kommit dit men på något sätt skulle jag komma därifrån. Efter några minuter kom jag upp på fötterna, jag några tveksamma steg framåt och kände med de så att jag inte gick på någonting. Vinden blev starkare ju närmre jag kom och helt plötsligt stötte jag till något, jag försökte komma uppför det och lyckades rätt snart. Vid det här laget skrek min hjärna åt mig att gå tillbaka och inte vara så dum i huvudet, vilken intelligent människa går nära det som verkar vara en kant utan att kunna se någonting. Men jag tänkte inte på det utan fortsatte bara längre fram, nu långsammare än innan och millimeter för millimeter. Jag kände efter med foten och hittade en kant, jag tappade andan och skulle precis ta ett steg bakåt.

"Hon kommer hoppa!" skrek någon då, jag tog skrämt ett steg bakåt, men kände redan då att något gick fel.

Min fot vek sig under mig och jag kände sedan hur jag föll, det tog lång tid innan min hjärna registrerat vad som faktiskt och jag öppnade munnen för att skrika. Vid det här laget hade jag ramlat så långt ner, och träffade marken redan innan jag började skrika.

James

Jag drog fram staven och hejdade hennes fall så mycket jag kunde, knuffade mig sedan förbi alla och sprang fram till henne. Amelias ben var böjt i en konstig vinkel, som inte såg naturlig ut. Hennes ansikte var bara en tom mask av förvåning och chock, som om hon själv inte visste vad som pågick, vilket hon förmodligen inte gjorde. Utan att tänka tog jag henne i mina armar och började gå emot sjukhusflyglen, medan jag gick med henne fick jag förvånade blickar från alla som stod där. Rose och Albus gick efter mig medan Scorpius och de hans umgicks med bara stirrade på oss med hånfulla blickar, jag sa ingenting utan fortsatte bara gå. Bara för att han såg så nöjd ut behövde det inte betyda att det var han som gjort det. Något som min pappa lärt mig, man anklagade aldrig någon för att ha gjort något dumt utan att ha några bevis. Man ser bara dum ut, och det är ingenting som folk orkar med i längden. Jag tittade ner på Amelias ansikte och såg att hennes eldfärgade hår var rödare än vanligt, och fläckigt. Jag kände hur blodet lämnade mitt ansikte och jag blev blek, hon blödde från huvudet. Man behövde inte vara särskilt smart för att veta att det inte var bra.

"Vad hände?" hörde jag Rose skrika då hon och Albus sprang fram till mig, jag fortsatte gå och tittade inte ens på de.

"Hon ramlade från Astronomitornet", sa jag bistert, det var inte svårt att gissa att hon inte gått dit själv, vilken människa klarar att binda fast sig själv, göra sig själv blind och sedan tveksamt gå emot fönstret.

Och inte hoppa utan ramla ner från kanten, man måste antingen vara en väldigt vig mugglare, eller en självmordsbenägen häxa, plötsligt kände jag mig tveksam. Var hennes liv verkligen så hemskt, jag slog undan tanken lika fort som jag börjat tänka på den. Ingen smart människa skulle ta livet av sig, det är själviskt. Jag tittade ner på Amelia medan jag gick och smålog, och om det var någon som var smart i hela skolan och som visste mycket bättre än att göra något så dumt var det hon.

"Hon försökte inte ta livet av sig eller något?" frågade Rose, hon och Albus var tvungna att småspringa för att hinna ifatt oss, men jag gick inte långsammare för det.

Jag behövde få Amelia till sjukhusflyglen, jag var ingen utbildad helare och visste därför inte hur allvarliga skadorna var, eller hur icke allvarliga de var. Men varför ta några chanser?

"Nej, Rose, hon försökte inte ta livet av sig", sa jag tröttsamt, och sparkade precis upp dörren till sjukhusflyglen.

Madam Pomfrey med sin superhörsel sprang genast fram med en arg min, hon hade lika bra hörsel när pappa och mamma gick på skolan, någonting som inte alltid var lika bra.

"Vad här hänt?" frågade hon genast, och innan jag hunnit svara tog hon Amelia från mina armar och lade henne på en säng, sedan behandlingen.

Just då kändes det lite onödigt att hon frågade vad som hänt, när hon egentligen inte behövde fråga utan själv kunde ta reda på det. Efter en kvart hade hon slängt ner minst fem olika saker i Amelias hals och jag var nästan glad att hon var medvetslös genom hela saken.

"Hur mår hon?" frågade jag när Madam Pomrey slutat och satt på en stol jämte, hon klappade menande på stolen jämte sig och jag satte mig där.

"Hon kommer bli helt bra", svarade hon enkelt. "Men jag har precis fått reda på att hennes barnhem brunnit upp, och det betyder-"

"Att hennes enda hem är borta", avslutade jag.

Madam Pomfrey nickade dystert, mumlade sedan någonting om att hämta Dumbledor och prata med honom. När hon gått därifrån flyttade jag mig ett steg närmre Amelia och tog hennes händer.

"Jag ska hjälpa dig."

**Kimberly**

Efter jag ätit middag gick jag ut i korridoren mot trapporna för att hämta min väska och mina böcker som jag glömt i ett klassrum. Det var mörkt i slottet, några facklor som brukar finnas där jag nu gick var släckta och det drog kyligt från utifrån. Jag huttrade lite och kände hur jag fick gåshud över hela kroppen, måste det alltid vara någon idiot som glömde stänga dörren efter sig? Just idag hade det plötsligt börjat regna ute, så det spelade ingen roll om att det i princip var sommar, det var kallt och kyligt i alla fall. Och nu har vinden blåst ut allt lyse också.

Jag tog fram min stav och sa en enkel besvärjelse som skulle tända facklan och jag värmde lyckligt mina händer i den lilla värmen som uppstod. Men så kom en vindil genom korridoren och facklan blåstes ut igen. Jag morrade argt och vände mig om för att ta reda på vem det var som inte kunde stänga dörren. Jag tvivlade på att den personen fanns kvar där nu, men det skadade aldrig att kolla, det fanns ju de som gjorde saker för att få uppmärksamhet, och då också stannade kvar vid deras nyaste "verk".

Ju närmare jag kom den massiva porten, ju mer blåste det och jag kunde se hur golvet blänkte svagt av vatten som drivits längre in i slottet. Hade man bråttom nu kunde jag nästan garantera att man skulle halka och göra sig illa.

Är det ingen annan än jag som märker att dörren är öppen och hela slottet kyls ner? Jag klampar genom vattnet runt mina fötter och skyndar mig fram mot den till synes tomma hallen framför mig. Ute blåste det som om det var en riktig storm på gång och jag huttrade igen. Träden vek sig i blåsten och vattenstänk träffade mig hårt och kallt i ansiktet. Det var tomt utanför slottet, det enda som syntes var gröna, genomvåta slätter och vindpiskande regn överallt. Ingen fanns inom sikte innanför slottet heller och jag drog igen dörren med en hög smäll innan man frös ihjäl här inne. Vem det än var som öppnat dörren, fanns han inte kvar nu. Genast kändes en stor skillnad när vinden inte längre lyckades ta sig in och ersätta den behagliga värmen.

Lättad vände jag mig om och gick iväg igen. På vägen tände jag alla facklor som jag kom åt och det började redan kännas varmt igen. Det var fortfarande vått på golvet en bit in i slottet, men det tänkte jag inte bry mig om, det gjorde inget för min del om någon halkade och bröt ett ben eller två. Just när jag var på väg att sätta min fot på nästa trappsteg kom jag att tänka på min väska och mina böcker igen och vände mig om och började gå tillbaka den väg jag kommit.

Jag svängde av vid den där fula statyn av en gammal häxa som stod och hånflinade och gick fram till klassrums dörren. Den var såklart låst, men det hindrade aldrig en trollkarl – eller i det här fallet – en häxa. Med en lätt trollformel och viftning på staven gled dörren tyst upp och jag snodde snabbt åt mig min väska. Jag kollade så att allt fanns kvar som funnits där innan och vände mig om för att gå ut och låsa dörren igen när jag krockade med någon.

"Aj!" Jag tog mig för pannan och stapplade bakåt och stötte in i bänken som stod där.

"Oj, lessen, Meyer. Gick det bra?"

Jag tittade upp i Scorpius silvergrå ögon och nickade lätt.

"Jag är okej."

"Synd." Han knuffade till mig med axeln och jag åkte in i bänken igen.

"_Va?_" Jag såg både förvånat och argt på honom och tog ett steg bakåt, förbi bänken, så jag slapp titta rakt upp på honom.

Han hånflinade bara mot mig, backade ut från klassrummet och gick därifrån.

"Synd", upprepade han medan han fortsatte gå. Det blev en kort paus innan han fortsatte. "Min fars fiender är mina fiender, och vet du vad det betyder, Meyer? Du borde hålla dig undan framöver. En Malfoy som gett sig in i något ger sig inte utan strid."

Jag kokade av ilska. Vad menar han med "min fars fiender än mina fiender"? Han har aldrig förr brytt sig om att våra föräldrar varit osams och haft blodsämja mellan sig i flera hundra år. Och vad hände med den Scorpius jag mötte i sak-rummet igår? Han som sa att man borde vara snäll lite emellan åt?

Jag skyndade mig ut från klassrummet och såg efter honom där han gick. Han gick avslappnat och lugnt och verkade inte bry sig särskilt mycket om att han just hotat mig. Jag kände raseriet flöda i mig när han gick så avslappnat och självgod och jag skrek efter honom.

"Nej det är du som borde se upp, Malfoy. En Meyer är uthållig och ger aldrig upp. Kolla dig alltid bakom ryggen, det här är inte över än!"

Review? (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Tack för alla kommentarer, fortsätt gärna skriv någonting! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Kimberly**

Sällskapsrummet var tomt när jag kom upp och jag sjönk trött ner i en fåtölj och värmde mig vid brasan. Jag hörde regnets envisa och till synes oupphörliga piskande mot fönstret och vinden som ilade runt slottet. Det var både lite kusligt och mysigt på samma gång. Det var skönt att tänka att jag satt här inne i värmen och njöt medan det var kallt och stormade ute. Jag undrade lite vart alla var just nu, hade de redan gått och lagt sig? Nej, klockan var ju bara halv åtta. Men det gjorde mig ingenting att alla inte var just här. Många pluggade säkert, en del hade nog halkat på det där golvet ändå och så var några kompisar där och hälsade på, och så kanske en del var ... Schacktävlingen! Just det, det är ju tävling i trollkarlsschack idag! Fan, det hade jag glömt! Men strunt samma, det var bara skönt att vara ensam ibland.

Men vart var Amelia då? Hon brukade aldrig vara med på de där tävlingarna, hon satt alltid och skrev på någon uppsats eller läxa då, hade hon helt plötsligt börjat tycka att det var intressant? Det var säkert Potter som tagit med henne och _då_ var det något att se på. Jag himlade med ögonen. Den lilla häxan var som en kameleont i närheten av Potter, tyckte han om något så gjorde även hon det. Jag hade sett henne följa med honom ner till quidditchplanen för ett tag sen och hon hade sett ut att njuta av det, men var det inte hon som annars avskydde sporten? Som sagt, hon var som en kameleont i närheten av Potter. Undrar vad det var för speciellt med honom som fick henne att göra allt. Han var inte precis skolans snyggaste elev ... men å andra sidan var han nog inte långt ifrån heller. Om man såg på honom kritiskt.

Vad ska jag göra nu då? Tänkte jag uttråkad. Det var ingen idé att gå till trollkarlsschacken nu, det hade redan pågått ett bra tag och jag hade ingen koll om vem som ledde eller inte. Jag bestämde mig för att försöka slita mig från den välkomnande värmen från brasan och gick upp i min sovsal. Mina kläder låg utspridda över golvet och jag knuffade en del under sängen så jag slapp gå över allt. Jag såg mitt sminkfodral och fick en idé vad jag kunde göra. Jag plockade upp den och gick mot badrummet. Jag fattade knappt att jag lyssnade på honom. Han hade låtit så snäll, omtänksam och förstående på något sätt att jag hade inte ens tänkt på att någonstans i mitt bakhuvud fanns ett samtal där mina föräldrar någon gång nämnt att vi var rivaler med Malfoys. Han hade inte känts som en egoistisk idiot från Slytherin, han hade låtit som en vän, en vän som brydde sig och förstod. Men jag förstod att det bara varit en fasad, en mask för att försöka komma åt mig. Om ingen annan i hela skolan brydde sig om mig, varför skulle då han göra det? Jag hade varit dum som trott att han faktiskt inte var så elak som hans yttre tydde på. Jag trodde att han hade varit som jag.

Varför ödslar jag ens några fler tankar på en stor fet idiot? Han har alltid varit så som han är och det kommer aldrig att ändras, gå inte på det, Kimberly! Han manipulerar folk, det borde du veta vid det här laget. Han är och förblir ett stort skämt! Jag försökte intala mig själv de tankarna, men samtidigt som jag plockade upp penseln med svart färg kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka på hur tilldragande han hade känts då när jag låg där i rummet och såg upp i hans ljusa, silvriga ögon som så perfekt matchade den solbrända huden och det blonda håret. När han skrattat och lett mot mig hade han visat sina perfekta vita tänder. Jag hade känt för att lyfta handen och försiktigt, fjäderlätt smeka vid hans kind och se om den var så len och mjuk som den såg ut att vara.

Jag skakade på huvudet och höjde penseln och började måla mig som jag brukar. Han var bara en idiot. Han är inte värd den tid jag ödslar på honom. Den tid jag borde lägga ner på annat, viktigare saker. Jag målade först ögonlocket och drog ut linjen vid ögonvrån en liten bit och började försiktigt måla en tunn kolsvart linje under ögat också som gick ihop med den övre linjen. När jag var klar fixade jag det andra ögat och såg nöjt på det jag åstadkommit. Jag la ner penseln igen och tog upp min mascara. Det var någon dyr sort. Jag hade ingen aning om vart den kom ifrån, bara att det var mina föräldrars pengar som betalat för den.

Jag la ner mascaran igen efter att ha målat på svart färg på mina ögonfransar. Det enda som var bra med den här mascaran var att den inte klumpade sig och att det såg inte onaturligt ut när jag hade den på. Säkert det enda positiva med den också med tanke på vad den kostade, men det var fortfarande inte jag som betalat och då spelade det ingen roll för mig, bara den fungerade bra och inte skapade infektioner eller annat som skadade ögat.

Jag drog igen blixtlåset om sminket och såg på mig själv i spegeln. Jag var rött på det svarta håret som jag fått efter pappa, det gick inte att göra mycket med det efter allt jag lagt i det för att få bort alla änglalika irriterande lockar. Därför hade jag det oftast utsläppt om jag inte fick någon plötsligt sjukligt infall att sätta upp det i en hög hästsvans, som nu. Jag tog fram en snodd jag hade i ett ytterfack på klädnaden och satte upp det. Jag vet inte vad jag fick idén ifrån och värre var att jag tyckte jag passade i det.

Jag gick ut från badrummet och slängde mig på sängen med huvudet i fotändan. Jag tänkte precis ta upp min iPod när jag kom på att den inte fungerade här på slottet och suckade djupt. Men så kom jag på att jag hade min gamla mp3 som fungerade någon timma till innan batteriet tog slut. Den borde fungera eftersom den var laddad innan den kom hit, men när man är här har man ingen möjlighet att ladda om det igen och fick då vänta ett halvår innan man kunde lyssna på sin musik igen. Tragiskt men sant.

Jag fick upp min mp3 och glatt konstaterade jag att det var lite mer än hälften kvar. Jag snodde åt mig en kudde från huvudändan och la mig och såg ut i stormen utanför medan jag lyssnade på musik. Vi hade inte varit på slottet i ens en vecka, men ändå kändes det som om allt hade hänt så snabbt. Jag hade redan stått i en korridor igen och skällt ut en elev, fått en rejäl utskällning tillbaka, slagit sönder en spegel så mina händer blev förstörda och förlorat en massa blod, träffat skolans största ego som varit _snäll,_ stängt igen dörrar som man lämnat öppna så värmen i slottet försvunnit ut och sist men inte minst – störst, faktiskt, tror jag – så har jag startat ett nytt krig mellan Malfoy och Meyer efter hundraårig "fred", vilket menades att den andra familjen inte brydde sig om den andra om inte den andra gjorde något mot dem. Vilket lyckat år jag hade framför mig ...

Jag suckade och ägnade en timme år att följa alla de mönster som regndropparna bildade på fönstret. Ett tag fick jag för mig att jag kunde räkna alla droppar, men sen kom förnuftet tillbaka till mig tillsammans med en väldigt häftig och rockig låt. Jag ryckte nästan till av kraften av musiken som jag inte väntat mig, hittills hade det varit relativt lugna låtar. Men låten höll mig uppe och vaken och jag såg på klockan att den började närma sig nio, då schacktävlingen skulle sluta så att alla elever "kom i säng i tid så de orkade vakna inför skolan dagen efter". Men idag var det fredag, och imorgon var det helg, så det hade inte gjort något om de stannade kvar lite längre.

Jag fortsatte uttråkat studera regndropparnas väg från övre delen av fönstret till den undre och snart kunde jag till min besvikelse höra höga, glada, skrattande röster från sällskapsrummet. Lite sur över att det inte fanns ljudisolerade dörrar här på slottet (om man inte valde att förhäxa dem själv) puffade jag till kudden och la mig så jag låg skönt. Firandet i sällskapsrummet brukade pågå i en halvtimme ungefär, men idag hörde jag hur steg redan började gå uppför trappan efter tio minuter.

"Hörde ni om den där tjejer, ni vet hon med det där röda håret ner till midjan, vad heter hon ... Anita?"

"Nej, heter hon inte Amanda?"

"Nej, det är Annica."

_Amelia!_ Jag spetsade öronen för att höra vad de sa om henne. Hade hon kanske stuckit hem igen? Hon kanske äntligen efter fem år förstod att det inte var här hon hörde hemma?

"Jaja, vilket som. Jag hörde att hennes barnhem brunnit ner och förtvivlad som hon var sprang hon och gömde sig och någon timme senare hoppade hon från astronomitornet!"

Jag hörde hur de andra två drog in andan och jag himlade med ögonen. Rykten sprids snabbt och hänsynslös, och att mina drömmar äntligen skulle gå i uppfyllelse var jag lite osäker över. Jag trodde inte att ens hälften av det där var sant, men om det var det så skulle jag glatt skutta omkring och dansa indiandans med fjädrar och allt.

"Ne-ej. Är det sant?"

"Jaaa, jag lovar! Jag låg i sjukhusflygeln efter att min nagel gick av i växthuset, kolla!"

Några ååå-anden och "stackars dig" hördes och jag himlade med ögonen igen.

"Jaa, tack. Men då satt i alla fall Jaaamees där."

Några stön hördes och jag tog bort kudden under mig och försökte kväva mig själv med den, men det gick inte. Tyvärr.

De verkade ha stannat i trappan och pratade, för ljudet kom inte närmare dörren.

"Han såg så ledsen ut att jag tänkte gå fram och säga att det inte var någon fara, min nagel skulle ju snart växa ut igen-" Åå, Merlin hjälp mig! "-men så satt han och pratade med den där tjejen, Amabia, och sa om och om igen att han skulle hjälpa henne. Och hon var ju inte ens vaken! Shit, det var ju inte som om hon kunde höra eller något och hon var förfärligt blek – hon borde köpa lite puder! – och så satt han där och berättade för henne att han skulle hjälpa henne genom det här."

"Va?"

"Jaaaa! Gud, alltså. Jag tänkte samma sak, men han var ju helt seriös, så han ville inte ens lyssna på mig när erbjöd honom att komma och fira mig när jag fyller år imorgon."

"Dah, vilken idiot!"

Jag hörde en smäll och ett svagt kvidande.

"Säg inte så! Han är fortfarande min! Jag tänker inte ge upp, han kommer att förstå att det är mig han älskar."

Yeah, in your dreams, huh.

De började gå igen och jag hörde hur dörren in till sovsalen öppnades och de kollade konstigt på mig innan de gick till sina respektive sängar.

"Åh, är du här? Jag ser att du har kladd runt ögonen igen", sa Melissa Drunk, den dumma blondinen som brutit en stackars nagel.

"Personlig svacka", sa jag bara.

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade igen var det med en hemsk huvudvärk, först mindes jag inte vad som hade hänt men som en film spelades dagens händelser upp sig i min hjärna, repeterades om och om igen som om någon ville försäkra sig om att jag inte skulle glömma någonting. Jag satte mig långsamt upp, fortfarande med ögonen stängda och lät ögonen justera sig vid ljuset innan jag öppnade de helt och såg mig om i rummet. På en stol jämte min säng halvlåg James, han hade svarta stora ringar under ögonen och såg ut som om han inte sovit en blund på hela natten. Jag funderade nervöst på om jag skulle väcka honom eller låta honom sova, som tur var behövde jag inte välja utan han vaknade inom loppet av några sekunder.

"Du lever", sa han nöjt, sträckte sedan på sig och lutade sig fram emot mig, tog sedan min hand och log charmigt, jag sa ingenting utan nickade dumt.

Som vanligt skrattade han medan jag kände hur mitt ansikte blev rödare och rödare för varje sekund, jag visste inte varför men det var något med hans leende eller bara hans personlighet som fick mig att bli helt nervös och stel. Han fick mig att vilja ändra mig, istället för att vara den mobbade som var den mest troliga att ta livet av sig ville jag leva livet, helst med honom. James tog fram det bästa i mig, något som ingen annan förr velat göra. Kanske är det mitt fel, eller så är det deras fel, egentligen kan man inte skylla på någon. Det är allas fel, ingen borde behöva känna sig såhär, ingen borde behöva vara rädd för livet, eller rädd för att vara omtyckt.

"Jag har dåliga nyheter", sa James då och jag kände hur jag bleknade, kanske ångrade han att han ens började prata med mig och nu inte ville vara kompis med mig, om det nu var det vi var. Om sanningen ska fram så var jag inte helt säker på vad vi två skulle föreställa. "Ditt barnhem har brunnit ner."

Jag nickade, men reagerade nog inte riktigt som han ville att jag skulle göra, förmodligen hade han väntat sig att jag skulle få ett utbrott, skrika, få panik och sedan gråta ut i hans armar, men när jag inte gjorde någon av de grejerna blinkade han förvånat till och försökte att se så normal ut som möjligt.

"Men jag har ett förslag", sa han då, jag hörde hur någon långsamt kom gående emot mig och jag tittade upp. "Du kan få bo hos mig."

Bakom James såg jag nu den äldre mannen, han hade svart hår precis som James men saknade de mörka ögonen. Hans var istället klargröna och påminde mig lite om Albus.

"Det här är min pappa, Harry Potter", sa han, Harry tog några steg fram och log emot mig.

"Trevligt att träffas."

* * *

Review? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tänkte vara duktig och lägga ut ett nytt kapitel, för det var ju inte så länge sedan ...? Och så får man se updateringsdatumet och man stannar bara upp i en rörelse ... FAN!  
Så FÖRLÅT oss!**

**Kimberly**

Blondin-idioterna låg och snackade med varandra i flera timmar och jag höll på att bli galen av att inte få sova eller bara få en tystnad i salen så att jag _sen_ kunde få sova. Men nej då, inte heller. Det hjälpte inte ens att jag blängde på dem och drog för draperierna runt sängen så att de på någon nivå kanske skulle förstå att det uppskattades om de kunde sänka volymen eller bara på en gång hålla käften. När klockan närmade sig tolv hade jag haft kudden över huvudet för att försöka få bort deras röster (jag måste verkligen lära mig den där trollformeln som kan stänga ljud ute) och jag var verkligen less på deras prat. Jag drog snabbt bort draperierna och fräste åt dem att om de inte höll tyst nu så skulle jag hjälpa dem på traven.

Melissa blängde surt tillbaka och kollade sen på sina vänner.

"Jag tror att vi har en surpuppa här i sovsalen, bäst att vi lägger oss så att den inte förvandlas tillbaka till vad den verkligen är – en grön stor Hulk", Melissa lät så nöjd med sig själv att jag förstod att det var något hon lärt sig från mugglarna. Hennes väninnor skrattade men la sig ändå.

Jag förstod inte vad som skulle vara roligt med det där, men det var nog inte menat åt mig heller. Eller det var menat åt mig, det var ju mig det handlade om, men hon förväntade sig säkert att jag skulle fråga vad det betydde och då skulle hon bara kolla överlägset på mig och inte svara. Ledsen att göra dig besviken, Melissa, men jag tänker inte fråga.

Hon verkade sur över att jag inte sa någonting och vände sig snabbt om med ett "hm!" och klädde av sig innan hon la sig under täcket. Hon sov alltid naken, eller i alla fall halvnaken – ibland hade hon trosorna på sig – och jag hade ofta tänkt att på något sätt skulle jag få med upp Gryffindors äckligaste idiot, eller den populäraste med största egot och se vad hon skulle göra då.

Men just nu var hon inte värd besväret. Jag måste komma på vem jag ska ta, hur jag ska få upp honom och hur jag ska förklara det inför McGonagall först innan det blir gjort, så det får nog vänta ett tag till.

När jag väl lyckades somna – efter tre någon gång – så var jag helt slut. Och tack vare det vaknade jag inte fören efter tolv. Melissa, som annars sover längst, förvånade mig med att redan ha gått upp. Men det förstås, hon ville väl inte missa James och se vad han hade planerat att göra den här helgen. Skadeglatt tackade jag ändå Amelia för att James hade valt att gå runt med henne, så fick Melissa tillbaka av allt skit hon alltid slängde åt höger och vänster om sig om folk som inte fick den de ville ha och bla bla . . .

Nu fick hon känna på hur det var att vara en "normal" människa som inte fick allt de alltid ville ha. Det var hennes eget fel att hon dumpade varenda kille efter knappt en vecka för att gå vidare till nästa. Och att hon är kräsen vad gäller killar vet alla, så om hon gillar någon känner de sig hedrade och vill gärna vara tillsammans med henne, om så bara för en vecka så att de anses vara populärare. Vem var det som sa att män var idioter? Henne vill jag träffa!

Jag klädde på mig ett par enkla svarta byxor och en mörkblå skjorta. Håret satte jag upp i en hästsvans idag igen för jag orkade inte tvätta det och fixa det nu. Hela sovsalen var som ett bombnedslag och, faktiskt, så var det mesta inte mitt. Jag såg min spegelbild i en av speglarna när jag gick mot dörren och upptäckte att jag glömt tvätta bort sminket igårkväll. Jag ryckte på axlarna, en gång gör inget, dessutom hade det inte kladdats ut.

Frukosten var sen länge över och det var dags för lunch, därför var det tomt i sällskapsrummet, om det inte var så att alla andra gjorde det som jag gjort bara fem minuter tidigare – sov. Jag mötte en del elever på min väg ner mot Stora Salen, men det var inte alls så många som det brukar vara en vardag och det var ju förståeligt eftersom det var helg. Maten var som vanligt prydligt uppdukad och jag tog för mig av det som fanns och försökte kompensera för frukosten jag missat. Även om jag legat och sovit så behövde jag fortfarande mat. När jag var klar gick jag mot dörren jag stängt igen igår och öppnade den för att se vad det var för väder ute. Solen sken. Träden stod inte och svajade längre och gräset var inte dränkt i vatten. Det var torrt och luften var varm och skön. Av ovädret som plötsligt dykt upp igår syntes det inte något av och jag drog in den varma luften och kände doften av nyklippt gräs, vatten och blommor.

Trots att det var september nu så var det fortfarande varmt ute och jag tog av mig mina svarta converse och strumpor och gick barfota genom gräset. Det var inget jag skulle erkänna, men det här var något av det bästa jag visste: att kunna gå barfota genom varmt gräs eller sand och sen bara kunna sitta ner i det och känna solens sista strålar värma ansiktet. Det satt en del elever nere vid sandstranden och kastade macka med varandra och bort mot quidditchplanen hörde jag skrattande röster. Några yngre elever hade satt sig på en filt på gräset mitt i kullen och när jag närmade mig reste de sig skrämt upp, plockade upp filten och begav sig tillbaka in i slottet.

"Jaha", sa jag och såg efter dem. Tydligen skrämde jag dem fortfarande. Bra. De borde veta vart de hör hemma och vilka de borde respektera.

Jag satte mig ner i gräset uppe vid slottet och lutade mig mot väggen. Eftersom det var så många här ute satte jag på mig skorna igen och snörade ihop dem. Jag blundade och lutade huvudet mot väggen och njöt av att sitta i solen.

En skugga föll över mig och jag såg upp.

"Och här sitter du, Meyer."

"Och här står du, Malfoy."

"Ja."

"Ja."

"Vaddå?"

"Vaddå 'vaddå'?"

"Vaddå 'Vaddå vaddå'?"

"Vaddå 'vaddå vaddå vaddå'."

"Eh, ta och ge dig!"

"Ge _dig_."

"Varför skulle jag ge mig?"

"Varför skulle _jag_ ge mig?"

"Vad barnslig du är, Meyer."

"Säger du det?" Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och synade honom uppifrån och ner. Han stod där på gräset framför mig i bara kalsongerna som var fulla med bilder på flygande bilar i olika färger, sådana jag kunde tänka mig att små pojkar hade.

Han följde min blick och försökte snabbt täcka för hans kropp. Skrattade röster hördes över hela gården. Han såg sig generat omkring och vände sig sen tillbaka mot mig. Han hötte argt med staven åt mig medan han sakta försökte backa därifrån.

"Det här är inte över, Meyer!"

"Nej, det trodde inte jag heller", svarade jag, lutade mig tillbaka med armarna bakom huvudet och log stort.

**Amelia**

Jag tittade upp i taket och funderade högt, jag visste att det inte fanns någon där och därför pratade jag för mig själv. Man fick alltid de bästa svaren på det sättet, jag tänkte mycket på James. På hans föräldrar och hans familj, jag förstod inte att de ens kunde tänka sig att hjälpa mig. Varför skulle de göra det? Jag är den töntiga tjejen som ingen pratar med. Den som inte har några vänner, och den som inte har varken familj eller hem. Jag tystnade när jag hörde hur någon gick fram till mig med snabba steg.

"Hur mår du, Amelia?" frågade Madam Pomfrey, som tydligen tyckte synd om mig, därför hade hon lärt sig mitt namn och kunde nästan inte låta bli att gå in och fråga hur jag mådde.

Det var som om hon kände sig skyldig och faktiskt ville se till att jag mådde bra på grund av någon konstig anledning, det var ju inte som om hon hade fått upp mig till vilket torn det nu var och sedan tvingat mig att gå emot fönstret.

"Jag mår bra", sa jag bara, eftersom att det faktiskt var sant.

Jag hade legat här några timmar, nästan hela dagen faktiskt, och mådde faktiskt helt okej. Kanske inte lika bra som jag gjorde innan jag ramlat nerför torn x men det trodde jag inte heller att jag skulle. Hur många känner inte av att ha ramlat ner för ett otroligt högt torn?

"James Potter och hans familj väntar i stora salen", sa hon då, jag kände hur mina kinder blev rödare och rödare för varje sekund, men Madam Pomfrey sa ingenting om det utan log bara vänligt. "De förstod att du blev förvånad och ville prata mer om allting."

Jag nickade och satte mig långsamt på sängens sida och ställde mig upp. Först kändes mitt huvud lätt och det kändes som om jag skulle svimma, men jag höll hårt i sängkanten och känslan försvann snart. Då tittade jag upp och tog några långsamma steg emot dörren. Lade handen på handtaget och vände mig sedan om emot Madam Pomfrey igen som såg rätt nervös ut. Jag gav henne ett tveksamt leende.

"Tack, Poppy", hon sa ingenting utan log bara tillbaka, höjde handen och vinkade lätt emot mig.

Jag öppnade dörren och tog några tveksamma steg emot trappan, tittade först ner och började gå. Efter att ha blivit påhoppad bakifrån blev man rätt nervös och på något konstigt sätt märkte man mer vad som pågick runt omkring, man blev mer uppmärksam på allt. Jag gick nerför trappan och kom snart fram till stora salen, långt borta kunde jag se Harry, James, Albus, Lily och en annan kvinna som jag gissade var James mamma. Hon hade samma ögon som honom och samma röda hår som Lily, som jag visste var James lillasyster. Men framför de såg jag även Scorpius, han flinade elakt emot mig och jag kände hur jag sjönk ihop.

"Vem har vi här", sa Scorpius, det var ingen fråga så jag sa ingenting utan tittade bara ner i marken och ville helst att den skulle svälja mig hel så att jag slapp tänka på något av det här.

Men som vanligt var Scorpius inte den som bara valde att låta någon vara, det var nästan som om han älskade att göra livet svårt för andra. Jag förstod inte varför men tydligt var det väldigt kul att mobba folk och göra de riktigt olyckliga, mordförsök var tydligen inte heller så tråkigt. Om de trodde att jag inte visste vem det varit som gjort det här emot mig så var de dummare än jag trodde. Inte för att jag någonsin sa det till de, vissa personer gick omkring och spred förolämpningar runt omkring sig, jag var inte sån.

"En mugglarunge", hörde jag Kimberly säga, hon gick fram bakom mig och gav mig en hatfull blick, som nästan fick mig att springa därifrån, men om det var någonting som jag hade lärt mig var det att man aldrig skulle visa sig rädd för såna som hon. Hon började gå därifrån igen, som om hon bara ville gå förbi och kasta någon elak kommentar för att få mig att må dåligt.

Om man gjorde sprang eller visade att man var rädd blev de bara nöjda, tydligen hade Kimberly förväntat sig att jag skulle reagera på ett annat sätt än jag gjorde för hon stirrade elakt på mig och såg argare ut än innan, om det nu var möjligt. James och de andra tittade på mig men gjorde ingenting, antingen trodde de att ingenting skulle hända eller så var det någon annan anledning. Jag sa ingenting till varken Kimberly eller Scorpius utan tittade bara ner i marken, men kände sedan att jag gjorde exakt det som jag inte borde göra. Jag visade de att jag var rädd, därför tittade jag upp från marken och mötte Kimberlys blick där hon stannat upp. Vilket gjorde att hon såg förvirrad ut, men återfick sedan sin elaka blick och mumlade någonting innan hon fortsatte nonchalant gå därifrån.

"Hur kändes det att flyga då?" frågade Scorpius och flinade retligt emot mig, jag vände ansiktet emot honom och tittade bara på honom utan att säga någonting.

För det första, vad skulle jag säga? Och för det andra, att förolämpa honom tillbaka skulle inte göra saken så mycket bättre, och dessutom skulle jag inte våga säga någonting tillbaka. Han skulle bara bli argare än vanligt och sedan göra en stor scen av det och förmodligen skulle det här inte sluta vackert.

"Blev du stum av flygturen eller pratar du bara på lektionerna?" frågade han då och stod nu inte långt från mig, med samma hatfulla leende och såg ut som om han skulle explodera av ilska vilken sekund som helst.

Det kändes nästan som om han egentligen inte var arg på mig utan bara var väldigt arg på någon annan, kanske Kimberly, och ville få ut sin ilska. Jag flinade lite och tänkte på de två tillsammans. Det hade varit för mycket ondska i ett och samma par, förmodligen skulle de förolämpa varandra hela tiden men ändå aldrig göra slut eftersom att de vet att de aldrig kommer få ihop det med någon normal människa.

"Vad skrattar du åt tomat?" sa han och slog till mig över huvudet, och jag tog några steg tillbaka, vilket genast fick honom att skratta nöjt.

Han gick fram till mig igen och höjde handen för att örfila mig, men precis när handen skulle nudda min kind kände jag hur någon tog tag i min arm och drog mig tillbaka, förvånat tittade jag bakom mig och såg en kvinna med brunt, krulligt hår och mörka ögon. Hon log emot mig och tittade sedan elakt på Scorpius, denna såg ut som om han kände igen henne och visste exakt vem det var, men ändå tvättade han inte bort den där elaka minen från ansiktet.

"Scorpius Malfoy", sa hon tyst och lade armarna framför bröstet medan hon tittade på honom, jag hade inte ens märkt det men jämte henne stod nu Harry, och en annan rödhårig man som såg ut exakt som James mamma.

"Du ser ut exakt som din pappa", sa den rödhåriga mannen och skrattade åt honom innan han lade armarna över bröstet precis som den brunhåriga kvinnan.

Harry steg fram, men till skillnad från de andra log han inte utan såg bara väldigt sträng ut. Det var något i hans blick och ansikte som fick mig att känna mig nervös, det såg ut som om han varit med om mycket. Som om alla hans år satt sina spår och som om han nu hade en historia att berätta, och den historian syntes i hans ansikte.

"Säg till Draco att Harry Potter, Hermione Granger och Ron Weasly hälsar", sa Harry, Scorpius log inte längre utan var rätt blek och sprang nästan därifrån.

Så fort han stuckit därifrån började genast alla skratta och fann tydligen situationen väldigt rolig, jag förstod självklart inte vad som var så roligt men kunde ändå inte hjälpa att skratta åt det. Scorpius hade sett ut som en rädd liten varg när han sprang därifrån med svansen mellan benen.

"Såg du det, Harry?" sa den rödhåriga killen och skrattade högt, han höll armarna runt magen och skrattade högt, det såg ut som om han inte kunde sluta, de andra sa ingenting utan tittade bara konstigt på honom.

"Jag heter Hermione Granger", sa den brunhåriga då och sträckte fram en hand. "Jag är Rose och Hugos mamma."

Jag nickade bara och såg nu likheten mellan de båda två.

"Det här är Ronald Weasly, och Ginevra Potter", sa hon, de båda rödhåriga stirrade genast elakt emot henne, Hermione rodnade djupt och tittade sedan ner i marken. "Men alla säger Ron och Ginny."

"Glöm inte det" viskade James, jag kände hans andedräkt emot min nacke och jag tittade tillbaka på honom och log mjukt.

Det första jag märkte var hans ögon, det var någonting med de. Färgen var desamma, men det var någonting annorlunda, något som jag inte kunde sätta fingret på. Jag tittade fram på de andra igen och kände hur någon tog min hand och tittade genast ner bara för att se att det var James.

"Så du är Amelia?" sa Ginny då och gick fram till mig med ett stort leende, även Harry log emot mig och tittade flinande på James som skakade på huvudet. "Så trevligt att äntligen träffa dig, James har pratat om dig jättemycket, eller hur, Harry?"

Harry märkte att James kände sig nervös och att han blev röd i ansiktet, därför sa han ingenting utan ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag måste skydda det manliga släktet", sa han, drog sedan med sig Ron, Albus och James och gick därifrån. "Ni får ta hand om det."

Ginny och Hermione skrattade högt åt detta men sa ingenting när de gick därifrån.

"Det är faktiskt sant, Amelia", sa Hermione då och lade en arm runt mig. "Han har skrivit om dig nonstop, han gillar dig."

"Va?" frågade jag och tittade förvånat på de.

"Japp, så vad du än gjort", började Ginny, "så har du gjort det bra. Men nu ska vi prata om det faktum att du ska bo hos oss, jag antar att Harry inte var så bra på att förklara."

Jag nickade huvudet och både Hermione och Ginny ryckte på axlarna, som om de visste att det var så. Vilket de förmodligen gjorde, om en av de var gift med honom och den andra hans bästa kompis.

"Du får bo hos oss, vilka lov du vill", sa hon då och vi började gå ut ur slottet och emot sjön. "Om du inte känner för att komma på något lov så är det bara att skicka en uggla, det vore jättekul om du vill bo hos oss på jullovet, men du måste inte."

"Det är verkligen jättesnällt av er", sa jag då och kände hur jag rodnade. "Men jag vill inte vara till besvär."

"Du är definitivt inte till besvär", sa Ginny då och lade en arm runt mina axlar. "Du är bara välkommen, och det kommer vara jättekul att ha dig hos oss. Det kommer speciellt James att tycka."

"Mamma, sluta genera mig", hörde vi då James gnälla, han gick fram till oss.

"Jag generar aldrig dig, Jamsie sötnos", sa hon då, och gick sedan därifrån med de andra.

"Självklart inte", skrattade James och vände sig sedan emot mig. "Jag ska säga hej då till de, men ville bara fråga om du har lust att gå till Hogsmead med mig nästa helg?"

"Som en dejt?" frågade jag och log emot honom, som vanligt var jag mycket mindre blyg runt honom.

"Jag tänkte det", sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej", jag log flirtigt emot honom och började sedan gå därifrån. "Vi syns imorgon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, holy s**t!:O Har det gått SÅ lång tid? Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt! Vi är så ledsna! Det var aldrig våran mening att det skulle gå så lång tid! Hoppas ni förlåter oss..! Men, jag kan ju säga att en ursäkt är nog att vi inte fått tillräckligt reviews som får oss att komma ihåg att vi har en fic som behöver uppdateras ...**

**Kimberly**

Argt gick jag ut från Stora salen och klampade uppför trapporna till sällskapsrummet. Den där lilla kossan började sätta sig emot nu också! Egentligen hade jag inte tänkt bråka med henne idag, jag var inte på humör, men när jag såg att Scorpius stod där kunde jag inte hjälpa mig, utan behövde säga något som skulle irritera Scorpius. Jag såg att det fanns några äldre människor där i närheten också, och förmodade att det var föräldrar till James och dem eftersom de stod med dem och pratade dem. Och eftersom James tydligen gillade Amelia så skulle de säkert skälla ut Scorpius, minst. Förhoppningsvis.

Jag skyndade mig in i sällskapsrummet som det satt fullt med folk i och sprang uppför trapporna och slet upp dörren till sovsalen. Där inne letade jag fram min koffert och rotade runt i den tills jag hittade min portmonä med pengar jag lyckats samla ihop, och kollade hur mycket jag hade. Nästa vecka var det Hogsmead helg och då tänkte jag gå runt och köpa saker som kom att kunna bli användbara ...

Nöjt konstaterade jag att det jag hade skulle räcka mer än nödvändigt och annars kunde jag bara tigga lite mer pengar av mina föräldrar som har mer än vad de någonsin kommer behöva. Jag gömde min plånbok i väskan igen och sköt tillbaka den under sängen och reste mig upp. Men vad skulle jag göra nu? Jag hatar helger då man inte har något alls att göra, man bara sitter ner och gör inte ett skit eller går runt och känner sig rastlös i flera timmar. Även om den här dagen lutar mot sitt slut så finns det gått om tid att sätta sig ner och ställa sig upp i flera timmar till innan man kom på något att göra, och då var det dags att sova. Jag bestämde mig för att gå till biblioteket där jag förmodligen skulle möta Jenna Oblis, lite töntig, men ändå väldigt populär. Ville man fördriva tiden kunde man bara sitta och lyssna på vad hon hade att säga om det som hittills hänt, eller bara höra hennes definition av Svarta jättekaniner. Trotts att det låter tråkigt och töntigt och riktigt brist på liv, så är det faktiskt tvärtom, det är väldigt intressant att höra hennes tankar och hur hon tolkade saker och det hon kommit fram till.

När jag reste mig från sängen såg jag mig runt i rummet och såg att det var stökigare än någonsin, och vi har inte ens gått här i en vecka ... Mina kläder låg mestadels under sängen och så många andra grejer hade jag inte här inne. Det var mest Melissas saker och hennes väninnors som man kunde se. Jag klev på så mycket av det jag kunde och öppnade sen dörren och olyckligtvis så råkade några av Melissas favorittröjor åka med ner i trappan.

Några tredjeårselever satt och gjorde sina läxor högljutt vid ett bort, två sjundeårselever satt och grovhånglade i soffan och några femteårselever försökte spela något mugglarspel som hette twister. Jag såg inte poängen med det hela om man inte ville vara gummimannen, men de höll på att skratta så de dog. Jag trängde mig förbi dem och gick ut från porträttet av den tjocka damen och vände mot biblioteket. Som väntat satt Jenna i en soffa med en hel hög med böcker framför sig som gick från golvet ända upp över hennes egna huvud. Jag blinkade några gånger och undrade varför någon skulle vilja läsa så många böcker – och hur de skulle ha tid med det.

Hennes bruna hår satt uppsatt i en jämn, hög hästsvans och det raka håret gick ner till midjan på henne. Hennes glasögon utan bågar upptill och nertill passade henne utmärkt och hon var alltid sminkad perfekt. Vilket påminde mig om min kära mor, men det var den enda likheten, tack och lov. Hon såg upp när jag närmade mig och la ett finger på raden där hon var och log stort.

"Hej, Kim. Vad kul att du kommer. Här sätt dig." Hon slog ihop boken och plockade bort några andra böcker från den smaragdgröna soffan. Jag såg på titlarna och såg att varenda bok handlade om animagusar och magiska djur man kunde hitta i naturen.

Jag höjde lite på ögonbrynet när jag satte mig ner och såg på henne.

"Funderar på att byta form?"

Hon rodnade lite svagt men såg ändå lyckligt på mig.

"Ja, men det finns ju så mycket att välja bland..! Jag funderar på en enhörning, de är så vackra! Men det är också svårt att lära sig att bemästra den formen, det kan ta åtskilliga månader längre än med alla de andra djuren, och då har jag funderat på en vitsvansad bäver, för ..." Och så var det igång.

Hon förklarade ingående både nack- och fördelar med varenda djur och jag måste säga att om jag aldrig förr varit intresserad av att bli en animagus så blev jag det nu. Hon fick det att framstå så magiskt och fridfullt och jag levde mig helt in i hennes fantasifulla berättelser hon skapade framför mina ögon. Jag började nästan att själv fundera på vad jag skulle välja, och försökte själv att tänka ut för- och nackdelar med just det djuret. Det gick inte så bra, men jag kände ändå glädjen sprida sig i mig. Jenna pratade på om minst tio fler djur hon tänkt på och hon såg glädjestrålande ut för att ha någon att dela tankarna med. När hon förklarat det sjätte djuret frågade hon mig vilket jag tyckte lät mest intressant och svarade sibirien husky, jag tyckte att den hunden hade så fantastiskt blå ögon och såg så ullig och god ut. Man kunde gå runt som den hunden mitt i stan, på tunnelbanan, ute på landet och folk skulle inte undra vad den gjorde där. En hund är så vanlig så ingen skulle lägga märka till den om man ville ta sig förbi utan att någon såg vad det var för djur och undrade vad den gjorde utanför polishuset ...

Samma sak om man valde att bli en katt. Ingen anade oråd om man gick runt på ställen där de skulle stanna upp och börja undra hur en leopard tagit sig in i statsbiblioteket. Det skulle bli kaos och så skulle de börja leta efter leoparden, söva ner den och spärra in den efter att de tagit hundratals tester.

När hon kommit till det fjortonde djuret sträckte jag på mig och fick syn på klockan på väggen bakom Jenna. Jag drog in andan och reste mig hastigt upp.

"Jenna", viskade jag. "Jenna, utegångsförbudet började för en kvart sedan!"

"Va?" Hon reste på sig och vände sig om. "Men, men varför har inte Pince kommit och sagt till? Hon vet ju att jag är här..."

"Spelar roll, vi måste härifrån – fort!"

Jag sprang mot utgången och såg att dörren var låst. Man kunde inte klandra Pince, hon var gammal och hade nog jobbat övertid här ett tag. Hennes minne var nog inte som det en gång varit och att hon glömt någon elev kvar här inne var nog inte första gången.

"Alohomora", väste jag och jag hörde ett _klick_ när låset gick upp. Jag såg åt höger och vänster efter några som kunde vara i närheten på vakt, men det syntes inte en skymt av prefekter. Sakta gled dörren upp och jag tassade snabbt ut med Jenna tätt bakom mig. Jenna låste dörren igen efter oss och vi sprang utmed väggen mot Stora salen där våra vägar skulle skiljas. Vi hörde inte något medan vi tog oss framåt och när vi var utanför den stängda dörren andades vi ut.

"Vi ses", sa Jenna.

"Ja, så kan du få berätta vidare om hinkypunkar."

Hon log snett och jag log tillbaka. Jag gick uppför trapporna och hon svängde av åt vänster. Hela slottet var tyst och stilla och jag kände mig glad att jag än inte stött ihop med någon jag borde ha undvikit. Jag svängde åt höger och fortsatte in i en ny mörk korridor och struntade i att använda staven för att ge lite ljus här. Det skulle bara avslöja mig om någon var i närheten och om inte ljuset gjorde det så gjorde säkert alla sovande gamla porträtt det när de skulle börja skrika åt mig att släcka staven. Jag gjorde misstaget att gå med tänd stav mitt i natten en gång i trean och blev tyvärr tagen på bar gärning nästan på en gång.

Det hördes några steg bakom mig och sen ett par andetag och jag stelnade till och drog mig längre in mot väggen och bad Merlin att den som var bakom mig inte skulle tända staven. Inget ljus kom och när jag hörde steg som fortsatte förbi mig andades jag ut och förstod att det också antagligen bara var en annan elev som glömt bort tiden.

När jag inte längre kunde höra några steg vågade jag mig vidare och kände med händerna utmed väggen för att känna när det var dags att svänga eftersom jag inte såg ett skit framför mig. Det gick sakta framåt, men hellre det än att skynda sig och bli fasttagen för att ha gått omkring i slottet efter elva. Väggen försvann plötsligt och jag snubblade till åt det hållet för att jag inte var beredd och min hand mötte något som kändes som tyg. Tyg som satt på något som var varmt och mjukt ... Jag rörde handen uppåt för att verkligen se om det var det jag trodde att det var, och oturligt nog kunde jag konstatera att det jag kände på tillhörde någon som var väldigt vältränad ... Jag stod stilla, vågade inte röra på mig, inte ens ta bort min hand och hörde ljuva, lugna andetag.

Efter något som för mitt hjärta kändes som en evighet, tog denne någon framför mig tag om min handled och drog med mig efter honom ett steg bakåt in i ett rum där dörren stängdes efter oss och han tände staven.

"Då ska vi se vem vi har här då ..." Jag blinkade i det plötsliga ljuset och höll min lediga hand framför ögonen och skuggade dem. "Jaså, Meyer, du är ute och går i slottet på kvällarna? Vet du vad straffet är för det?" Jag kände igen den hånfulla rösten och såg argt på Scorpius.

"Nej, men det lär väl vi båda bli varse om ifall du inte _släcker din stav!_ _Du_ har inte heller rätt att gå runt här på kvällen, så tro inte att du kan hota mig!"

"Försöker du vara kaxig, Meyer? Visste du inte att jag är försteprefekt?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Vad rolig du är nu då, du vet lika bra som jag att sjätteårseleverna inte kan– "

Scorpius tryckte sig närmare mig och jag försökte skrämt ta ett steg bakåt, men där fanns dörren och hans armar var placerade på var sin sida om mig så jag kom ingenstans.

"Säger du emot mig?"

Jag stirrade på hans ögon som verkade lysa ut i mörkret och en blond hårslinga hade fallit ner framför hans ögon. Jag var rädd för vad han skulle göra. Han brukar inte skrämma mig, inte så lätt, men att ha honom så här nära fick mig att darra och känna mig lite som ett skrämt rådjur som fått sina flyktvägar avskurna och bara kunde vänta in sitt öde. Han stirrade oavbrutet på mig och kom inte på något att svara på det så det enda jag kunde göra var att titta tillbaka på honom och försöka undvika att andas in hans fantastiska doft.

Min hand letade desperat efter dörrhandtaget bakom mig och jag hoppades att han inte kunde höra, eller ännu värre _känna_, hur mitt hjärta bankade hårt och okontrollerat. Han skulle bli så belåten om han förstod att han skrämde mig. Han tycktes komma närmare mig hela tiden och jag kände hans andedräkt mot mitt ansikte. Utan att slita blicken ifrån mig lutade han sig närmare och jag höll andan. Jag visste inte om jag tyckte om det eller inte. Han skrämde mig, men samtidigt var det något som fick mig att vilja ha honom. Jag vet inte vad jag fick för mig men när han vred sakta på huvudet och när hans läppar sakta nuddade vid mina hade min hand funnit dörrhandtaget och jag fick snabbt upp dörren, duckade under hans arm och rusade ut från rummet.

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var det första gången som jag kände mig lycklig, det var som om jag inte hade ett enda problem i hela världen. Jag sprang in i duschen och tog en snabb dusch innan jag gick ut igen och började göra mig i ordning. När jag väl satt där och tittade mig själv i spegeln kände jag mig självsäker, och bestämde mig redan då för att jag inte skulle låta någon trampa på mig. Därför tog jag fram en oanvänd sminkväska och började sminka mig, inte mycket men tillräckligt för att man skulle se det. Tillräckligt för att James skulle se det, tillade jag i mina tankar och började fnittra. Jag hörde hur tjejerna i min sovsal vaknade och hur de gick fram till mig och bara tittade på mig med förvirrad min. Jag tittade in i spegeln igen och kollade på mitt hår, och sedan på en sax som inte låg långt därifrån.

"Claire, skulle du kunna ge mig den där saxen?" frågade jag då, hon hoppade nästan till och blev förvånad över att jag ens pratade med henne, och det fick mig att skratta tyst för mig själv.

Det skulle ta tid för de andra att vänja sig vid min nyfunna självsäkerhet, jag skulle inte längre vara den tysta tjej som ingen visste någonting om. Jag skulle vara jag, en helt ny person som de inte lärt känna än. Och som jag hoppades att de skulle vilja lära känna, för den här gången ville jag vara deras vän.

"Visst", sa hon och tog saxen, gick sedan några tveksamma steg emot mig men gav mig inte saxen. "Ska du verkligen klippa håret själv?"

Jag nickade, men förstod också felet i det sen. Hur lätt kunde det vara att klippa håret helt själv, hur snyggt kunde det bli? Jag rodnade lite och till min förvåning skrattade de bara och Claire lade armen om mina axlar innan hon lutade sin kind emot min.

"Oroa dig inte, Amelia", sa hon bara och ställde sig precis bakom mig, drog allt mitt hår och lade det på ryggen, sedan log hon mjukt och gjorde i ordning saxen så att det såg ut som om hon skulle klippa mig. "Jag kan fixa ditt hår, hur vill du ha det?"

Jag visste inte riktigt om det var så smart att låta någon annan att klippa ens hår, men förmodligen var det bättre än att klippa det helt själv. Och om det var någon som kunde klippa mitt hår så var det Claire, tydligen så var hennes föräldrar mugglare och frisörer, och om ryktet är sant så är hon lika bra som de.

"Kort", sa jag bara, och hon log mjukt, jag blundade och hörde hur hon började klippa.

Det var inte det att jag inte trodde att det skulle bli snyggt, men jag var lite nervös över hur bra det skulle bli. Men förmodligen visste Claire exakt hur man gjorde, jag litade faktiskt helt på henne, något som jag annars aldrig brukade göra. Men det var ju inte så konstigt, vem skulle jag lita på? Efter nästan tjugo minuter kände jag hur någon rufsade till håret och jag öppnade ögonen. Det var nu inte längre än till axlarna, hon hade minskat det krulliga så att det inte längre stod ut från alla håll och kanter. Det var ännu rödare än innan och inte lika vilt som annars, jag kunde inte vara mer nöjd än jag blev.

"Claire, det blev jättefint!" tjöt jag och kramade om henne, tillsammans stod vi sedan och hoppade ett tag, men slutade sedan, jag drog fram min väska och kollade på alla kläderna.

Det var ingen direkt hemlighet att jag inte hade de snyggaste kläderna, och det visste Claire och de andra. Därför kom de fram och började ändra mina kläder, de klippte och höll på och till slut blev det jättesnyggt.

"Vad skulle jag göra utan er?" sa jag med tårar i ögonen, men torkade bort de innan sminket förstördes.

"Du har verkligen ändrats", sa Claire då, och log mjukt emot mig. "Över natt, vad hände?"

"James", svarade jag bara och rodnade, innan de började överösa mig med frågor tog jag på mig kläderna, det snabba sättet.

Tog sedan min väska och sprang ut ur sovsalen men sprang på någon.

Den andra personen ramlade ner och svor sedan högt, det enda som behövdes för att komma på att det var Kimberly, min första reaktion var att få panik och springa därifrån, men skrattet från Claire och de andra när de kom nerför trappan fick mig att komma ihåg mitt nya jag, och mitt nya liv. Jag tänkte inte bli den blyga personen igen bara för att Kimberly såg ut som hon gjorde, eller betedde sig som hon gjorde. Det var dags för henne att veta att alla inte var rädda för henne, speciellt inte jag.

"Din jävel", fräste hon med en gång och ställde sig upp, det faktum att jag faktiskt fick titta upp för att ens se henne i ögonen gjorde inte mig någonting. "Vad är det för fel på dig, du är fan alltid i vägen din korkade självmords hoppare."

Hon väntade sig nog att jag skulle börja gråta, men till sin förvåning gjorde jag inte det utan stirrade bara på henne med ett hånfullt leende i ansiktet, jag visste redan att det var sånt som folk trodde om mig. Alla trodde att jag försökt ta livet av mig, men där trodde de fel. Inte för att det störde mig att de trodde så, det var helt lugnt för mig, hade det här hänt mig tidigare eller någon helt annan gång så hade jag brutit ihop totalt men nu kunde jag inte bry mig mindre.

"Vaknat på fel sida sängen eller?" frågade jag bara, Kimberly såg ut som om hon skulle explodera och döda mig vilken sekund som helst, men just då kom James ner från sin sovsal. "Trevligt att prata med dig, Kimmy."

Jag gick förbi henne och fram till James och kramade honom, när jag släppte tittade han på mig som om jag var en ailien. Men jag gjorde det här ändå, för det kändes så rätt. Jag visste tack vare min dramalärare att i en film när två självsäkra människor var kära i varandra, så skulle de säga det eller bara göra något åt det. Det dumma var att det här inte var någon film, och jag visste inte om James gillade mig, men jag gissade att han gjorde det.

"Jag gillar dig", sa jag då, och han blev ännu mer förvirrad än förut. "Som i jag är kär i dig, då."

"Jag är kär i dig med", sa han, jag lutade mig fram och kysste honom.

"Wow, du är annorlunda idag", sa han, jag flinade flirtigt emot honom.

"Gillar du den nya jag?" han nickade bara och såg ut som om han inte kunde prata. "Ska vi gå?"

"Damerna först", just då skulle Kimberly gå ut men hon stannade precis när vi skulle gå och försökte stirra ner mig med blicken.

"Han sa damer, Kimberly", påpekade jag och tittade elakt på henne. "Inte avskum från helvetets innersta kretsar."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimberly**

"Han sa damer, Kimberly", sa Amelia och kollade mordiskt på mig. Jag stirrade surt tillbaka på henne, vad har hänt med henne nu då? Har hon vaknat upp från en dröm och fortsatt gå omkring att hon fortfarande var störst, bäst och vackrast? "Inte avskum från helvetets inre kretsar."

"Så du menar att du ska stanna kvar?" Jag vände mig om och gick ut genom porträttet och begav mig ner mot den väntande frukosten. Jag satte mig långt ifrån Amelia och James och åt av min frukost utan att bry mig om Amelias nyfikna blickar runt hela salen för att se om alla såg på henne eller inte. Lite patetiskt av henne att tro att bara för att hon vaknar upp, klipper av sig håret, sminkar sig, tar på nya kläder och ändrar attityd så kommer alla att bry sig om henne och stämpeln där det stod "TÖNT" bara skulle suddas ut.

Om hon verkligen tyckte att jag var ett avskum från helvetets inre kretsar, varför fortsatte hon att följa efter mig då? Varför dök hon alltid upp i min närhet? Hon ska veta att jag tycker minst lika illa om henne som hon tycker om mig, och det är inget jag nekar till heller. Jag tycker inte om henne, hon tycker inte om mig, varför göra så stor scen av det? Jag såg Melissa förvånat råstirra på Amelia när hon gick förbi, och, även om hon försökte dölja det, rodnade Amelia under alla blickar.

Jag suckade och återvände till min fil och mina flingor. Jag tittade upp och sökte efter fatet med bröd och såg då i ögonvrån hur ett platinablont hår kom in genom dörröppningen. Jag studerade honom lugnt där han gick in genom salen, satte sig vid Slytherinbordet och tog för sig av sakerna som stod dukat framför honom. Han tittade överallt runt i salen utom mot Gryffindorbordet och mig. Vad hade egentligen hänt igår? Jag kunde inte förstå vad han nästan hade gjort. Eller vad han _hade_ gjort. Vad hade jag känt just då? I det ögonblicket? Jag vet inte, det går inte att svara på. Det enda jag vet är att jag var rädd för honom just då. Han hade tornat upp sig framför mig som en stor machokille som skulle slå sitt mobboffer. Men slagen hade inte kommit, besvärjelserna hade inte kommit. Och så hade han istället kysst mig. Det hade inte varat så länge, och han hade inte kommit så nära, men jag kunde fortfarande känna beröringen. Lätt, mjuk, försiktigt och frågande.

Men han var fortfarande Malfoy. Jag hade stått i en kvart och tvättat rent min mun efteråt.

Men nu undrade jag om jag inte varit för slarvig ändå eftersom jag fortfarande kunde känna det som jag känt igår. Just då höjde han blicken från sitt glas han förde mot munnen och såg på mig. Jag hann först inte riktigt med det och stirrade bara dumt tillbaka i några sekunder, men kom sen på vem det var framför mig och mumlade svagt några ord. Jag lutade huvudet i händerna och log svagt hånfullt mot honom och fortsatte se på honom. Det här tänkte jag inte missa. Han hade kvar glaset vid munnen, men hade sänkt den några centimeter och såg ställt på mig. Han kom snart till sans och höjde glaset igen innan alla vid bordet började undra vad han höll på med. Jag fortsatte att le, men nu mer sött och inställsamt. Så fort han druckit den första klunken spottade han ut allt igen över bordet och alla framför honom. Han såg snabbt upp och mötte ilsket min blick innan helvetet bröt loss vid Slytherinbordet och tjejerna, som suttit framför honom, reste sig upp och började skrikande springa runt salen.

Jag log och reste lätt på mig, han gjorde samma sak. Och när jag med stora men lätta steg började gå ut från salen följde han med snabba steg efter mig, men det var fullt med skrikande tjejer runt bordet så det gick inte lika snabbt. Men inte tillräckligt sakta heller, och snart hörde jag hur han sprang efter mig. Jag öppnade dörren till tjejtoaletten och ställde mig till höger där inne. Jag trodde inte han skulle hindras av att det var en toalett för det kvinnliga könet i det här läget, och mycket riktigt slogs dörren snabbt upp och han gick in och studerade båsen som stod åt vänster, så han såg inte mig.

"Kom fram, Meyer."

Han försökte låta trevlig och snäll, som om han skulle locka fram ett skrämt barn från sitt gömställe. Det fungerade inte. När han stod framför det första båset sparkade han snabbt upp det och med ett brak åkte dörren ur dess gängor och föll till golvet. Han är fan sinnessjuk. Jag hörde ett kvidande två dörrar därifrån och det gjorde tydligen han också. Han gick fram dit och tog fram staven. Han mumlade en formel som låste upp dörren och han ryckte snabbt upp dörren.

Där inne stod en skrämd förstaårselev som började gallskrika när hon såg Scorpius i dörröppningen. Jag tyckte det hade gått lite väl långt nu och gick framåt. Flickan sprang förbi honom och jag höll henne skyddande bakom mig.

"Är du klar nu?"

Scorpius vände sig argt om och såg på mig. Jag puttade på flickan och fick henne att gå ut från toaletten. Förmodligen skulle hon hämta en lärare. Men man kan inte förlita sig på sånt. Jag sprang ut från toaletten och hamnade utanför Stora salen där det var fullt med folk. Det får duga, tänkte jag och vände mig mot honom igen.

"Går du inte lite till överdrift nu?"

"_Jag_? Skulle jag gå till överdrift? Ska komma från dig som la, la – "

"Gift."

" – gift i mitt ... _Du gjorde vad?_"

"Inge farligare, dock. Du kommer må bra om en timme igen."

"Jag mår inte ens dåligt nu!"

"Ta det lugnt, var inte orolig, det kommer snart." 

"Varför skulle jag vara orolig? Vad har du gjort med mig?" Han såg ursinnigt på mig och flåsade. Jag såg lugnt tillbaka på honom.

"Inget farligt, sa jag ju. Men du borde verkligen lugna ner, om du inte vill vara högröd i ansiktet i en timme? Var det verkligen nödvändigt att skrämma Britney?" Han tycktes lugna ner sig lite ändå och andades djupa andetag och försökte lugna ner sig – såg det ut som. Jag vet inte vad som pågick inuti hans huvud.

"Vem?"

"Tjejen som var inne i det där båset." Jag nickade mot toaletten som han stod några meter utanför och han kollade bakom sig. Då passade jag på att backa några steg.

"Varför backar du?"

"Det gör jag inte."

"Det gör du ju! Du stod där förut", han pekade på platsen jag stått på innan och såg sen upp på mig, fortfarande lite ilsken, men nu mer irriterad, skulle jag tro.

"Nej det gjorde jag inte. Ser du i syne eller? Eller så kanske det är giftet? Jag kanske tog fel och råkade ta giftsvamp ..."

Han spärrade upp ögonen och såg nu mer lite skrajset på mig.

"Du ... du kan inte ... "

"Jo", sa jag fundersamt. "Nu när jag tänker på det tog jag nog det istället, hmm ..."

Han tog sig om halsen och det hördes något som liknade kräkljud, eller som om han höll på att kvävas.

"Vad har du gjort med mig?" Han stönade och föll ner på knä. Folkmassan stod i en ring runt oss och studerade intresserat det som hände.

"Jag har inte gjort någonting."

"Du har förgiftat mig!"

"Det har jag väl inte!"

"Det sa du ju själv!"

"Men jag skojade bara, det var bara något medel som smakade illa."

Han stannade upp och såg stilla på mig. Han, och resten av eleverna, fattade ganska snabbt att han gjort sig själv till åtlöje.

"_Du_ _vad?_ Fan, du ska dö, Meyer!"

**Amelia**

När dagen var över gick jag med de andra tjejerna till sovsalen igen och ignorerade helt Kimberly hela dagen, jag tittade inte på henne och pratade inte med henne och brydde mig inte alls om vad hon gjorde. Vilket jag aldrig gjorde heller, men jag kunde ibland känna hennes brännande blickar i min nacke. När jag kom upp till sovsalen satte jag mig med en gång i sängen och lutade mig bakåt, de andra tjejerna satt framför mig och log glatt. Jag kunde inte sluta le och det kändes ibland som om jag skulle börja gråta, över att det faktiskt gick såhär lätt att skaffa vänner. Visserligen var vi inte väldigt bra vänner, men jag var inte ensam längre. Jag hade alltid någon att gå med till klassrummet, och nu var det inte bara James längre. De satt nu och pratade om lite vad som helst, och jag bara lyssnade på vad de sa, helt uttröttad efter en lång dag. Jag blev aldrig såhär trött efter en vanligt skoldag då jag gick runt och var tyst nästan hela tiden, att vara social och glad var helt uttröttande. Helt plötsligt hörde vi hur någon knackade på fönstret, jag skrek till men skrattade sedan, gick fram och öppnade det. Det jag såg utanför fick mig att vilja både skratta och gråta, men jag gjorde ingenting av det utan tittade bara förvirrat på honom. För där på en kvast satt James med en gitarr i handen, och jämte honom flög Albus och Hugo, alla tre med charmiga flin i ansiktet.

"Jag ska sjunga en speciell låt", började James och flög långsamt fram till mig. "Till en speciell person."

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days_

_Through all of my days_

_You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly_

_I can't deny that when I'm staring_

_You down right dead in the eye_

_I wanna try to be the person you want_

_The person you need_

_It's hard to conceive_

_That somebody like you could be with_

_Someone like me_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_Uh oh oh_

_You're lookin' so fresh_

_It's catching my eye_

_Why oh why did I not see this before_

_The girl I adore was right in front of me_

_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye_

_And ask why it took so long to see_

_Were meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_On the good, the bad, the ugly_

_The smiles, the laughs, the funny, _

_Or all the things we put each other through_

_It's for you for you for you_

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days _

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

Uh oh oh

När han slutat sjunga sången kände jag nästan för att gråta, James sa ingenting utan gav bara gitarren till Albus och Hugo som båda två flög därifrån. Han svävade långsamt fram till fönsterkarmen och satte sig ner, sträckte fram sin hand för att jag skulle ta den och log emot mig med det speciella leendet. Ögonen gnistrade och hans mun var någorlunda snett, för ett ögonblick påminde han mig nästan om bilden han visat av Sirius Black, som tydligen var hans pappas gudfar.

"Flyg med mig?" frågade han enkelt fortfarande med handen sträckt emot mig, jag tittade ner på den och sedan på honom.

Min första instinkt var att säga nej, den höjden var dödsläskig och inte något som jag tänkte utsätta mig själv för. Men när jag såg honom, sättet han tittade på mig. Som om jag var den enda i rummet, och sättet han räckte sin hand emot mig. Hoppfullt, som om han inte visste vad jag skulle göra, men ändå väldigt gärna ville att jag skulle göra det här med honom.

"Okej", viskade jag, och tog några steg framåt, han tog min hand och drog över på mig på kvasten och sedan flög vi därifrån.

Jag kände vinden emot min kind och James armar runt min midja, jag lutade mitt huvud emot hans kind och tittade sedan framför mig. Det var stjärnklart och månen sken över slottet som gav det ett romantiskt sken. Jag kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina ögon men samtidigt ville jag inte stänga de. Det kändes som om jag skulle missa någonting, och det var så vackert att jag i det ögonblicket inte ville missa någonting. Då kände jag hur vi sjönk och helt plötsligt landade vi på marken precis vid sjön. Man såg en spegelbild av månen i sjön och jag gick fram och satte mig ner jämte den, drog händerna över vattenytan och såg hur bilden av månen sprack upp framför mig. Snart kände jag hur James satte sig jämte mig och lade armen runt min nacke.

"Det är så vackert", sa jag och lade mig ner på gräset, James tittade ner på mig och drog bort håret från ansiktet.

"Du är vackrare", långsamt böjde han sig ner och kysste mig ömt, hans näsa vidrörde min ett tag innan han drog upp ansiktet igen och log nu bara emot mig igen. "Jag hade tänkt ta det här långsamt." Började han och för ett ögonblick trodde jag nästan att han skulle fria, men skrattade bara bort det. Man får inte glömma att det är James Potter vi pratar om, James Sirius Potter, som är en av de killarna som aldrig kommer kunna vara allvarlig utan hela tiden måste skämta om någonting.

"Men jag ångrade mig", jag skrattade och kysste honom igen.

"Klarar inte lilla James av att vänta?" skämtade jag och James drog handen genom håret och skrattade högt.

"Inte på dig", sa han och rörde mitt hår. "Vill du bli min flickvän?"

"Vi har inte ens varit på en dejt än", sa jag bara, och hans hoppfulla ansiktsuttryck försvann och han började resa på sig.

Jag drog genast ner honom och han landade ovanpå mig.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja vara din flickvän", sa jag då och kysste honom. "Väldigt gärna."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimberly**

Jag kunde inte förstå hur Amelia på bara någon dag hade kunnat få så många vänner när det enda hon gjort var att förändra sitt yttre, det som alla såg. Inuti var hon fortfarande samma blyga tjej som bara ville ha uppmärksamhet. Hela dagen har hon retat mig med att svassa runt framför mig och prata högt med sina nya vänner. Efter ett tag blev jag trött på det hon höll på med och varje gång hon efter det gick förbi mig glodde jag ilsket åt henne och försökte säga åt henne att lämna mig ifred. Vilket inte hände. Och så skulle hon gå runt och se så där äckligt gullig ut med James, hon log stort och såg helt ut som om han var en present fallen från skyarna.

Slottet var fullt med elever som skrattade och pratade med varandra, men så måste just hon vara den som jag alltid såg? I några dagar har hon nu ignorerat mig när hon gått förbi, och jag har oftast gjort detsamma, men det som irriterade mig var ändå att hon gått förbi. Det finns massor av plats i korridorerna och i Stora salen, men ändå måste hon gå _precis_ framför mig? Kan man ha mer otur efter att hon har skapat mig alla problem? Hon satte sig emot mig, hon fick James att skälla ut mig så att mina händer blev fulla med glasbitar (det var väl inte direkt hennes fel, men det ledde ju till det efter vad hon gjort) så att Scorpius hjälpte mig och vi blev svurna fiender, och nu fick hon mig att bara vilja gå fram och strypa henne där hon gick mitt i korridoren bland hennes kompisar och log stort och sött och pratade ivrigt med dem. Hur kan en liten fjant skapa så mycket problem?

Dagen var snart slut och lyckligtvis hade vi bara en lektion kvar. Trolldryckskonst var en av mina favoritlektioner, mest för att det inte gick att misslyckas med en dryck om man hade instruktioner. Jag menar, det står ju precis hur man ska göra: vad kan gå fel? Och så tycker jag att det är roligt att gå och plocka fram allt man ska använda, och sen blanda ihop de i rätt ordning och sen få prova det man lyckats åstadkomma, och få känna hur det känns att få näsan att växa tre centimeter, eller att färga huden grön, eller att skapa något helt annat som fick dig att i några sekunder byta kropp med den som du tagit något ifrån. Den drycken var rätt cool, men den tog också en halv termin att tillverka, så det var inte särskilt lönsamt för fem sekunder. Men det finns så mycket häftigt som man kan göra och lära sig på lektionerna att det aldrig är tråkigt att gå dit.

Trots att jag kom ett tag innan lektionen skulle börja så var det redan ganska många där. Jag undrade vad alla de gjorde här nu, men så såg jag Amelia stå i mitten av alla och då förstod jag att det var hon som dragit med dem hit. De skulle aldrig frivilligt komma tio minuter innan en lektion började. Vi hade trolldryckskonst samtidigt som Ravenclaw, vilket betydde att Jenna snart borde vara här. Jag hade ingenting emot att vara själv, det var rätt skönt ibland, men jag ville gärna höra vad hon hade tänkt berätta mer om hennes val om animagus, och om hon hade bestämt sig än.

Mycket riktigt kom Jenna snart glatt skuttande med håret i en stor fläta och ögonen gnistrade. Hon hade sina böcker under armen och när jag hälsade på henne hälsade hon glatt tillbaka och kom fram till mig.

"Vet du? Jag tror jag har hittat det perfekta djuret!" Hon log stort och hoppade lite på stället, väntandes på att jag skulle fråga vad det var för något.

Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett leende när jag såg henne.

"Vad kul, vilket då?"

"En uggla!" Hon snurrade ett varv och skrattade. "Det är så perfekt!"

Jag log mot henne. En uggla? Jag hade inte väntat mig att hon skulle föreslå något sådant, hon hade hittills beskrivit mest mer magiska djur, men nu när hon nämnde det så skulle jag lätt kunna föreställa mig henne som en uggla.

"Vet du hur? Vet du hur? Vet du hur?" Hoppade hon och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Nej det vet jag inte, hur då?"

"Jo du vet, sånt där mugglarspråk, de brukar ju alltid säga att ugglor är smarta och så. Och så när jag såg en silvervit uggla komma in med posten i morse så slog det mig att det där är ju jag! Ugglor är ju väldigt klipska djur, de är vackra, stolta och i perfekt storlek."

"Det låter jättebra, jag tror du skulle passa som en uggla."

Hon log bara glatt och när hon snurrade ett varv till åkte hennes fjäderpenna ner i golvet.

"Ojsan!" sa hon och tog upp den, men log fortfarande lika glatt. "Vad skulle jag säga?" Hon såg upp mot taket medan hon tänkte. "Jo, just det. I helgen är det Hogsmead helg, ska du gå?"

"Ja, jag hade tänkt det. Själv då? Hänger du med?" 

"Jag vet inte, antingen det eller så åker jag hem en kort stund och hälsar på mamma."

Jag nickade, hennes mamma var mugglare och hade cancer och låg för det mesta på sjukhus och var väldigt sjuk. Jag kom ihåg hur hon var borta ofta på helgerna förra året för att hennes mamma varit väldigt svårt sjuk under en period. Jag vet inte hur det skulle vara och ha en sån mamma som var så sjuk och som låg på sjukhus så ofta som hennes mamma gjorde. Men om min mamma var sjuk skulle hon nog kunna få hjälp mot det ganska fort – tyvärr. För min del skulle det inte göra något ifall hon bara någon gång tuppade av och inte vaknade något mer, hon tyckte ändå inte om mig och det var ömsesidigt.

Våran lärare i trolldryckskonst, mr Humble, kom då sakta gåendes mot oss och tog fram sina nycklar. Han var alltid klädd i kostym under sin trollkarlskappa och hans mörka långa hår hade han uppsatt i en tofs. Han var runt fyrtio år, kanske, och doftade alltid starkt av någon slags herrparfym.

"Jaha, då var klockan prick, då", sa han och stack in nyckeln i låset och vred om. Han gick först in i klassrummet och satte sig tungt ner på sin stol bakom katedern och tog fram hans fjäderpennor och bläck och den bok som vi hade och jobbade i. "Ni kan slå upp sidan tvåhundra trettioåtta och läs lite kort om Grumby's lära innan ni tar och försöker er på en av hans mest framgångsrika drycker han uppfann under sin livstid. Han har många intressanta teorier och ni borde lära er minst tre av dem. Seså, öppna boken och börja läs nu. Läs tills ni kommer till stycket om hans berömda trolldrycker. Drycken ni ska framställa kallas Jé-hóvvas minne. Drycken sägs ta fram minnen man trodde man hade glömt – om den nu framställs rätt. Alla andra färger än milt rosa får absolut inte prövas. Den finns på sidan etthundra femtiotvå. Ni jobbar två och två. Sätt igång."

Jag slog upp boken på min bänk som resten av klassen och började läsa om Grumby och några av hans teorier tills jag kommit till det stycket han sa att vi skulle sluta läsa vid. När jag gjort det bläddrade jag till sidan etthundra femtiotvå och läste igenom listan av allt som skulle finnas med innan jag reste på mig och började plocka fram alla ingredienser. Jag kom fram till skåpet samtidigt som Amelia men ingen av oss sa något till den andra när vi tog det vi behövde och återvände till våra platser. Jenna hade satt sig längre bak i klassrummet eftersom det här var en av hennes värsta ämnen och då fick jag nöja mig med att jobba ihop med Sandra Fields. Hon var rätt bra på det här och jag brukade komma överrens med henne rätt bra. Hon satt ensam vid en bänk bredvid mig och när hon hade läst klart hade hon själv tagit sina saker och flyttat över till mig. Jag log svagt mot henne och hon log tillbaka. Hon hade haft en dålig bakgrund som liten med en pappa som drack och slog hennes bror, eftersom han ofta skyddade henne och jag trivdes med henne eftersom jag kände att vi var rätt lika ändå, om man tänkte på våra bakgrunder. Ingen av oss hade haft en bra uppväxt.

"Okej, då gör vi det här då", sa jag. "Har du en kittel? Min var bara i järn och den ska vara av teflon till det här."

"Japp, det har jag." Hon tog upp den från hennes väska och ställde den på mellan våra bänkar framför oss. "Har du allt till den?"

"Ja, det är klart." Jag ställde ner allt på bänken och vi läste igenom instruktionerna en gång till samtidigt som fler och fler började resa på sig och hämta tillbehör.

"Ja, men då är det bara att tuta och köra."

Jag kollade med höjde ögonbryn mot henne.

"Ett mugglaruttryck", sa hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Hörde det från min bror."

Vi satte igång med allt och en halvtimme senare puttrade en klumpig, svagt rosa gegga i kitteln. Mr Humble gick runt i klassrummet och inspekterade allas drycker. När han kom till oss nickade han uppmuntrande och log svagt under hans stora mustasch. Drycken skulle röras om i tio minuter innan den var klar och skulle stå i ytterligare tio minuter och svalna av.

"Ja, nu är det en halvtimme kvar av lektionen, ungefär, så om ni än inte har fått rätt färg på eran trolldryck så kanske ni borde tänka på att skriva ner vad som gått fel och lämna in istället", sa mr Humble och såg lite menande åt Jenna och hennes partners håll. Jenna såg lite skamset på mig och ryckte på axlarna som att säga att hon ändå försökt.

Han gick ett varv igen genom klassrummet och sa till vissa som han kunde se inte skulle klara av det innan dagen var slut och berättade för vissa ungefär när de kunde börja ta av kitteln från elden och hälla upp den trögflytande vätskan i en flaska han hade delat ut till alla. Eftersom det blev rätt mycket av en sats av den här sortens dryck så skulle han ta in det som blev över i flaskorna. Han hade också ställt ut bägare på varje bord som man kunde hälla upp minnesdrycken i innan man drack av den.

"Utmärkt färg, får jag säga. Den där är klar nu, ta av den innan den har kokat för länge, bara", han stod vid Amelias bort nu och hon log stolt upp mot honom och gjorde som han sa. Han gick vidare till Jenna och jag kunde höra hur han sa att det var bäst att de skurade rent kitteln ordentligt och började skriva så de skulle hinna med i alla fall det innan lektionens slut. Han gick vidare till fler personer innan han kom till oss när vi precis höll på att släcka elden och hälla upp vätskan på flaskan. "Utmärkt, utmärkt", sa han och gick vidare. Han berättade för några fler att de skulle plocka ihop det de höll på med och börja skriva.

Vi gjorde rent kitteln med en enkel formel när han inte såg och ställde sen tillbaka de kryddor och ämnen som det fortfarande fanns något kvar av och kom fram till bänken igen och jag öppnade munnen för att fråga Sandra vem som skulle dricka när något just då exploderade vid bordet bredvid oss och jag som stod vänd ditåt när jag pratat med Sandra fick en inte särskilt rosa gegga mitt i ansiktet.

"Vad i Merlins namn, mr Longottom!" ropade mr Humble. "Sa jag inte åt dig att hälla ut det där och göra rent?"

"Fö-förlåt, sir", stammade Jonathan Longbottom.

"Idiot!" väste jag. "Titta vad du gjort! Vem ska göra rent det där _igen_?"

Hela vår bänk var full med denna rosa sak som var en helt misslyckad form av Jé-hóvvas minne-dryck.

"Ta det lugnt, ta det lugnt", sa mr Humble och skyndade sig fram till Jonathan och hans partners bänk. "Det här löser vi", han viftade med staven och några trasor kom flygande och började torka upp kletet. "Men nu tar mr Longbottom och mr Grimes och gör rent resten av klassrumsgolvet. Eller hur?"

"J-ja, sir", stammade Jonathan vidare och han och mr Grimes, vem nu denna nya klumpeduns var, började göra rent golven och deras bänk. Någon elev skrattade åt dem, men de flesta såg medlidande på dem.

Jag suckade och tog flaskan och hällde upp en del i bägaren framför oss.

"Jaha, vem ska nu dricka av den?"

"Jag vill inte veta om mina minnen." Sandra backade ett steg och satte armarna i kors.

"Okej, då får det bli jag."

"Professorn?"

"Ja, miss Meyer."

"Är det bara att dricka nu då?"

"Ja, ja, självklart. Men ta bara en klunk, det räcker mer än väl."

Jag såg på Sandra och hon nickade uppmuntrande när jag höjde bägaren mot munnen och drack av den. Den smakade inte alls så dåligt som jag väntat mig. Jag sänkte bägaren och la märke till några mörkrosa fläckar inuti den. Samma färg som Jonathans dryck hade ... Jag spärrade upp ögonen och vände mig mot mr Humble.

"Profess-pro..."

Jag kände hur halsen snördes ihop och jag fick ingen luft. Jag tappade bägaren och med ett högt ljud föll den i marken. Jag höll mig om halsen och flämtade efter luft. Professorn vände sig om just som jag kände hur paniken kom och rummet började snurra. Jag föll bakåt in i bänken och gled ner i golvet som kändes som en enda stor madrass. Jag såg fötter omringa mig medan mörker sakta omvälvde mig i takt med att mitt syre tog slut.

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade på lördagsmorgonen var det med lätt hjärta och jag kände för att springa omkring och bara sjunga hela dagen. Därför satte jag på min iPod på högsta volym och började dansa runt i rummet, låten som spelades var "When I grove up" av Garbage, ett gammalt band men fortfarande en av de grymmaste någonsin. Jag sjöng högljutt med i låten, och om jag ska vara ärlig så lät det inte så dåligt. Jag drog på mig kläderna och började göra mig i ordning, när jag hörde hur någon skrattade bakom mig. Jag slutade sjunga med en gång och vände mig om och såg där hur James lutade sig emot dörren och skrattade tyst för sig själv, jag sa ingenting utan lade bara handen på höften och flinade retligt emot honom.

"Vad stirrar du på?" frågade jag lugnt och gick fram till min koffert och började dra fram kläder, sedan tog jag på mig de utan att ens bry mig om att James förmodligen stod och stirrade på mig.

Min nyfunna självsäkerhet var precis det jag behövde för att starta ett helt nytt liv, och jag var säker på att min mamma skulle varit stolt över mig. Och förmodligen min mormor och morfar, men det skulle de förmodligen vara även om jag betedde mig som en nöt. Enligt de gjorde jag aldrig något fel, jag vet inte om det var för att min mamma var så plågsamt perfekt eller på grund av något annat som jag inte visste. Det var något som man inte pratade om, eller i alla fall inte som de pratade om runt mig. Helt plötsligt kände jag hur någon lade armarna runt min midja och jag snurrade runt och tittade rakt in i James mörka ögon, på bara några dagar hade han blivit den viktigaste personen i mitt liv. Och om man ska vara riktigt noga så var han den enda personen som brydde sig om mig på riktigt. Folk som Kimberly måste tro att jag var dum i huvudet, det såg ut som om jag hade fått flera miljarder nya vänner men inte en enda av de brydde sig på riktigt. James gjorde det, och han var nu den viktigaste personen i mitt liv.

"Jag ångrade mig", sa han helt plötsligt och började kyssa min axel medan han långsamt gick emot sängen.

Jag flinade retligt och fortsatte gå men stannade när vi kommit fram till sängen, James gnydde tyst och jag hörde hur tjejerna vaknade och skrattade när de såg mig och James. I en annan sovsal kunde jag även höra hur Kimberly vaknade och med en gång började skrika åt de som sov i samma sovsal som henne, idag måste det vart värre än vanligt för de kom snart inspringade hit fortfarande med nattlinne på sig och såg ut som om de inte visste vad de skulle göra. Det var förvånansvärt hur fort hon återhämtade sig efter att hon blivit förgiftad och nästan kvävts till döds. Hon hade legat i sjukhusflygeln i två dagar innan hon olyckligtvis synts i korridoren igen.

"Synd för dig, Quidditchkillen", jag tog hans hand och ignorerade totalt skriken jag hörde från sovsalen jämte min. "Nu går vi."

Sedan började vi gå därifrån och vi kom snart till porten och kom snart fram till Hogsmead, vi gick omkring och pratade, jag kände mig för första gången tillfreds med mig själv, och när vi till slut gick tillbaka till slottet igen var klockan nästan tolv på natten och jag ville verkligen inte gå därifrån. När vi till slut stod utanför min sovsal ville jag inte gå in.

"Jag vill inte", gnydde jag tyst, och lade armarna om hans midja och lutade mitt ansikte emot hans axel.

Han skrattade tyst och lade lätt fingret emot min haka och riktade min blick emot hans.

"Du kan alltid sova i min sovsal", jag nickade och fnittrade medan vi gick emot hans sovsal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kimberly**

_Life goes on ..._

Jag var trött på mitt liv. Vad har jag för mening i det här livet? Vad har jag för mening här? Vad gör jag för skillnad? Jag kunde inte komma på någonting. Så varför blev jag till? Vad är mitt öde här? Jag har inget. Inga svar, inga öden, ingen handling. Så vad gjorde jag här? Varför är jag en häxa, i en trollkarlsskola utan något att se fram emot, något att glädjas åt, något att ge världen tillbaka för att jag lever.

Lördagen har gått förbi, och jag sitter i gräset utanför skolan och ser på när solen sakta börjar stiga igen. Hela dagen som gått förbi, och de dagar innan, ända sen olyckan i trolldryckssalen, har det känts som om jag bara varit ett skal som gått omkring. Timmarna precis efter att jag vaknat upp i sjukhusflygeln var de hemskaste jag varit med om. Varje andetag hade svidit, varje rörelse hade fått huvudet att dunka och jag önskade mer än någonsin att jag aldrig druckit av den där drycken. Men efteråt hade jag inte känt någonting. Ingenting alls. Och det skrämde mig lite. Men jag kände mig som en zombie, jag gick omkring, men utan att känna eller göra annat än vad jag sagts åt att göra. Jag kände mig tom, efter det som hänt hade jag börjat tänka på vad livet hade för mening med mig.

Jag visste att det var kallt ute, men jag frös inte. Vinden blåste upp tidigt fallna löv från marken och de dansade runt i en dans bara de förstod. Hur länge skulle jag orka hålla på såhär? Igår hade jag skällt ut Melissa på morgonen för att hon spillt ut något från en av alla hennes skönhetsprylar på golvet och kladdat ner hälften av mina kläder. Men efter det hade jag känt mig ännu tommare och jag hade bara legat ner i sängen och stirrat upp i taket i en timme. Jag kan inte fortsätta såhär. Men samtidigt kunde jag heller inte komma på en anledning till varför jag skulle fortsätta den här plågan. Mina föräldrar avskyr mig. Jag har själv fixat så våra familjer än en gång har en anledning att hata varandra. Vad fanns kvar för mig? Till mig?

Jag måste erkänna än en gång att James hade rätt. Det fanns ingen som skulle sakna mig om jag försvann.

_And life dies again ..._

**Amelia **

Jag tittade upp från min bok och såg hur Kimberly sprang ner emot sjön, jag sa ingenting utan tittade bara på henne och lät det vara helt. Om det var någon som skulle hjälpa henne så var det...jag skakade på huvudet och kom faktiskt inte på någon som frivilligt skulle vilja hjälpa henne. Hon satte sig ner och rörde sig inte, jag undrade om jag borde hjälpa henne men skakade på huvudet igen. Efter allt dumt hon gjort emot mig så borde jag knappt behöva vara i samma rum som henne. Jag suckade djupt och gick sedan med snabba steg ner emot sjön, jag ville få det här överstökat så fort som möjligt.

"Hur mår du?" hon reste sig snabbt upp och stirrade argt på mig.

"Varför följer du efter mig?" skrek hon, jag ryggade tillbaka och tittade förvirrat på henne. "Du är alltid där, var jag än kollar!"

Jag sa ingenting utan skakade bara på huvudet, och jag som funderade på om jag skulle vara snäll emot henne för en gångs skull. Jag vände ryggen till och började gå därifrån.

"När kommer du fatta att du inte hör hemma här?" skrek hon högt.

Jag vände mig tillbaka och stirrade på henne med hatfull blick.

"NÄR DU FATTAR ATT INGEN NÅGONSIN KOMMER BRY SIG OM DIG OM DU BETER DIG SOM EN JÄVLA HORA!" skrek jag tillbaka. "DET SKULLE FAN INTE SKADA ATT VARA SNÄLL EMOT FOLK OCH TA BORT DEN DÄR FULA SMÖRJAN RUNT ÖGONEN!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kimberly**

"Okej." Jag satte mig ner igen.

"VADÅ 'OKEJ'?"

"Okej." Jag nickade lätt på huvudet för att visa att jag menade det och såg upp på henne. Hon andades häftigt och såg nästan ut som om hon skulle explodera.

"Har du inget mer att säga än 'okej'?" Hon såg lite chockad och förvånad ut, som om hon hade väntat sig att jag skulle börja skälla tillbaka åt henne istället. Jag ryckte lamt på axlarna och såg ut mot sjön igen. "Svara ärligt nu, Kimberly. Varför är du så elak?"

Jag hade tänkt vända mig om och ge henne en hatfull blick och snäsa åt henne att det skulle hon inte bry sig om och sen berätta för henne vart hon kunde fara ... Men jag hindrade mig innan, jag var trött på det här nu. Jag var trött på hela mitt liv, jag var trött på fasaden jag hela tiden behövde hålla upp. Jag var trött på hur jag blivit tvingad att agera mot alla, trött på hur min familj påverkat mig att bli. Jag var trött på allt. Jag lutade huvudet mot knäna. Hur _hade_ jag blivit såhär? Det var en lång och invecklad historia där min familj spelade den största rollen. Och utan att tänka på vem jag pratade till, eller att jag pratade till _någon_ började jag berätta. Om hur jag som liten blev straffad om jag inte kunde uppföra mig enligt familjetraditionerna. Min familj hatade mig. Jag var aldrig önskad i familjen. De ville ha en son, men vad fick dem? En tjej som sa emot allt de sa och som vägrade uppföra sig som de ville. Nästan varje kväll tog pappa fram bältet eller käppen. Beroende på hur illa jag uppfört mig bestämdes det först vilken sida på bältet han skulle använda och sen valde han mellan sidan med spännet och käppen. Jag visste inte vilket av de två som var värst och det spelade ingen roll, båda fick mig att ligga vaken halva natten och gråta ut smärtan i tysta tårar som rullade nerför mina kinder. Min rygg var ofta blåsvart om han använt käppen, och träffade han rätt någon gång så sprack huden sönder och såren som bildades tog flera veckor att läka ifall han vägrade att använda trolldom. Men bältet med den sida som spännet fanns på var nog värre ändå. Använde han den sidan kördes piggen på spännet ofta ner i huden och när han snabbt drog bältet till sig igen revs en del av huden med och blodet som då alltid kom verkade aldrig vilja sluta rinna. De nätterna var värst.

När jag skulle fylla fem fick de äntligen den son som de alltid önskat, men då var de redan så förargade på grund av mig att det inte spelade någon roll längre. Så fort han gjorde något fel (vilket var mer sällan än mig) så kom bältet fram då med. De började med straffen till honom tidigare än de gjort med mig. Jag älskade min bror och råkade han någon gång tappa något i golvet eller smutsa ner mattan eller duken sa jag alltid åt honom att springa därifrån och när våra föräldrar sen kom in i rummet för att se vad som hände tog jag på mig skulden och skyddade min lillebror.

Han hade förr varit den enda anledningen till varför jag kommit tillbaka hem från skolan, och inte rymt någonstans. Han var anledningen till att jag lyckades stå ut där hemma, att stå ut med slagen och nästa dag orka gå upp igen och fortsätta som vanligt. Han visste vad som hände efter att jag motade ut honom från rummet där en olycka hänt som han varit ansvarig för och jag kunde finna honom ligga i sin säng och gråta på kvällen. Därefter slutade jag att gråta efter slagen som jag tagit emot. Jag ville skydda honom från allt, också från att känna sig skyldig för det som hände mig. Det var inte hans fel att han råkade förväxla ett par vinflaskor när han bara var fem år. Men far blev rasande och den kvällen blev värre än de innan. Jag visste inte vad han skulle göra om han kom på att det inte var jag som hade gjort alla de fel som han straffat mig för. Jag visste inte vad han skulle göra mot min bror. Han var allt jag hade och utan honom visste jag inte vad jag skulle ta mig till. Han behövde skyddas och få veta att det fanns en värld som var godare än den här. Men när jag kom hem efter mitt tredje år fanns han inte längre hemma. Jag kollade överallt, frågade till och med våra husalfer och de andra som jobbade där efter honom. Men jag fick aldrig något svar. Den dagen sprack min värld. Mina föräldrar agerade som om de aldrig haft en son, att han aldrig funnits. De försökte intala mig det också, men jag visste att det var fel, att han visst fanns. Han fanns där någonstans, men jag visste inte vad de hade gjort med honom. Han var bara åtta år gammal och han behövde mig. Jag behövde honom. Jag var rädd för vad de kunde ha gjort med honom. Han kanske var ... Nej. Han fanns där ute. Någonstans. De kunde inte ha dödat honom. De kunde inte. Men vart fanns han? Vad _hade_ de gjort med honom? Jag fick aldrig svar på mina frågor, bara fler slag för uppkäftighet.

Det var först då som jag började måla mig. Jag hade alltid gått runt i mörka kläder eftersom jag trivts i dem och mina föräldrar såg inte lika lätt om jag hade råkat smutsa ner dem som med ljusa kläder. När jag kom tillbaka till skolan under mitt fjärde år hittade jag fel hos alla. Jag irriterade mig på minsta sak som någon gjorde även om jag kunde ha gjort det själv, men när jag såg att de gjorde det såg jag rött och började diskriminera alla och skälla på dem och berätta hur dåliga de var. Allt var för att dölja smärtan efter att ha mist min bror.

Ett tag var jag själv inne på att jag bara inbillat mig att jag hade en bror, men sen såg jag hans runda ansikte och stora ögon framför mig och jag visste att jag inte inbillat mig honom. Han fanns, och jag skulle hitta honom. Men smärtan fanns fortfarande där, och det enda sättet jag kunde få ut den på var att klaga på andra och i värsta fall slå på människor som varit extra patetiska eller bara inte haft tillräckligt med självförtroende att säga emot alla andra när han eller hon gjort något. Jag blev mer provocerad av folk som tittade ner i marken när jag skällde ut dem än de som såg rakt på mig, eftersom de som såg ner verkade ännu mer irriterande och så svaga. Någonstans långt bak i mitt huvud sa en röst att det var just de som jag gav mig på eftersom jag kände att de aldrig skulle klara sig om de levde i min familj och på något förvridet sätt fick jag dem då att börja tänka på att försvara sig och stå upp för sig själva. Jag gav efter för all aggressivitet som byggts upp inom mig och vem som än stod i närheten av mig råkade illa ut.

Jag hade tårar på mina kinder och jag såg ut över sjön medan jag pratade. Jag hade aldrig förut berättat det här för någon annan och att jag berättade det för den första person som kom och frågade hur jag mådde var ... ja, jag vet inte. Jag vet inte varför allt spruckit just nu. Kanske var all min ilska slut. Jag var kanske som jag kände mig: tom.

Jag visste inte om Amelia var kvar. Jag visste inte hur hon reagerat. Var hon fortfarande arg? Eller var hon sur? Var hon ursinnig? Var hon helt totalt förbannad på mig? Utan att veta om hon var kvar där, eller om jag pratade med mig själv, eller kanske hela skolan, avslutade jag min berättelse med åtta ord.

Min bror skulle ha varit förstaårselev i år.

**Amelia**

Jag stirrade förvånat ner på Kimberly, jag hade inte direkt väntat mig att hon skulle säga allt det där till mig. Om sanningen ska fram trodde jag att hon skulle börja skälla på mig och skrika, men istället för att göra det drog hon ur sig sin livshistoria eller sin fejkade livshistoria, jag visste inte vad jag skulle tycka och tro om allt det här. Men jag visste att om det hon sagt var sant så hade jag varit en udda människa som bara sådär random var elak emot henne. Visst hade hon förtjänat det, men allt hon nyss sagt gjorde på något sätt att hon faktiskt hade ett skäl att bete sig som hon gjorde. Jag satte mig ner jämte henne och tittade tomt framför mig. Helt plötsligt fick jag en konstig idé, jag fick en impuls att helt plötsligt börja skratta, men visste att hon förmodligen skulle ta illa upp. Men om man tänkte efter, vem skulle inte göra det?

"Det här kommer nog låta helt konstigt", började jag, hon vände på huvudet och tittade över på mig.

"Snälla säg inte att du är kär i mig", bad hon med en komisk min i ansiktet, jag skrattade åt henne och höll händerna för midjan medan jag försökte att sluta. "Jag har gått igenom tillräckligt som det är."

"Oroa dig inte", sa jag bara och flinade åt henne medan jag torkade bort tårarna som börjat rinna nerför mina kinder för att jag skrattat så mycket. "Men det finns säkert någon som är kär i dig på den här skolan. Men det var inte det jag tänkt berätta."

"Vad är det då?" frågade hon då, jag var inte van vid den här sidan av Kimberly.

Nu när jag tänkte efter så hade det faktiskt gått rätt lång tid och hon hade inte förolämpat mig, hon hade inte hotat mig eller ens stirrat på mig med den där ondskefulla blicken son hon ibland kunde ge mig, och alla andra som hon gick förbi.

"Du gillar ju att förvåna folk och typ reta upp dina föräldrar?" hon ryckte på axlarna och jag tog det som ett ja. "Men om vi blir vänner så kommer du göra båda på samma gång."

Hon började skratta åt idén medan jag bara tittade på henne och väntade på att hon skulle sluta, jag visste att hon förmodligen inte skulle ta idén på allvar, ingen skulle gjort det. Men jag kände att nu när jag visste varför hon var som hon var, så kanske vi skulle kunna komma överens lite bättre. Jag ville inte ha någon fiende på den här skolan, inte nu längre i alla fall. Och jag kände på något sätt att om vi slutade bråka och lade våra olikheter bakom oss så skulle vi nog komma rätt bra överens. Hon var ärlig, och jag hade sett igenom fasaden och bakom den kunde man väl säga att hon var en mjuk och vänlig person. Och sättet hon berättade om sin bror på fick mig att tro att hon var bra med barn och gjorde allt för de hon älskade. Hennes bror var nog en av de personerna, jag ville faktiskt hjälpa henne att ta reda på vad hennes föräldrar gjort med honom. Eller om han kanske tagit sig därifrån, men om han gjorde det skulle han inte försökt hitta henne då?

"Menar du allvar?" Jag nickade och log stort emot henne, jag hade på känn att hon inte skulle tycka att det var en så dålig ide när hon väl kommit över att jag faktiskt kommit på den, om man nu kunde säga så. "Varför skulle mina föräldrar bry sig?"

"Jag är en smutsskalle", sa jag bara retligt och flinade emot henne. "Oavsett hur mycket alla fina renblodiga familjer säger att de inte bryr sig så tycker de flesta att det är en skam om någon i familjen är kompis med en mugglarfödd."

Hon nickade bara och sa ingenting mer om det utan tittade bort igen, men jag såg att något i hennes ögon ändrats. Det såg nästan ut som om de hittat nytt liv, någonstans bakom den där svarta massan fanns det något som faktiskt liknande hopp, och kanske till och med ett leende. Vilket var helt otroligt, under de här åren hade jag bara sett Kimberly kosta på sig ett leende en enda gång, det var då jag nästan drunknade.

"Det har du nog rätt i", sa hon, jag nickade bara. "Okej vi gör det."

"Men då börjar vi om från början", sa jag då och räckte fram handen för att hon skulle ta den. "Jag heter Amelia."

"Kimberly", sa hon och skrattade bara, jag såg för första gången Kimberly som en riktig människa, innan hade hon varit mer som en robot eller något omänskligt. "Kalla mig Kim."

Men nu såg jag hennes riktiga leende, något som jag aldrig gjort. Hon hade ett förflutet som bevisade att hon var en människa, och det gjorde även att jag på något sätt accepterade att hon varit som hon var under alla de här åren. Vem skulle inte vara det, hon hade trots allt förlorat sin bror och han var hennes enda familj. Bara den delen av historien hade varit nog för att göra mig tårögd. Att höra hur hennes föräldrar var emot henne gjorde att allt blev ännu värre, jag hade aldrig hatat någon förr men just nu hatade jag verkligen Kimberlys föräldrar. Om alla andra visste hur hon var så skulle de också gilla henne, jag fick se hennes sanna jag.

"Trevligt att träffa dig, nya kompis", sa jag bara och vi skakade hand. "Eftersom att vi är kompisar så måste jag säga att du ser hemsk ut, vi måste få bort den där gojjan runt dina ögon."

Kimberly såg först förvånad ut, men flinade bara och rörde min tröja.

"Då måste jag få säga att dina kläder är hemska", jag tittade ner och nickade sedan.

"Det har du rätt i", jag ställde mig upp och drog sedan upp henne efter mig. "Nu tycker jag vi fixar till oss, så här kan vi ju inte gå omkring."

"Är vi kompisar på riktigt?" frågade hon då. "Det verkar ju inte som om du behöver några fler."

"Skojar du eller?" frågade jag bara. "Jag är mer mobbad än du är, jag har bara en enda kompis."

"Jag har ingen", sa hon då, jag låtsades se sårad ut.

"Du har mig", sa jag och flinade emot henne. "Kom nu, emo."

"Vad är ett emo?" frågade hon då.

"Förlåt jag glömde det", skrattade jag bara. "Kom nu, Kimmy."

"Kalla mig inte Kimmy", sa hon bara och slog till mig på armen.

"Okej, kom då Scoripus älskarinna", hon rodnade djupt innan hon slog mig igen och mumlade att hon hatade Scorpius. "Har du inte hört att det som börjar med bråk ofta leder till kärlek?"

"Käften du är James älskarinna", sa hon då och slog till mig på armen, skrattade sedan. "Ha."

"Ja det är jag", sa jag bara och låtsades se ut som en katt. "Grr, oh på tal om ingenting jag har funderat på animagus-grejen, jag vill nog bli en katt."

"Varför det?" frågade hon då, jag flinade bara.

"Jag är som en katt i sängen."

"EUW! För mycket information!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kimberly**

"Kom med här." Amelia drog med mig upp till hennes sovsal och tack och lov såg jag att det var tomt. "Ta och duscha av dig den där geggan, det finns schampo och tvål där inne. Och här har du en handduk." Hon räckte mig en stor, röd handduk och jag tog den och log mot henne innan jag gick in i badrummet och startade duschen. Jag drog på lite värme och klädde snabbt av mig mina fuktiga kläder och gick in under de varma strålarna och kände hur de värmde min kalla och trötta kropp. Jag schamponerade in håret och tvättade noggrant hela kroppen, inklusive ansiktet, speciellt runt ögonen där jag var extra försiktig. När jag var klar virade jag handduken tätt intill kroppen och såg på mig i spegeln. Jag var ovan med att se mig själv utan sminket, men om jag skulle ge upp livet som en "gangster" så måste jag nog ändra hela mig.

Mina kläder tog jag med ut, men satte inte på dem eftersom Amelia förmodligen hade något att säga till om dem.

"Duschen är ledig", talade jag om för henne där hon satt på sängen och väntade. Hon såg upp och log.

"Bra, då skyndar jag mig och så kan vi sätta igång."

Jag log och hon gick in i badrummet med en annan handduk under armen. Det kändes lite konstigt att jag helt plötsligt blivit vän med den person som jag plågat mest under de år som jag inte vetat vart min bror varit. Att hon ens ville vara vän med mig efter det jag sagt och gjort var för mig ett stort frågetecken. Medan hon duschade kollade jag runt lite i sovsalen och märkte att Amelia var en ganska pedant person med sina saker väldigt välorganiserade och jag kunde slå vad om att hon hade koll på vart minsta lilla sak fanns. Hon skulle behöva komma till min sovsal och ge några tips till alla som bodde där ...

Jag hörde hur någon melodi kom ut från badrummet och log åt tanken att Amelia var en sån person som sjöng i duschen. Jag satte mig på hennes säng och väntade på att hon skulle bli klar. Jag torkade håret snabbt med en viftning med staven.

Snart kom Amelia ut igen och gick fram till mig. Jag nynnade på melodin hon sjungit på i duschen och hon rodnade svagt.

"Förlåt, dålig vana", ursäktade hon sig.

Jag log och blinkade. "Ingen fara, det var underhållande."

Hon fortsatte sjunga medan hon tog en annan handduk och torkade håret.

"Du passade i den där frisyren", sa jag, till både min och hennes förvåning. Jag brukade inte ge komplimanger så ofta och hon hade nog inte väntat sig en.

"Tack", sa hon och log större. "Och det där lockiga håret passar din ansiktsform helt perfekt! Hur fick du så fina lockar?"

"Det här?" Jag tog upp en lockig hårslinga och såg på henne med ett förvånat uttryck. "Det här är mitt naturliga hår, ett minus från pappas sida."

"Skojar du? Det är jättefint! Varför har du aldrig låtit det vara som det var?"

"Enkelt, jag hatar mina föräldrar och allt som har med dem att göra, speciellt saker på mig som kommer från dem. Dessutom hatar mamma lockar, och ännu mer hatar hon spikrakt hår, speciellt på människor med svart hår, av någon anledning."

"Men snälla", sa hon med ett leende, "kan du inte ha det sådär? Om vi ändå ska ändra oss?"

"Okej, jag kan försöka att ha det så ett tag, men jag kommer irritera mig väldigt på det."

Hon log stort och skrattade åt mig. "Det gör inget, bara du inte gör det rakt igen." Sen blev hon allvarlig igen. "Om jag får fråga – du behöver inte svara! – Vad hette din bror?"

Mitt leende försvann lite, men sen log jag ännu större när jag tänkte på honom. "Han hette Cody."

**Amelia**

När vi båda två duschat och dragit på oss kläderna började vi gå ner från min sovsal, det första jag märkte var att det var fullproppat med folk. Och när de såg Kimberly gå jämte mig stirrade de på oss som om de aldrig sett två tjejer förut. Första sa jag ingenting om det, men när jag märkte hur Kimberly faktiskt kände sig obekväm när folk stirrade stannade jag bara tvärt. Hon gick först på mig men backade sedan och tittade förvirrat på mig.

"Okej folk, det är två person som går", sa jag bara och pekade på mig och Kimberly. "Det måste ni har sett förr, fortsätt med det ni gjorde förut."

Efter några sekunder tittade de bort och fortsatte med det de gjorde innan, eller de flesta gjorde i alla fall det. Vi började gå därifrån och medan vi gick emot Hogsmead tänkte jag på att jag aldrig varit utan James så här länge, det var förmodligen bra för mig. Visst är han en otrolig person och jag älskar honom mer än jag någonsin älskat någon annan person, han är den enda person som jag någonsin älskat om sanningen ska fram. Men med tanke på de känslorna som jag fick runt honom, så var det nog rätt att vi inte var tillsammans hela tiden. Om vi fortsatte som vi gjorde natten då jag sov i hans sovsal, så skulle vi få rätt obehagliga nyheter redan innan vi varit ihop särskilt länge. Och jag visste inte om honom, men om det var något som jag definitivt inte ville ha så var det barn. Inte nu i alla fall, om man ska skaffa barn så ska man göra det när man kan ta hand om det, jag vill inte vara den sortens mamma som skaffar barn bara för att jag inte vill ge bort det. Utan för att jag känner att det är rätt tid för det.

När vi kom fram till Hogsmead gick Kimberly medan jag sprang direkt in i affären och började kolla runt på allting. Jag hade alltid varit intresserad av kläder, men inte riktigt sagt något om det eller varit och shoppat förr. Jag gjorde alltid det med min mormor, men det dåliga med att shoppa med någon över tjugo var att kläderna oftast inte blev så snygga. Jag kollade på alla klänningar och kjolar medan Kimberly höll sig till jeans och t-shirts, det kvinnligaste hon prövade var linnen. Om någon någonsin sagt till mig att jag skulle vara ute och shoppa med min fiende för några år sedan så hade jag förmodligen skrattat åt det, eller om sanningen ska fram så skulle jag skrikit och sprungit därifrån och trott att det var ett hot från just den personen. Jag tittade på Kimberly då hon kom ut ur provrummet med kläderna på sig, just då hade hon prövat en pärsikofärgad tröja och väldigt ljusa jeans, när hon kom ut såg hon så olycklig ut att jag nästan började skratta.

"Det här är rosa", sa hon bara och gick fram till mig, jag började då skratta åt henne och ramlade nästan av min stol, om det inte varit för att hon tog tag i min arm och drog upp mig igen så hade jag nog ramlat på näsan och allt hade slutat i fiasko.

Det var enligt mig ett tecken på att vi borde vara vänner, jag hjälpte henne från alla de galna människorna som bara var tvungna att kolla in oss medan vi gick ner från sovsalen, jag vet inte om de kollade för att vi var så nära varandra utan att försöka mörda varandra. Eller för att hon faktiskt inte hade på sig det mörka grejset runt ögonen och faktiskt hade krulligt hår, vem vet kanske var det för mycket för den inte så smarta delen av elevhemmets medlemmar att ta in på en och samma gång? Jag hade inte fördomar emot folk i de olika elevhemmen, men det var svårt att neka till att vissa personer i Gryffindor var pantade. Men det var också det som gjorde de så otroligt charmiga, vissa i alla fall. Men så finns det vissa som James som är både smarta och snygga, men inte heller pantade.

"Den är inte alls rosa", sa jag bara och skrattade, tog sedan fram en rosa tröja och höll den jämte hennes så att hon kunde jämföra de. "Den är pärsikofärgad."

Hon slog mig lätt över huvudet och skrattade sedan medan hon gick tillbaka till provrummet, när hon kommit in i hytten igen och började byta om igen till andra kläder hörde jag henne muttra att det inte var någon skillnad och att ingenting skulle få henne att ha på sig den där saken bland folk. Jag sa ingenting, jag ville inte tvinga henne ha på sig något hon inte ville ha. Att Kimberly sa emot folk och var sin egna person var ett av de skälen till att jag faktiskt respekterade henne och nu gillade henne för. Det var bara en av de sakerna hon delade med min mamma. Hon tittade på mig över på mig och såg förmodligen hur jag för en gångs skulle slutade le, men sa ingenting om det utan drog förmodligen på sig nästa klädesplagg.

"Så vad är din historia?" frågade hon då, jag tittade emot henne och log, men kände att leende inte nådde hela vägen den här gången.

Vanligtvis brukar man känna om ett leende når ögonen, så känns det som om man glöder och därför märker folk att man gör det. Men jag kände inte det och gissade att det berodde på just min mamma, som jag aldrig fick lära känna. Det var min pappas vilja att ta henne från mig och sedan lämna mig ensam utan någon förälder alls. Jag träffade aldrig honom på riktigt, mamma bodde aldrig med honom. Han åkte in för misshandel när jag var ett år, kom ut igen när jag var tre. Och när han kom ut så tänkte inte polisen på att skydda oss, enligt de skulle han ha slutat tänka på oss för flera år sedan.

"Min historia?" frågade jag bara.

"Ja du vet, ditt liv?" jag ryckte på axlarna, hon steg ut och visade mig de nya kläderna, jag nickade och gav henne tummen upp, hon gick in igen och började byta om.

"Finns inte så mycket att berätta", sa jag skämtsamt. "Men om du är så intresserad."

"Det är jag", sa hon då och log vänligt emot mig.

"Okej, min mamma blev gravid när hon var sjutton, pappa misshandlade henne. Han åkte in i fängelse samma år jag fyllde ett och kom ut ur fängelse när jag var tre. Han letade upp oss och mördade min mamma. Jag blev skickad till min mormor och morfar, och bodde hos de tills jag fyllde tretton. Då dog de och jag blev flyttad till ett barnhem. Men barnhemmet brann upp för några veckor sen så nu får jag bo hos James."

När jag berättat allt det här hade jag suttit och tittat ner i marken, jag vet inte varför men på grund av någon anledning så kunde jag inte kolla på henne när jag berättade om allting. Kanske var det för att jag skämdes eller bara för att det kändes nästan som en tävling, vem hade haft värst liv liksom. Jag skulle fortfarande säga att det var Kimberly, det enda som är värre än att inte ha några föräldrar eller något hem alls är ju att ha de sakerna men inte trivas där och hata människorna som ska vara ens föräldrar. Att de ska ljuga för en och misshandla, gör ju också saken mycket värre. Jag hade i alla fall turen att få bo med min mamma i tre år, och jag visste att hon älskade mig. Om man kollade på bilderna jag hade kvar av henne och mig under de två åren av mitt liv som hon fortfarande levde så såg man alltid en ung vacker flicka som höll ett barn i sin famn, och hon log lika stort i varje bild.

"Jag visste inte", sa Kimberly bara, hon stod framför mig med alla kläderna hängande runt armen, jag tittade upp på henne och log sorgset.

"Något vi har gemensamt, vi är båda två lika bra på att dölja saker", sa jag bara. "Ska du köpa de?"

Hon nickade och satte sig ner medan jag tog mina saker och tillsammans gick vi för att betala för grejerna. När vi gjort det så gick vi över till en annan affär och började kolla på kläderna där, jag såg en svart tajt klänning.

"Herregud", sa jag bara och drog med Kimberly dit, precis där stod det en kille med svart hår som jobbade där. "Ursäkta, kan man prova den där klänningen i fönstret?"

"Det finns speciella rum för sånt", sa han bara och vände sig långsamt om. "Och jag skulle inte bli så glad om min flickvän bytte där alla kan se henne."

"JAMES!" skrek jag nästan och slängde mina armar runt honom, kysste honom sedan flera gånger. "Vad gör du här?"

"Jag jobbar här, sötnos", sa han bara, jag väntade mig nästan att Kimberly skulle göra något läte ifrån sig för att reta mig men till min förvåning sa hon ingenting utan log bara, kanske hade hon verkligen ändrats mer än vad jag trodde hon hade gjort. "Och vad gör ni då?"

"Jag och Kim ändrar våran image", sa jag bara och drog fram henne, James nickade och hon svarade med ett hej. "Hon är inte elak längre, är det inte otroligt?"

James bara nickade, sedan räckte han fram handen emot henne.

"Trevligt att träffa dig, snälla Kimberly", sa han och skakade hand med henne. "Jag tycker att vi ska inviga den trevliga modellen av dig med fika när jag slutat jobba."

"Det låter bra", sa jag lugnt. "Vi syns sen."

Jag och Kimberly började gå omkring och kolla på alla kläderna, efter ett tag märke jag att James tittade på oss och jag vinkade retligt emot honom. Han svarade med att hålla sig om hjärtat och slänga sig ner på marken, precis när han var mitt i klimaxen i sitt drama ställde sig en äldre man bakom honom och slog honom på ryggen. När jag och Kimberly såg att det var hans chef började vi skratta och tårar rann snart ur mina ögon.

"Din drama-apa förlorar snart sitt jobb", sa hon och tog ett par jeans. "Eller ska jag kalla honom lover-boy? Jag har inte riktigt bestämt mig."

"Han kommer inte förlora jobbet, det är omöjligt att göra det om man är Harry Potters son", sa jag, Kimberly flinade emot mig men nickade medhållande, efter allting med Voldemort så var familjen Potter förmodligen kändare och högre i börd än de någonsin varit. "Och du kan kalla honom vad du vill, bara det är relativt snällt."

"Klantskalle?"

"Nej."

"Idiot?"

"Snällt, sa jag!"

"Drama-apa?"

"Bättre."

"Manshora?"

"Nu gick du för långt!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kimberly**

Jag satt på min säng i sovsalen och Amelia satt i motsatta änden och vi skrattade medan vi kollade på olika kort som vi hade snott från professor McGonagalls kontor. Hon hade tydligen "klasskort" på alla sina elever i varje årskurs sen man gått första året. Jag pekade på en tolvårig Scorpius som stirrade ilsket på våra stora fingrar som närmade sig kortet om och om igen.

"Kolla hans frisyr!" flämtade jag och vi bröt ut i en ny skrattsalva. Han hade något som liknade en gammal hockeyfrilla och håret var väldigt ovårdat.

"Nu måste vi sluta, jag får ingen luft!"

"Ja, ska vi hålla på såhär kommer jag snart ha magrutor!" Jag flämtade efter luft men när jag såg på kortet kunde jag inte hålla mig längre. "Nej, nu vänder jag på den."

"Bra, jag klarar inte längre det här." Tårar rann nerför hennes kinder och hon la sig ner på sängen och försökte ta lugnande andetag och tänka på något annat.

"Tycker du att vi ska kopiera upp dem här och sätta upp de över hela slottet?"

"Haha, jag vet inte tror vi skulle bli av med ganska mycket poäng, men jag skulle gärna vilja se Malfoys min!"

"Vem skulle inte det?" Skrattade jag. Vi låg ner ett tag tills vi slutat skratta helt och jag satte mig då upp. "Vi kanske borde plocka undan det här så mina _kääära_ rumskompisar inte ser dem", sa jag och blinkade.

"Nej, jag tror inte att Mel bryr sig om ifall vi blir av med några poäng, bara hon kan skvallra på någon annan."

Vi la ner alla foton i en kartong och några elever gnydde över att bli nedpackade igen. En det hade nog varit där ett tag och bara samlat damm.

"Skulle du inte möta James nu?" Frågade jag när jag fick syn på hur mycket klockan var.

"Jo, fan. Fixar du det här?"

"Japp, inga problem. Jag lämnar tillbaka dem och McGonagall kommer aldrig att märka att de varit borta.

"Tack, jag ska gottgöra dig."

"Inget att tala om. Ha så kul."

Jag la på locket på kartongen och ställde mig upp. Då var det bara att smyga sig in i klassrummet och lämna tillbaka den tillsammans med lite damm, så var det som om den aldrig varit borta. Min blick fastnade på fönstret och jag gick fram och såg ut. Det var vitt överallt ute. Snön hade kommit redan i slutet av oktober och förvånade mig med att fortfarande ligga kvar. Jag hade trott att den skulle smälta bort på en gång men nu hade den legat där i en dryg vecka och såg inte ut att vilja flytta någon annanstans. Det var fint med snön som låg som ett täcke över grenarna på alla träd och även Förbjudna skogen såg fridfull ut i snöyran. Man kunde inte tro att det fanns en massa farliga djur där inne om bara väntade på att en människa skulle vara dum nog att våga sig in dit och tro att den var modig.

Jag hade faktiskt aldrig under mina år gått in i skogen. Det var inte så att jag försökte vara den duktiga eleven, men jag har bara inte haft något intresse av att gå in där, och vad fanns det för mening om man riskerade sitt liv om man satte sin fot innanför de där träden? Jag var inte rädd för att gå in där, men jag tänkte inte spela modig och gå in bara för att någon idiot kallade mig feg och jag skulle visa motsatsen. Jag fungerade inte så och det hoppades jag att de flesta visste om. Ingen kunde hota mig till att göra saker genom att kalla mig massa olika namn, för jag skulle aldrig gå på något sådant. Ville jag inte göra något, så gjorde jag inte heller det.

Jag vände mig om och såg kartongen och kom ihåg att jag måste lämna tillbaka den innan det blev för sent och det skulle gå nattvakter genom hela slottet. Jag plockade upp den och gick ut från sovsalen och vidare mot McGonagalls kontor. Dörren var öppen och försiktigt kikade jag in för att se om hon satt där inne, men det var tomt och jag sköt upp dörren, smög in och lämnade kartongen och gick därifrån. Det gick lätt, tänkte jag. Jag hade inte förväntat mig att någon skulle upptäcka mig, men vem visste. Det hade nyss varit helg och jag gäspade bara vid tanken på att jag måste gå upp tidigt imorgon också för att gå på lektioner.

Längre fram i korridoren såg jag James och Amelia gå tillsammans och viskade med varandra. Amelia skrattade och kysste James ömt och han kramade om henne. De fortsatte gå och jag gick sakta bakom dem. Jag försökte hålla mig gömd bakom statyer och annat som fanns på vägen så de inte upptäckte att jag var där och förstörde deras stund de hade tillsammans.

Det var lite konstigt att hon som varit min värsta "fiende" för mindre än två månader sedan nu var min bästa vän. Men jag gillade Amelias karaktär och hon var inte så tråkig som jag alltid trott. Alla på hela slottet trodde att vi blivit galna som gick runt med varandra som riktiga vänner, och inte fören förra veckan började de att sluta stirra efter oss när vi gick förbi. Antar också att våran klädsel och liknande spelade stor roll också för hur de inte kunde vänja sig vid tanken, jag menar, vem hade trott att jag skulle gå runt med änglalockar och utan mitt smink? Det var nästan så att jag inte trodde mig själv när jag såg mig i spegeln på morgonen. Några frågade vem jag var de första dagarna, om jag var någon ny som kommit till skolan och det gick mig på nerverna ett tag innan Amelia lyckades övertyga mig om att jag inte skulle bry mig.

James och Amelia svängde av och jag kunde gå förbi dem mot sällskapsrummet utan att jag avbröt något.

Jag nös häftigt när jag kom in och några elever i första och andra årskursen stirrade på mig.

"Har ni aldrig sett någon som nyst förut?" frågade jag, ibland kunde jag inte hålla tillbaka en kommentar som bara ramlade ut.

Det vände sig snabbt om igen och jag suckade medan jag gick upp i sovsalen än en gång. Klockan var inte särskilt mycket men jag var trött och la mig därför ner och så fort jag la huvudet mot kudden somnade jag.

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon låg jag på magen i James säng, hans arm var runt mig och när jag öppnade ögonen tittade jag rätt på hans ansikte, håret var vildare än någonsin och hans ansikte var lugn och han såg på något sätt väldigt sårbar ut, i korridorerna och överallt annars i skolan kan man nästan vara säker på att man ser hans kaxiga leende och han går omkring som om han äger hela skolan. Men när han låg där, så kändes det nästan som om han visade en hel ny sida av sig själv, jag har nu sett tre sidor av James Potter. Den kaxiga sidan som försöker övertala folk att han förtjänar det han har och att han inte bryr sig om renblodiga personer. Den flirtiga som aldrig kunde hålla sig till en tjej i taget, och så hade jag sett min James. Den som jag aldrig vill släppa ifrån mig, den som går snabbare i korridoren för att hinna med mig och Kimberly när vi går emot nästan lektion. Som inte gillar att släppa taget om mig och som helst skulle vilja att det var helg hela tiden för att vi kan spendera så mycket mer tid tillsammans då. När vi först blev tillsammans så trodde ingen att det skulle funka för oss, men nu efter nästan ett halvår så fick det bara bättre och bättre, vårt förhållande blev starkare för varje dag som gick och vi betedde oss inte längre som tonåringar som precis blivit tillsammans. Vi hade rätt snabbt kommit ifrån stadiet då man inte kan glömma hur gullig personen i frågan är och måste säga det varje sekund. Kimberly var nog rätt glad att vi inte gjorde så längre, nu höll vi oss till den tysta kärleksförklaringen. Varje gång vi rörde varandra var det som om en blixt gick igenom min kropp till hjärtat och det slår snabbare. Alla jag pratat med om förhållanden säger att den känslan försvinner och att man inte ska hoppas på så mycket, den första kärleken kanske inte håller så länge. Men jag känner fortfarande lika mycket för James som jag gjorde för ett halvår sen, som jag gjort i hela mitt liv, eller ända sedan jag träffade honom i alla fall. Den enda som stödjer mig på riktigt är Kimberly, hon var inte bara en bra vän till mig nu utan någon som jag definitivt inte kan leva utan. Om det går en dag utan att vi pratar med varandra så får jag nästan abstinensbesvär, nu när jullovet är på väg känner jag mig hemsk som ska spendera den med James och hans familj medan hon ska spendera den med sina föräldrar. Hade jag kunnat följa med henne så skulle jag gjort det men hennes föräldrar var emot mugglarfödda, precis som alla andra elaka renblodiga människor. Att Kimberly inte var det beror på att hon har en medfödd godhet, att hon blev elak var för allt som hänt henne. Men vem skulle inte bli elak om man skulle gå igenom allt det? James släppte taget om mig och vände sig om, jag kände just då hur min mage gjorde ont och den bubblade högljutt. Innan han vaknade sprang jag därifrån så tyst jag kunde och in i min sovsal. Jag slängde upp dörren till toaletten och lade mig på knä framför den, några sekunder senare spydde jag som om jag aldrig gjort något annat. Det hade varit så den senaste månaden. När jag spytt upp allting torkade jag av munnen och gick tillbaka till min säng, James skulle förmodligen sova i flera timmar till och han skulle inte märka att jag var borta fören han vaknade. Vilket som sagt inte behövde vara fören om flera timmar, jag lade mig ner på sängen och kände som vanligt den lätta metallsmaken i munnen. Jag kunde inte ha magsjuka, tänkte jag febrilt och kände redan då hur min panna blev varmare. Utan att tänka gick jag upp och drog på mig kläder, sedan sprang jag in till James och satte mig jämte honom och började försiktigt knuffa på honom.

"Vad är det?" frågade han efter nästan tjugo minuter, han stirrade upp på mig men jag var fortfarande inte helt säker på om han sov eller om han var vaken.

Om det var någon som kunde sova så var det James, så fort hans ögon stängdes somnade han och så fort de öppnades, så kunde han fortfarande sova. Det var just det som var så läskigt, man var aldrig riktigt säker med honom.

"Jag ska bara gå till Madam Pomfrey innan frukost och fråga lite om helar-utbildningen", ljög jag snabbt ihop, han brukar normalt sett vara väldigt bra på att upptäcka lögner men nu märkte han ingenting utan nickade bara och somnade om igen.

Medan jag gick emot sjukhusflyglen kunde jag inte hjälpa att muttra lite om min vänliga pojkvän, han som brydde sig så mycket och som blev så orolig bara jag hade en liten förkylning. Jag tittade sedan runt omkring mig och fortsatte gå med en lättsam suck, för ett ögonblick hade jag hört någon som följde efter mig. Eller som bara gick omkring i slottet, kanske var jag paranoid. Då skulle Kimberly inte haft så fel, när jag kommit fram knackade jag på dörren och gick sedan in utan att vänta på någon.

"Madam Pomfrey", jag gick fram till en säng och satte mig ner på den och väntade sedan tålmodigt på att hon skulle komma dit.

Som vanligt gjorde hon det, men det tog lite tid. Det finns folk som klagar på att hon är så långsam, men vem skulle inte vara det? Hon är inte ung längre och har dessutom varit här för att ta hand om flera generationers busmakare, dessutom sas det att hon var målet för Professor Dumbledors förälskelse. Men det var bara rykten, det hade McGonagall själv sagt eftersom att det visade att han var bög, och det hade på något sätt gjort att killarna i klassen inte respekterade honom lika mycket längre. En av de få som inte verkade bry sig om det var faktiskt James.

"Amelia", hörde jag då någon säga, jag tittade upp och såg Madam Pomfrey komma gående emot mig med ett stort leende, jag kunde inte hjälpa det utan log tillbaka själv. "Vad kan jag göra för dig?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna, folk hade vid flera tillfällen sagt att jag var en smart person. Och smarta personer råkar inte ut för dåliga saker, men det hade jag redan bevisat fel, dessutom var Kimberly en av de smartaste personerna och hon hade råkat ut för något ännu värre än det jag hade. Men om jag skulle vara smart och gissa vad det var för fel på mig, eller rätt beroende på hur man ser det så skulle jag komma fram till ett dumt resultat som enligt alla lärare inte händer smarta människor.

"Kom du bara hit för att hälsa på?" frågade hon då och jag skakade på huvudet. "Men kära barn vad är det då?"

"Jag har mina gissningar men jag vill att ni ska berätta det för mig", sa jag bara, hon nickade men gav mig en konstig blick. "Jag har mått illa på morgonen, fet mat gör mig illamående, jag hade humörsvängningar och metallsmak i munnen."

Jag rabblade upp alla de symptom jag hade känt de senaste månaderna och berättade när vissa slutade och när vissa började. Det såg inte ut som om Madam Pomfrey tyckte det var så svårt att diagnostisera mig, vilket på något sätt fick mig att känna mig ännu mer illamående, trots att jag inte hade något mer att spy upp.

"Jag tror dina misstankar är rätt", sa hon bara. "Jag har en dryck som kan göra att barnet bara sköljs ur din kropp, men den tar tre veckor att göra."

"Men det kan vi inte göra", sa jag bara och ställde mig upp, gick sedan fram till dörren och ställde mig där. "Han har ett hjärta, och om tre veckor så är han redan stor som en vindruva, och då är det en person."

"Då antar jag att ni ska bli mamma", sa Madam Pomfrey, när hon uttalat de åtta orden blev jag som förstenad och visste inte vad jag skulle göra, paniken flödade i min kropp och det kändes som om jag skulle svimma.

"Jag antar det", sa jag bara och gick med bestämd steg därifrån.

Jag ville skrika, jag ville springa och bara gråta och jag hade ingen som helst aning om hur jag skulle berätta det för antingen James eller Kimberly, båda två skulle tycka att jag gjorde ett stort misstag och att våra liv skulle vara slut efter det här. Smarta personer gör inte dumma saker, men ändå lyckades jag, som enligt alla prov och test är en smart person bli gravid när jag fortfarande går i skolan. Jag skyndade till Kimberlys sovsal och hittade henne, hon sov fortfarande tungt när jag kom in men vaknade rätt snabbt när jag satte mig på hennes ben.

"Vad gör du?" sa hon och försökte knuffa undan mig, men jag hoppade undan rätt snabbt och det slutade med att hon ramlade ur sängen.

"Jag förlåter dig", sa jag snabbt och hjälpte henne upp. "Jag måste berätta en sak för dig, , snälla döda mig inte."

"Va?" frågade hon bara, jag tog ett djupt andetag och kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder.

"Jag är gravid", hon sa ingenting utan lät det bara sjunka in, jag begravde ansiktet i hennes täcke och började sedan gråta ännu mer, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra med det här.

Det var visserligen mitt och James barn, men vem lurade vi. Ingen av oss var mogna nog att ta hand om ett barn, det var ingen leksak som man kunde slänga undan när den skrek för mycket utan någon som man faktiskt var tvungen att ta hand om, och inte bara i några veckor utan i 18 år, och vi är inte ens så gamla.

"Har du berättat för James än?" frågade hon, jag skakade bestämt på huvudet. "Jag går och hämtar honom."

Jag nickade bara, han skulle få reda på det någon gång. Det fanns ingenting jag kunde göra för att hindra det. Jag såg hur Kimberly sprang därifrån, jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till spegeln. Jag försökte föreställa mig själv med stor mage, men kunde inte. Jag lade mig på Kimberlys säng och kände hur mina ögonlock blev tyngre, innan jag visste ordet av sov jag tungt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amelia**

När jag öppnade ögonen såg jag Kimberly och James stå vid dörren och prata med mig, James var sjukligt blek medan Kimberly gestikulerade vilt med händerna för att förklara. Redan när jag såg James ansiktsuttryck visste jag att hon hade berättat det för honom, han blundade och lutade pannan mot händerna. Minen han hade haft var en sån man har när man får reda på att man precis fått en dödlig sjukdom, inte alls när man får reda på att man ska bli pappa. Jag hade förstått om han blivit arg, eller bara rädd och inte ville ha barnet men han såg inte rädd ut och inte heller arg. Istället såg han bara illamående ut som om det var tanken på att ha barn med _mig_ som äcklade honom och inte bara det faktum att vi skulle få barn. Jag blundade igen och bet ihop tänderna för att inte börja gråta, jag visste att man var lite känslosam när man var gravid, men det här var det första jag märkt av. Jag kände hur det sved bakom mina ögonlock och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Om jag öppnade ögonen och tittade på de så skulle jag utan tvekan börja gråta och då skulle jag vara tvungen att förklara, när de får reda på allting så kommer James bara ljuga. Han kommer le emot mig på det där speciella sättet och jag kommer glömma bort allting, tills jag märker att han knuffar bort mig och en dag då han helt enkelt säger att han inte vill ha något med mig att göra längre. Jag kände hur någon försiktigt knuffade mig på axeln, jag lugnade ner mina andetag och försökte se ut som om jag sov. Vilket inte var så svårt som det lät, jag halvsov nästan och förmodligen skulle de inte märka om jag fejkade att sova.

"Hon behöver nog sova", sa James då, jag hörde hur de lämnade rummet, när dörren stängdes tittade jag med en gång upp.

Smög fram till dörren, kollade runt för att se till så att ingen annan var där. Sedan gick jag ut och började gå emot Hagrids stuga, han hade jobbat där så länge jag kunde minnas och så länge min mormor kunde minnas också. Han var den enda personen som pratat med mig första året jag gick här, förutom McGonagall då. Långsamt gick jag ditåt, jag tittade på marken framför mig och såg hur ett ben nästan flög framför det andra och landade framför mig. Det var den mekaniskmen som gjorde att jag fortsatte framåt, som fick mig att fortsätta gå. För mig kändes det nästan hoppfullt, att även om dagen hittills varit lite av ett mysterium och väldigt konstigt så funkade alla mekanismer runt omkring mig. Mina ben fortsatte gå som innan och jag fortsatte fram, solen hade gått upp och skulle förmodligen fortsätta stiga och sjunka. Inga av de som jag brydde mig om var döda, och jag har nästan ingenting att klaga på, världen fortsatte fram. Jag såg Hagrids stuga och log, innan jag fortsatte ner igen. Han var den mest otroliga person jag någonsin träffat, hade alltid tid att prata. Bjöd på väldigt äckliga kakor, och verkade vara full av goda råd. Det gick en massa rykten om honom som att han suttit i Azkaban och att han var en vild galning som tände eld på skolan en gång, men jag trodde inte på någon av de. Han var alldeles för smart för att tända eld på något eller bara hamna i Azkaban. Även om han inte såg ut att vara den smartaste människan i världen så var han mycket smartare än folk gav honom credit för. När jag kom fram, knackade jag först på dörren.

"Kom in." Jag öppnade dörren och gick in, Hagrid satt i en gammal fåtölj med ett brev framför sig, han läste tyst för sig själv och grinade brett, ibland kunde han till och med släppa ut några höga skratt innan han blev tyst och fortsatte läsa.

Jag satte mig ner mitt emot honom och väntade på att han skulle läsa klart, några gånger i veckan fick han brev från personer som enligt honom betydde väldigt mycket för honom och som han på något sätt tagit hand om när de gick på skolan. Det var inte fören nu som jag kunde sätta ansikten på namnen han sagt, men jag förstod nu att det var Harry Potter, Ron Weasly och Hermione Granger. När han läst klart brevet lade han ner det på bordet och torkade en tår som rann nerför ögat.

"Amelia, va kul att du ä här", sa han då och lade en arm om mig, jag sa ingenting utan log bara emot honom. "De går ett rykte om dig och en viss James Potter."

Jag rodnade djupt och slog honom sedan lätt på handen, detta gjorde att han med en gång började skratta högt och lutade sig sedan tillbaka innan han tog upp sin te-kopp och började smutta på det. Röken steg från koppen och den ljuvliga doften av vanilj spred sig, jag log emot honom och funderade på hur jag skulle berätta för honom om det som hänt. Det här var en hemlighet än så länge och därför skulle hela skolan få reda på det innan dagen var slut, och om Hagrid får reda på det ryktesväg kommer han inte bli så glad. Han skulle förmodligen hellre vilja att jag berättar för honom och det än att han får höra det från någon elev som han aldrig pratat med förr. Efter allt han gjort emot mig och allt han hjälpt mig med kändes det nästan som om jag var skyldig honom åtminstonde det.

"Vi är ihop", sa jag bara, Hagrid nickade och log emot mig. "Och jag har vänner, i min egna ålder."

"Ja ä gla' för din skull, Amelia", sa han och dunkade till mig i ryggen, jag flög en bit fram men han verkade inte märka någonting och jag var alldeles för van för att ens tänka på det.

"Och jag ska få barn med honom", sa jag då, Hagrid sprutade ut te genom munnen och började sedan hosta våldsamt, jag gick fram till honom och dunkade honom i ryggen.

När han till sist slutat hosta satte han sig bara ner och tittade på mig med samma uttryck som James hade haft, ren och skär fasa. Jag kände hur jag sjönk ihop, tydligen tyckte även han att jag inte var någon som James skulle få barn med, jag kände hur kinderna hettade upp och jag tittade ner i marken. Om det var så här Hagrid skulle reagera så kunde jag inte ens drömma om hur James föräldrar skulle ta det. Både hans föräldrar skulle hata mig för all framtid, det skulle säkert sluta med att de dödade mig.

"Men du ä ju smart", sa han bara, jag tittade upp och såg hur han nästan försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna, jag sa ingenting utan kände även jag hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder.

Jag gick fram till honom och han lade sina armar runt min nacke, jag vet inte hur länge vi stod där men när han släppte taget om mig hade jag slutat gråta och äntligen fått ur mig all rädsla som jag haft inom mig. Att bli förälder var inget lätt, och det var ingenting som man bara blev, utan något som man växte in i. Det var en roll som man inte kunde tilldelas, utan bara fick bli en med tiden.

"Oroa dej inte, Amelia", Hagrid lade handen på min axel och torkade bort tårarna med den andra handen. "De kommer gå bra."

Jag gav honom ett leende och nickade tröttsamt.

"Jag hoppas det."

Med det lämnade jag Hagrids stuga och började gå tillbaka emot slottet, jag insåg då att jag hade skolkat från en hel dags lektioner. Jag lade handen på min panna, men skrattade sedan åt mig själv. Jag trodde själv att jag hade fått feber för att jag skolkade, det var som en förolämpning emot mig själv. Jag skrattade tyst och gick in i slottet och började springa upp emot Gryffindors sällskapsrum. När jag kom in såg jag genast ur folk började stirra på mig, jag sa ingenting utan flinade bara emot de och gick in i Kimberlys sovsal. Hon satt på sin säng och tittade på en bild av en liten kille, jag smög tyst fram till henne och satte mig jämte henne.

"Vem är det?" frågade jag lugnt, hon sa ingenting utan tog ett djupt skakigt andetag, jag gissade att det var hennes bror, för de var otroligt lika, men jag väntade ändå på att hon skulle säga det.

"Cody." Jag log emot bilden, den visade en liten kille som vinkade in i en bild, bakom honom stod en äldre tjej, det var förmodligen Kimberly.

Hon höll honom i handen och log lyckligt, jag kunde inte minnas en enda gång då hon sett så lycklig ut. Inte ens nu när vi blivit vänner, men det var inte så konstigt. Jag lade mig sedan på hennes säng och placerade händerna på magen utan att tänka på det. Sedan tittade jag upp i taket och fortsatte fundera på allting som hänt, jag hade ett alternativ. Jag kunde göra en abort, om James inte ville ha barnet. Jag skulle visserligen må dåligt av det men om det var det som krävdes för att han skulle stanna så var de det som jag skulle göra. Det var ett val som ingen människa borde behöva göra, men jag gjorde det. Och till min förvåning var det inte hälften så svårt som folk sa att det skulle vara. Ingen av svaren var fel, men ingen av de var rätt, det var som pest och kolera. Ingen av de var bra, utan vad jag än valde så skulle jag förlora någonting. Och ingen av valen var smarta, så jag kunde inte tänka så heller. Kimberly lade sig ner jämte mig och tittade även hon upp i taket men funderade säkert på helt andra saker än vad jag gjorde.

"James tränar quidditch", sa hon enkelt, jag nickade bara och såg honom framför mig.

Quidditich var hans passion, något som han verkligen brann för och som han älskade att göra. Jag kunde titta i timtals och se honom flyga runt, det var ett av de ställena han kände sig fri och mäktig. Han kunde vara sig själv på en kvast och han trivdes då ännu mer med att allas blickar var på honom. Jag förstod aldrig det, men det behövde jag inte göra heller. Det räckte att se på honom för att förstå varför han älskade det så mycket. Friheten och makten som man kände då man satt på kvasten, jag hade bara upplevt den känslan några få gånger. Men han får uppleva den och något mer mäktigt varje gång han sätter sig på kvasten och flyger ut.

"Jag måste nog prata med honom." Kimberly skrattade bara och slog till mig lätt på armen.

"Tror du verkligen det?" jag bara nickade och satte mig upp, jag gick fram till dörren och precis då jag skulle gå vände jag mig om igen och tittade på Kimberly.

"Jag skulle vilja göra en sak", sa jag då.

"Inte kyssa mig?" frågade hon bara, jag skrattade igen och slängde iväg en kudde på henne.

"Nej jag undrar om jag skulle kunna få använda Cody som mellannamn, det vore ett sätt att hedra honom", sa jag bara och såg hur Kimberly fick tårar i ögonen. "Om jag får en son, det vill säga."

Kimberly sa ingenting utan nickade bara, jag log emot henne. Jag hade aldrig haft något känsligt ögonblick med henne. Därför visste jag inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra, jag stod bara kvar och log emot henne.

"Ut härifrån" sa hon då och log lekfullt emot mig, jag sa ingenting utan öppnade bara dörren och gick emot James sovsal.

Jag öppnade långsamt dörren och såg att bara en person stod i rummet, James stod med ryggen emot mig vid sin säng. Han hade på sig gråa mjukisbyxor och torkade just då håret med en handduk, när han släppte handduken gick jag fram till honom och lade mina händer på hans mage. Jag lutade min panna emot hans rygg och stod still i några sekunder innan James vände sig om och försiktigt lade ett pekfinger under min haka och fick mig att titta upp på honom.

"Jag är ledsen över att jag förstörde allt", sa jag bara, James sa ingenting utan tittade bara på mig. "Jag ska göra abort, bara du inte gör slut med mig för du är det bästa som hänt mig."

"Du behöver inte göra abort", sa han bara och kysste mig ömt, jag tittade förvirrat på honom. "Jag erkänner att jag blev tillfälligt skräckslagen, men att vi klarar det. Och jag älskar dig."

Jag log emot honom och slängde armarna runt hans nacke.

"Jag älskar dig också."

**Kimberly**

"Tre dagar kvar till jul", sa Amelia och suckade. Jag såg upp från min uppsats som jag gjorde i absolut sista stund och kollade på henne.

"Längtar du till något speciellt?" Sa jag retligt och blinkade åt henne.

"Jag ska följa med James hem till honom och träffa hans föräldrar och syskon och börja installera mig i deras hus."

"Kul", sa jag lite ironiskt och Amelia skrattade svagt. Hon satt med händerna vilande på magen som svagt, svagt putade lite utåt.

"Det ska faktiskt bli väldigt kul", sa hon och lutade sig bakåt och såg lite drömmande upp i taket. "James föräldrar verkade så trevliga och hans småsyskon är väldigt söta. Har du träffat hans lillasyster? Lily? Hon är så gullig och söt så det är inte sant! Han har sagt att hon vill baka julgodis med mig dagarna innan jul, och så ska jag tydligen hjälpa henne med att handla en nyårsklänning. Det är vad jag har att se fram emot, förutom själva juldagen och alla middagar. Själv då? Vad har du tänkt att göra?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte. Jag har inte fått något brev om att mina föräldrar vill ha hem mig än så jag stannar kvar på slottet och gör mina läxor och så. Blir väl som de senaste jularna jag haft ..." Jag tänkte på när jag inte hade Cody längre att komma hem till. "Men för att gå över till något annat så är det fortfarande en Hogsmead-dag imorgon, följer du med och fixar julklappar?"

"Ja, det är klart", Amelia såg glatt på mig och jag log tillbaka.

Det var alltid roligt att gå till Hogsmead och kolla igenom alla affärer efter en enda speciell julklapp. I år visste jag inte vem den julklappen skulle tillhöra, men tidigare var det alltid min bror som skulle få den. Jag hade köpt en present till honom åren innan, trots att han inte funnits och kunnat ta emot dem. Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde det, förmodligen skulle jag aldrig se honom igen, men jag kunde bara inte låta det vara.

"Bra, då säger vi det. Men nu har vi lektion, så masa dig upp och följ med nu, big mama!"

"Du, jag varnar dig!"

Jag skrattade. "Skulle _du_ varna _mig_? Du kommer ju inte ens upp ur soffan!"

Hon såg surmulet på mig. "Det var en engångsgrej, jag kommer helt upp utan problem."

"Okej, kom an bara!" Jag höjde nävarna och hoppade upp och ner på stället. Amelia skrattade så hon kiknade och när hon skulle resa på sig så for hon tillbaka ner i soffan igen och höll sig om magen när hon skrattade.

"Jag sa ju det!" skrattade jag. "Du kommer inte ens upp från soffan utan hjälp!"

Amelia fortsatte skratta och försökte om och om igen att resa på sig med åkte tillbaka ner igen och snart låg även jag och skrattade så jag nästan kvävdes.

"Vad håller ni på med?" James kom ner från pojkarnas trappa och såg konstigt på oss. Vi fortsatte skratta, utan att kunna berätta. "Vi har en lektion om fem minuter, hade ni tänkt att skolka?"

Jag skakade på huvudet och skrattade ännu värre när Amelia just då skulle försöka ta sig upp från soffan en gång för alla, men tappade balansen och föll tillbaka ner igen.

James gick fram till Amelia och räckte fram händerna till henne.

"Jag tänker i alla fall inte låta er skolka så här inpå julen, det är minst lika mycket som ska göras nu som en annan dag mitt i terminen." Han drog upp Amelia på fötter och när han kom fram till mig låg jag på mage på golvet och skakade i hela kroppen för att jag försökte kväva mitt skratt. "Kom igen Kim, jag trodde faktiskt inte det här om dig", sa han och satte händerna i sidorna och kollade ner på mig. Jag viftade bara åt honom och ställde mig själv upp.

Jag drog ett djupt andetag och andades ut igen. Jag såg bilden framför mig när Amelia rullade bakåt igen och började skratta en gång till.

"Kom igen, så kul var det faktiskt inte", sa Amelia, men drog ändå själv på munnen.

"Vad är det för något?" frågade James och såg nu lite orolig ut. Han drog handen genom håret som för att rätta till det och såg ner på hur han var klädd. "Är det något fel på hur jag ser ut?" undrade han osäkert.

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Nu går vi."

Lektionen vi hade var Försvar mot Svartkonster med en ny lärare vi fått i år, professor Holstein. Han var från Tyskland och kunde inte så jättebra engelska och hade stark brytning, men ändå var han en av de bättre lärarna som skolan hade. Det enda negativa med lektionen var att vi hade den med Slytherin.

Vi var de sista att komma in på lektionen och vi satte oss på bänkarna som fanns längst fram – de enda lediga.

"Ja, då alla här vara kan vi starta lektionen", sa Holstein, eller det var vad jag trodde att han sa i alla fall. "Idag vi lära oss göra en blockad mot en annan besvärjelse, så att den inte nå fram. Vi ska vara två och två – " alla tog tag i bordsgrannen och höll fast i den, " – men ni måste vara med från det andra elevhem och kön. Jag redan har delat in er här ... Potter och miss Lane, Neville och Jones, Travis o Tyler, miss Underwood med Bones, Anderson med Adams, Meyer och Malfoy ..."

Jag tappade hakan och hörde inte fortsättningen. När han avslutade listan ställde jag mig, fortfarande chockad, upp.

"Vad?" Sa jag när jag återfick rösten.

"Hör du dåligt, Meyer?" Sa Scorpius bakom mig, jag vände mig om och såg på honom. "Vi ska jobba ihop", sa han och log hånfullt. Jag vände mig om tillbaka till våran lärare.

"Du kan inte mena allvar! Kan jag få byta?"

Han tänkte precis protestera innan han ändrade sig och såg upp på klassen.

"Någon vill byta partner med miss Meyer?"

Ingen räckte upp handen. Alla såg på honom som om han var galen, vem i Gryffindor skulle frivilligt vilja vara partner med Malfoy?

"Ledsen, miss Meyer, lista gäller, du stå ut får", sa han och log urskuldande och vände sig åt en annan elev som behövde hjälp.

"Nå, Meyer, tänker du bara stå där eller kommer du?" Scorpius såg fortfarande lika hånfullt på mig och det var med stor viljestyrka som jag lyckades gå fram till honom och ställa mig bredvid honom att slå till honom eller förhäxa honom till en annan dimension.

"Om alla hjälps åt att flytta på bänkarna, så vi kan få en öppen yta, vi börja ska."

Jag drog i bänken jag stod bredvid och när jag puttade till den lite för hårt åkte den med en hög smäll in i väggen.

"Har du vaknat på fel sida idag, Meyer?"

"Håll käften, Malfoy."

"Men så säger man väl ändå inte?"

"Jag varnar dig."

Han höjde på ögonbrynen och log hånfullt och överlägset, men sa ingenting mer.

"Nu ni ställa er mitt emot era partner, och så ska ni använda en _harmlös_ besvärjelse som den andra ska försöka stoppa med _abliate_. Sätt gång!"

"Damerna först", sa Scorpius och bugade artigt.

"Nej, var så god, _herr_ Malfoy."

"Jag insisterar."

"Vi kan stå här hela dagen, om du vill?"

Hans ansikte hårdnade lite och sekunden efter hade en ljusblå formel skjutits ut från hans stav och kom emot mig.

"Abliate!" Förtrollningen studsade på skölden jag satt upp och for tillbaka mot Scorpius som såg förvånat på den innan han också ropade ut besvärjelsen och ännu en gång studsade hans formel mot skölden och bytte riktning. När den kom fram till mig var jag beredd och än en gång kom den farandes mot Malfoy som inte riktigt verkade ha trott att jag skulle ha hunnit sätta upp skölden, och hoppade därför undan när strålen närmade sig honom och åkte in i ett bord som exploderade. Några bredvid oss ryckte till, men återvände snabbt till det gjort innan.

Scorpius såg sammanbitet på mig och jag höjde staven och en röd stråle flög iväg från min trollstavs spets. Malfoy satte upp skölden och formeln studsade ett par gånger mellan oss.

"Professorn, hur hade du tänkt att man skulle kunna vinna med det här?" Frågade jag mellan sammanbitna tänder och höll full koncentration på det framför mig.

"Vinna? Nej, nej. Inte vinna. _Skydd_. Får chans att fly." Han log stort.

"Vadå chans att fly? Man måste ju slåss!"

"Nej, nej, nej. Slåss bara idioter. Måste fly, alltid fly. Dumbommar stanna och tro de kan slåss. De ..." Han avbröt sig lite och verkade leta efter ett ord eller någon fras. Han ryckte på axlarna som om han gav upp och fortsatte på något annat. "Om inte man inte slåss, inte man inte en man."

"Va? Du sa ju att man skulle fly?" Jag såg förvirrat på professorn, jag tror att det blev för många 'inte' för att han skulle hänga med i det han sagt. När jag vänt mig mot professorn glömde jag bort formeln som kom farande och jag såg i ögonvrån hur Malfoy la armarna i kors och log hånfullt som om han såg på ett slagsmål och redan visste vem som skulle vinna. Jag vände mig hastigt om och sköt tillbaka formeln mot Malfoy som inte varit beredd och den träffade honom rätt i bröstet och han for två meter bakåt.

"Bra, miss Meyer! Bra, bra. Tio poäng Gryffindor!"

Sen gick han vidare och förklarade inte det han menat. Jag brydde mig inte så mycket heller, vad spelar det för roll? Scorpius kom upp på fötter och såg argt på mig.

"Fusk!"

"Vadå fusk? Det är ditt eget fel att du inte var beredd, var arg på dig själv!"

"Det ska du få ångra, Meyer!"

"Det säger du jämt, men än har jag inte fått känna på något av "din vrede"." Jag gjorde citattecken och ändrade rösten så att det lät löjligt när jag sa det, något som jag också tyckte att det var. Jag hörde några från mitt egna elevhem skratta och några från Slytherin grymtade ogillande. Scorpius såg på mig med avsky och andades häftigt. "Vad är det med dig nu då? Har du förlorat talförmågan? Det är inte likt dig, Malfoy. Vad har hänt?"

Jag såg hånfullt tillbaka på honom och jag kunde se hur Amelia hade stannat upp och såg på mig, något som hon inte var ensam om. Några stod bakom mig och honom och väntade spänt på vad som skulle hända, men de flesta struntade i oss och fortsatte lektionen som vanligt.

"Vad tänker du på, Malfoy? Hur du på bästa sätt kan _krama_ ur mig livskraften? Du verkar ha blivit lite vek på sistone. Du kanske bara ska ta och _fly_?"

Scorpius gav ifrån sig ett högt morrande och när han i nästa sekund kastade sig fram mot mig höll hela salen andan. Innan han hann nudda vid mig satte jag upp skölden vi nyss lärt oss, men till min besvikelse studsade han inte bakåt, han stoppades bara upp och jag snubblade på benen på den som stod närmast bakom mig och gav till ett skrik när jag föll bakåt. Jag tappade koncentrationen på besvärjelsen och Malfoy föll hårt ovanpå mig. På en gång hann han ta ett strypgrepp om min hals och jag sparkade på honom i retur. Jag såg upp på de som stod böjda över oss och försökte ilsket mentalt säga åt dem att hjälpa mig. Visserligen hade jag ju provocerat honom, men det var han själv som faktiskt gjorde någonting. Alla stod som paralyserade och jag försökte rulla runt så att jag kunde komma loss från Malfoy, men han var större och starkare än mig. En knytnäve kom in i mitt synfält och träffade honom rätt i tinningen.

"AJ!" Skrek han och tappade greppet om mig. Blod droppade från hans huvud och helt ursinnigt såg han upp på ingen mindre än Amelia. "DU!"

"Idiot", sa jag innan han hann börja på något nytt och ställde mig upp och borstade av mina kläder.

Han öppnade munnen igen men då kom professor Holstein fram till oss.

"Vad gör ni? Om ni bråka, gör utanför lektion! Inte på lektion med jag! Fy! Poäng minus båda! Försvinn, lektion slut! Nästa gång ni uppföra."

Vi gick ut och jag gned min ömma hals och glodde ilsket åt Malfoys rygg när han gick åt andra hållet. Han vände sig om två gånger och glodde tillbaka.

"Hur gick det?" Frågade Amelia utanför klassrummet, utom hörhåll från lärare och Slytherinelever. Jag log mot henne.

"Snyggt slag!"

Hon rodnade och såg ner i marken.

"Tack. Men är du okej?"

"Ja, ingen fara", sa jag och struntade i smärtan som sakta började avta lite. "Imorgon kommer det inte kännas något, och då går vi runt och handlar godis i Hogsmead!"

* * *

Morgonen nalkades snabbt och jag vaknade tidigt för frukost. Jag klädde mig och gick ner till sällskapsrummet och väntade in Amelia som borde komma när som helst. Det hördes snart steg som kom nerför trappan, men fel trappa. Nyfiket kollade jag vem som var en morgonmänniska av dem och fick en mindre chock när jag såg att det i huvudtaget inte var en kille. Amelia såg sig försiktigt omkring innan hon gick helt ut från trappan till pojkarnas sovsalar.

"Inte undra på att du blev gravid så snabbt!" sa jag och såg på henne. Hon ryckte till och såg på mig som om hon aldrig sett mig förut.

"Vadå?" Frågade hon oskyldigt.

"Ja, om du sover där hela tiden ...!"

Hon rodnade svagt men rätade sen på sig och gick mot porträtt hålet.

"Kommer du?"

Jag reste mig upp och vi gick tillsammans ner till frukosten som var rätt så livlig trots att det var helg. Vi åt frukost och skrattade tillsammans med några sjundeårselever som berättade några nya skämt de hört. Det kom snart ner lite mer folk och vi satt kvar ända tills James – bland de sista – också kom ner och åt. När alla var klara hämtade vi pengar i våra sovsalar och begav oss ner till vagnarna som väntade på att ta oss till Hogsmead. Vi trängde in oss i en vagn tillsammans med Albus, James yngre bror, och några av hans vänner. Färden var inte så lång och snart var vi framme i den efterlängtade staden. Butikerna var öppna och det första vi gjorde var att gå in i den bästa godisaffären som fanns i hela världen. Fullproppad med sötsaker från golv till tak var den verkligen en värdig etta bland elevernas favorit ställe i Hogsmead. Ett antal pengar fattigare och minuter senare började vi gå igenom affär genom affär efter julklappar. Vi lämnade James bakom oss kvar i godisaffären där han totalt fastnat mellan alla hyllor. I en affär hittade Amelia en fin ram som ändrade sig efter storleken på kortet som hon köpte. Jag frågade vad hon skulle ha den till, men det sa hon inte. Hon mumlade något om att James mamma säkert skulle tycka om den, men jag hörde inte säkert.

Efter lunchtid mötte vi James igen och alla hade vi armarna fulla med påsar där julklappar och liknande saker fanns samlade. Vi stod mitt i gatan utanför Zonkos, en affär som det fanns massor med skämtsaker i, och förmodligen hade James precis kommit ut därifrån. Hela himlen mörknade på och det blev med ens mycket kyligare ute.

Scorpius kom gående med ett antal Slytherinelever bakom sig, på en nästan perfekt rad, och när han såg mig både mörknade och sken hans ansikte upp. Han både hånlog och såg ilsket på mig, hur han nu lyckades med det.

"Och här går du tillsammans med smutsskallen", sa han släpigt. Där Amelia slagit honom igår hade han nu ett tydligt ärr, precis vid hårfästet. Han hade säkert gått till Madam Pomfrey och gnällt och fått något som läkte såret.

"Ja, och här går du med ankungarna efter dig."

Han blängde på mig.

"Synd att du ha så dålig smak för vänner, Meyer. Smutsskallar är inget bra sällskap, ska du veta. Inte heller är barn till en blodsförrädare."

James gjorde en ansats att gå på Malfoy, men jag höll honom tillbaka.

"Gå inte på det", mumlade jag. "Kom, vi går nu."

Vi vände oss om, men just då mörknade himlen ännu mer och svarta skuggor kom farande genom luften. De materialiserades precis vid Amelia, tog tag i henne och försvann sen. Det hela gick så snabbt att jag inte hann reagera innan himlen sken upp igen och det blev ljust. Amelias kassar låg kvar på marken och James stod helt handfallen. Jag vände mig hastigt om.

"Vad har du gjort?" Skrek jag på Scorpius.

"Vem bryr sig om en smutsskalle?"

"Ta – tillbaka – henne - nu!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Amelia**

Jag kände hur någon tog tag i mig och helt plötsligt flög jag genom luften, det gick på bara några sekunder men ändå kändes det som en evighet hade gått innan vi landade på fast mark, jag knuffades ner på marken och kände adrenalinet pumpa i mina ådror, snabbt försökte jag få tag på min stav, men upptäckte bara att den inte var där. Panikslagen sprang jag längst in emot väggen och satte mig ner. Jag hörde hur någon skrattade kallt, kårar följde min ryggrad och jag kände hur jag fick gåshud. Jag tittade upp från marken och såg hur en man, mycket äldre än jag tittade på mig med kall min, läppen otydligt höjd som ett tecken på att han var äcklad. Att den bara var det ytterst lite var ett tecken på att han var renblodig, min mormor och morfar var det, och även om de varit en bra familj som inte haft något emot mugglare så hade även de fått lära sig allt det. Med långsamma steg gick han fram emot mig och tog fram en stav, han vägde den i handen och tittade sedan på mig igen. Innan jag hunnit reagera drog han benet bakom sig och svingade den emot mig. Jag kände hur den träffade mig i sidan, jag skrek till och försökte backa ännu mer men kände väggen och förstod då att det var lönlöst.

"Jag har aldrig gillat smutsskallar", sa han då, jag tittade upp på honom igen och såg då trots det dåliga ljuset att han såg ut som Scorpius.

Samma blonda hår, smala ansikte och kalla blåa ögon men ändå var det inte samma person, kanske var det hans pappa. Jag brydde mig egentligen inte om vem det var, Malfoys hade ett väldigt dåligt rykte då Lucius Malfoy som senare dog i Azkaban visade sig vara en av Voldemorts ivrigaste anhängare. Även Narcissa var det, men henne stod det inte så mycket om i några böcker. Vi hade fått lära oss väldigt tidigt om Voldemort, kanske för att förhindra att det någonsin skulle hända igen. Vissa höll fortfarande med honom, och det var de människorna som kunde förstöra alla mugglarföddas liv. De förstod inte att vi, trots våra föräldrar, kunde vara mycket bättre på magi än de var.

"Du förstår", han fingrade åter igen på staven, jag lyssnade inte så noga på vad han sa utan försökte bara komma på något sätt att komma därifrån, men ändå lyckades jag snappa upp lite av det han sa, "jag kände en, och hon var alltid mycket bättre på allting än jag var. Man kan väl säga att mina föräldrar inte gillade det. Jag lovade mig själv att min son inte skulle få tävla med någon äcklig smutsskalle, inte om jag var där och kunde hindra det."

Golven var av sten och det var även väggarna, ljuset var dämpat. Jag tittade runt och såg inga fönster, det betydde förmodligen att det här var en källare. Och om den här mannen var släkt med Malfoys på något sätt så fanns det en stor chans att vi var just i deras hus. Jag hade aldrig sett det, men hade självklart ryktesväg hört att det var gigantiskt. Ljus var tända och gav hela rummet ett skrämmande utseende. Att det fanns en ganska stor port, svart som man behövde en nyckel för att öppna och låsa gjorde att det kändes som om jag precis stigit in i någon slags tidsportal och flyttats tillbaka till medeltiden. Jag kände efter i fickorna igen och letade efter min stav, när jag gjorde det skrattade mannen metalliskt, genast tittade jag upp på honom med en förvirrad min.

"Letar du efter den här?" Han tog fram min stav, jag kände hur min hals snörade ihop sig och paniken växte.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, det här var förmodligen Scorpius fel. Jag förstod inte hur han kunde ta så illa upp, jag förödmjukade honom ju inte eller gjorde något väldigt fel. Jag slog till honom, men det var det han förtjänade. Det han gjorde emot mig var minst dubbelt så dumt som det jag gjort emot honom. Jag ställde mig upp, jag var tvungen att ta tillbaka min stav för att komma härifrån. Kanske skulle det lyckas, kanske inte. Men jag visste att om jag hade staven så hade jag en mycket större chans. Tårarna brann i ögonlocken, i det ögonblicket ville jag tillbaka till James och Kimberly. Jag visste inte vad som skulle hända med mig, kanske skulle de bara skrämma mig eller något mer.

"Vill du ha tillbaka den?" jag skulle precis ta sats men ljudet av hans röst skrämde mig och jag frös fast, han tog några långsamma steg emot mig och var helt plötsligt precis jämte mig. "Ska du försöka ta tillbaka den?"

Jag knuffade till honom och började springa, tårarna rann nerför mina kinder och jag kunde inte se tydligt. Jag hörde hur någon skrattade kallt, det ekade överallt och paniken ökade. Jag visste inte var han var, eller om jag var långt ifrån honom eller nära. Jag såg att en dörr var öppen och sprang genast dit. När jag tittade mig runt såg jag att det var ett bibliotek, jag gick tyst fram till en av hyllorna och gick emellan de. Det hade börjat göra ont i magen och jag bad för att det bara skulle vara håll.

"Vet du vad jag hatar mer?" jag tittade upp och såg att ingen var där, jag tittade fram igen men ingen var där, då kände jag hur någon lade handen över min mun. "Folk som försöker rymma."

Med det kände jag hur han knuffade fram mig igen, jag landade hårt på det smutsiga golvet och kände hur ont det började göra i armen. Jag kröp fram, det måste sett patetiskt ut för några korta sekunder senare släppte han ut ett elakt skratt men jag brydde mig inte. Om jag inte kom därifrån, så visste jag inte vad som skulle hända. Kanske var det bara jag som var överdramatisk, kanske skulle han inte göra någonting, jag var inte säker. Men jag ville inte ta chansen, inte nu, inte under de här omständigheterna.

"Crucio!" jag började krampa och skrek av den plötsliga smärtan, det hade kommit som en överraskning.

Jag stannade och blundade, lutade mitt huvud emot bröstet och grät tyst. Det tjänade ingenting till, jag kom ingenstans, allt jag kunde hoppas på nu var att någon av oss skulle överleva.

"Jag gillar inte att använda mugglarmetoder", sa han då, jag började undra om det fanns någonting som den här gubben gillade, hittills hade han bara sagt saker han hatade och det verkade nästan som om han var helt olycklig. "Men desperata tider, kräver desperata åtgärder."

Han tog ett tag om min hals och drog upp mig i luften.

"Håll dig borta från min son." jag kände hur han släppte mig.

Jag landade på golvet med en duns och kände sedan hur han började sparka mig, i magen på ryggen och överallt. Smärtan sköljde över mig i vågor, jag kände hur jag blev illamående och ännu mer rädd än innan. Efter det som känts som en evighet, slutade han. Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder och jag kröp långsamt emot väggen. Jag kände då hur något rann nerför mina ben, panikslaget tittade jag på mina byxor och såg att de höll på att färgas röda, jag lade ansiktet i mina armar och grät högt.

"Vad ska vi göra med henne?" hörde jag någon fråga, i det ögonblicket brydde jag mig inte utan försökte bara förstå vad som precis hänt.

"Ta ner henne till källaren", Jag hörde hur någon gick därifrån, medan den andra personen gick emot mig och sedan skrattade högt för sig själv.

"Smutsskalle", jag kände hur någon sparkade mig i huvudet och jag svimmade.

**Kimberly**

"HÖR DU DÅLIGT? VAD FAN HAR DU GJORT!"

"SLUTA SKRIK PÅ MIG, MEYER! JAG HAR INTE GJORT NÅGOT! VARFÖR SKA ALLT ALLTID VARA MITT FEL?"

"FÖR ATT DU ÄR SÅ UPPENBART SKURKEN I ALLT! SÅ TA TILLBAKA HENNE NU PÅ EN GÅNG, ELLER SÅ KOMMER _DU_ FÅ ÅNGRA DIG, OCH JAG MENAR DET!"

"Meyer, tro mig, jag har inte gjort något!"

"Men vart är hon då?"

"Hur ska jag veta det?"

"Du är inblandad i det hela, det vet jag!"

"Är du helt borta eller? Jag säger ju att jag inte har något att göra med det! Jag bryr mig inte om din smutsskalle till vän!"

"Vad hände med att man borde le åt folk? Var det ens du? Jag vet att du vet något, och det här har gått för långt, det trodde jag aldrig om dig, _Malfoy_."

"Och jag trodde aldrig att du var så kall, _Meyer_. Vad hände med dig och dina glada leenden?"

"Vad vet du om mig och mina leenden? Du vet ingenting om mig, och låtsas inte som om du gör det! Det har dessutom ingenting med det här att göra, så om du inte berättar vad du vet – "

"Jag vet ju inget!"

" – så kommer jag se till att du blir relegerad!"

"För sista gången, Meyer. Jag – vet – inte – vad – som – hände!"

"Om något händer henne, kommer jag hata dig för all framtid."

"Som om du inte redan gör det."

Han såg sårat på mig och jag vände mig om med tårar i ögonen och gick fram till James som stod helt paralyserad och såg tomt framför sig.

"Vad ska vi göra?" frågade han.

"Jag vet inte vad vi _kan_ göra." Jag plockade upp alla kassar som låg slängda på den blöta marken och drog med mig James till vagnarna som skulle ta oss tillbaka till slottet. James gick tyst bredvid mig. När vi satt oss i en vagn lutade jag mig bakåt och försökte rensa tankarna. "Vi måste gå till rektorn."

"Vad ska McGonagall kunna göra?"

"Vad ska vi kunna göra? Och dessutom finns porträttet på Dumbledor uppe på hennes kontor med alla andra tidigare rektorer, någon måste kunna göra något!"

"Vad för något?"

"Jag vet inte. Men, vad ska de säga när dödsätarna är tillbaka?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade nästa dag var det kallt, jag hade slutat blöda och nedanför mig låg det en stor pöl. Jag kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder då jag rörde det med fingertopparna men sedan snabbt torkade bort det. Madam Pomfrey hade berättat för mig att om jag någonsin började blöda, bara lite så skulle jag hitta henne så fort jag kunde, annars kunde jag förlora barnet. Det hade gått mer eller mindre åtta timmar, och jag hade förmodligen förlorat mitt och James barn. Jag lade armarna i kors över mina knän och blundade, jag hade ont överallt men förmodligen skulle det bara bli några blåmärken. Jag ville inte vara här längre, jullovet var bara en dag därifrån och jag ville inte spendera julen här, hos de här människorna. Jag lade mig ner på det kalla golvet och kände hur jag blev kallare och kallare, långt borta kunde jag höra hur någon gick närmre mig. Jag satte mig upp igen och kände hur jag blev kall och jag blev räddare och räddare för varje sekund. Jag ville inte vara här längre, istället ville jag bara komma härifrån och komma tillbaka till James och Kimberly, och mitt liv. Jag tittade frenetiskt omkring efter något jag kunde använda för att rymma men hittade ingenting, dörren öppnades och så fort den var helt öppen sprang jag och slängde mig emot personen, vem det än var. Han eller hon ramlade till marken och jag ställde mig upp för att komma därifrån, men kände hur någon tog ett grepp om min fot och jag ramlade. Jag skrek till och försökte göra allt jag kunde för att komma loss, men min fot satt fast i ett stengrepp och jag kunde inte komma loss.

"Släpp mig!" skrek jag då, utan att tänka på vad jag gjorde eller sa. "Jag vill tillbaka, din sjuka idiot."

Någon tog tag i mina händer och höll de i ett hårt grepp, och tvingade upp mig på fötterna, framför mig stod nu den blonda killen och stirrade på mig, blod rann nerför hans mungipa och han stirrade kallt på mig. Han höjde långsamt handen och slog mig sedan på kinden, munnen fylldes med blod och jag spottade ut det på marken framför mig. Jag kände hur mannen bakom mig lade hakan på min axel och andades i mitt öra, jag ryste till och tittade sedan åt sidan bara för att se en man jag aldrig sett förr. Men precis som den blonda var han mycket äldre än mig, men han såg inte ut som någon jag någonsin sett förr.

"Vi kanske ska tvätta din mun med tvål", sa han och tog fram sin stav och riktade den emot mig, jag blundade och duckade, vilket bara gjorde att de började skratta och pekade på mig.

Jag kände hur tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken, jag trodde inte att något efter allt med mamma skulle kunna göra mig såhär arg, sårad och rädd men jag hade fel. De hade inte bara mördat mitt barn, utan förödmjukat mig och jag var rädd för de. Efter allt som hänt under de senaste tjugofyra timmarna så ville jag bara tillbaka till Hogwarts igen, jag brydde mig inte om jag behövde spendera julen i slottet bara jag slapp vara här med de här sjuka människorna.

"Eller så kan jag ta hand om henne", viskade mannen som höll hårt i mina händer och tryckte sig själv emot mig, jag kände mig illamående och visste exakt vad han menade.

För ett ögonblick funderade jag nästan på att be den andra om att inte låta honom göra det, jag ville hellre att de skulle slå mig och skada mig än göra det.

"Gör du det", han log elakt när han såg mina tårar och började gå emot trappan. "Jag vill prata med dig sen."

Jag hörde hur han gick upp för trappan och stängde dörren efter sig, när han gjort det skrattade mannen tyst och jag kände hur han med sina händer utforskade min kropp, han rörde min höft och skrattade med sin hesa röst.

"Oroa dig inte", viskade han i mitt öra. "Jag ska vara försiktig."

Jag tittade ner i marken och försökte tänka på något annat, jag blundade och föreställde mig att jag var på Hogwarts med James och Kimberly, jag föreställde mig att allt var som innan och att inget av det här hade hänt. Att jag fortfarande var gravid och att Kimberly fortsatte mobba mig för att jag inte kunde komma ur soffan. Jag visste att det aldrig skulle hända igen, men i det ögonblicket brydde jag mig inte utan ville bara göra vad som helst för att glömma var jag var och vad som hände, om det så bara var för tio minuter.

**Kimberly**

Hos rektorn kunde vi inte hitta särskilt mycket hjälp. McGonagall sa att hon skulle ta upp det med ministeriet, och att vi, vad som än hände, inte fick lämna slottet. Jag visste inte hur hon hade tänkt att det skulle hindra mig från att göra det jag visste var rätt. Jag kunde inte bara lämna Amelia. Även om vi varit fiender i flera år, så hade vi kommit varandra väldigt nära de senaste månaderna. Men nu var det inte tillräckligt sent, så jag skulle gå upp och lägga mig ett tag och låtsas sova tills det var säkert att alla andra i hela slottet sov, och då skulle jag – tillsammans med James – försöka oss på att rädda Amelia. James var ganska säker på vart vi skulle leta, och jag litade på honom.

Slottet var ganska tomt då de flesta valde att åka hem redan i morse. Det var tyst och lugnt och det var sådana här nätter som jag och Amelia kunde sitta uppe hur länge som helst och bara prata. Jag gick och la mig och väntade tills klockan var efter tolv, hela slottet – de som var kvar – sov nu och jag steg upp ur sängen. Men när jag gick fram till dörren var den låst. Jag ryckte och slet men den gick inte upp ...

**Scorpius**

"Far?"

"Ja?" Rösten kom allrummet och han gick dit. Hans satt i en av de högryggade fåtöljerna och läste tidningen.

"Jag är hemma nu."

"Jag kan se det."

"Vart är Zabini?"

"Han är i källaren, hur så?" Hans far lät uttråkad och såg inte upp från tidningen när han pratade med sin son. Han bläddrade sida och väntade fortfarande på svar, det såg man på hur han tippade med fingret mot tidningens förstasida, personerna som var med i fotot på uppslaget flyttade sig skrämt åt vänster för att undkomma detta konstiga fenomen.

"Vi ska ha träning i ocklumenering nu."

"Mhm ..."

"Jag går och letar upp honom."

"Gör du det."

Han himlade med ögonen åt sin fars stora ordförråd och vände sig om och gick ner i källaren. Det var mörkt i källaren och han tände några facklor på sin väg genom den långa, fuktiga och kalla källargången. Där nere fanns inget annat än fängelsehålor, skafferi och ett oanvänd gammal tortyrkammare med dörr rakt ut till trädgården, så att det så fort som möjligt skulle gå att ta dit sina offer. Scorpius var faktiskt förvånad över att den aldrig hade används av någon, hans far verkade inte vara den typen som väntade på att rätt person skulle komma ...

"Mr Zabini?"

Han ropade ut i gången, längre bort hörde han röster som skrattade och så steg som började gå och en dörr som öppnades och stängdes. Han gick stadigt framåt för att se vilka det var.

"Mr Gross?"

Mannen som var på väg åt honom nickade i hälsning.

"Var det Zabinis röst jag hörde för ett tag sen?"

"Det var det."

"Och vart är han?"

"Han är där inne", han nickade mot en av cellerna och Scorpius gick fram dit. "Men du borde inte gå in, han – "

Scorpius hade redan gått fram och ryckt upp dörren, irriterad för att Zabini gömt sin nere i källaren istället för att ha lektion med honom.

"Vad gör du?" Han fann sin "lärare" stående bredbent framför en ung flicka som var väldigt lik ... Han spärrade förvånat upp ögonen i en sekund innan han fick kontroll över sig själv igen. Ingen verkade ha sett hans ansiktsuttryck och han såg på Zabini, en gammal skolkamrat med hans far, som vänt sig om och fumlade med gylfen på hans byxor.

"Mr Malfoy, vad gör du här?"

"Vad gör du?" upprepade han.

"Jag ... jag ..."

Han knuffade undan Zabini och låtsades se förvånad ut när han såg Amelia, trots att redan sett att hon var där, och förstått vad han varit på väg att göra ...

"En smutsskalle? Tänkte du förorena dig med en smutsskalle?"

"Eh ... jag, alltså ..."

"Ja...?"

"Jag har inget att säga." Han rätade plötsligt på sig och såg självsäker ut. Scorpius höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Nu går vi, du är försenad till min ocklumenering." Scorpius vände sig om, men Zabini stod kvar. "Gå", morrade han. "Eller vill du att jag ska berätta för mig far vad du tänkte göra med en smutsskalle?"

"Du har ingen rätt att bestämma över mig, din lilla ...!" Zabini gjorde ett utfall mot Scorpius, men han undvek slaget och tryckte med en smäll upp honom mot väggen.

"Nu går vi", väste han. Vad han inte såg – eller valde att inte se – var att vid smällen åkte Amelias stav ur Zabinis ficka.


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia

Jag såg som i slow-motion hur staven föll och träffade golvet, det verkade inte som om Scorpius hörde det, men för mig lät det högre än några andra ljud i rummet. Med en gång, innan någon hunnit reagera slängde jag mig emot den och tog den i ett krampaktigt grepp, långsamt ställde jag mig upp, fäste håret i en bestämd krok bakom örat och riktade den emot Scorpius som var den enda kvar i rummet, han granskade mig uppifrån och ner med en äcklad min. Jag sa ingenting utan stirrade bara på honom, den äckliga råttan var förmodligen skälet till att jag var här, och skälet till det var att jag slagit honom. Och inte bara gett honom ett litet blåmärke utan ett stort ärr och även gjort så att han börjat blöda, jag är ju verkligen onsdskan själv, tänkte jag ironiskt och såg hur Scorpius gick fram till dörren, öppnade den sedan och stängde den inte efter sig. Sedan gick han åt höger och jag hörde hur han öppnade ännu en dörr, jag förstod inte vad han höll på med. Om han inte låste skulle jag ju kunna komma därifrån, för ett ögonblick trodde jag nästan att det var hans idé, kanske ville han att jag skulle rymma. Men när han kom tillbaka några sekunder senare och återigen stirrade på mig med de isblåa ögonen och hånfulla leende, försvann genast alla de tankarna. Han ville förmodligen bara öppna och låta allt vara öppet för att jag skulle känna hur nära jag var att komma därifrån, men ändå så långt bort. Att han inte låst dörren till min cell var av ren djärvhet, eller kaxighet, det berodde helt på från vems synvinkel man såg det ur.

"Dra", muttrade han bara och gick emot trappan som ledde därifrån.

Först stirrade jag bara efter honom och kände hur min haka sjönk, hade han verkligen gjort det jag trodde att han gjorde? Det faktum att han lät min cell vara öppen och även visade mig vägen ut fick mig nästan att tro att han räddade mig. Men det skulle han inte kunna gjort, det var Malfoy vi pratade om, Scorpius Malfoy. James Potters svurna fiende sedan första året och även dennas motsats, jag gick långsamt därifrån och tittade emot dörren. Jag tog ett par tveksamma steg, ljuset blev starkare och starkare ju närmare jag kom och när jag stod i dörröppningen var jag säker på att det här inte var någon sorts illusion eller dröm. Jag tittade in i rummet igen, emot trappan, flinade retligt och gick sedan ut därifrån. Genast började jag springa, smärtan i min kropp ignorerade jag helt och sprang bara. Jag ville bara komma därifrån, vinden ven i mina öron och mina ögon tårades av det plötsliga ljuset, men även av luften. Jag kom fram till en stor mur och klättrade snabbt över den, just då kom jag inte på någonting som kunde få mig därifrån och gjorde därför det bästa av det jag kunde för att slippa vara på det där hemska stället. När jag kommit några hus därifrån stannade jag, höll mig för sidan och tittade tillbaka på huset. Jag log nöjt när jag märkte att det var Malfoys hus, eller palats kanske man ska säga. Jag visste det redan då jag såg Scorpius men ändå var det skönt, att genom att se det på något sätt få en bättre bekräftelse på det. Jag tittade mig sedan runt omkring, vad skulle jag göra nu? Jag suckade djupt och började modfällt gå, efter ett tag märkte jag att folk tittade konstigt på mig och mina kinder blev rödare och rödare ju längre tid det gick. Men det fanns ingenting jag skulle kunna göra åt det, om jag genom magi skulle göra det så skulle jag kanske bli skickad till Azkaban, jag var inte helt säker på lagarna som fanns i vår värld. Det var den enda lektion jag någonsin sovit igenom, antingen var det för att vi hade ett stort prov dagen därpå eller så var det den veckan då alla verkade tycka att det var roligt att ta mina saker. Jag tittade in i en gränd och sprang genast in där, jag tittade omkring mig för att se till så att ingen var där och tog sedan fram staven.

"Expecto Patronum", viskade jag tyst och en ekorre visade sig framför mig, genast började den springa omkring och hoppade upp på min axel, jag visste inte varför och inte heller McGonagall visste men jag hade ett väldigt nära band med min patronus.

Den var inte äkta, utan bara mitt lyckligaste minne i form av ett djur kan man väl säga, men ändå kändes den äkta för mig.

"Hitta Professor McGonagall", viskade jag, förmodligen var Kimberly kvar på slottet men jag ville inte träffa varken henne eller James fören jag fått helt klart för mig vad som hade hänt.

Kanske var det ingen som helst fara med mig, jag försökte se allt från den positiva sidan men misslyckades starkt och satte mig ner på marken, min patronus försvann snabbt från platsen men dök upp igen några sekunder senare. Och bara några minuter efter att den försvunnit kom Minerva tillbaka, så fort hon såg mig drog hon efter andan och sprang genast fram till mig, jag kände hur mina ögonlock blev tyngre och det började bli svårt att hålla mig vaken.

"Amelia", hon tog min arm och hjälpte mig upp. "Håll i dig."

Sa hon bara och innan jag visste ordet av det befann vi oss på Hogwarts, hur vi kom dit var ett mysterium för mig eftersom att man inte kunde transferera sig på skolans område, men kanske hade hon fixat det i förväg, om Dumbledor kunde det så borde även McGonagall veta hur man gör sånt. Vi gick emot sjukhusflyglen och Madam Pomfrey hjälpte mig ner i en säng. Hon tog fram en dryck och tvingade i mig den, efter några sekunder blev allt snurrigt och jag kände hur jag blev tröttare och tröttare. Jag stängde ögonen men hade inte somnat helt.

"Vi borde nog kontakta, Mr Potter", sa Madam Pomfrey, jag kände hur mina ögon fylldes med tårar trots att de var stängda och hur mina läppar drog sig neråt och jag kände hur tårarna rann nerför mina kinder. "Och Miss ... "

**Kimberly**

Jag sjönk ner mot väggen någon timme senare och där har jag suttit sedan dess. Det var lite kyligt mot golvet men jag brydde mig inte, jag hade svikit Amelia och mina ögon tårades vid tanken på vad hon kunde utsättas för just då, när jag bara satt där. Morgonen grydde och jag hade inte sovit en sekund, trots det var jag klarvaken.

Jag kände på dörrhandtaget minst en gång i timmen, men den var lika låst varje gång. Jag hade provat att använda staven mot den, men varje förhäxning studsade tillbaka och det fanns inget jag kunde göra. Det var heller knappt några kvar i slottet, så ingen kunde hjälpa mig.

Klockan var efter elva när jag hörde steg i trappan upp mot min sovsal.

"Hallå?" ropade jag.

"Ms Meyer?"

"Ja."

Jag hörde stegen skynda på och dörren låstes upp. Utanför stod McGonagall, men det märkte jag knappt för jag störtade redan nerför trappan, nu skulle jag rädda Amelia. Jag hörde inte vad hon ropade efter mig för jag var på två sekunder redan utanför porträttet och skyndade mig genom en korridor nerför en trappa och svängde höger. Jag höll på att krocka med Poppy som precis skulle gå uppför trappan. Hon vände sig om och såg förvånat efter mig när jag sprang förbi i ultrafart.

"Ms Meyer, vart ska du?"

"Jag måste göra en viktig sak."

"Men ms Meyer ..."

"Jag måste!"

"Okej, men när du är klar så väntar ms Underwood i sjukhusflygeln."

"Va?" Jag vände hastigt på klacken och kutade åt andra hållet.

"Skulle du inte göra något viktigt?"

Jag sprang det snabbaste jag kunde upp till sjukhusflygeln och andfått smällde dörren upp när jag störtade fram till Amelia. Hennes ansikte var svullet och hon hade stora sår på flera ställen. Hon hade ett bandage lindat runt huvudet och hennes ena arm låg i en mitella runt hennes nacke. Hon sov när jag kom fram till henne och åtåligt väntade jag på att Madam Pomfrey skulle komma tillbaka.

"Varför skulle du ha så bråttom?" Pustade Pomfrey och sjönk ner på en stol. Hon var verkligen inte ung längre, och det syntes tydligt.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade jag otåligt och pekade på Amelia.

"Hon har tyvärr råkat ut för något väldigt olyckligt – "

"Det ser jag väl!"

" – men exakt vad som hände vet jag inte än. Hon har inte sagt något, och hon behöver all vila som går att få."

Dörren öppnades och in kom McGonagall med James.

"Kim, vad har – " Han avbröt sig när han såg Amelia och sprang fram till henne. "Amelia! Vart har hon varit? Hur kom hon därifrån? Vem räddade henne? Vem har gjort det här? Hur mår hon? Hur mår – " 

"Mr Potter, var snäll och ta ett djupt andetag. Men för att svara på dina frågor: Vi vet inte vart hon har varit, inte hur hon kom därifrån, vem som räddade henne eller hur hon har fått sina skador. Även om det går att gissa ... Vad gäller hur hon mår, Poppy?"

"Hennes läge är stabilt, inget allvarligare brott eller skallskador och hon kommer att läka snabbt. Men vad gäller barnet kan jag säga att den är helt frisk som det ser ut nu. För tillfället mår den bra, men jag vet inte vad för sorts konsekvenser som alla slag på fostret kan ha senare. Förhoppningsvis inga alls, men i sånt här fall kan man aldrig veta." Madam Pomfrey såg medlidande på James och Amelia.

"Vad vi har förstått så är det din far, James, som just nu har tagit över vårdnaden av Amelia, och därför är han just nu på väg."

* * *

Långt in på eftermiddagen vaknade Amelia äntligen upp och försiktigt försökte jag fråga ut henne. Hon konstaterade det jag hade trott om att hon var hos Malfoy, och att Draco, Scorpius far, hade torterat henne och hans närmaste män också. Vad jag inte kunnat tro var att Scorpius räddat henne från att bli våldtagen.

"Hur kom du undan?"

"Malfoy räddade mig."

"Scorpius? Hur ... när ... va?"

"Min stav åkte ur fickan på Zabini när Malfoy tryckte upp honom mot väggen, jag tog upp den och när jag pekade med den mot honom sa han åt mig att dra."

"Vänta, vänta, vänta ... pratar vi om samma person?"

"Det är svårt att förstå, men ibland får jag för mig att Malfoy inte är så elak som han utger sig för att vara."


	18. Chapter 18

**Amelia**

Jag satte mig upp på sängen och kunde inte dölja det gigantiska leende på mina läppar då Poppy kom in tillsammans med James, hans pappa och Kimberly. Hon hade precis berättat för mig att han eller hon inte dog, och jag brydde mig inte så mycket om hur jag såg ut eller vad jag råkat ut för det senaste dygnet. De såg alla glada ut när de kom in och jag kunde inte sluta le, men kände samtidigt hur jag blev räddare för varje sekund som gick. Om barnet inte dog, vilket jag var tacksam över, så betydde det att jag och James faktiskt skulle bli föräldrar. Det betydde att vi faktiskt var tvungna att ta hand om honom eller henne, och hur vi skulle göra det hade jag inte en aning om. Men när jag såg hur han log emot mig kändes det som om vi skulle klara det, oavsett vad som hände så skulle allt gå bra. Jag skulle precis ställa mig upp, men innan jag hunnit göra det sprang James fram till mig och tryckte mjukt på min axel så att jag satte mig ner på sängen igen, sedan tog han min hand och tryckte den lätt. Jag flinade bara emot honom och sa ingenting utan tittade bara runt omkring mig, jag kände hur alla stirrade på mig förutom Poppy som bara gick omkring och verkade inte ens tänka på hur mycket folk det var i rummet. Kanske var hon van vid det, funderade jag tankspritt på.

"Amelia, han eller hon mår bra", jag kände hur mitt leende blev större, och jag låtsades som om jag inte visste om det innan.

Madam Pomfrey hade slängt ut alla när hon berättat för mig om alla skador och även om barnet, hon ville egentligen inte berätta för mig utan ville vänta tills James kom så att han kunde göra det men jag tvingade henne. Jag var skräckslagen just då och ville bara att någon berättade för mig om mitt barn överlevt och om något hade hänt med honom eller henne. I det ögonblicket brydde jag mig inte så mycket om vem det var som berättade, det kunde lika gärna varit Voldemort som Madam Pomfrey.

"Förstår du vad det här betyder?" frågade jag och kände återigen hur mitt leende bleknade, jag rodnade djupt när jag såg på Harry som tittade på mig med en vetande blick. "Vi ska få ett barn, och vi är bara barn och dina föräldrar kommer hata mig för all framtid."

"Vi går ut så länge", Harry tog med sig Kimberly därifrån medan James bara tittade på mig med en förvirrad min som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga eller tro.

Om sanningen ska fram så förstod jag inte var det här tvivlet kom ifrån, jag visste att det inte var så smart att bli gravid som tonåring då man knappt var mer än ett barn själv men jag hade aldrig tvivlat på att jag skulle behålla det, även utan James hjälp hade jag gjort det men det skulle bli mycket lättare då jag visste att han var vid min sida. Men hans föräldrar skulle ändå hata mig, jag hade förstört framtiden för deras son och de hade inga som helst skäl att gilla mig nu, jag kände hur tårarna började brinna bakom ögonlocken, och för första gången sedan jag fått reda på om barnet var jag tveksam till om vi verkligen skulle klara det här.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han bara, jag skakade på axlarna. "Mina föräldrar kommer inte hata dig, jag älskar dig och de förstår att det här är ett misstag. Att få barn med dig är inget misstag, men att få ett barn när vi är så unga. Och de kommer hjälpa oss, jag lovar och jag kommer aldrig lämna dig, jag älskar dig för mycket."

"Tänk om du slutar?" frågade jag bara och kände hormonerna kicka in. "Tänk om du vaknar en dag och bara, oj jag tror att jag är kär i Kimberly idag."

James började genast skratta och smekte min kind och rörde mitt hår, vi var bara några centimeter ifrån varandra och jag kände hans varma andedräkt emot min kind. Jag tittade in i hans djupa mörka ögon och såg hur han gav mig ett av sina special leenden, jag smälte och visste att vad han än sa så skulle jag tro på det. Att han hade sån makt över mig var både bra och dåligt, han kunde utan att ens anstränga sig göra mig lugn och på något sätt få mig att tro på allt han sa. I det här ögonblicket var det bara bra, för då skulle jag slippa ha panik attacker och för alltid göra mig till åtlöje.

"Jag skulle aldrig bli kär i Kimberly", jag skrattade tyst, och på andra sidan dörren hörde vi hur någon hajade till men sedan skrattade. "Förlåt, Kim."

"Gör inget, James", hörde jag hur hon svarade, med en gång började jag lyckligt skratta och verkade inte ens kunna sluta. "Jag gillar inte dig på det sättet ändå, och om du var otrogen emot Amelia skulle jag slå ihjäl dig."

Jag började med ens skratta ännu mera, det var något med tonen hon hade när hon sa det som bevisade att hon faktiskt menade allvar och det var inte bara kul utan även på något sätt lugnande, hon var en av mina fiender förut men nu bästa vän. Jag kunde ärligt talat inte se livet utan henne längre, vi kompleterade varandra. Och om det James och jag hade höll så skulle det göra mig väldigt lycklig, men gjorde det inte det så får vi klara allt ändå. Så länge jag har Kimberly så blir allt bra, det är som man säger: Killar kommer och går men vänner består. Så vad som än hände mellan James och mig så skulle han alltid finnas i mitt liv, han kanske var min pojkvän men först och främst var han min vän.

"Tack, Kim, det är skönt att man alltid kan lita på dig", jag log stort emot James som nickade brett och kysste min kind.

"Det är leendet jag velat se så länge", jag log ännu större, han tittade emot dörren och det var allt han behövde göra för att jag skulle förstå vad han menade, jag nickade bara och han öppnade dörren.

Insnubblandes kom Harry och Kimberly som båda såg ut att gömma något bakom sina ryggar, båda två med gigantiska leende. Jag såg med en gång att något var konstigt, men kommenterade det inte utan satt bara ner och log emot de på ett sätt som jag trodde var säkert.

"Vill du spendera jul med oss?" frågade Harry, innan jag hunnit tänka på det svarade James ja åt mig, jag och Kimberly delade en blick.

Jag lade mig på sängen och lutade mig tillbaka, innan jag sagt någonting sprang Kimberly fram till mig och lade sig jämte. Sedan låg vi där och tittade upp i taket, jag gillade det här. Ibland när vi inte hade något att göra kunde vi bara göra det här och prata om lite vad som helst, jag älskade att göra det. Med Kimberly kunde jag prata om allting, hon tyckte aldrig att något var konstigt utan bara accepterade att det var något som jag ville prata om och tog det allvarligt. Även om det var löjliga saker som om någon underlig sak faktiskt existerade.

"James, du kanske ska låta Amelia svara?" frågade Harry bara och James tittade ner på sina fötter.

Jag tittade över på Kimberly som nickade uppmuntrande.

"Det vore jättekul", sa jag då och log emot honom. "Vi går bara och hämtar mina grejer."

Harry och James nickade innan de gick fram till Madam Pomfrey som inte ens märkte när jag och Kimberly stack, hon var så upptagen med att ta fram en massa äckligt färgade drycker som jag absolut inte ville dricka, jag hoppades att hon hade någon annan stackare som skulle ha de så att jag slapp.

"Är det okej med dig?" frågade jag då Kimberly, hon nickade lugnt och jag kände hur nervös jag blev.

"Nu har du gått igenom allt det där besväret för att hitta en ram till hans mamma så du borde få ge henne den", jag sa ingenting utan log bara emot henne.

"Tog ni med sakerna tillbaka?" frågade jag glatt och skrek till när hon nickade, jag kramade om henne. "Tack så mycket, du är bäst."

"James bar också", sa hon då och flinade emot mig.

"Ja men han är inte här nu", svarade jag enkelt.

"Det hade vi nog märkt i så fall", sa hon bara och knuffade på mig. "Ni två kan ju inte hålla händerna från varandra, ni är som två kaniner."

"Två söta kaniner", påpekade jag och skrattade när vi gick in i sällskapsrummet emot våran sovsal.

"Förresten, vill du vara gudmor?"

"Va?" frågade hon, jag vände mig om och log emot henne.

"Jag räknar dig som min bästa vän och jag vill att du ska vara gudmor", hon nickade bara och jag kramade henne igen. "Nu ska du hjälpa mig med allting, jag är för trött för att packa."

"Vad du är lat", sa Kimberly bara och skrattade.

"Jag är inte lat, jag är bara gravid", svarade jag enkelt när vi kom upp till min sovsal.

"Du kan inte skylla på det", sa hon och gav mig en förvånad min, men även retlig.

"Kan jag visst det, jag gjorde precis det ju, märkte du inte det?" sa jag bara och slängde över ett paket till henne. "Den där är till dig, och du kan inte öppna den före julafton."

"Jag kanske gör det ändå", hon tog tag i pappret och drog till, men när hon dragit loss en stor del såg hon att det bara var nytt under det lagret. "Smart."

"Tack, kom nu och hjälp mig", hon gick fram till mig och jag satte mig snart i en fåtölj som James dragit upp, på grund av någon konstig anledning, det verkade smart just då men nu förstod jag inte vad den gjorde där.

"Jag tänker inte dra upp dig därifrån", sa hon bara, jag räckte ut tungan.

"Det behöver du inte heller", jag försökte ställa mig upp men misslyckades. "Okej, snälla Kim?"

"Glöm det", svarade hon bara och skrattade medan hon slängde åt mig lite kläder. "Jag går nu."

"KIM, LÄMNA MIG INTE HÄR!"

**Kimberly**

Lyckliga åkte Amelia med familjen Potter hem, efter att Madam Pomfrey godkänt att hon kunde lämna flygeln och följa med dem. Harry Potter verkade vara en väldigt trevlig person, och han hade ett väldigt coolt ärr i pannan, formad som en blixt.

Jag gick runt och studerade slottet och hade allmänt tråkigt. Jag hade aldrig kunnat tro att jag skulle gå runt och faktiskt _sakna_ Amelia här på slottet, det hade varit så naturligt förut att hata henne, att den här känslan var jag ganska ovan vid. Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra, mina läxor var så gott som klara och som sagt var slottet så gott som tomt och det fanns ingenting att göra. Jag la mig uttråkad på sängen och kollade på presenten jag fått från Amelia. Inte ens den kunde jag öppna så jag fick något att göra. Amelias present hade jag inte slagit in än och jag bestämde mig för att göra det.

I alla fall något att göra.

Några dagar senare gick jag runt i slottet och jag tror inte att någon i hela historien hade vandrat genom de här korridorerna lika mycket som jag denna julhelg. Sakta närmade sig julen och jag gick förväntansfull runt i slottet och väntade på att alla andra skulle komma tillbaka, jag fattar knappt hur jag stod ut med att bara gå runt och göra ingenting de tidigare åren. Jag hade så tråkigt att jag till och med saknade Scorpius. Jag hade ingenting att göra, så till och med bråken med honom skulle få mig att känna mig bättre, bara _någonting_ hände. Det var så tyst och lugnt att jag nästan fick panik. Inte ens Peeves hade ställt till med så mycket bråk, något jag inte trodde var möjligt, han brukade ju bli eggad av tystnaden och göra ännu mer hyss än han brukar annars. Jag var klar med mina läxor redan den första dagen efter att Amelia åkt och jag hade redan läst på de kommande kapitlerna. Jag kände mig som någon riktig plugghäst, men vad annars skulle jag hitta på? Det var ju löjligt lite folk som var kvar här och det fanns liksom ingenting att göra.

Jag hade skickat ugglepost till Amelia och fick svar framåt kvällarna och hon berättade hur fantastiskt det var hos James familj, hur mycket god mat det var, hur trevligt hon hade det med Harrys bästa vänner Hermione och Ron (som för övrigt var tillsammans) och deras barn. Under dagen hade hon fullt upp med att spela spel, äta mat, kolla på när James tränade med kvasten och hjälpa till med saker i hemmet så hon hann inte skriva och skicka tillbaka breven tidigare. Men efter en hel dag av uttråkande vandrande runt runt, så blev jag glad när jag läste Amelias brev, men så fort jag vaknade nästa dag så sjönk jag ihop och såg inte precis fram emot ännu en dag vandrandes runt i slottet. Innan jag visste ordet av var det julafton och i fotändan i min säng låg presenten från Amelia. Ivrigt rev jag upp den och fann ramen hon hade köpt när vi var i Hogsmead. Men skulle hon inte ge den till James ...? Jag förstod direkt vad hon gjort och log åt hennes klipskhet. En lapp ramlade ur presentpappret och jag kunde läsa att hon köpt den åt mig för att sätta in kortet jag hade på mig och Cody i den så att den inte blev förstörd. Jag bet mig i läppen och log lyckligt och satte in kortet i ramen som, precis som den skulle, ändrade storlek så den passade kortet. Jag ställde kortet på nattduksbordet och kollade med ett leende på läpparna när jag tog upp Codys hand och vinkade in i kameran medan han skrattade lyckligt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amelia**

När jag öppnade ögonen kände jag med hur barnet rörde sig, jag log stort och lade utan att jag tänkte på det handen på min mage som redan nu var lite större. När vi kommit till James hus så berättade han genast det för sin mamma, jag hade skräckslaget stått i bakgrunden och försökt att hålla mig borta ifall hon nu skulle bli arg och ta första bästa vas och slänga den på mig, men till min förvåning hade hon inte blivit arg. Inte på mig i alla fall, istället hade hon bara gått fram till mig sedan hade vi åkt till Sankt Mungos för att kolla på riktigt hur barnet mådde och om det blivit skadat. Enligt Ginny så kunde man inte lita på Poppy, hon hade en bestämd min i ansiktet när hon sa det som gjorde att jag valde att inte kommentera det. Hon var mycket äldre än jag och hade förmodligen rätt. De undersökte mig och efter den värsta timmen i mitt liv fick vi reda på att trots allt som hänt så mådde barnet bra, förmodligen var det icke medveten magi från mig som på något sätt hade gjort att han eller hon klarade sig, efter det så kollade vi även om det var en kille och en tjej. Mitt hjärta tog ett extra slag när jag tänkte på att jag och James skulle få en son, men samtidigt blev jag skräckslagen. Att få höra barnets hjärtslag och även få reda på att det var en kille gjorde det hela så verkligt, graviditeten var ingenting emot hur jobbigt det skulle vara när barnet ändå kom. Jag reste mig upp och gick fram till spegeln, en vana jag haft sedan jag kommit hit var att kolla mig i spegeln varje dag för att se om magen blivit större. Jag låg emot min egen spegelbild när jag såg hur stor magen var jämfört med innan. Jag hade alltid tyckt att om man ska vara med barn så ska det synas, men ändå var det hemskt att det syntes så tydligt för nu kunde jag inte längre dölja det. Oavsett vad jag gjorde åt det så skulle jag och James bli föräldrar om inte mindre än tjugo veckor. Jag hörde hur någon knackade på dörren och innan jag hunnit reagera öppnades dörren och James kom in, han stängde den efter sig och gick fram till mig. Jag flinade emot honom och drog på mig vit topp utan ärmar, ett par mörkblåa leggings och en vit, svart adidas jacka. Jag gick fram till spegeln igen och såg då hur James närmade sig bakifrån, han lade armarna om min midja och lutade sin hacka emot min axel. Under de här senaste veckorna så kändes det som om även han blivit mer van vid att han skulle bli pappa, Ginny och Harry hade redan sagt att de skulle hjälpa oss så att vi båda två skulle kunna uppfylla våra drömmar. Jag hade svarat med en gång att jag än så länge inte hade några drömmar, och att bara James fick göra det så blev jag nöjd.

"Du ser jättefin ut", sa han bara, jag log i spegeln men kunde inte slita blicken från hans ansikte, som vanligt gjorde han mig helt hypnotiserad.

Jag kände känslor för honom som jag aldrig känt för någon annan förut, och han fick mig verkligen att tro att vi skulle klara det här och att allting skulle bli bra. Tonårs romanser var inte sånt som höll i sig så ofta och hur många personer som träffar varandra redan i skolan stannar tillsammans för resten av livet? Det är inte så många, därför önskar jag bara att det vi har ska hålla länge och att varken jag eller han ska sluta känna så här för varandra. Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv när jag tänkte på Kimberly. Hon hade rätt när hon sa att vi inte kunde hålla händerna ifrån varandra, när vi var ensamma satt vi eller låg tätt intill varandra. När vi gick mellan lektionerna höll han mig ofta i handen och verkade ibland inte vilja släppa om vi ska gå åt olika håll.

"Men jag kan inte dölja magen längre", suckade jag och vände mig om, genast hamnade just magen mitt emellan oss och det blev nästan som ett stort gap, eller ett slags hinder.

Men medan jag såg ett hinder som kanske sakta men säkert skulle göra att vi förlorade intresse för varandra så måste James sett någonting helt annat för innan jag visste ordet av hade han börjat skratta, jag tittade på honom med förvirrad min och han slutade genast. Ginny hade varnat honom för att jag skulle vara hormonell, och när hon sa det märkte jag och James att Harry såg bara lite rädd ut, det hade varit nog för att få oss att skratta i flera dagar, och nu när lovet var slut så var det fortfarande lika kul att bara säga ordet hormonell.

"Det gör väl ingenting", sa James bara och kysste mig ömt. "Om folk har ett problem med det så får de skylla sig själva."

Han tog min hand och började gå emot dörren, på undervåningen hörde jag hur flera barn pratade och även hur Hermione och Rose skrek åt varandra, när jag först träffat Hermione verkade hon inte vara den personen som skrek åt sina barn, men med Rose som dotter och med hennes temperament var det inte konstigt att de ibland började bråka. Hermione var smart, bestämd och alltid säker på att det hon sa var rätt, Rose var exakt likadan och ännu en sak de hade gemensamt var att ingen av de någonsin ger upp. Ron och Hermione som var Hugo och Rose föräldrar var ofta här, jag frågade James varför en gång men han hade svarat att han inte visste. Så hade det varit sedan de var små och alla var vana vid det nu, man kan väl säga att de lärt sig att inte ifrågasätta det. Han tyckte ibland det var jobbigt eftersom att huset blev fullt och det kändes nästan som om han hade dubbelt så många syskon som han egentligen hade men om sanningen ska fram så stormtrivdes han när det var som mest folk och som högljuddast. Man såg det på hans ansikte och leende, hur han retades med Rose och Hugo, men även hur han betedde sig emot alla i sin familj. Han kanske försökte vara en matcho kille i skolan, men innerst inne var han en familj-kille som bara vill att hans familj ska vara säker. När vi kommit ner till köket så reagerade ingen, när jag kommit ner tillsammans med James på julafton så hade de flesta nästan bara stirrat på mig. Jag förstod inte varför och kommenterade det inte heller, men nu var alla vana vid att jag var där och verkade nästan inte ens märka någonting.

"God morgon", sa Ginny, hon tittade upp från sin tidning och log emot oss båda två, sedan flinade hon retligt emot James, jag tittade först på honom och sedan tillbaka på henne, det kändes nästan som om de hade ett tyst samtal. "Vad vill ni ha att äta?"

På bordet framför mig stod en massa olika rätter och det kändes nästan som om vi var på Hogwarts, enda skillnaden var att maten här var mycket godare. James gav mig en tallrik och började sedan fylla på sin med en massa mat, jag sa ingenting utan tog lite av varje. Jag fick höra från Hermione och Ginny att de båda två ätit kopiösa mängder mat när de var med barn men jag var inte mer hungrig än normalt och det var nästan skönt. När vi tagit maten satte vi oss ner jämte Ginny och Harry, då hade Rose, Hugo, Lily och Albus redan gått därifrån och de enda som var kvar var vi.

"Hur känns det att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts?" frågade Hermione då, hon satte sig jämte mig och log vänligt, hon var den som jag trivdes bäst med, det kändes på något sätt som om vi var lika varandra.

Kanske inte på utseende, men sättet och på vissa andra personliga sätt som jag inte kunde sätta fingret på vad det kunde vara.

"Det blir lite läskigt", sa jag bara, hon nickade medhållande men sa ingenting mer. "Och jobbigt eftersom att jag inte kommer kunna gå klart skolan."

Jag gillade skolan, och det var det enda jag inte gillade med att få barn. Men samtidigt förstod jag varför jag inte kunde gå kvar, hur lätt skulle det bli att ta hand om ett barn samtidigt som man pluggar och försöker få så bra betyg som möjligt. För om man får dåliga betyg då kan man lika gärna hoppa av skolan med en gång.

"Det kommer säkert gå bra", sa Harry och log emot mig.

"Bara njut av tiden du har kvar", Ginny lade en arm om min axel och log mjukt. "Och när du inte kan gå kvar längre så kommer vi vara där och hjälpa dig, jag och Hermione kan hemskola dig?"

"Ja", sa jag utan att tänka efter och log sedan emot de. "Men jag har funderat på att flytta in i en lägenhet."

"Men du kan bo här om du vill", sa James, han tittade över på Harry. "Eller hur pappa?"

"Ja, självklart", han såg med ens tveksam ut och tittade över på Ginny. "Eller hur, älskling?"

"Självklart, snygging", sa då Ron och kysste honom på kinden.

"Ron, inte bland folk", sa Harry skämtsamt och slog till honom på handen.

"Jag gör slut", var hans omedelbara reaktion, och sedan stormade han ur rummet.

"Men, Ron, jag menade inte så!" skrek Harry efter honom och började springa.

Jag höll mig för magen och skrattade så att tårarna rann nerför kinderna på mig, de två kunde verkligen vara roliga när de ville.

"Ska vi gå, eller?" James sträckte sin hand emot min och jag tog den snabbt.

"Japp."

Hermione och Ginny tog sina väskor och gick efter oss.

"Vi springer och kollar om de fortfarande lever."

**Kimberly**

Att sova bort dagarna gick inte. Jag var trött, men tydligen inte tillräckligt trött för att kunna somna. Jag vankade fram och tillbaka i sovsalen, städade till och med upp alla mina kläder som låg utspridda i rummet och la de i en fin hög i min koffert. Att se det så rent var något nytt för mig, jag förväntade mig hela tiden att snubbla över någon tröja eller ett par byxor som låg på golvet. Jag hade spelat trollkarlsschack fem gånger med en kille i sjunde årskursen som hette Marvin, men han verkade minst lika uttråkad som jag var. Knallkorten var alltför högljudda för att spelas mer än två gånger på raken, och det ströks direkt från listan av vad man kunde göra. Tre gånger hade jag lämnat slottet och gått ner till sjön, men det var så kallt att jag varje gång gick tillbaka upp efter högst tio minuter. Varför kunde ingen vara på slottet nu för? Än var det en vecka kvar tills Amelia och alla andra kom tillbaka till slottet. Det enda jag kunde tänka på när det var lugnt och tyst runt mig var att Scorpius hade räddat Amelias liv. Varför? Jag ville gärna veta varför han gjort det, fick han ut något av det? Förväntade han sig något tillbaka? Försökte han få mig att lita på honom så han kunde trycka ner mig igen? Trodde han i en förvirrande fas att det var någon i Slytherin? Trodde han att jag skulle glömma bort att jag svurit att jag aldrig skulle ge mig? Gjorde han det fick han nog tänka om.

Ett antal gånger hade jag gått upp till uggletornet för att skicka iväg något brev till Amelia eller någon annan, men kom sen alltid på att bara för att jag inte hade något att göra och hade tråkigt så betydde det inte att alla andra hade det också. Jag vände, gick en genväg in mot det varma slottet och gick upp till sovsalen och la mig på sängen och gjorde ingenting alls. En gång när jag gick min runda till uggletornet halkade jag på en isfläck och ramlade rakt ner i snön. Det var blötsnö och jag blev genomblöt på en sekund. Jag fortsatte inte ens upp till tornet, utan gick direkt upp till sovsalen och ställde mig i duschen för att värma upp, jag hoppades att tiden skulle gå fortare, men när jag kom ut hade det knappt gått en halvtimme.

Det var fruktansvärt jobbigt att inte ha något att göra under flera veckor, i och för sig var det här lovet inte så jättelångt, men jag hatar att bara vandra runt runt. Samma väggar, samma trappor, samma porträtt, samma golv. Allt hade jag sett minst tre gånger och ingenting verkade förvåna mig längre efter att Peeves försökte slänga ut gamle Mr Filch katt Mrs Norris ut genom fönstret på femte våningen och att han efter det provade om han kunde blåsa bort alla kläder som alla hade på sig så att det skulle bli en pinsam stund ... Det var inte särskilt förvånande saker, men inget annat hände, så vad kunde man då ha att vänta sig?

Vid middagarna kändes det lite spänt, och inte alls så öppet och hjärtligt som det brukar när hela skolan är där, om man nu kan kalla det "hjärtligt", vilket känns konstigt att jag säger också ... Jag vet inte ens varför det var så, kanske för att Peeves ännu en gång varit inblandad och försökte sätta dit eleverna genom att skjuta snöbollar inomhus på alla viktiga lappar som satt uppe på väggen. Alla lärarna visste att det inte fanns många som direkt hade något roligt för sig här på slottet i år. Och vem tror man då att det är? Så klart de som inte har något att göra, för visst är Peeves extrem, men att förstöra anslagstavlan, försöka ge Slytherin mindre elevhemspoäng och på alla Slytherins symboler skriva "Hoppas ni blir gröna av avund när ni ser hur röd-rosigt glada Gryffindor är!" kan väl ändå inte vara han ..?

En dag hade det varit en snöbollskrig utanför slottet på det som brukar vara gräs på sommaren som jag deltog i och i ett par dagar hade jag lyckats ha riktigt kul där ute tills Professor McGonagall kom ut och fick en snöboll i nacken. Sedan dess var det förbjudet att ha snöbollskrig på skolan. Alla – alla de några som faktiskt var kvar på skolan – gick slokörade in igen. Det är så typiskt att någon ska förstöra något när man äntligen hittade något att roa sig och fördriva tiden med, trots att just den personen som gör det var en av mina favoritlärare. Vad skulle man göra nu? Samma tråkiga stämning återupptogs i slottet som funnits innan vi hade börjat med snöbollskriget.

Klockan verkade inte vilja gå tillräckligt snabbt och som så många av de andra dagarna låg jag i sängen och försökte läsa en bok. Det gick i någon timme, men sen tröttnade jag och låg och stirrade rakt upp i taket. När ska det här till synes oändliga lovet ta slut ..?


	20. Chapter 20

**Amelia**

Jag stod utanför tågstationen och tittade på alla som gick förbi mig, vissa snabbare än andra och de flesta såg ut som om de hade väldigt bråttom medan de jag kände igen som skulle med Hogwarts tåget såg ut att ha tid nog så att de kunde stanna några sekunder och stirra på mig. Jag försökte att ignorera det så mycket jag kunde, men det var svårt och jobbigt att det faktum att jag skulle få barn var så intressant för alla. De andra var redan där inne och förmodligen letade de upp en plats där vi kunde sitta, Hermione och Ginny hade förstått när jag sagt att jag ville vänta lite innan jag gick in. Visst hade jag fått ett mycket bättre självförtroende och jag var en helt ny person, men alla de här blickarna och viskningarna som kom med de var lite mer än vad jag klarade. Just som jag tänkte det så gick Scorpius förbi, han gav mig en blick som såg ut att vara ett mellanting mellan en äcklad min och ett leende. Jämte honom gick den blonda mannen, jag tog skräckslaget ett steg bakåt och kände hur paniken kom krypande, men han gjorde ingenting utan granskade mig bara innan han fortsatte gå som om ingenting hänt. Jag suckade djupt och tog ett grepp om den halva guldkvicken som hängde i en kedja runt min hals. Jag hade fått den i julklapp av James, han hade själv en liknande men det var inget halsband utan en bra döljt tatuering av en halv kvick. Jag hade först tyckt att han var otroligt korkad som skaffade en tatuering, eftersom att vi inte visste om vi skulle vara tillsammans om tio år, men han förklarade snabbt att han kunde ta av den om han ville, det var en förbättrad fejktatuering som han bara kunde ta bort genom magi. Och även om vårat förhållande inte höll så ville han ändå ha kvar något som påminde honom om mig, när han sa det så hade jag faktiskt börjat gråta. Det var det vackraste som någonsin hänt mig, där satt vi framför en brasa på julafton och klockan började närma sig fyra på morgonen, och han tar fram halsbandet och säger allt det här. Jag var både trött, hormonell och väldigt känslig, hur skulle jag annars ha reagerat?

"Kommer du?" jag blinkade förvånat till, jag hade inte märkt det men James hade kommit ut och stod nu framför mig, han sträckte handen emot mig och väntade på att jag skulle ta den.

När jag inte gjorde det, och inte heller gjorde någon ansats till att gå antingen emot honom eller tåget så gick han fram till mig och tog mina händer, sedan lutade han sin panna emot mig och tittade bara på mig med vetande blick. Det var som om han redan visste varför jag stod där, som om han redan visste att jag tvekade på om det här var rätt. Jag vet inte vad det var för något men någonting i hans blick fick mig att tro att han visste exakt vad jag tänkte, som om allt jag gjorde och tänkte var en öppen bok för honom.

"Tänk inte på det", jag log emot honom och kände hur mitt självfötroende växte, det enda som behövdes var några ord från honom. "De kommer bara stirra nu, men de kommer vänja sig om ett tag. Kim kommer finnas och sparka skiten ur de om du frågar henne snällt."

Jag skrattade tyst och knuffade bort honom, han sa ingenting utan flinade bara emot mig. Utan att tänka på det började jag också le, han hade den effekten på mig. Ett leende från honom eller bara några ord kunde med en gång få mig att glömma bort alla tvivel, han höll fortfarande mina händer och verkade inte släppa. Men jag ville inte att han skulle göra det, jag älskar att hålla i James händer, det är som ett bevis för människor att vi hör ihop, ett diskret bevis.

"Och du då?" frågade jag bara, han gick närmre mig igen och lade armarna runt min midja, kysste mig sedan ömt.

"Jag kommer alltid stå vid din sida", han smekte min kind och flyttade försiktigt lite av håret som hängde i ögonen. "Till och med när du inte vill så kommer jag finnas, när du hatar mig och när du har tröttnat på mig så finns jag, det lovar jag."

Jag skrattade igen, och brydde mig inte längre om att alla stirrade. Jag tog några steg emot tågstationen, och med James hand i min och hans löfte hördes fortfarande tydligt i mina öron, jag fokuserade blicken på en enda punkt lite längre fram och kände hur jag reagerade mindre och mindre varje gång någon stannade och tittade på mig. Till slut märkte jag det inte ens, vi gick tillsammans till tåget och fram till Ginny, Harry och de andra som fortfarande väntade. Jag kände hur mitt leende blev större, när vi kommit fram till de släppte James taget om min hand och kramade om sina föräldrar, jag stod vid sidan om och såg hur Harry skämtsamt sa något till honom och hur James svarade, och sedan skrattade de båda två. Ginny såg ut att förmana sin son och säga åt honom att inte göra något dumt, vilket bara fick mig att flina. Förmodligen sa hon det varje gång han åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts, men ändå gjorde han en väldigt massa dumma saker varje år ändå. Han lyssnade inte så noga på sin mamma, tänkte jag och vi började gå emot tåget.

"Vänta lite", Ginny sprang fram till mig och kramade om mig, först blev jag förvånad men kramade ändå tafatt henne tillbaka. "Om du behöver hjälp med något eller bara behöver prata så kan du alltid skicka en uggla till mig eller Hermione."

Jag kände hur tårarna byggdes upp bakom ögonen och jag bet mig i läppen för att hindra mig själv från att gråta, jag visste inte hur det var att ha riktiga föräldrar, men jag gissade att det var så här, eller något liknande i alla fall.

"Tack", sa jag bara, hon log emot mig. "Hejdå."

Vi gick in i tåget, hittade sedan de andra och satte oss där. Jag tog genast upp min iPod och började lyssna på musik, en av hörlurarna hade James, jag visade honom den och även om han först tyckte att det var en väldigt konstig apparat så visste jag att han tyckte om den. Jag satt på mina ben och tittade ut genom rutan, ibland sjöng jag tyst med, och då skrattade James. Jag förstod inte vad som var så kul, antingen var det de faktum att jag sjöng så dåligt eller det att jag kunde alla låtarna utantill. Jag ville bara till Hogwarts så att jag kunde träffa Kimberly, hon var en av mina bästa vänner och det kändes jättekonstigt att vara utan henne. Efter det som känts som en evighet stannade tåget, jag drog ur mina hörlurar och gick tillsammans med James in emot slottet. Vi gick direkt till stora salen, och precis som jag väntat mig tittade de flesta upp och kollade på mig som om jag var helt dum i huvudet, eller som om jag hade fått ett extra huvud under lovet. Nästan i mitten såg jag Kimberly sitta, hon satt och petade i maten och såg väldigt uttråkad ut. Jag satte mig ner jämte henne och tittade sedan åt hennes håll men hon märkte inte att jag var där.

"Saknat mig?" frågade jag bara, med en gång vände hon sig emot mig och kramade mig. "Wow, ta det lugnt!"

"Jag har så mycket att berätta för dig", jag kände hur mitt leende blev större.

"Då går vi!"

**Kimberly**

Jag berättade allt vad jag gjort under lovet för henne – vilket var väldigt lite. Hon såg medlidande ut och bad om ursäkt för att hon bara lämnat kvar mig här. Jag sa att det inte gjorde något, hon behövde ju träffa sin nya familj. Sen frågade jag henne vad hon hade gjort och ett stort leende spred sig över hennes ansikte när hon berättade hur underbart hennes jullov faktiskt hade varit. Hon hade aldrig haft en familj förut, men nu visste hon nästan hur det skulle ha känts att ha det. Jag log och kände det hon kände med henne, att hon hade haft ett bra lov fick mig att må mycket bättre, för då kändes det som om det faktiskt fanns en värld där ute som var god och omtänksam.

Under den korta tid hon varit borta från slottet kunde jag säga att hennes mage hade växt. Det var inte så väldigt mycket, men tillräckligt för att man skulle lägga märke till det. Hon hade kompletterat det med att ha på sig en rätt så stor luvtröja som var pösig och dolde en del av det som nyfikna blickar skulle vilja komma åt att se. Vi satt i en tom soffa i sällskapsrummet och kunde prata rätt så ostört eftersom alla andra var nere i Stora salen och åt av middagen som serverades åt dem.

När elever, högljutt pratande med varandra om vad de gjort under lovet, började strömma in genom porträtthålet reste jag och Amelia på oss och kollade genom folkmassan efter James. Han var inte där och Amelia suckade tungt.

"Han absolut inget stopp i den där magen ..!"

Jag skrattade.

"Men då går vi ner till honom och berättar att fint folk går tidigt", jag blinkade åt henne och hon log mot mig innan hon kramade om mig.

"Jag har saknat det här", sa hon.

"Jag med", sa jag och kramade tillbaka. "Men om vi inte skyndar oss kommer någon snart att kasta ut honom från Salen och jag skulle gissa att det inte skulle vara till nöja för lilla Jamie-ponken."

"Hey, det är min man du pratar om!"

"Din man? Har ni förlovat er?"

"Nej, inte riktigt, men han skulle kunna vara det!"

"Jaja", skrattade jag och gick fram till porträttet och sköt den åt sidan, "då går vi väl och hämtar tillbaka din man, då."

Vi gick sakta genom korridorerna, vi hade inte särskilt bråttom egentligen, och vi fortsatte att prata om hur vi tillbringat vårat lov, men när Amelia kom till vad hon och James gjort på kvällarna tyckte jag att det gått lite förlångt ...

"Tack, men det räcker där!"

"Men, det ..." 

"Jag vill inte höra!"

"Kim!"

"Ja?"

"Det var inte ..."

"Lalalalalalala ..."

"Kim, nu är du löjlig."

"Lalalalalalala ..."

"KIM!"

"Vad?"

"Ly – "

"Lalalalalalala ..."

"Okej, som du vill."

Det blev en tystnad och jag andades ut. Tystnader är sköna eftersom det är så fridfullt och du behöver inte känna att det är ett måste att prata – när det är någon man känner ganska väl.

"Tack."

"För vad?"

"Det var inget längre."

"Vadå längre?"

"Du förstörde det."

"Nu är du elak."

"Är jag väl inte?" 

"Joho!"

"Nehe!"

"Jooo!"

"Neej!"

"Men berätta då!"

"Berätta vad?"

"Berätta ... jag kommer inte ihåg. Vad pratade vi om?"

Jag skrattade och Amelia föll in i det.

"Jag tycker vi struntar i det och tar och letar upp James innan han ätit ihjäl sig."

"Jag håller med, kom så skyndar vi på." 

Vi snabbade på igen och närmade oss Stora Salen, men innan vi kommit dit mötte vi Scorpius och han gick mitt i korridoren utan att verka vilja flytta sig ur vägen.

"Så du är fortfarande kvar?" Frågade han och såg iskallt på mig.

"Så du är tillbaka nu?" Kontrade jag kyligt och såg tillbaka på honom.

"Jag tror att jag bara ..." Amelia höjde händerna och gick sakta förbi honom innan han hann spärra av vägen igen. Amelia! Ville jag skrika, varför lämnar du mig ensam med _honom_?

"Och vad har du gjort hela lovet då?" Frågade han. "Nej, förlåt, jag glömde att du varit här hela julen. Säg mig, hade du det trevligt när du smörade för alla lärare?" 

"Och vad har _du_ gjort hela lovet då? Oj, förlåt, du har ju varit hemma hela julen. Säg mig, hade du det trevligt när du lydde dina föräldrars minsta vink?"

Han blängde ilsket på mig och jag började tränga mig förbi honom.

"Men jag vill tacka dig", sa jag, och syftade på att han räddat Amelia, något han också verkade förstå. Jag står i skuld till dig."

"Ja, det gör du, och det kommer jag aldrig glömma."


	21. Chapter 21

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade nästa dag var det för ovanlighetens skull i min egen sovsal, de andra låg fortfarande och sov djupt. Jag tittade mig omkring i rummet och kände sedan hur mitt leende växte, tyst började jag sjunga på en låt, tog sedan en handduk och gick emot duscharna. Om jag hade tur så skulle jag slippa deras förvånade blickar, och ibland förvirrade som om de inte fattade någonting. Om jag hann gå därifrån innan de vaknade och hittade Kimmy eller James så skulle jag slippa viskningarna runt omkring i alla fall idag. Visserligen visste jag att de pratade om mig, det var nästan så att man började undra om det fanns några människor på Hogwarts som faktiskt hade liv. När jag kommit ut duschen suckade jag nöjt och gick fram till min koffert, där låg alla kläderna. Jag plockade genast fram ett par jeans, tog sedan på mig skjortan och Hogwarts manteln över det, sedan sminkade jag mig och fixade håret. Jag gick över till spegeln och kollade på mig själv uppifrån och ner, jag suckade djupt. Varför var vi tvungna att ha på oss de här klädnaderna? Det var knappt att jag kunde dölja det igår, och då hade jag ändå på mig en väldigt förstor tröja som var James. Han hade gett den till mig efter att vi en kväll flugit runt utanför deras hus och kollat på stjärnorna, det var det jag försökte säga till Kimberly. Men hon var säker på att det enda vi gjorde var att ha sex, sanningen var rätt annorlunda. Vi hade bara sex i skolan, jag fnissade för mig själv och kände hur mitt leende blev bredare. Sedan såg jag mig själv i spegeln igen och såg återigen hur tydligt magen putade fram, jag tog det föremål som var närmast mig och slängde den på golvet innan jag släppte ut ett ilsket skrik. Jag vände mig sedan om och började gå emot min säng för att ta min väska, men såg då att några tjejer stirrade på mig med förvånade blickar. Vanligtvis brukar jag bara ignorera sånt men just nu kände jag mig helt plötsligt väldigt arg.

"VAD FAN STIRRAR NI PÅ?" skrek jag högt. "HAR NI ALDRIG SETT EN GRAVID PERSON FÖRR ELLER?"

Med det stormade jag därifrån, väldigt generad över mitt utbrott. Jag gick emot Kims sovsal och såg att hon fortfarande låg och sov medan de andra tjejerna pratade högljutt, de tystnade dock rätt fort då jag kommit in, speciellt en tjej slängde en blick på mig innan hon gick fram till en annan och viskade något. Det fick de att börja skratta igen, jag kände hur mina kinder blev röda men jag ignorerade de och gick fram till Kim.

"Vakna", viskade jag tyst, det var allt som krävdes för att hon skulle öppna ögonen och titta runt i rummet. "Wow, det gick mycket enklare att väcka dig än James .. på tal om det."

"Jag vill inte veta", sa hon skämtsamt och slog till mig på armen. "Jag ska bara ta en dusch, kommer snart."

Med det gick hon emot duscharna, jag hörde snart hur vattnet började rinna och jag satte mig på hennes säng och pillade förstrött på min ring, det enda jag hade kvar av mamma. Jag tittade sedan runt i rummet och såg att en av tjejerna, den enda jag visste namnet på: Melissa, stirrade på mig med en elak blick. Hon var en av de personerna som man undrade kunde komma med i Gryffindor, det var nästan som en självklarhet att om man gick i Gryffindor så var man snäll. Men om sanningen ska fram så var det inte alls så, förmodligen hade de bara mer likheter med Gryffindor än något annat. Det är lite jobbigt att vara en Gryffindorare, folk bara antar att vi är änglar och aldrig gör något fel. Det gjorde saken att jag skulle få barn ännu lite jobbigare, och därför blev det så stort och konstigt. Eftersom att det inte var någon elak och horig Slytherin-tjej, det var ingen dum Huffelpuff, det var jag, en Gryffindor.

"Amanda, eller?" hörde jag hur Melissa sa, jag pekade på mig själv och hon nickade. "Vem annars, liksom?"

Jag brydde mig inte om att säga att det fanns minst tre andra personer i rummet, hon skulle förmodligen bara sucka, dra håret genom det äckligt blonda håret och sedan komma på en väldigt korkad come-back, låt oss bara säga att det var bäst att bara ignorera hennes dumhet och inte låtsas om den.

"Amelia, faktiskt", sa jag bara, hon tog några steg emot mig och jag kände redan hennes parfym, jag hostade diskret och låtsades inte om att mina ögon började tåras av den.

Egentligen skulle alla ha på sig klädnaden men de hade inte på sig deras, eller det var det men de hade ändrat deras så mycket att det nu liknade strippkläder mer än skolkläder. Jag hade pratat med McGonagall och hon hade sagt att det var okej att jag tog byxor, bara jag höll mig till skjortor och manteln. Om hon såg vad de gjort med sina klädnader så hade hon blivit galen. För det första så var de rosa, riktigt skrikrosa, något som jag visste att Kimberly hatade. Och som jag själv faktiskt hade riktigt svårt för, just Melissa hade alldeles för mycket smink. Hennes hår var uppsatt i två tofsar och hon såg ut som en strippa, eller något annat men huvudsaken var att hon inte såg ut som en elev.

"James flickvän?" frågade hon, jag nickade och log, något som jag lärt mig är att man ska ta allt med ett leende, även idiotiska fjortisar som inte kan skillnaden på höger och vänster. "Tro mig, sötnos, inte länge till."

Jag sa ingenting utan tittade bara frågande på henne, det lät precis som om hon sa till mig att jag och James inte skulle vara tillsammans länge till. Sa hon verkligen det eller hörde jag fel?

"Ursäkta mig?" frågade jag lugnt.

"Stackars dig", hon tittade ner på min mage och jag drog genast klädnaden över den. "Snart har du barn medan James redan hoppat över till nästa."

Jag öppnade munnen för att säga något tillbaka, men just då kom Kimberly ut från duschrummet och gick med ett lyckligt leende fram till mig. Hon hade redan kläderna på sig och drog därför bara med sig väskan och gick emot dörren, jag tittade förvirrat på Melissa och kunde faktiskt inte förstå vad hon just sagt.

"Kommer du, Amelia?" Jag nickade bara och tog min väska innan jag gick efter Kimberly. "Vad sa hon till dig?"

Jag skakade bara på huvudet, tittade sedan tillbaka och skakade på huvudet igen.

"Jag kan berätta sen", vi fortsatte gå emot salen och befann oss snart utanför stora salen där vi tydligen skulle träffa McGonagall.

Jag hade ingen aning om varför men det kändes som om hela våran årskurs var där. Utan att tänka på det började jag leta efter James, då kände jag hur någon lade sina händer över mina ögon, jag skrattade tyst och kände sedan hur någon lade sin mun jämte mitt öra.

"Letar du efter mig?" jag skrattade, vände på mitt huvud och kände hur James tog ner händerna och lade de runt min midja istället.

"Självklart", sa jag bara och lutade mig emot honom.

"Du behöver inte kolla så långt bort, jag är nära dig hela tiden", jag log bara och hörde hur Kim suckade djupt, om det var för att vi var jobbiga eller för att Scorpius slängde blickar emot henne visste jag inte.

"Jag älskar dig", svarade jag enkelt.

"Jag älskar dig med."

"Vi ska ha en lära-känna-dag", hörde vi då hur McGonagall skrek över folkmassan. "Jag kommer läsa upp namnen på paren, och sedan kan ni gå till valfritt ställe, ni måste vara tillsammans i minst en timme. Vi börjar med Scorpius Malfoy och Amelia Underwood."

"VA?" hörde jag hur Scorpius skrek, James stelnade till bakom mig och Kim gav mig en sorgsen blick, jag kände hur mitt humör med ens vände och jag kände för att slå till honom.

"Är det något fel, Amelia?" frågade McGonagall, Scorpius stod precis jämte Kimberly som såg äcklad ut vid tanken på att han var så nära henne.

"Hon är gravid", svarade han kort, James tog ett långsamt steg emot honom men jag var redan där och tog ett tag om hans nackskinn, han tittade förvånat på mig.

"Exakt, Malfoy, jag är gravid och hormonfull", sa jag. "Så om du inte kommer med mig nu och står ut med mig i en timme SÅ SPARKAR JAG SKITEN UR DIG, FATTAR DU DET?"

Det sista skrek jag högt.

"Jag fattar", muttrade han som svar, jag nickade nöjt.

"Varför står du fortfarande här? Börja gå!"

**Kimberly**

Jag blev förvånad för vilken kontroll Amelia fick över Scorpius på en gång och kände att jag kanske kunde lära mig något av henne i alla fall. Mer hann jag inte tänka innan jag blev indelad med någon helt främmande elev från Hufflepuff och var tvungen att hålla ihop med honom i en timme. James parades ihop med en kille från Slytherin och jag förstod att det inte var något sammanhängande med hur alla delades in i par.

Jag och Marcus, som han hette, gick iväg och satte oss i ett hörn. Vi försökte lite tafatt och enkelt starta ett samtal. Vi började att prata om vilka ämnen vi gillade mest, och försökte gå in lite på vad vi gillade att göra på fritiden. Samtalsämnena tog snabbt slut och det blev korta svar. Ingen av oss kände sig särskilt bekväm i det här. Det blev väldigt tyst och det här var definitivt en tystnad som man besvärades av. Det hördes röster över hela salen vi satt i och trängde på, de var som ett tecken på att vi var för tystna när vi hörde dem. Inte förens vi började prata om vad vi tyckte om det här vi gjorde just nu började samtalet flyta på rätt bra och vi pratade nästan i mun på varandra i mån om att säga så mycket vi kunde på kort tid. Nu i efterskott tycker jag att det var rätt otroligt att vi kunde höra vad den andre sa. Både han och jag undrade vad McGonagall helt plötsligt fått denna konstiga och helt annorlunda idé ifrån. Vi fortsatte prata på timmen ut, och någonstans hade vårat samtal ändå gått över till något annat och jag kände att det inte bara var jag på hela skolan som tyckte att det faktiskt var roligt att skriva en uppsats om häxornas historia på tre pergamentrullar. Och att det fanns någon mer som hatade koldolmar och som inte äcklades av ögonen som låg i burkar och stirrade efter en när man gick förbi.

Snart, alltför snart, var timmen slut och jag letade upp Amelia som mot all förmodan faktiskt log lyckligt och kom och krokade arm med mig. Hon var _glad_ efter att ha varit med Scorpius i en timme? Jag trodde att hon skulle vara typ ... helt förstörd ...?

"Så ... ni pratade om ...?" Försökte jag, förvirrat.

"Inte här."

"Neheej?"

"Ta det lugnt, Kim. Jag ska strax berätta."

"Vad är det som har hänt som är så fantastiskt? Har han hjärntvättat dig? Vad heter jag i andranamn?" Jag stannade upp henne och såg henne i ögonen. Hon skrattade men när hon märkte att jag var allvarlig såg hon lite mer seriöst på mig, men fortfarande leendes.

"Ofelia, och nej, han har inte hjärntvättat dig, det är något annat."

"Något som får dig att _le_?"

Hon log ännu större.

"Ja, och det kommer nog du också att göra."

"Tror jag inte."

Hon drog med mig ända upp till hennes sovsal och vi satte oss på hennes säng, som var lika städad och välordnad som alltid.

"Det gick lite segt i början att få Malfoy att öppna sig och prata något, men jag tror att han är rädd för gravida kvinnor, och så var han väldigt trött och så verkade han bara ge upp och berättade en massa för mig. Han var rätt gullig ändå, han –"

"Jaja, kom till saken någon gång!"

"Okej, okej, okej. Ibland kan man nästan tro att det är _du_ som är gravid. Men tillbaka till ämnet. Han verkade vara rätt så rädd för mig när jag skrek på honom, vilket inte är mitt fel, jag kan inte alltid kontrollera mig just nu", hon verkade bortförklara det en del, men jag kunde se att hon var väldigt stolt över den makt hon hade då över Scorpius, "och efter ett tag började han helt plötsligt bara att prata. Han verkade väldigt trött och han såg tärd ut", jag himlade med ögonen, ja _visst_, "och han berättade vilken plåga det var att bo hemma, hans föräldrar var på honom på varje misstag han gjorde, han måste klara alla ämnen i skolan, han måste ha det och det på sig, han måste klippa sig, får inte ha de där kläderna, fixa håret, tvätta händerna, och göra han inte det så använder hans far crusiatus ... usch, jag visste inte att det fanns folk som faktiskt fortfarande var så grymma att de använde den på andra ... Han berättade att han planerat att rymma, skaffa ett eget ställe, börja om. Han fattar inte riktigt tanken med att föräldrar ska lära sina barn att hata varandra."

Det hon berättade fick mig att tänka på mitt egna liv. Så var det när man bodde i en stor och mäktig familj som har stort inflytande ...

Hon såg på mig förhoppningsfullt, som om hon väntade sig att jag skulle hoppa upp och ner framför henne. Vart hade hon fått den tanken ifrån? Hade jag gett ifrån mig några vibbar om att gilla honom?

"Och det här tror du är sant för att ..?"

"Han var ärlig! Han lät ärlig, såg ärlig ut, verkade ärlig, betedde sig ärligt! Vad mer behövs det?"

"Teatertalanger? Varför skulle han inte bara ha kunnat hitta på det där där ni satt?"

"För att han inte är sådan, innerst inne, jag vet det."

"För några veckor sedan ville du ju gärna döda honom om du fick?" Men det var just det där intrycket jag fått av honom då när han hjälpte mig att hela mina händer. Han hade verkat så snäll, omtänksam och vänlig att jag undrat varför han aldrig visade upp den sidan.

"Ja, men jag är ju gravid, jag får ha humörsvängningar! Och jag _vet_ att han inte är så innerst inne."

"Okej, om vi nu säger att du har rätt, varför du nu skulle ha det, så hur hade du tänkt att jag skulle använda den här informationen på för sätt? Skulle jag hoppa runt omkring och jubla över att det fanns någon i Slytherin som hatade sina föräldrar och skulle vilja starta ett nytt liv? Visst är det väl inte riktigt den person som man i så fall tänkt sig, men kom igen, Amelia, så är det ju för mig med."

Hon fortsatte le.

"Ja."

"Vadå ja?"

"Nej, ingenting. Du, nu ska jag möta James." Hon blinkade och jag stönade.

"Tror du inte att ni har haft tillräckligt kul?" Jag pekade på hennes mage och hon skrattade.

"Vadå? Man kan ju fortfarande fortsätta att ha roligt ..."

"Jag vill inte veta mer!"

"Ingen fara, men jag tror nog att du kan tänka ihop en hel del snuskigare saker än det som faktiskt händer."

"Amelia, jag varnar dig, jag vill inte veta."

Hon log och slog till mig på armen.

"Jag skojar bara med dig."

"Skojar om snuskiga saker eller vad du ska göra nu?"

"Det var en bra fråga ..."

Hon såg fundersam ut ett tag innan hon log igen.

"Nepp, klockan är efter nio, James väntar."

Jag följde med henne nerför trapporna för att se henne gå uppför killarnas. Jag satte mig i soffan framför elden ett tag innan jag går upp till sovsalen igen. Melissa och de andra hade antagligen något annat att göra nu, för de var inte där inne.

Jag lägger mig på sängen och får syn på fotografiet på min bror i ramen och tar upp det och tittar på det. Jag ler lite svagt, men jag känner mig ensam. Cody försvann och jag visste inte om jag någonsin skulle få träffa honom igen. Amelia är upptagen och med James, så där kunde jag inte vänta mig någon hjälp för att stilla min uttråkan.

Jag reste mig upp och gick ut från Gryffindortornet. Alla hade någon att vara med nu och jag gick ensam omkring i korridorerna på Hogwarts. Jag var glad för Amelia och James skull, men jag skulle också vilja ha någon att tillbringa tid med, någon som inte var tillsammans med någon annan och som behövde gå ifrån hela tiden för att det fann någon annan som väntade på den just då ... Jag drog med fingrarna ut med väggen och gick tyst och stilla genom slottet som nästan verkade sova, trots att det inte var så sent än. Förmodligen ville väl alla fortfarande vara med sina vänner som de varit ifrån under lovet och prata ut vad som hade hänt. Ännu en sak som gjorde mig mer sorgsen. De andra var med sina vänner, men min vän var upptagen med sin pojkvän. Det var så typiskt att jag ska vara tvungen att vara kvar och alla andra hade någon att vara med, något att göra, men jag var ensam. Det var ju inte så att jag skyllde på Amelia, det är klart att hon får vara med den hon älskar och göra det de nu gör ... men jag känner mig ändå avundsjuk och lite sårad – att de alltid väljer varandra före mig. Jag vet fortfarande varför och att som jag tänker så tänker jag fel, men man kan inte alltid hjälpa att en tanke kommer upp och försöker fortsätta gro.

Slottet var inte helt tyst, det hördes skratt och prat omgående högre och lägre vart jag än gick, men jag träffade aldrig någon. Det var rätt skönt, men samtidigt ville jag att någon skulle komma, för lika mycket som jag ville vara ensam så ville jag inte det. Jag hatade egentligen att vara ensam, och värst av allt var att när jag tänkte på det Amelia och James nu förmodligen gjorde så kände jag mig ännu mer utanför, för trots att det kändes lite skamligt, så längtade jag också efter att känna hur det kändes, att få vara nära någon, kyssa någon och känna någon längtan.

Jag fortsatte vandra och när jag kom till en mörk korridor på sjunde våningen lutade jag mig mot väggen ungefär mitt i korridoren. Det var skönt att stå i mörkret, ingen annan såg mig och jag såg ingen annan. Trodde jag. Jag ville inte stå där och gråta, så jag försökte tänka på något annat, men det enda andra som kom upp var Scorpius. Jag hatade det, men tanken på att han kanske levde precis som mig hemma hos honom fick mig att hata honom mindre. Egentligen tyckte jag väl inte illa om honom heller, det var bara det hur han betedde sig i skolan, och vad mina föräldrar manipulerat in i mitt huvud. Just då kände jag hur något strök längst min mage och stannade sen upp. Handen vandrade uppåt och jag kom att tänka på den där gången då nästan precis samma sak hände när jag skulle skynda mig till Gryffindortornet efter utegångsförbudet. Handen försvann och jag andades sakta ut, ovetande om den andra var kvar. Vem var det? Jag kunde urskilja en mörk silhuett knappt en meter framför mig.

"Så du är uppe än, Meyer?" Så klart. När man pratar om trollen, eller i det här fallet tänker ...

"Du med." Jag lät inte alls lika hård på rösten som jag hade tänkt, men jag kände mig fortfarande sårad och jag orkade inte spela arg när jag i själva verket bara tycker det här är en dum grej som hör till våra tidigare förfäder. Jag menar, hade vi hamnat i samma elevhem hade vi väl inte hållit på såhär? Dessutom kunde han inte se mig och då spelade det ännu mindre roll.

"Så hon berättade?"

Jag visste inte hur han kunnat höra det genom det jag sa, och jag antog att han menade det Amelia för en halvtimme sen ungefär berättat för mig.

"Ja."

"Berättade hon allt?"

"Ja", sa jag, om än lite tveksamt. Vadå allt? Var det något speciellt han menade?

Han var tyst och när mina ögon vande sig vid mörkret kunde jag se att han stod lutad mot den motsatta väggen med hjälp av hans mörka silhuett mot den lite ljusare väggen. Tänkte han säga något mer? Eller varför var han kvar? Väntade han på att jag skulle säga något? Vilket som så gjorde hans sällskap mig inte särskilt mindre ensam. Jag slöt ögonen och lutade huvudet bakåt mot väggen.

Jag kände mig fortfarande dyster och ensam och vi stod bara där, mitt emot varandra, helt tysta. Jag kände att jag ville gå fram till honom, känna på hans hår, luta mig mot honom, dra in hans lukt, och kyssa honom ... Jag vet inte vart jag fick det ifrån, antagligen från min ensamhet. Att han var den enda som var här när jag kände mig såhär kanske påverkade det, men det kändes precis som när han satt böjd över mig i skrubben för så länge sedan. Jag drogs mot honom, kände mig upphetsad i och av hans närhet. Ville att han skulle säga något, göra något, bara inte stå tyst. Jag ville ...

Innan jag hunnit tänka något mer hörde jag något som rörde på sig och så kände jag hur något tryckte upp mig mot väggen och jag kände ett par varma läppar tryckas mot mina. Jag höjde automatiskt armarna för att trycka bort honom, men han smakade så underbart. Det pirrade i mig när jag besvarade hans kyss och la armarna istället runt hans nacke och tryckte honom närmare mig. Hans händer var på var sida om mig och jag kände hur han strök längst med dem utmed min midja och strök bort en hårslinga från mitt ansikte. Jag kände att jag inte kunde vara tillräckligt nära honom, och han kände nog detsamma för sekunden efter lyfte han upp mig och jag virade mina ben runt honom och kände återigen väggen bakom ryggen. Mina läppar utforskade varje centimeter av hans och jag njöt av den här närheten. Att vara så nära, att känna någon annans värme mot sin egen och känna att någon annan hade samma begär som en själv. Mina fingrar flätade sig ini hans hår och jag försökte få honom att komma närmare mig.

Han sög på min läpp och ett stön undslapp mig. Han fortsatte att suga och samtidigt letade sig en hand in innanför min tröja. Jag tänkte precis säga inte här när handen försvann och även väggen bakom mig. En sekund senare utbyttes den kyliga korridoren ut mot en varmare miljö och sekunden efter det kände jag att jag låg på något mjukt med Scorpius, fortfarande lika nära, liggandes över mig. Okontrollerat kysste jag honom och han gjorde sitt bästa för att besvara det. Hans händer letade över hela mig innan de stannade bakom min nacke och innanför tröjan. "Scorpius, jag är jävligt kåt, ta mig här och nu. Hårt." Jag vet knappt vart jag fick modet att säga det ifrån, men jag kände att jag inte kunde hålla mig. Jag slet av honom hans tröja och han knäppte snabbt upp min skjorta. Byxorna följde tätt efter och vårat kyssande fortsatte medan de sista underkläderna åkte av. Hans händer fann mina bröst och han masserade och klämde dem hårt samtidigt som våra tungor möttes och han tryckte sig in mellan mina ben. Jag kände hur det pirrade ännu mer i min kropp och jag kände mig förväntansfull. Han tryckte på och trots att han bara nått in knappt en centimeter stönade jag högt mot hans ivriga läppar. Jag öppnade ögonen för första gången sedan vi börjat kyssas och jag såg rakt in i hans isblå ögon som för en sekund speglade längtan, och kände mig på en gång ännu mer upphetsad. Han pressade sakta på och att känna något så här stort inuti mig var otroligt. Det var så otroligt skönt, han var så skön, att jag inte kunde tänka på något annat än att jag ville att det skulle gå fortare, hårdare, längre.

Han tryckte på och jag kände att han strök mot något inom mig som gjorde det ännu skönare och han verkade på en gång märka av det och drog sig snabbt utåt för att snabbare trycka på in nu och nudda vid det där igen, samtidigt som han kom längre in än innan och jag andades häftigare. Han upprepade detta och jag kunde snart känna hur det gick snabbare och hårdare, precis som jag bett om. Snart var han så långt inom mig som han kunde och det kändes underbart varje gång han han strök längst min tydliga g-punkt. Varje gång han tryckte sig in blev det skönare och skönare, och en ännu större känsla byggdes hela tiden upp tills den släpptes lös och jag flämtade mig igenom mitt livs orgasm. Han fortsatte att kyssa mig och stöta på och jag kände att det inte var slut än.


	22. Chapter 22

**Amelia**

Dagen därpå började nästan exakt som den förgående, jag vaknade, gjorde mig i ordning och gick ner till frukosten. För ovanlighetens skull gick jag ner själv, både Kimberly och James sov tungt och det verkade inte som om de tänkte vakna i första taget oavsett vad jag gjorde. Därför, efter att ha svurit över den hemska klädnaden, gick jag ner till stora salen och tog förstrött lite frukost innan jag började skriva på min uppsats som skulle lämnas in om några veckor. Jag hade ändå ingenting att göra, och jag behövde inte leta upp någon fakta. Så varför inte skriva klart den och bara få det överstökat. Förutom jag var det ingen där. Inte ens huvudlösa Nick hade brytt sig om att komma dit så tidigt på morgonen, jag undrar var spökena befann sig hela tiden? Det är ju inte alltid man ser de under middagen, så var är de annars, och vad gör de där?

"Underwood", hörde jag någon säga, jag tittade upp och såg Scorpius komma gående emot mig med ett leende på läpparna, bara det fick mig att sätta i halsen.

Han slog mig i ryggen och jag fick till slut tillbaka andan och tittade bara på honom med förvirrad blick, han log fortfarande. Kanske såg jag i syne? Men hans läppar var konstigt formade, de såg inte ut som de brukade göra. Utan såg faktiskt ut att vara lite böjda uppåt, och var misstänkt likt ett leende.

"Malfoy?" sa jag bara frågande, han satte sig ner jämte mig, visserligen hade jag lyssnat igår när han praktiskt taget spydde ut sig allting om hans familj.

Men jag trodde inte för det att han skulle leta upp mig nästa morgon bara för att ha ett trevligt litet samtal innan lektionerna börjar. Jag trodde kanske att han skulle bara kort hota att döda mig om jag berättade det han sagt för någon, men inte att han faktiskt skulle LE emot mig och PRATA med mig som om han brydde sig. Jag visste inte ens att han kunde mitt efternamn, det hade tagit James sex år att lära sig det medan han hörde det en gång och mindes det. Jag visste ärligt talat inte om han var sjuk eller frisk, kanske var han sjuk? Vem vet, kanske fanns det någon sjukdom som bytte ut folks personligheter. Jag lade min hand på hans panna, men till min förvåning var han normal. Och han SKRATTADE, och inte det normala elaka skrattet som nästan säger: haha, du vet inte vad jag ska göra emot dig din äckliga lilla ... Och efter det en massa svärord utan ett ärligt skratt, och han såg lycklig ut?

"Malfoy, mår du bra?" frågade jag lugnt, han nickade bara. "Är du helt säker, du har inte ätit något konstigt, eller gjort något ovanligt?"

"Jag träffade Kimberly igår", sa han då och fick en konstig min i ansiktet.

"Åh nej", suckade jag djupt och tog upp hand hand och kände pulsen, tittade sedan djupt in i hans ögon men han såg helt normal ut. "Vad har hon gjort med dig?"

Han skrattade bara och drog åt sig handen.

"Det är ett barn närvarande så jag kan nog inte berätta det", sa han bara, jag sa ingenting utan log bara vänligt emot honom, han var verkligen läskig just nu men kanske var det något skämt. "Men man kan väl säga ... "

"HADE NI SEX?" frågade jag bara då, han sa ingenting utan lutade sig bara bakåt, av någon konstig anledning fick detta mig att skratta, jag höll mig om midjan och skrattade högt och längre. "Inte konstigt du beter dig så konstigt."

"Vaddå konstigt?" frågade han bara han lutade armbågarna emot bordet och huvudet emot handflatorna, fortfarande med det skrämmande leendet och den lyckliga rösten.

"Du är SNÄLL", sa jag bara, han sa ingenting utan nickade bara. "Du LER, SKRATTAR och är allmänt TREVLIG."

"Är det något fel med det?" frågade han bara, vi hörde hur någon kom ingående till stora salen, genast tittade vi dit men såg bara en obetydlig förstaårs elev, när han såg att Malfoy satt jämte mig och vi såg inte ut att bråka vända han genast och gick därifrån. "Det var konstigt ... men du svarade aldrig på frågan."

Jag sa ingenting utan knuffade bara bort mina saker och satte mig så att jag tittade honom i ögonen.

"Vill du ärligt talat veta vad det är för fel med det?" frågade jag, han nickade och jag tog ett djupt andetag. "Du är SCORPIUS MALFOY, du har som rykte att vara en elak och tjurig person och under sju år har jag aldrig sett dig le sådär, eller skratta på det sättet och det är LÄSKIGT!"

Han sa ingenting utan såg ut att fundera på det jag just sagt, eller så funderade han på hur det var att ha sex med Kim, jag kände med ens hur jag blev illamående, inte konstigt med tanke på de bilderna jag fick i mitt huvud efter de orden. Jag tänkte efter, jag hade inte sagt någonting om att han var kär i henne, så varför skulle hon ha sex med honom?

"Undrar varför, jag sa aldrig att du gillade henne", hans leende försvann med ens.

"Va?"

"Nej, jag sa inte det", sa jag bara. "Jag tyckte att det var din sak att säga, typ."

"Grymt", sa han bara då och reste sig upp för att gå, jag tittade emot dörren och såg att både James och Kim kom gående, när de såg att Scorpius pratade med mig stirrade de kallt på oss.

"Vad är grymt?"

"Att jag får ha vilt sex med tjejen jag gillar utan att hon vet om det", jag stirrade efter honom med förvånad min.

"Så du är inte arg?" nu viskade vi.

"Varför skulle jag vara det?" med ett kaxigt leende gick han därifrån, utan att tänka tog jag fram en macka och slängde den emot honom men missade precis.

Kim och James gick fram till mig och satte sig ner, James bredvid mig och Kim på andra sidan.

"Vad handlade det där om?" frågade James, jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingenting."

**Kimberly**

I mitten av mars började vårblommorna sakta bryta igenom marken och dess doft och färg spred sig snabbt över Hogwarts område. Snön hade smält rätt fort, men det fanns fortfarande små högar här och där liggandes ovanpå marken, väntandes på att solens strålar ska komma och värma upp dem så att dem kan låta gräset och blommorna komma upp, och sen återvända nästa år. För vad finns det för anledning att längta till snön om den fanns där året om?

Påskliljorna, blåsipporna och gullvivorna fanns i drivor på Hogwarts område. Många var länge ute för att letade fram några speciella blommor till den man hade kär. Att man kunde förhäxa blommorna att leva för alltid var också väldigt populärt bland alla elever. Vem skulle inte bli glad om man fick en blomma som skulle blomma i all evighet – en blomma som representerade kärleken mellan den som fick blomman och den som gav bort den. Slottet var fullt med just den sortens blomma just nu. Nästan varannan elev gick runt med just en av de blommorna som blommade utanför slottet i skolklädnaden. Förutom att de här blommorna växte på området och att de växte just nu fanns det ingenting som var speciellt med dem. De såg helt vanliga ut, men det faktumet att eleverna hade plockat dem till den man tyckte om var det som var huvudsaken. Ungefär som när man skulle ge bort en present till någon på julafton – det kvittade vad det var för något, det var tanken som räknades.

Jag och Scorpius hade träffats i två månader nu, utan att "offentliggöra" vårat så kallade förhållande. Vem skulle inte se konstigt på mig om det kom ut att jag dejtade Scorpius Malfoy? Om inte minst Amelia. Jag vågade inte berätta det för henne, för jag visste inte hur hon skulle reagera. Jag var rädd för vilka konsekvenser det kunde få då också. Vad hon skulle göra, vad hon skulle säga. Jag litade på henne, men det här kändes inte som om det var det första som man sa till någon annan. Jag skulle vilja berättade för henne om det, men jag var väl inte riktigt så modig som jag borde vara. Speciellt inte när hon var gravid och kunde överreagera totalt. På en trolldryckslektion för någon vecka sedan började hon storgråta när våran lärare sa att vi skulle hacka ner en bit peppardolm i drycken vi gjorde. Tydligen hade hon relaterat hacka till när man hackar ner grodyngel, och från det till yxmördare som smyger sig in i barnkammare och "hackar" sönder småbarnen. Fråga mig inte hur hon fick allt det att gå ihop, men tydligen så var det helt normalt i mammornas värld ...

Jag kunde bara träffa Scorpius på kvällarna, helst då Amelia var med James så hon inte började misstänka mig när jag gick ifrån hela tiden. Men på sista tiden hade hon och James träffats allt mindre och jag undrade lite varför. Jag hade suttit med en uppsats i några timmar innan jag begett mig iväg för att möta Scorpius där vi brukade vara. Han var redan där och precis när dörren gled igen bakom mig var han framme och tryckte sina läppar emot mina.

Han drar sig tillbaka och ler mot mig. Jag tänkte precis fråga vad han ville när han tog fram en stor röd gullviva. Jag blev helt förvånad över att han tänkt på att ge mig en blomma att jag inte kom för att ta emot den.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han och hans leende slocknade lite. "Vill du inte ha den?"

"Jag ... nej .. jo ... jag, menar ... jag ..."

"Gillar du inte mig?" Han lät förolämpad, och lite arg.

"Nej, jag gillar inte dig, jag har bara sex med dig!" Fräste jag åt honom. Jag antog att han skulle fatta att jag var ironsik, men hans ansiktsuttryck visade inte det.

"Men då kan vi ju sluta att träffas då!"

"Bra, för jag gillar inte dig!"

"Jag tycker inte om dig heller!"

Jag vände mig om och öppnade dörren och gick igen.

"Jag hatar dig!" Skrek jag och sprang iväg. Men jag hatade honom inte. Jag älskade honom ...

Idag var det quidditch. Gryffindor mot Slytherin, det var idag det avgördes vilken av lagen som skulle möta ett av de andra två i finalen för kampen av Quidditchpokalen. Som alltid fanns alla med på åskådarplatserna för att titta på när matchen började. Jag låtsades som om ingenting hänt, vilket inte var särskilt svårt eftersom det var det jag gjort hela tiden. Scorpius satt på kvasten och kollade hela tiden mot mig, men jag undvek hans blick och kollade istället på James. Jag log, skrek och hejade lyckligt tillsammans med alla andra från Gryffindor, allt för att kanske göra Scorpius avundsjuk.

Matchen tog sin början och Slytherin fick ett övertag över Gryffindor med 70-40. Jag såg Scorpius flyga omkring på sin kvast och söka efter kvicken. James gjorde på andra sidan av arenan samma sak. Slytherin gjorde ännu ett mål och Gryffindor buade högt medan Slytherinarna istället skrek och tjoade minst lika högt.

James hade tydligen sett kvicken för några minuter senare gjorde han ett störtdyk och jag såg en glimtande boll sväva bortåt. Den lilla bollen flög högre upp och James och Scorpius följde efter. De var nästan lika högt upp som oss där vi satt när Gryffindor fick in en fullpoängare och tog igen ett mål. Det var Gryffindors tid att tjoa och heja. James och Scorpius steg högre och de såg ut att slåss om vem som skulle få tag på kvicken. Så fort den ene var nära att sluta fingrarna om den kom den andre och knuffade undan den och så vidare. Alla hade koncentrationen på James och Scorpius att ingen märkte dunkaren som kom flygande innan den träffade Scorpius i bakhuvudet och han föll medvetslös av kvasten. Han snurrade några varv i luften och föll säkert trettio meter innan jag var den första att resa på mig och skrika ut en förbannelse som fick honom att stanna upp och sakta sänkas ner mot marken. När han var nere blev det fullt ståhej och folk skrek och sprang runt.

"Du räddade honom, Kim!" Skrek Amelia i mitt öra.

"Ja, men han hade lika gärna förtjänat att slå i marken."

Jag spelade oberörd, men inuti skrek det att jag skulle springa ner till honom, se till att han mådde bra ... Men jag kunde inte. Folk från Slytherin samlades där nere och om jag skulle springa ut där nu ... Jag kunde bara gissa hur det skulle se ut.

"Utmärkt besvärjelse, Miss Meyer, vilken tur att du var så kvicktänkt, tjugo poäng till Gryffindor", sa McGonagall och log mot mig.

Jag log snett och hon gick förbi för att ta sig ner till folkmassan. James hade fångat kvicken sekunden efteråt, helt enligt reglerna, så ingen tog emot protesterna Gryffindor gav om att de borde få spela en ny match mot Slytherin, en rättvis. Några tyckte att de var dumma som ens tänkte på det, tänk om de förlorade då? Men Gryffindor är ju känt att vara godhjärtade, och det är väl då som man föreslår något sådant.

Alla trängde sig ner från tornet och jag hann inte se vem det var som tog med Scorpius upp mot sjukhusflygeln, förmodligen McGongall. Tänk om han var död? Tänk om dunkaren log så hårt att ... Skuldkänslorna tog över och jag fick nästan svårt att andas. Tänk omdet sista jag sa till honom var att jag hatade honom?

Jag kände mig helt panikslagen, men jag fick inte visa något, och det var väldigt svårt. Helst skulle jag bara vilja tränga mig förbi alla sega elever framför mig och springa upp mot sjukhusflygeln för att se hur han mådde, men det gick inte, alla skulle få veta, och jag vet inte om jag klarade av det. Jag älskade ju honom, men jag stod inte längre ut med att alla runt omkring pratade bakom min rygg, inte när det gällde något sånt här.

Inte fören efter middagen kunde jag smita iväg, med en ursäkt att jag skulle låna en bok på biblioteket. Jag gick till sjukhusflygeln och öppnade dörren och sökte med blicken efter honom. Han låg i en säng ungefär mitt i salen och han var vaken. Han vände på huvudet och såg på mig när jag gick fram till honom.

"Så du hatar mig, men gillar mig tillräckligt för att rädda livet på mig?"

Jag log snett, men ville helst gråta, jag visste att jag varit hemsk, men att höra det från den som jag älskade när han låg på en sjukhussäng fick mig att bara vilja gömma undan mig i ett hörn och aldrig komma fram igen.

"Lite mer än så", svarade jag. Det fanns ingen anledning att dölja det längre, varför skulle han inte få veta vad jag kände för honom?

"Hur mycket?" Jag kunde inte tala om ifall han lät glad, ledsen, arg eller irriterad.

"Rätt så mycket."

"Bra, för jag hatar inte dig heller ..." Jag kände för att vilja hoppa på honom just då och krama honom hårt, men han såg inte ut att vara i det tillståndet, så jag satte mig ner bredvid honom och kysste honom mjukt.

"Vilken tur."


	23. Chapter 23

**Amelia**

Jag satt på min säng och tittade tomt framför mig, James hade direkt efter matchen sagt att han behövde gå någonstans men att han skulle komma tillbaka senare, jag hade inte sagt något om det utan bara nickat och gått hit. Jag drog händerna upp och ner på min mage som nu var gigantisk, eller i alla fall om man jämförde med innan. Enligt Madam Pomfrey var det konstigt att jag fortfarande var känslosam och hon tyckte att det borde gått över för jättelänge sedan, jag visste redan det. Men jag började inte gråta av ingen anledning utan bara för att jag inte orkade längre. Jag ville inte vara gravid längre, jag var rädd, trött, klumpig, hade ont överallt och kände mig förutom det väldigt fet. Så även om en liten del av att jag börjat gråta var just för barnmördare som hackar sönder barn så berodde det även på hur trött jag kände mig på allting. Normalt sett brukar jag kunna få ut mig allt det här, men James var aldrig där, och jag kände att jag inte kunde prata med Kimberly om det här. Jag ville inte tråka ut henne med bebissnack, för om sanningen ska fram så tyckte jag inte själv att det var så kul att prata om, men vid någon punkt var man tvungen att få ur det.

Jag hörde hur någon satte på musik och hur folk började skrika och dansa, förmodligen hade firandet av segern börjat. Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv och tittade sedan ner på min mage igen, bara för att jag var 27 veckor gravid så betydde det väl inte att jag var tvungen att ha tråkigt? Visserligen var jag tvungen att hålla mig borta från vissa saker men ingen hade sagt något om att man var tvungen att bara ha tråkigt. Jag drog upp håret i en tofs och gick därför nerför trappan, snabbt såg jag hur James stod i mitten av allt folk och skrek nästan högst av alla. Och det förtjänade han, om det var någon som bidragit till segern så var det han. Även när jag är rädd att han ska dumpa mig och rädd över att han hittat någon roligare tjej som kanske passar honom bättre så kan jag inte låta bli att älska honom. Ofta ser man ju att tjejer som misstänker att deras pojkvänner är otrogna blir arga och börjar till slut hata honom, medan jag kände likadant för James som jag alltid gjort. Enda skillnaden var nu att jag var orolig över att han skulle dumpa mig, och då skulle det inte ta lång tid innan Kimberly också insåg vilken tönt jag är och då skulle jag vara ensam. Jag kände hur tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken, men jag klistrade på ett leende och låtsades vara lycklig. Då sprang Rose fram till mig, hon kramade mig och började sedan sjunga högljutt. Jag kunde inte låta bli att härma henne och snart stod vi jämte varandra och sjöng högljutt en hejar-ramsa som blev värre ju längre vi sjöng. Helt plötsligt kände jag hur någon lade armen om min midja och drog mig bort från allt folk, när jag kommit tillbaka till min egen sovsal vände jag mig om och såg James.

"Vad gör du?" frågade jag lugnt, han sa ingenting utan tittade på mig med en kall min, jag hade aldrig sett honom sådan.

Han fick mig att tro att jag gjort något fel, och för första gången sedan vi blivit tillsammans tittade han på mig på ett sätt som nästan fick mig att tro att han inte såg mig. Han visste att jag stod framför honom, men ändå kändes det som om han missade mig. Det var svårt att förklara, men det kändes så här varje gång någon tittade på mig innan jag blev ihop med honom. Som om ingen märkte att jag var där, de kunde gå på mig vilken sekund som helst och sedan bara gå vidare. Nästan som om de trodde att de ramlade på luften.

"Jag firar att Gryffindor vann", sa jag lugnt, han log inte emot mig utan tittade bara på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, sedan drog han handen genom håret och tittade sig omkring i rummet som om någonting var fel.

"Men du är ju ... " sa han och tystnade sedan, så vände han sig emot mig igen och började gestikulera vilt samtidigt som han såg mer och mer nervös ut. "Du är ju gravid?"

"Verkligen?" frågade jag lugnt, och kände med ens hur irritationen växte, jag kunde aldrig bli arg på James, kanske irriterad men det var så illa det kunde bli. "Det hade jag ju inte märkt, men det betyder inte att jag ska låsa in mig på mitt rum och aldrig gå därifrån."

"Nej, men borde du göra sånt?" han pekade ut emot rummet och jag förstod att han tänkte på sjungandet och dansandet med Rose, jag sa ingenting utan kände bara hur jag tappade hakan.

Det kändes nästan som om han sa till mig att hålla mig inne och nästan gömma mig för alla, jag kände hur tårarna började välla fram men jag tittade genast bort och torkade bort de innan han såg.

"Varför borde jag inte det?" sa jag lugnt och gick fram till min säng.

Han gick fram till mig och tog mina händer i sina, sedan gav han mig ett leende. Jag log tillbaka men kände ändå att det var stelt, det här brukade kännas så rätt, små ögonblick som vi ibland delade. Såna som man bara upplever ett visst antal gånger, som man aldrig glömmer och som man vill uppleva igen och igen för att man gillar känslan.

"Jag vill bara inte att du ska skada dig", jag svarade inte, men det kändes mer och mer som om han försökte ta kontroll över mitt liv, kanske gjorde han det eller så var det bara jag som överdramatiserade allting. "Eller att bebisen skadas."

Det hade inte varit första gången.

"Så bara för att jag är med barn så ska jag låsa in mig här och slänga iväg nyckeln?" frågade jag bara lugnt, han släppte med ens mina händer och gick emot dörren. "Bara för att jag råkar vara gravid och inte till exempel någon annan så ska jag stänga in mig här? Vet du vad, James, det känns nästan som om du inte gillar mig längre."

"Sluta säga så dumma saker", sa han bara, jag gillade inte hur det här fortgick, det kändes nästan som om det här skulle bli vårt första gräl. "Jag älskar dig."

"Varför har du undvikit mig då?" sa jag, han svarade inte utan såg mer ut som om han ville sjunka ner genom golvet och bara försvinna. "Jag trodde först inte att du gjorde det men quidditchträning har du bara 2 gånger i veckan och vi har inte haft så mycket prov eller läxor den här veckan."

"Jag har varit upptagen", sa han bara tröttsamt.

"Det känns som om du har ångrat dig", sa jag, och satte mig ner på sängen igen. "Om mig, och om ..."

"AMELIA!" skrek han till, jag hoppade förvånat till. "Jag har inte ångrat mig, jag älskar bar ... er."

"Du är bara med mig på grund av barnet?" frågade jag då och kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder, jag gjorde mitt bästa för att torka bort de men de ersattes hela tiden av nya och det kändes som om de aldrig skulle ta slut.

"Självklart inte", jag gick bort från min säng och längre bak i rummet, jag skrattade lite.

"Så måste det vara", jag torkade tårarna ännu mer. "Jag visste väl att du skulle hitta någon bättre någon gång, för jag är inte värd din kärlek. Även om min pappa var irländare så kvittar väl det, lyckan hoppar väl över en generation."

"Amelia, sluta nu", han gick emot mig och sträckte armarna för att krama mig men jag backade bara ännu mer.

"Det är logiskt, jag förstår", jag hade svårt att prata nu och kände hur jag blev andfådd då jag gick, ett problem jag fått tack vare graviditeten. "Jag hoppas bara att du blir lycklig och att allt går bra för dig."

"Amelia, säg inte så. Jag älskar dig", jag sjönk ner på knä och kände hur axlarna började skaka, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra längre.

"Jag älskar dig med", kved jag fram och kände sedan hur James drog mig tätt intill sig och kysste mitt hår flera gånger.

"Jag kommer alltid att älska dig och jag är ihop med dig för att jag vill det", han smekte min rygg. "Inte för att vi ska få barn."

"Förlåt", viskade jag om och om igen och kände hur tröttheten sköljde över mig och jag ville bara gå och lägga mig. "Jag skyller det på hormoner och det faktum att jag är jättetrött."

Han skrattade tyst.

"Bra skäl." Jag nickade. "Jag går ner och säger bara godnatt till mina kompisar, och så kommer jag upp hit sen. Jag tror vi måste börja tänka på namn."

Han ställde sig upp och hjälpte mig upp på fötter igen, sedan kysste han mig ömt och jag log när han gick emot dörren och till slut lämnade rummet. Jag gick fram till min koffert och drog på mig en stor t-shirt och byxor, sedan drog jag bort täcket från sängen och kröp ner. Det kändes som om jag skulle somna så fort jag lagt mig men jag höll uppe ögonen och väntade länge, när jag kollade på klockan var den nästan tolv och jag kände mig helt död. Jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till dörren, öppnade den och såg att det fortfarande fanns folk som dansade och skrek av glädje. Jag tittade ut över rummet och letade efter James, då sprang Rose fram till mig.

"Hej, Amelia", sa hon onödigt högt och ställde sig i vägen för mig så att jag inte såg någonting förutom hennes gigantiska leende. "Vad gör du här, AMELIA?"

Jag tittade konstigt på henne och flyttade försiktigt på henne och gick ner emot sofforna, det var oftast där James och hans kompisar satt. Tydligen var det för att sofforna var som tronen för kungen, eller det var det James sagt i alla fall. Enligt Kim så satt de alla där för att deras stora egon inte fick plats i fåtöljerna.

"Amelia, kom tillbaka."

När jag kommit fram till soffan såg jag inte James kompisar, utan bara James utan tröja och Melissa som nästan var naken och hur praktiskt taget såg ut att kväva varandra med sina tungor. Jag kände hur tårarna började brinna bakom mina ögonlock och det tog inte lång tid innan jag började gråta för andra gången idag. Jag vände mig om och skulle precis till att gå tillbaka till min sovsal då jag kände hur någon för andra gången tog tag i min axel. Jag vände mig om och såg James, denna tittade på mig med en skyldig min och såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga eller göra.

"Det var inte meningen", var det första han sa. "Hon slängde sig över mig, jag lovar. Jag skulle aldrig göra så emot dig."

"Släpp mig, James", han höll fortfarande i min axel. "Om du inte släpper mig så slår jag till dig, och jag har en riktigt bra höger."

Han släppte inte, därför slog jag till honom hårt vid sidan av huvudet och han släppte med en gång. Jag sprang snabbt igenom folkmassan och in till min sovsal, jag stängde dörren efter mig och låste. Sedan sprang jag fram till min säng och lade mig under lakanen och grät tyst.

"Amelia, öppna snälla", jag svarade inte utan kände bara hur ont det gjorde överallt.

Och inte på grund av graviditeten, jag hade ont i hjärtat och ville bara gråta tills det var slut eller tills jag kunde gå tillbaka i tiden och varna mig själv för att bli kär i någon, det slutar bara med tårar och smärta.

"Gå härifrån!" skrek jag som svar, min röst lät konstig av alla tårar. "Jag orkar inte det här längre, jag är trött på allting!"

"Snälla, Amelia, bara släpp in mig", sa han och slog på dörren.

Jag kände hur jag blev tröttare och tröttare för varje sekund.

"Bara gå, James", jag släckte lampan och blundade. "Bara gå."

**Kimberly**

Ingen annan fanns i sjukhusflygeln så jag kunde stanna rätt länge hos Scorpius som verkade uppskatta mitt sällskap. Madam Pomfrey hade sett rätt förvånad ut när hon fann mig vid Scorpius sida, men hon lovade att inte berätta om det för någon annan. Just när jag var hos Scorpius inne i sjukhusflygeln kände jag att det inte spelade någon roll. Låt någon komma in där och se oss, låt oss stå inför hela skolan! Vad spelade det för roll? Vi älskade varandra och vad fanns det att skämmas över?

Han fick inte lämna sin sjuksäng enligt Pomfrey, så jag stannade hos honom tills klockan nästan slog tolv och gav honom då en sista kyss innan jag gick. Han log och kysste tillbaka. Hans hand strök undan mitt hår som föll fram och han log större.

"Lockar passar dig", sa han.

Jag log och kysste honom igen.

"Vilken tur att jag har lockigt hår då." Han strök med handen utmed min kind och lutade sig tillbaka och handen föll ner på täcket.

"Sov gott."

Lycklig gick jag mot Gryffindortornet igen, överlycklig över att vi var sams igen. Jag möttes av hög musik och skålande elever när jag kom in genom porträttet av den Tjocka Damen, som för den delen var irriterad över att hon inte kunde sova på grund av den höga musiken. Men mest intressant av allt var den långa kön uppför flickornas trappa.

"Vad är det som händer?" Frågade jag en tredjeårselev som stod längst ner.

"Det är något med den där gravida tjejen, hennes pojkvän var otrogen med den där Fjortisen i samma årskurs.

Gravida tjejen? Pojkvän? Otrogen? Melissa? Oj, oj. Skit. Jävlar.

Jag trängde mig förbi alla som stod i vägen och skyndade fram till Amelias dörr. James stod utanför och bankade på den.

"Snälla, Amelia, bara släpp in mig", bedjade han, om än lite ynkligt.

"Bara gå, James. Bara gå." Ropade Amelia tillbaka, lika stadig som alltid på rösten, hur klarar hon det?

James bankade lite till på dörren men jag trängde mig fram och knuffade undan honom.

"Ur vägen, idiot. Gå och häng dig eller något." Han såg förvånat och chockat på mig men backade bakåt några steg. "Amelia, jag kommer in." Jag mumlade en besvärjelse som jag visste fungerade på den här sortens lås som hon använde och slank snabbt in och låste igen innan någon annan hann tränga sig på för att skadeglatt kunna se "den gravida tjejen gråta". Sakta gick jag fram till Amelia och lyfte på täcket och la mig där under bredvid henne. Det rann tårar nerför hennes kinder och hon låg med slutna ögon.

"Jag visste det", sa hon tyst och lätt.

"Visste vaddå?" Frågade jag försiktigt, utan att försöka pusha på henne.

"Att han bara älskade mig på grund av barnet. Han har tröttnat på mig. Han älskar mig inte längre. Men jag klandrar honom inte. Jag skulle också tröttna på en säck potatis som bytte humör var tionde sekund."

"Det är inte sant."

"Vilket av det?"

"Allt. Visst medger jag att han inte alltid är det perfekta idealet, men han älskar dig nog visst. När något kommer från Melissa ska man inte lita på det. Har du inte förstått det än? Det måste finnas någon historia bakom, det är jag nästan säker på. Annars förstår jag inte varför James skulle göra något sådant."

"Men det gör jag", sa Amelia, fortfarande med grötig röst.

"Varför då?"

"Han har tröttnat på mig."

Jag förstod att vi inte skulle komma någonstans med det här, speciellt inte när min debattmotståndare var en känslosam gravid person, så jag vände lite på mig så jag såg upp i taket och la armarna bakom huvudet. Det var nu tyst utanför och jag suckade ut lite.

"Och vad är din historia?" Frågade Amelia tyst, hon lät väldigt trött, som om hon skulle somna vilken sekund som helst.

Jag vände på mig och såg på hennes rödgråtna ansikte. Min historia? Ja, vad kan man säga om min historia? Det fanns inte så mycket där som Amelia inte redan visste, utom en sak ...

Hon vände på huvudet och såg rakt in i mina ögon. De såg på något sätt anklagande ut, som om hon visste att det var något jag döljde. Jag suckade och vände på mig igen så jag än en gång hade armarna bakom huvudet och såg upp i taket.

"Jag har haft sex med Scorpius."

Hon fnissade till. Hon _fnissade_. Det var _motsatsen_ till hur jag trott hon skulle reagera. Jag vände på huvudet.

"Vad är det?"

Hon fnissade igen och började sedan skratta tyst.

"Amelia!"

Hon skrattade värre nu och tog sig om magen.

"Tänk ..." började hon och skrattade lite till. "Kan du tänka dig dig och Scorpius i den här situationen?" Hon slog ut med armarna. Jag log vid tanken på att jag skulle ha burit på Scorpius barn, och hur det skulle ha sett ut för omvärlden.

"Ja, det vore något för Gudarna, det."


	24. Chapter 24

**Amelia **

När jag vaknade nästa morgon låg Kimberly fortfarande i min säng, hon hade ett stort leende på sitt ansikte och såg mer till freds än jag någonsin sett henne förr, jag log bara och gick sedan emot spegeln och tittade på mig själv. Ögonen var fortfarande söndergråtna och jag såg ut som ett riktigt vrak, mest av allt ville jag bara stanna i rummet, bara för att någonting sa mig att James fortfarande var utanför. Kanske var det bara jag som önskade att han gjorde det, för om han hade somnat vid väggen och inte lämnat den så skulle han på något sätt hållit sitt löfte. Och kanske betydde det att jag inte bara var den personen som skulle få barn tillsammans med honom, kanske kände han någonting mer för mig. Jag tog en snabb dusch och drog sedan på mig samma kläder som jag hade haft igår. Normalt sett brukar jag älska att göra mig i ordning för dagens lektioner och få ha lektioner och lära mig nya saker. Men idag kändes det tungt, det fanns verkligen inget annat sätt att förklara det på. Mina steg var på något sätt tyngre och jag kände mig ansträngd. Efter att jag tagit på mig kläderna gick jag fram till min koffert och drog fram en gitarr. Jag gick sedan till den bortre änden av rummet och började långsamt spela. Jag var inte särskilt bra, och min röst var definitivt inte den bästa. Men min mormor hade lärt mig spela den här låten, hon sa att min pappa hade spelat den för min mamma när hon var med barn och på något sätt fick det mig att tänka på de. Hur de varit tillsammans och påminna mig själv att det faktiskt funnits en tid då de var lyckliga, och en tid innan han blev en idiot.

_I could never leave you even if you asked me to_

_I could never say goodbye_

_Make you cry_

_Oh_

_I could never stumble with you walking by my side_

_I could never love you more than I already do_

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie_

_Tell me that you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_If I made a promise I would stay by your side_

_It's only the beginning_

_I love you_

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie and tell me that you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_Oh_

_When all the road is dark and dreary_

_You know my nature does not swell_

_This disposition must be washed away forever_

_So please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_But I could never leave you even if you asked me to_

_Now I could never say goodbye_

_Make you cry_

_Oh_

_Oh_

Den här låten var skriven av Bethany Joy Galeotti, och jag vet inte vad hon tänkte på när hon skrev den för så många år sedan man just nu kändes det nästan som om den var skriven just om mig och James. Men kanske var det så om alla låtar, någon gång i livet så hittar alla en låt som man känner att det kvittar vad sångaren eller bandet tänkte på när de skrev låten, det passade ändå perfekt i en situation man var i just då. Och exakt så tänkte jag nu, även om jag älskar James otroligt mycket och inte ville att han skulle lämna mig så fanns det en bit av den gamla jag som ändå förstod om han gjorde det. Vem skulle vilja vara tillsammans med mig? Och vem skulle inte vilja vara tillsammans med James? Jag kände hur någon tittade på mig och jag tittade upp från gitarren och såg att Kimberly tittade på mig med ett sorgset leende. Jag försökte le tillbaka men fann bara att tårarna som jag trodde tagit slut började rinna igen, jag titta åt sidan och försökte diskret torka bort de men misslyckades nog rätt bra. Ändå sa Kimberly ingenting om det utan låtsades som om hon inte märkte det. Jag kunde inte med ord beskriva hur tacksam jag var över det, jag var trött på att vara känslig och ville inte vara det längre men ändå kunde jag inte sluta. Jag grät minst två gånger per dag, över både den ena och den andra saken. Jag kände då hur barnet sparkade och jag lade automatiskt en hand på min mage. Idag skulle jag ha ett slags möte med McGonagall och vi skulle tillsammans bestämma hur jag skulle göra med min utbildning. Jag var före de flesta i min klass och hoppades därför på att jag skulle få göra de sista proven nu, så att jag slapp göra det senare. Men det berodde helt på om McGonagall tyckte att det var så smart, jag hoppades verkligen det. För om James inte fanns där för mig, och inte kunde hjälpa mig eller inte ville det så skulle det här bli ännu svårare än jag trodde.

"Du har möte-saken idag, eller?" frågade hon och bröt med det tystnaden.

"Ja", svarade jag enkelt, och såg hur hon slängde längtande blickar emot dörren som nästan fick mig att skratta. "Du får gå till Scorpius."

Hon log tacksamt och började sedan gå emot dörren, men stannade precis vid den och vände sig mig och tittade på mig med ett retligt flin.

"Jag glömde fråga, din brist på reaktion igår", jag sa ingenting utan gick emot min säng och tog upp min väska. "Vad berodde den på?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och flinade till svar.

"Jag tyckte bara det var kul", sa jag enkelt, hon sa ingenting utan nickade bara. "Och så visste jag redan det, Scorpius berättade det för två månader sen mer eller mindre."

"Den lilla ..." muttrade Kim som svar.

"Du vet att du älskar honom ändå", hon rodnade djupt och nickade innan hon öppnade dörren och gick, jag tittade mig runt i rummet och gick sedan ut.

Tog ett titt åt vänster och sedan åt höger, men såg att James inte var där. Besviket gick jag nerför trappan och såg där på en soffa hur någon snarkade högt, jag gick tyst fram och såg hur James låg och sov. Han såg ut att frysa, så utan att tänka tog jag en filt och lade den över honom.

"Nej", muttrade han i sömnen. "Stanna."

Jag kände hur tårarna började bränna bakom ögonlocken igen, en känsla som jag upplevt vid oräkneliga tillfällen de senaste dagarna. Och jag muttrade argt om dumma hormoner innan jag gick därifrån och emot frukosten. Jag övertalade mig själv om och om igen att kanske var det bäst om James och jag inte var ihop? Men lyckades på något sätt ändå inte bli helt övertalat om det, jag kom på både för och nackdelar till förhållandet men lyckades alltid hitta mer fördelar än nackdelar. Jag hade haft på min iPod på högsta volym och lyssnade på The Click Five, sången Empty. Jag hade inte märkt att Kimberly kommit in och nu satt på andra sidan mig med Scorpius jämte sig. Jag behövde nog inte tänka på att de ens märkt att jag inte svarade, de hade stora leenden på läpparna och verkade inte ens märka de blickar alla gav de. Jag tyckte nästan jag såg vissa som såg ut som om de inte visste om de skulle skratta eller gråta när Scorpius och Kim kysstes. Jag var glad för henne, det var tydligt att de verkligen gillade varandra och passade bra ihop. Tjurskalliga, bestämda, envisa och man kan väl lugnt säga att de förstår varandra.

"Amelia", jag kände hur någon lade sin hand på min, jag drog ur en hörlur och såg in i Scorpius ögon, han nickade diskret till höger om mig och jag såg James sitta två personer ifrån mig.

Han tittade på mig och höll handen vid handleden, jag kände hur tårarna samlades vid ögonen igen och jag tittade bort igen, gesten betydde att han hade "his heart on his sleeves". Vilket inte betydde någonting särskilt för andra, men vi hade pratat om det under lovet och bestämt att det skulle vara ett tecken mellan oss. Att om vi någonsin skull bråka med varandra, och den andra ångrade sig så skulle man göra så. Och det var väl ett diskret sätt att säga att man var ledsen för det som hänt. Och att ha hjärtat så, var som att ha den synligt för alla och visa att det tillhörde den andra personen. Jag vet inte hur vi fick till allt det här, men det gjorde vi i alla fall och jag har aldrig tyckt att något annat lät lika logiskt som det.

"Du borde nog prata med honom", jag nickade bara, han hade kanske inte gjort någonting, kanske hade Melissa hoppat på honom.

Och han hade hållit sitt löfte till mig, han var aldrig långt ifrån mig. Och alltid vid min sida, jag rev ut en lapp från min bok och skrev ett kort meddelande på det. Jag var känslosam, kanske hade jag låtit mina känslor ta överhand och inte brytt mig om att lyssna på honom.

"Miss Underwood", jag tittade bakåt och såg att även James vände sig om och tittade åt mitt håll för att se vem det var. "Vi borde diskutera eran skolgång."

Jag nickade bara och gav lappen till Kimberly.

"Ge den till ... " hon nickade och visade med det att hon förstod. "James." Avslutade jag ändå och log svagt emot honom.

"Vi syns sen."

**Kimberly**

Jag valde att inte kolla på lappen på en gång för att det var inte till mig. Jag skulle bara ge den till James och så var det klart. Jag hoppades bara att de skulle bli sams igen, det vore synd om deras barn skulle behöva växa upp utan en far.

Jag såg efter Amelia när hon gick ut från Stora Salen för att prata med McGonagall och James gjorde likadant. När de gått vände sig James mot mig och såg frågande på mig. Jag reste mig upp och han gick emot mig. När vi korsade våran väg tryckte jag ner lappen i hans hand och kunde se att det bara stod ett enda ord där med Amelias snirkliga handstil.

_Varför?_

Jag gick upp till sällskapsrummet och väntade på att Amelia skulle komma tillbaka från McGonagall och vi skulle gå tillsammans till våran första lektion. James kom in och tyst gick han uppför killarnas trappa och kom ner någon minut senare och satte sig vid ett bord och började skriva något på en bit pergament. Han såg fundersam ut och han hade en bok öppen framför sig som han kollade i då och då. När han var klar vek han ihop pergamentet och samlade ihop sakerna, gick upp till sovsalen igen och kom ner några sekunder senare. Han höll sina böcker under armen och gick ut genom porträtthålet. När han gått kände jag något flaxa vid min hand och när jag såg dit la sig en bit pergament tillrätta ovanpå min hand. Jag tog upp den och förstod att den var till Amelia. Jag la den i fickan. Jag kollade på klockan. Lektionen började om fem minuter. Jag ställde mig upp och la väskan över axeln och gick ut efter James. Amelia skulle säkert bli sen, det var inte säkert att hon skulle komma hit upp innan. Vilket som så skulle Professor Holstein inte tycka om att vi kom för sent.

De flesta var redan samlade där utanför, även Slytherinarna. Även Scorpius. Han pratade med några från hans elevhem och jag ställde mig invid väggen och kollade på honom.

"Seriöst, hon? Kolla bara på henne. Vad hände med allt det svarta? Hon måste ju vara mentalt sjuk eller något." Hans vänner flinade och pekade mot mitt håll. Scorpius vände sig om och såg likgiltigt på mig. Jag log snett men han log inte tillbaka. Han vände sig om och började prata med sina vänner igen och jag såg ner i golvet. Mitt hår föll ur min fläta och täckte halva sikten för alla de som ville se mitt ansiktsuttryck. Jag kände mig sårad, tydligen var det inte så populärt längre att visa att vi var tillsammans. Men såklart, varför skulle han visa det? Han var en Slytherin, jag en Gryffindor. Allt sa emot oss.

Jag hörde fortfarande hans vänners flinande och tyst skrattande och suckade. Jag hörde också hur Scorpius sa något men de fortsatte låta som förut. Snart börjar de igen, och han verkar inte bry sig om det något speciellt. Antar att vi bara ska fortsätta som förut, innan i morse då han satte sig bredvid mig vid frukosten för cirka ... en kvart sen. Jaja, okej, man kan väl ångra sig. Men det är lite sent för det nu. Han kanske inte ville vara tillsammans med mig längre? Jag la tillbaka en hårslinga och skulle just till att lägga dit en överlägsen och icke-bryende min när jag hörde hur hans vänner tystnade och jag kände en hand under min haka och Scorpius mjuka läppar trycktes mot mina. Han la sin hand bakom min nacke och tryckte mig närmare mig. Han öppnade munnen och jag följde hans rörelse.

Han drog sig tillbaka och log mot mig. Holstein kom och låste upp dörren och Scorpius la armen över min axel och under hängande hakor från eleverna från Slytherin gick vi in i klassrummet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Amelia**

Jag gick igenom de tomma korridorerna och tittade modfällt ner i golvet, jag hade precis suttit och pratat med McGonagall om min utbildning och vi hade båda kommit fram till att jag inte skulle kunna gå kvar skolan. Det var ingenting jag inte räknat med, men det kändes även jobbigt att höra det. Det enda jag var bra på var just plugga, och lära mig saker. Jag var inte bra på tekniska eller praktiska saker, och helst ville jag bara gå kvar mitt sista år i skolan.

Jag höjde volymen på min iPod och lade handen på min mage, jag hade ända sedan det funderat på om jag borde adoptera bort honom, kanske var det bäst för oss alla? Jag hade inte James längre utan skulle förmodligen vara tvungen att klara det här helt själv, och jag var inte säker på om jag skulle göra det. Och om jag skulle tänka smart och göra det som är bäst för barnet så är det kanske bäst att adoptera bort honom?

Jag skakade på huvudet och öppnade dörren, jag slängde snabbt ut några böcker och tog upp nya innan jag gick emot nästa lektion. Nu hade vi professor Holstein, jag skyndade dit och fann mig snart stående utanför klassrummet med andan i halsen och kunde knappt andas. Jag kände hur det stack till i sidan men brydde mig inte utan gick bara in i klassrummet. Professor Holstein höll precis på att förklara en särskilt krånglig dryck när jag störtade in. Han vände sig om och gav mig en besviken blick, jag sa ingenting utan väntade på att han skulle säga någonting. Varje gång någon kom försent så sa han någonting, olika varje gång. Han skällde aldrig ut någon men bara genom en enda blick och några ord så kunde han få sig att känna sig som om man gjort det mest ondskefulla i världen även om man bara kommit tjugo minuter försent på en lektion.

"Miss Underwood", sa han skarpt, jag log försiktigt emot honom och kände hur de flesta tittade på mig med förvånade och lätt hånfulla blickar. "Det här är inte eran stil, har du någon ursäkt?"

Jag nickade, och titta åt höger, där satt Kim och Scorpius jämte varandra, framför de satt alla killarna som Scorpius normalt sett umgås med och de visste förmodligen inte om de skulle stirra på mig och vara allmänt elaka genom att slänga ut sig en massa kommentarer om att jag var med barn eller om de skulle slänga ur sig en massa kommentarer om Kim och Scorpius. De valde mig, förmodligen för att Scorpius så fort de kollade på honom och ens försökte håna Kim gjorde en konstigt min som faktiskt såg väldigt läskig ut.

"Jag var på ett möte hos McGonagall", sa jag lugnt.

"Då du är ursäktad." Jag nickade. "Du sätta dig jämte Mr Malfoy."

Jag nickade tomt och gick fram dit, jag satte mig sedan och tog upp ett block och började snabbt skriva ner allt jag missat. Jag kände hur Scorpius eller någon lade något i min väska men ignorerade det och fortsatte skriva. Jag ville inte sluta skolan, om jag gjorde det så skulle jag få alldeles för mycket fritid. Och för mycket fritid betyder att man tänker, och i mitt fall leder tänkande bara till en massa skit.

Snett framåt till vänster satt James, han vände sig ibland om och tittade på mig men jag låtsades inte om det utan fortsatte bara skriva. Efter ett tag kom jag in i det och märkte ingenting runt omkring mig utan skrev bara länge och lyssnade noga på vad Professor Holstein sa. Läxor och plugg var ett sätt att glömma allt annat och gömma sig för verkligheten. Vissa föredrar att göra det genom att dagdrömma och skapa en annan verklighet, medan jag behöver bara något annat att koncentrera mig på.

När lektionen var över gick jag direkt därifrån och brydde mig inte ens om att vänta på varken Kim eller Scorpius, de hade förmodligen inte ens tänkt på att jag gick därifrån. Jag gick snabbt och blev andfådd efter bara några meter, jag kände hur det blev torrt i halsen och för en gångs skull så tyckte jag synd om honom. Inte James, utan min son, om det fortsatte så här så skulle det sluta med att han föds till världen till en värre familj än den jag hade.

Jag hörde hur folk gick efter mig, vissa av de slängda förolämpningar åt mitt håll och jag förstod inte varför det var kul just idag att göra det. Jag trodde att de hade vant sig, men tydligen inte tänkte jag bittert där jag gick med väskan runt min axel. Jag gick med rak rygg och tittade framför mig och försökte att stänga ute alla rösterna, jag kunde inte förstå hur folk faktiskt trodde att bara för att James varit otrogen så måste jag varit det först. Det var ungefär det de flesta sa, och sa att det var mitt fel och att jag var en hora. Jag kände hur mina ögon fylldes med tårar och jag kände hur de blev tyngre och tyngre, till slut rann de nerför mina kinder och jag sprang emot min sovsal. Jag slängde upp dörren och satte mig i min säng, jag höll knäna emot mig och lutade huvudet framåt.

"Amelia", jag tittade upp och såg Kim, hon såg sorgsen ut och jag kände hur jag började rodna, hon måste vara oerhört trött på mig och mina hormonella utbrott, jag hade aldrig varit en gråtare men nu grät jag minst två gånger per dag.

Och det var uttröttande, det enda som var mer uttröttande än det var att gå i en trappa med minst två kilo extra på kroppen. Det jobbiga var också att man aldrig hinner vänja sig vid en vikt utan man går upp konstant i nio månader, eller 40 veckor som man också kan säga. Det är ju ändå samma tidslängd, så man säger det man känner för.

"Förlåt", sa jag bara och torkade tårarna, lade sedan handen på min mage och kände hur han sparkade. "Jag är ledsen för att du får stå ut med det här."

Hon satte sig ner jämte mig och lade en arm runt min nacke, jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka att jag hade nog varit ett bra föredöme för henne. Min klängig het hade smittat av sig på henne, vilket förmodligen bara var bra, eller det hoppades jag i alla fall.

"Det gör ingenting." Jag var tyst och kände återigen hur han sparkade.

Jag höll handen där han sparkade och tänkte sorgset på vilket liv han skulle få, jag hade fått höra hela tiden att man ska inte ge löften som man inte kan hålla. Vilket kanske inte låter som om det har någonting att göra med min och James son, men det hade i högsta grad någonting med honom att göra. Jag hade under en natt inte kunnat sova och hade då lovat att han skulle få ett bra liv, kanske med lite yngre föräldrar än de andra i hans ålder men förutom det så skulle han få det bra. Men nu hade allt krossats, jag skulle inte klara att ta hand om honom helt själv, och han skulle inte få någon pappa och kanske inget liv om jag inte fixade ett jobb.

"Jag funderar på att adoptera bort honom", viskade jag tyst, nästan så tyst så att Kim inte hörde det, men genom hennes reaktion förstod jag att hon hörde det.

"VA?" skrek hon nästan, jag höll handen för örat och tog ett litet hopp åt sidan, jag tittade på hennes min för att se om hon var arg eller om hon bara var förvirrad men såg till min lycka att hon bara var förvånad.

Hon hade ingen som helst rätt att bli arg på mig för det, och det förstod hon nog. Kimberly är ingen dum person, hon om någon borde förstå att det är mitt och James val, och efter allt som hänt, vore det verkligen så konstigt. Kanske att jag just efter att varit gravid så länge bestämde mig för det, men annars tyckte jag inte att det var så konstigt.

"Jag vill att han ska få ett bra liv, med bra föräldrar", sa jag bara, och syftade inte bara på mina egna icke existerande föräldrar, utan även hennes väldigt dysfunktionella föräldrar som bara var dumma i huvudet. "Och utan James blir allt svårare."

"Ska du göra slut med honom?" frågade hon förvånat, jag ryckte på axlarna, jag ville inte det men skulle man ge en person som varit otrogen en andra chans? "Jag tycker du borde .. vänta lite."

Hon tog fram min väska och började rota igenom den, jag tittade bara på henne och såg hur hon drog fram en lapp och gav den till mig.

"Läs den", jag vek upp den och kände snabbt igen James kråkfötter.

"_Amor vincit Omnia, _

_Amicule, deliciae, num is sum qui mentiar tibi?"_

Jag skrattade tyst, Kim tittade över min axel och såg vad det stod. Hon tittade bara dumt på det, jag tänkte inte på det men hon läste ju inte latin. Det var en tillvals kurs som jag valt för att få lite extra poäng, men det var inte många som tagit det. James var inte en av de, men han hade förmodligen kollat upp det i någon bok. Det betydde att han varit i biblioteket, jag lade handen över hjärtat och kände hur jag log större och större för varje sekund. Han hade varit i biblioteket för min skull, och han som lovat och svurit att han aldrig skulle gå dit.

"Vad står det?" frågade Kim, jag hörde hur dörren öppnades och in kom Scorpius, han såg annorlunda ut, jag kunde inte sätta fingret på det men något konstigt var det med honom.

"Kärlek övervinner allt", sa jag bara. "Sötnos, älskling, skulle jag ljuga för dig?"

Kim suckade och flinade emot mig.

"Typiskt James, eller hur?" sa jag bara och hon nickade. "Ska vi gå eller?"

Hon nickade igen och jag tog min väska, gick sedan nerför trappan och emot stora salen där vi skulle ha en föreläsning, jag visste inte varför men det måste vart viktigt. När vi kom dit såg jag med en gång hur Melissa stod och skällde på James, han såg ut som om han var förbannad och som om han ville smälla till henne men inte kunde göra det, vilket han faktiskt inte kunde. Det var nästan som en lag för honom, och alla normala killar. Man slår inte en tjej. Jag gick fram emot de. James log stort när han såg att jag var på väg emot honom, Melissa vände sig om och såg mig. Genast flinade hon elakt och slängde sig på James och började kyssa henne.

"Nej nu jävlar", hörde jag Kim muttra, hon tog några snabba steg och var framme vid deras sida innan Scorpius hunnit stoppa henne, jag skyndade fram till de.

Inte för att det behövdes, jag hörde exakt vad Kim skrek åt Melissa, Scorpius och James höll henne tillbaka och försökte göra så att hon inte attackerade henne. Jag gick fram till de och flinade elakt emot Melissa.

"Vad fan kollar du på din hora?" skrek Kim när hon såg att Melissa tittade på mig.

"Din äckliga gravida slampiga kompis", svarade hon kaxigt.

"Släpp mig jag vill slå henne", sa Kim då. "Ni kan inte stoppa mig."

"Jo det kan vi faktiskt", sa Scorpius bara.

Jag drog näven bakåt och slog Melissa i ansiktet, hon ramlade bak och började genast blöda från näsan. Förvånat tittade alla på mig, jag flinade bara.

"Din galna häxa", skrek hon åt mig. "Jag borde förhäxa dig till nästa århundrade."

Jag tog upp staven och siktade den på henne.

"Gör det då om du vågar." Hon tvekade några sekunder och knuffade sig sedan förbi mig.

Jag gick fram till James och gav honom lappen tillbaka.

"Du är en idiot och om du är otrogen emot mig så sparkar jag skiten ur dig." Han flinade retligt emot mig.

"Is that so?" jag tog hans händer och placerade de runt min midja.

"Amicule, deliciae, num is sum qui mentiar tibi?"

**Kimberly**

"Släpp mig nu!" fräste jag irriterat. Scorpius släppte mig och jag rättade till min klädnad. "Jag skulle inte ha släppt in dig i vårat sällskapsrum, kolla hur du tackar mig redan!"

"Meyer, ge dig! Jag hjälpte dig bara."

"Hjälpte? Jaså, _Malfoy_, du _hjälpte_ mig? Okej, tack för att du visar hur det går till när man hjälper någon så jag kan återgälda det!" Och med det vände jag mig om och stormade ut ur salen där föreläsningen skulle äga rum, vilken jag sket fullständigt i just nu. Men det handlade inte bara om det, det var bara det lilla som fick bägaren att rinna över. Han ville ju väl, men ... jag behöver min frihet, jag behöver göra som jag alltid gjort, och det fanns så mycket mer som hindrade mig från att ha det än Scorpius.

"Jag menade inte så! Du vet att det inte var så!"

"Gör jag?"

"Kim, snälla ..."

Jag brydde mig inte, jag fortsatte rakt fram. Det kändes inte som om det handlade om bara att han hållit fast mig nu, utan som om allt kommit tillbaka, allt som varit förtryckt och som jag struntat i förut, allt som hans vänner tycker, allt som våra föräldrar tycker, kommer tycka ... Allt.

"Kim! Stanna, vänta ..!"

"Så nu går det bra att fråga snällt? Nej, jag skulle inte tro det, Malfoy. Bara ge dig iväg." Jag såg ilsket på honom och han stannade upp mitt i ett steg. Jag hade tårar i ögonen när jag mötte hans blick och sa något jag själv inte trott jag skulle säga. "Jag ... jag tror inte att det här kommer fungera, snälla, jag ... jag behöver utrymme."

Han ser förvånat på mig. Han sträckte ut handen och gick några steg mot mig. Jag backade och såg bort från honom. Från hans ljusa ögon som försökte finna en förklaring till det jag gjorde. Och jag hade inte modet att titta upp, jag kunde inte förklara. Det var för komplicerat, han skulle bara tolka det fel, se allt bra.

"Scorpius, bara ... bara ..." Jag kunde inte avsluta meningen. Jag vände mig om och sprang mot trapporna, jag försökte skynda mig för att komma så långt bort från honom och alla andra som jag kunde. Jag visste inte vad jag gjorde här, jag hörde inte hemma på en sådan här plats, allt hade sagt emot mig och den här platsen. När jag åkte blev jag straffad, när jag var här fick jag inte träffa min bror, när jag kom hem blev jag straffad för att jag var här, och när jag kommer tillbaka hit försvinner min bror och när jag kommer tillbaka hem blir jag straffad igen ... Allt hade gått åt helvete här, förutom för några månader sedan då jag träffade Amelia, och jag träffade Scorpius, och allt blev fantastiskt, men nu har verkligheten hunnit ikapp mig och jag bara vet att det som finns nu inte kommer att kunna fortsätta.

Jag var nästan framme vid trappan, nästan borta från Scorpius synfält ... Då dök Peeves upp. Han kastade en stinkbomb mot mig. Jag duckade. Plötsligt var trappan just nedanför mina fötter och jag föll framåt när marken inte längre fanns där jag trott. Första smällen var hårdast. Nästa kändes inte lika mycket. Alla efter det avtog rätt snabbt. Jag kände plötsligt hur jag slutade rulla nerför och landade på golvet nedanför trappan. Min arm låg i en konstig vinkel och mitt huvud föll åt sidan, men jag kunde inte göra något åt det. Smärtan bultade i hela kroppen, men sakta avtog den tillsammans med allt ljus.


	26. Chapter 26

**Amelia**

Jag tittade förvirrat efter Scorpius och Kimberly, jag förstod inte varför hon blev så arg. Jag hade varit väldigt känslosam jag med men hon kunde inte bli arg bara för att Scorpius stoppade henne från att slå någon, jag visste att James skulle stoppat mig också men han visste inte att jag tänkte slå henne. Därför hade han inte gjort någonting åt det, jag satte mig ner jämte honom och kände återigen hur han placerade sin arm runt min midja och höll mig tätt intill sig, det kändes som om ingenting med Melissa hade hänt, men ändå hade det faktiskt gjort det. Och kanske hade det varit bra, det kändes som om jag hade en hel ryggrad nu, istället för den halva jag hade haft innan. Jag kände mig mer självsäker, och brydde mig ärligt talat inte om vad folk tyckte eller tänkte om mig längre. Jag ville bara hitta Kimberly, någonting sa mig att det var något som gått fel. Jag tittade fram på McGonagall som pratade högt och ljudligt, James tittade på hennes med en uttråkad min och det såg ut som om han och alla andra killar han befann sig med skulle somna vilken sekund som helst. Jag lade min arm runt James nacke och drog långsamt hans huvud närmare mig. Jag lutade min haka på hans axel så att min mun var precis bredvid hans öra.

"Kan du göra mig en tjänst?" Han tittade fortfarande framåt men nickade ändå. "Distraction."

Han tog min hand och tryckte den bara, lutade sig sedan fram och viskade någonting i Albus öra, han fortsatte fram. Folk började långsamt viska och det hördes mummel runt omkring i salen, ännu var det inte högt nog för att McGonagall skulle reagera på det men det blev snart högre och jag log stolt emot James. När det var tillräckligt högt försökte hon genast få folk att bli tysta, när det var som värst tog jag James hand och drog med honom därifrån. Tyst stängde vi dörren, jag började genast gå emot hållet där jag sett Scorpius springa, men kände då hur James tog tag i min andra hand och innan jag visste ordet av kände jag hans läppar emot mina. Vi tog några långsamma steg bakåt och jag kände sedan väggen emot min rygg.

"Vi måste hitta Kim och Scorpius", sa jag mellan kyssarna.

"Kärleksparet", muttrade James då, och jag skrattade.

"Före detta kärleksparet", hörde jag Scorpius muttra, jag knuffade genast undan James och gick fram till honom, James följde efter mig och muttrade någonting om jag och mina, någonting som jag inte hörde.

"Vad hände?" jag gissade att det inte var han som dumpade henne, man såg det tydligt på honom att han inte gillade den tanken, vilket måste betytt att det var Kimberly.

Men jag kunde ärligt talat inte förstå vad hon kunde ha för skäl att dumpa honom, kanske hennes föräldrar, men var det verkligen något skäl? De hade tagit så mycket ifrån henne, skulle hon verkligen låta de ta honom också? De behövde inte ens vara där utan det räckte att hon visste att de inte skulle gilla det så dumpade hon honom. Jag trodde inte att hon gillade att göra de nöjda, varför göra den saken som skulle göra de överlyckliga?

"Hon dumpade mig", sa han enkelt, jag suckade djupt och kände nästan för att svära över henne, vilken idiot hon kunde vara ibland. "Sa något om att hon inte trodde att det skulle funka, och så ville hon inte träffa mig i sjukhusflyglen."

"Vad gör hon på sjukhusflyglen?" frågade både jag och James på samma gång.

"Hon ramlade nerför en trappa", sa han bara och började gå därifrån, han hängde med huvudet och hade båda händerna i fickorna, det var något med hans sätt som fick mig att bli tårögd.

Den stackars killen var inte så hemsk som alla trodde, han hade haft en hemsk barndom och hans föräldrar var inte de bästa om man sa så, och när Kimberly kom in i hans liv, i alla fall senare just nu så hade han fått någonting som hållit ihop honom, men hon visade sig vara ännu ett misslyckande. Jag kände för killen, och tyckte inte att någon borde få uppleva sånt, jag kände mig för första gången sedan jag och Kimberly blivit vänner, arg på henne. Hur kunde hon behandlar honom sådär?

"Kan du gå och prata med honom?" frågade jag tyst, James nickade och sprang efter Scorpius, han kom snabbt ifatt honom och till min förvåning började de prata utan att skrika åt varandra eller kalla varandra en massa öknamn.

Det var konstigt hur man kunde bli vänner med sina fiender, på grund av någonting konstigt. Det kunde vara en ny person som man lärt känna, nyfunnet självförtroende eller bara nya kläder. Det krävde olika mycket för olika personer, jag tittade tyst efter de innan jag snabbt vände mig om och började gå emot sjukhusflyglen. När jag kommit dit slängde jag upp dörren och såg snart Kimberly liggande på en säng inte så långt ifrån mig. Jag hoppade fram till henne och log först mjukt.

"Hej, Amelia", sa hon enkelt, jag vände på huvudet och låtsades som om allt var som vanligt.

"Hej, Kim, förlåt för det här", jag örfilade henne, hon lade genast handen över sin kind och tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, hon öppnade munnen förmodligen för att svära över mig eller bara fråga vad som var fel med mig. "Det där är för att du dumpade Scorpius utan något skäl, jag skulle skällt på dig också men jag tror att du har något skäl. Du är inte en person som dumpar någon utan skäl."

"Jag hade visst skäl", sa hon då, och stirrade argt på mig. "1. Mina föräldrar, de skulle döda både honom och mig om de fick reda på det. 2. Jag vill inte att han ska behöva lämna sina kompisar för att vara med mig."

"Men varför skulle dina föräldrar få reda på det för?" frågade jag bara.

"Vi är renblodiga, och de har fan inget bättre för sig än att skvallra", jag satte mig ner på en stol och kände hur det började bli jobbigt att stå upp. "Tro mig, Amelia, på något sätt kommer det komma fram."

Jag bet mig fundersamt i läppen, utanför hörde jag hur några personer skrek. Genast gick jag fram och öppnade fönstret, utanför flög James och Scorpius runt varandra, det såg nästan ut som om de försökte döda varandra genom att knuffa ner varandra från kvastarna. Amelia gick fram till mig och tittade även hon ut, genast skrattade hon.

"Scorpius kommer så förlora", sa jag bara och knuffade försiktigt henne i sidan.

"Skojar du eller, James ligger så illa till."

Vi tittade lite längre och till min glädje vann James flera gånger, och det gjorde inte Kimberly gladare alls, konstigt nog blev hon bara argare.

"Miss Meyer, ni ska ligga ner", Kimberly suckade djupt och gick tillbaka till sängen, jag flinade bara åt henne. "Och, Miss Underwood, besökstimmarna är inte nu."

"Då kommer jag tillbaka senare", sa jag bara och vinkade hej då. "Jag har ändå något att göra."

"Vaddå?" hörde jag Kimberly fråga, jag vände mig om och tittade på henne med ett retligt leende.

"Ingenting du behöver veta, jag lovar att jag inte ska döda någon."

Med det stängde jag igen dörren och tog fram staven, sedan gick jag snabbt emot stället där jag visste att Slytherineleverna var, snart hittade jag de och såg att Scorpius vänner hängde i ett hörn. När de såg mig flinade de elakt och tog några prövande steg emot mig. En av de hade en cigarett i munnen och tog ut den vid jämna mellan rum, förmodligen för att se cool ut.

"Vad har vi här då?" frågade en av de längsta, jag drog fram en stav.

"Er värsta mardröm, _lamslå_", genast drog de fram sina stavar och vi började duellera med varandra, efter bara femton minuter låg de på golvet utan sina stavar, alla fyra och tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, vilket hände rätt ofta.

Och jag brydde mig inte så mycket längre, det gjorde inte någonting att folk trodde jag var dum i huvudet. Huvudsaken var att jag visste att jag inte var det, inte helt dum i huvudet i alla fall, trodde jag inte.

"Killar, vi ska göra en deal." De nickade, eller nickade så gott de kunde, med ögonen. "Ni ska vara snälla emot Kimberly, och om ni säger något dumt om henne så kommer jag hitta er och inte vara lika snäll."

De nickade igen.

"Kul att vi förstår varandra, nu behöver jag er hjälp." De ställde sig upp, vissa torkade blodet som rann från små sår, jag hade inte skadat de så allvarligt, som farligast var det ju små sår, men inget annat. "Ni ska köpa något åt Kimberly som ni tror att hon kommer gilla, och det ska ni ge till henne."

De nickade igen.

"Tack, hej då killar."

Jag skrattade högt åt mig själv, jag förstod nästan varför alla tyckte det var kul att bete sig som idioter. Jag gick in till sällskapsrummet och gick fram till spisen, på senare år hade det blivit för konstigt att inte kunna ta sig hem när man ville. Och därför kunde man nu ta sig hem via sällskapsrummen. Alla elevernas adresser fanns på något sätt där, och om de kom nya så lade de in automatiskt. McGonagall hade försökt förklara för mig en gång, men det var väldigt avancerade magi och jag förstod inte riktigt vad hon menade.

"Kimberly Meyer", jag slängde pulvret och kände i nästa sekund hur jag flög genom luften, jag tog ett steg framåt och landade i ett vardagsrum.

Huset var mörkt och tyst, genast tog jag fram en sprejburk som jag och James köpt i en mugglar affär i London, den hade vi använt rätt ofta och det var fortfarande lika roligt. Jag började skriva ner saker på väggarna och försökte hitta ett arbetsrum eller något som liknade ett. Det tog inte lång tid, det första jag såg var ett papper om någonting från trolldomsministeriet. Jag knuffade undan det och letade efter något mer intressant, jag tog en oviktig lapp där Kimberlys föräldrar både två skrivit sina namnteckninar. Jag såg under den, en lapp där det stod någonting om Cody. Genast tog jag upp den och skulle precis läsa den. Då hörde jag hur dörren öppnades och någon kom in. Jag gissade att det var Kimberlys föräldrar, genast tog jag snabbaste vägen från spisen och skulle precis åka därifrån när jag hörde en tredje röst. Den var ljus och lät som en pojke, han påminde mig starkt om några förstaårselever.

"Mamma, var är Kim?" jag tvekade och väntade i några sekunder till, om jag hörde att de sa Cody så skulle jag fått bekräftat att han levde, och då skulle Kim få tillbaka sin bor.

"Cody, var inte löjlig", sa hans mamma snabbt. "Vi har ju pratat om det här."

De gick in i rummet där jag stod och jag hann precis se en pojke, som inte såg ut att vara mycket äldre än 11 år gammal.

"Cody", viskade jag tyst.

"JOHN!" skrek då hans mamma.

"Hogwarts", sa jag och försvann då.

När jag kommit tillbaka till sällskapsrummet tittade jag fortfarande förvirrat framför mig. Cody levde. Men varför hade de hållit Kim och Cody ifrån varandra? Jag tänkte inte på det utan hade ett stort leende på läpparna och började springa emot sjukhusflygeln, det här var jag tvungen att berätta för Kim.

**Kimberly**

Jag vände på mig och kollade in i väggen innan jag slöt ögonen och hoppades på att få somna. Vilket såklart aldrig gick när man önskade det. Jag suckade och försökte vända mig åt andra hållet, men då tog armen i och jag gnydde till svagt innan jag låg så jag kunde se upp i taket. Den där drycken som Madam Pomfrey gett mig för att min arm skulle läka smakade för det första inte särskilt gott, och för det andra så gjorde det fruktansvärt ont. Det hade inte gått mer än tio minuter sedan Amelia gått, men under de minutrarna hade jag tänkt efter och kommit fram till att om ca två månader då skolan slutade, var också sista gången jag återvände hit. Det fanns ingenting som höll mig kvar, och dessutom fyllde jag sjutton om två veckor. Om Amelia inte skulle komma tillbaka hit så skulle inte jag heller det, jag låg redan före i alla ämnen och pengar hade jag så att jag skulle slippa behöva jobba resten av mitt liv om jag ville. Jag skulle köpa en lägenhet långt ifrån mina föräldrar och starta ett nytt liv. Om Amelia inte bodde med familjen Potter fick hon gärna bo med mig. Jag hade tänkt bo rätt separerat från andra människor så att jag slapp störande grannar eller liknande. Var man trollkarl eller häxa gick det ändå snabbt att ta sig dit.

Jag suckade igen och drog av mig täcket med armen hängande i en mitella. Jag gick fram till fönstret, där ute fortsatte James och Scorpius att flyga runt och försöka knuffa ner varandra från kvastarna. Jag såg mot den förbjudna skogen och undrade om jag hade gjort rätt i att göra slut med honom. Jag intalade mig att det var för det bästa, men om jag ändå aldrig tänkte träffa mina föräldrar igen, vad spelade det då för roll om jag var tillsammans med honom? För att då kommer mina föräldrar att leta upp honom och döda honom, samma sak med mig. De kommer aldrig ge upp, och jag skulle gissa att det var samma sak med de i Scorpius släkt. Ingen skulle godta att vi var tillsammans. Om de bara visste vad vi redan gjort, skulle de inte nöja sig med att bara döda oss. Vi skulle få uppleva en tortyr som var hundra gånger värre än döden, vi skulle vara så nära varandra att vi skulle kunna röra vid den andra, men så skadade att ingen av oss skulle orka lyfta en lem. Det var bara en alternativ framtid tillsammans, om _min_ familj fick reda på det. Jag hade ingen aning om vad som skulle hända om Malfoy-släkten fick reda på det.

Jag älskade honom verkligen, mer än allt annat, och det är just därför som vi inte kan vara tillsammans. Jag kan inte låta honom dö. Inte på grund av mig. Och om det nu skulle hända att våra föräldrar inte fick reda på det skulle hans vänner gärna mörda någon av oss. Jag är inte riktigt stark nog för att först mista min bror, sen Scorpius och sen Amelia när hon vägrade prata med mig för att jag "var så tjurskallig".

"Ms Meyer ..." började Madam Pomfrey.

"Jag vet, jag vet. Jag är på väg och lägga mig." Jag vände mig om med en sista blick på Scorpius och James tassade jag över golvet och la mig under täcket. Madam Pomfrey vände sig om och gick in på hennes kontor igen.

Jag vände mig mot taket igen och försökte hitta på något att göra tillsammans med mig själv, eftersom det inte fanns någon annan där, men jag kunde inte komma på något att göra. Att räkna får kändes inte som någon väldig tilldragande sak att göra just nu, dels för att jag inte kunde se några, dels för att det kändes som något bara en femåring gjorde. Jag var väldigt uttråkad och visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra, men just då öppnades dörren och Amelia kom inspringande.

"Kim, Cody lever!"

"Va?" 

"Cody lever! Jag såg honom just."

"Vad, du vad? När? Var? Hur?"

"Just nu, sa jag ju. Hemma hos dig. Han frågade efter dig! Fattar du, Kim? Han lever!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Amelia**

Dagen efter det hade jag vaknat och först gått för att kolla om Kim var i sjukhusflyglen men fått reda på att hon inte var där, när jag gick till hennes sovsal såg jag att hon inte var där heller. För en stund trodde jag nästan att hon redan gått till lektionen, men det skulle betyda att hon var där nästan en timme innan vi skulle börja, och det är lika otroligt som det är att hon skulle lyckas väcka James. Jag tror ärligt talat att ordet sjusovare, var gjort om honom. Det finns nog ingen annan levande person i hela världen som sover lika tungt som honom. Jag gick därför in i killarnas sovsal och såg att han fortfarande sov lugnt, jag satte mig ner jämte honom och drog handen genom hans rufsiga hår. Han öppnade genast ögonen och log emot mig.

"God morgon", sa jag tyst så att de andra killarna inte skulle höra mig.

Han flinade emot mig på ett lite konstigt sätt, tog sedan tag i min midja och drog över mig på andra sidan så att jag nu låg med ryggen emot hans mage. Han höll armarna runt det som var kvar av min midja och andades i min nacke. Jag kände hur hans andetag blev lugnare och lugnare, till slut kunde jag knappt höra de. Det var bara känslan jag fick varje gång hans andedräkt träffade min hud som gjorde mig helt säker på att han fortfarande andades. Jag kände att han hade somnat och hoppade långsamt ut och gick emot stora salen. Jag var hungrig och kände verkligen för att äta en väldigt stadig frukost innan lektionen. När jag kom ner såg jag att Kim satt och åt samtidigt som hon skrev febrigt på en bit pergament, det såg ut som om hon gjorde läxorna och skrev uppsatserna som vi hade till om två månader. Jag gick fram till henne och satte mig ner, hon sa ingenting och verkade inte ens märka att jag var där. Vilket inte var så konstigt, hon såg ut att vara helt inne i uppsatsen hon skrev. Jag tittade på överskriften och märkte att den hade jag redan skrivit, tydligen så var McGonagall väldigt noga med att om jag skulle hoppa av så skulle jag i alla fall kommit långt och hon ville att jag skulle gjort så mycket som möjligt. Jag visste inte att Kim också skulle sluta skolan tidigare, men det var ju rätt logiskt. Hon blir ju myndig när hon fyller 17 och då slipper hon sina föräldrar, och med Cody hittad igen så har hon mer att kämpa för kan man väl säga. Jag slog henne på huvudet och hon tittade upp på mig, log och tittade sedan ner på pergamentet innan hon skrev snabbare och snabbare.

"Vad gör du?" frågade jag lugnt och började äta, jag kände faktiskt för att äta jordgubbar, gröt, rostat bröd och fil.

Men jag ville inte äta det en rätt för sig, utan blanda ihop det i en enda sörja, om man tänker logiskt så borde så många rätter tillsammans bli väldigt gott. Det är liksom goda saker tillsammans, och om det är gott en sak för sig så borde det goda bli ännu starkare medan man inte känner det äckliga, därför ska man inte äta äckliga saker. Speciellt inte många äckliga saker för då blir det väldigt, väldigt äckligt.

"Jag skriver klart en uppsats", svarade hon bara, kollade igenom en gång och log nöjt som om hon var väldigt stolt med den. "Och nu är jag klar, ska du verkligen äta det där?"

Hon tittade ner på min djupa tallrik och såg för en sekund ut att spy, jag flinade bara emot henne och tog en tugga. Jag kände den söta smaken av jordgubbar, det knapriga brödet men fann att jag inte tyckte det var så gott ändå. Därför tog jag bara upp jordgubbarna och åt de enskilt.

"Nej det var inte så gott som jag trodde det skulle vara", sa jag enkelt, och började äta upp jordgubbarna.

"Jag har funderat på en sak", sa hon då, jag nickade och visade med det att hon skulle fortsätta, jag kände mig oerhört sugen på jordgubbar helt plötsligt och choklad. "Jag ska hoppa av skolan samtidigt som du."

"Va kul", sa jag glatt och log emot henne, men kunde ändå inte få ur choklad doppade jordgubbar ur hjärnan, jag kunde se de framför mig. "Men har du pratat med McGonagal?"

Jordgubbarna var röda och saftiga medan chokladen var inte mörk utan bara god och söt och chokladig. Jag tittade tomt framför mig och önskade med ens att jag hade choklad, jag stoppade ner handen i fickan men kände inte att det fanns någon choklad. Och ingenstans på bordet fanns det någon choklad eller ens något choklad relaterat.

"Jag ska göra det sen", sa hon, jag nickade bara. "Vad tänker du på?"

"Vill du veta sanningen eller lögnen?" frågade jag bara, om jag skulle ljuga så kunde jag säga att jag tänkte på James, det fungerade allting, men om jag skulle säga sanningen så var det ju att jag tänkte på jordgubbar doppade i choklad.

"Sanningen."

"Choklad doppade jordgubbar", sa jag och slickade mig om tungan.

"Okej, jag tror att du fått för mycket", hon tog min hand och drog upp mig från bordet. "Nu går vi och pratar om McGonagall."

Precis då vi gick ut från stora salen kom de fyra killarna som hängde med Scorpius dit, de höll något bakom ryggen och när de såg mig och Kim blev de först nervösa men såg sedan ut att lugna ner sig anmärkningsvärt. Jag bet mig i läppen för att inte skratta, för att inte Kim skulle se det vända jag mig om och fortsatte gå emot McGonagalls kontor. Jag hörde hur de började prata med henne och gav henne någonting, jag gick snabbare och kunde inte släppa hur roligt det var att de faktiskt gjorde det. Jag hade tvingat en massa killar att göra som jag sa, visserligen hade jag fått duellera emot de först men det hade inte med saken att göra. När jag kommit fram stannade jag utanför klassrummet och väntade på Kim. När hon till slut kom var det med en bok och två rosor i handen, två vita.

"Vem fick du de av?" hon tittade på sakerna som om hon inte kunde förstå vem det var som gett de till henne, det kunde jag men självklart var jag inte dum nog att säga det till henne.

"De där killarna", sa hon. "En bok och två odödliga rosor, de sa också att de var ledsna för att de varit så elaka."

Jag låtsades se förvånad ut, men påminde mig själv om att jag var tvungen att säga åt de hur duktiga de varit senare. Det här var bättre än jag någonsin trott att det skulle bli, vem visste att Slytherin elever var så charmiga?

"Ska vi gå, eller?" frågade hon, jag nickade och vi gick in i klassrummet.

Det var fortfarande tomt och längst fram satt McGonagall, när vi kom in tittade hon upp från någon uppsats som hon rättade. Vi gick fram till henne och stod snart framför henne, jag med ett leende på läpparna medan Kim bara tittade på henne, det här blev pinsamt och lite väl gangster-aktigt.

"Hej, Minerva", sa jag då och satte mig ner. "Jag, eller rättare sagt vi undrar om det är möjligt att göra våran FUTT-examen innan det här året är över."

Även om hon inte åt någonting, så satte hon i halsen och började hosta som en galning. Jag gick direkt fram och slog henne på ryggen, så fort hon lugnat ner sig gav Kim henne ett glas vatten.

"Normalt sett är FUTT-examen utspred över en månad på sjunde året, och det finns en anledning för att man har den examen på sitt sjunde år", sa hon med samma stela min som alltid, det var den som gjorde att inte alla gillade henne. "Man kan omöjligt göra den under sitt sjätte år."

"Men Professor McGonagall, både jag och Amelia är före alla andra i klassen", sa Kim då. "Och eftersom att hon ändå ska ha barn, så är det väl bra att göra det nu, eller?"

"Varför ska du göra provet då?" frågade hon.

"På grund av min bror", svarade Kim kort, det var tydligen ett svar som McGonagall accepterade.

"Okej, men jag varnar er", hon hötte finger åt oss. "Det kommer bli väldigt jobbigt."

"Vi klarar det nog", sa jag lugnt.

"Okej, då kan ni komma tillbaka efter dagens lektioner och planera mer."

**Kimberly**

Tiden verkade flyga förbi. Min födelsedag försvann snabbt, jag fick en present av Amelia, en av Jenna och en av James. Efter det började proven och de försvann också rätt snabbt. Det gick fort att göra dem och resultaten blev heller inte så dåliga, McGonagall var faktiskt väldigt imponerad av våran insats och frågade om vi verkligen inte skulle komma tillbaka nästa år. Antar att hon skulle sakna oss. Efter proven var det bara en vecka kvar innan det var dags för mig och Amelia att lämna skolan för sista gången, och jag kan säga att hon och James var värre tillsammans än någonsin förut. Jag berättade att hon faktiskt inte behövde hoppa av då jag gjorde det, utan att hon fick gå kvar de två sista veckorna, men hon vägrade, och nu stod vi här på perrongen, tårarna rann nerför både hennes och James kinder och jag lutade mig emot tåget och himlade med ögonen. Jag måste väl medge att de var lite söta tillsammans, men det här blev lite för mycket. Vad säger jag? _Lite_? _MYCKET_ för mycket!

"Kom igen, turturduvor, tåget går om två minuter. Det är bara två veckor." Amelia brast ut i ännu en gråtattack.

"Förlåt, men jag .. jag kommer bara att sakna dig", sa hon med gråten i halsen.

"Jag kommer sakna dig med, mi amore." James kysste henne och jag suckade samtidigt som jag vände mig om och drog jeansjackan tätare om mig.

"Åh, Merlin, hjälp mig!"

Jag gick in i en kupé och väntade på att de skulle bli klara någon gång. När jag såg dem fick det mig att tänka på Scorpius. Vi hade knappt sett på varandra sedan han tog mig till sjukhusflygeln för flera veckor sedan. Inte en blick, inte ett ord. Inte en rörelse.

Jag skakade på mig och tittade upp just som Amelia kom in i kupén och torkade sina tårar.

"Usch, jag ska aldrig bli gravid", sa jag och menade på hennes humörsvängningar och allt det som tillkom då man blev gravid.

Hon slog till mig på armen.

"Hey! _Jag_ är faktiskt gravid!"

"Det har jag nog märkt", sa jag och gned min arm.

"Du behöver inte vara så oförskämd, Kim!"

"Nej, nej", log jag. "Men du, vet du vad?"

"Nej, vadå?"

"Nu är vi på väg för att rädda Cody."

Jag log mot henne med tårar i ögonen.

"Jag vet", sa hon och kramade om mig.

"Vet du? Den här kramen skulle ha kunnat vara uppmuntrande om inte din stora, feta mage hade varit i vägen ... Aj, aj, AJ, AAAAAJ!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Amelia**

Jag låg på ett säte helt för mig själv och lutade ryggen emot väggen närmast fönsterrutan, utan att jag tänkte på det följde jag magens konturer med min vänstra hand medan jag med min högra hand höll i ett brev James hade skrivit, jag saknade honom redan. Jag tittade över på Kim och såg att hon såg ut som om hon helt enkelt ville av tåget så fort som möjligt, det hade gått några timmar sedan vi åkte och vi borde vara framme vilken sekund som helst.

Jag satte mig upp riktigt och kände med ens hur magen nästan gjorde att jag ramlade ner på golvet, jag började känna mig mer och mer som en flodhäst, och jag var säker på att storleken på min gigantiska mage inte var långt ifrån en liten flodhäst unge. Jag kände hur nervositeten sattes in och jag tänkte på barnet som var planerad att dyka upp om bara två veckor, eller fjorton dagar om man hellre ville säga det, man kan också säga, 359 timmar eller 21 541 minuter och om man vill göra det riktigt svårt för sig kan man alltid säga 1 292 488 sekunder och fortsätta så. Jag och James hade funderat på ett namn och hade kommit fram till rätt många, jag gillade Dominic, men det kunde vi inte använda för då skulle enligt James en släkting till honom bli väldigt arg eftersom att hon skulle anse att vi härmade henne. Hon skulle bli väldigt jobbig också om gå omkring och säga att hennes barn var skälet till att vi döpte våran son till det, och på grund av någon oförklarlig anledning så lät just den tanken inte så lockande.

Jag vek ihop brevet och kände hur tåget plötsligt stannade, när jag tittade ut genom fönstret var det redan minst middagstid och jag kände inte först då hur trött jag var. Hungrig var jag inte längre utan kände mig konstigt nog väldigt mätt, när jag sagt det till Kim hade hon bara skrattat och sagt att tekniskt sätt är jag ju full. Hon hade hintat att jag var fet, men det förstod jag inte fören efteråt. Man kan väl säga att man blir som man umgås och jag, håller just nu på att förvandlas till en fullfjädrad, gravid, tjej-version av James Sirius Potter. Som just nu satt i stora salen och inte var här med mig, jag hade spenderat en liten del av den sista veckan med att lära honom hur hans nya iPhone fungerade, och han kunde nu ringa mig. Jag tyckte det var väldigt bra, medan Kim muttrat någonting om att trollkarlar som knappt kan använda en stav borde inte få använda tekniska prylar, men James hade snabbt bevisat för henne att han faktiskt kunde hantera en stav väldigt väl.

"Kommer du, eller?" frågade Kim och log stort emot mig, hon var nog rätt glad att vara klar med skolan ett år tidigare än alla andra.

Men det var nog bara en liten del av det som gjorde henne så lycklig, hon hade inte kunnat sluta prata om sina planer. Hon förklarade om och om igen om hur hon skulle ta hand om sin bror och om hur de skulle bo i en lägenhet och att även jag skulle det tills att James slutade skolan. Jag kände mig glad att hon tänkte på mig, men visste samtidigt inte om jag borde tacka ja eller nej. Det fanns faktiskt en lägenhet i centrala London som just nu väntade på mig, jag kände att om jag borde skaffa jobb så vill jag ha ett mugglarjobb. För nästan inga jobb för häxor gör att man kan ta med sig barnet på jobbet, inga som jag kunde komma på i alla fall. Och om sanningen ska fram så lockade inte tanken att bo långt bort från alla, mig särskilt mycket. Jag gillade att bara kunde öppna ett fönster eller sticka ut huvudet genom dörren och se minst tjugo människor gå förbi alla med olika ansiktsuttryck. Nu när jag fått ett bättre självförtroende, tack vare både Kim och James så älskade jag att träffa nya människor. Livet vore allt bra tråkigt om man aldrig träffade några nya, först och främst så skulle man aldrig träffa någon människa till att börja med, och om man av misstag råkar springa in i någon så blir det den enda personen som man någonsin får träffa. Och tänk om den personen man bara råkar springa in med är en idiot?

"Hallå?" Kim slog mig i huvudet och gjorde konstiga rörelser med sin hand framför min blick. "Finns det någon där inne?"

Jag flinade bara som svar, ställde mig upp och drog fram min koffert och väskan med alla sakerna i. Sedan gick jag långsamt efter henne ur tåget och hoppade av, stationen var till min förvåning tom och öde, men så brukade folk inte vara här om de inte skulle hämta sina barn eller släppa av de. Och vad vi visste så var det ingen som skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts och det var rätt säkert att ingen av våra föräldrar skulle hämta oss. Därför blev jag förvånad när jag hörde två välbekanta röster, jag släppte mina saker och lade genast händerna för munnen i förvåning. Längre framför oss kom två kvinnor gåendes, den ena med brunt, långt, krulligt hår och den andra med rött hår och bruna ögon.

"Hermione, Ginny!" tjöt jag lyckligt och sprang fram till de, ända sedan jag börjat Hogwarts hade jag skrivit brev till de äldre kvinnorna och de hade därför vetat exakt vad som pågått hela tiden. "Jag har saknat er två!"

De hade med tiden kommit att betyda mycket för mig, och även om jag inte visste hur det var att ha en mamma så var jag rätt säker på att det var såhär det skulle kännas. Och det var så här det skulle gå till.

"Hur mår du, hjärtat?" frågade Ginny, hon tog min koffert och började gå, genast drog jag med mig Kim och gick efter henne.

"Jag mår bra, känner mig lite klumpig bara", de skrattade genast och började med en gång prata om när de var gravid med sina barn.

Ginny och Harry hade sina tre barn, James, Albus och Lily. Varav alla gick på Hogwarts, James och Albus har båda två ett år kvar, medan Lily har fyra år kvar. Hermione och Ron har, Rose, Hugo och Remus, varav Rose är som James och Albus, Hugo som Rose medan Remus bara är fem år gammal. Därför var det inget konstigt med att han ivrigt sprang vid sin mammas sida, han var den enda av de som hade brunt hår och faktiskt inte såg ut som en Weasly utan mer som en Granger, som tydligen var Hermiones flicknamn. Jag hade under en dag berättat hur allting hade hänt för Kim, men hon hade varit måttligt intresserad. Medan jag praktiskt taget sprack av nyfikenhet, när man var gravid kan man väl säga att det mesta är intressant. Snart såg jag en bil stå parkerad framför stationen och jag stannade förvirrat.

"Var ska vi någonstans?" frågade jag lugnt.

"Vi ska till min nya lägenhet", jag ryckte på axlarna, Kim bara stirrade på mig. "Vad?"

"Har du redan en lägenhet?" frågade hon bara.

"Japp."

"Och du sa inte det för att..?" Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"För att du inte frågade", med det hoppade jag in i bilen, Kim följde efter mig och innan jag visste ordet av var vi på väg någonstans, det kändes som om vi körde bara aningen snabbare än vad lagen tillät.

Det kändes faktiskt som om vi körde lika snabbt som nattbussen, som jag bara tagit en enda gång och som jag aldrig tänker ta igen. Det kvittar hur bråttom jag än har, om ingenting brinner eller om ingen dör så kommer jag inte sätta mig på den bussen igen. Efter tio minuter stannade vi och hoppade ur bilen. Det jag såg framför mig, var ingen lägenhet. Det var ett två-våningshus, som jag inte förstod att någon kunde kalla en lägenhet. Men om man jämförde den här emot James hus så var det kanske just det den var. Jag kände hur hakan föll ner emot golvet.

"Skojar ni, eller?" frågade jag bara, de skakade på huvudena. "Det här är ett hus, jag har inte köpt något hus och jag har INTE råd med något hus och vad hände med min lägenhet? Min billiga snygga lägenhet?"

"Vi vet det", svarade de kort och tog sedan både min och Kims väska och drog in de i huset. "Det var därför vi köpte det åt dig, och lägenheten blev såld till någon annan som betalade mer."

"Varför fick inte jag reda på det? Men ni behövde inte ha gjort det här", protesterade jag. "Allvarligt, det här är FÖR MYCKET!"

"James fick brevet, och började då planera det här. Han sa ingenting för han visste att du skulle säga nej. Nej då, varken jag eller Harry tänker låta vårat första barnbarn bo i en liten lägenhet om vi kan göra något åt det. Vi kommer hjälpa dig och James så mycket vi kan."

Kim skrattade högt åt det, men tystnade när hon såg min blick.

"Den lilla ..."

Ginny öppnade dörren och jag gick långsamt in, det var ett snyggt hus. Såg modernt ut men även väldigt varmt och nästan hemtrevligt även om jag varit där i några sekunder. Jag tittade över på Kim och försökte säga på ett tyst sätt att jag inte hade någon aning om att de köpt ett hus åt mig och det verkade som om hon förstod det.

"Nu ska vi visa det bästa av allt", Ginny tog mig i handen och drog med mig uppför trappan, sedan öppnade hon den andra dörren längst in och då såg jag det.

Längst in i rummet stod en liten vagga, jämte den var en fåtölj. Där fanns leksaker, en garderob och allt som en bebis kan tänka sig behöva. Jag kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder, jag log emot Ginny och Hermione som inte verkade ta illa upp över det faktum att jag inte sagt någonting, inte ens tack.

"Det bästa är att vi kan hälsa på hela tiden och hjälpa dig med bebisen", jag kände hur jag stelnade till, det betydde att jag skulle få umgås med min pojkväns mamma och hennes kompis varje dag, för resten av mitt liv.

Jag kände hur jag bleknade, men som tur var så gick de just då och verkade inte ens märka någonting, jag hörde hur Kim skrattade åt mig.

"Kom, vi måste kolla igenom resten av huset!" skrek då Ginny.

Jag drog genast Kim till mig och höll hårt i hennes handled, genast tittade hon förvirrad på mig.

"Våga inte lämna mig med de", väste jag och tittade elakt på henne, hon nickade bara lugnt och vi gick efter Hermione och Ginny som högt pladdrade på om både det ena och det andra.

Jag hade inget emot de två äldre kvinnorna, men kände att om jag skulle bli mamma, och om James och jag skulle bo här, och kanske vissa andra personer också så ville jag helst inte ha de två springade där tjugofyra timmar om dygnet.

"Ginny och Hermione, det finns bara ett litet problem", sa jag då och halvgömde mig bakom Kim, som roat såg hur de båda kvinnorna tittade på mig med förvirrade miner, först såg det ut som om de funderade på om de behövde åka till Sankt Mungos eller om jag bara var mig själv.

"Och vad är det?" frågade Ginny, jag lade händerna för ansiktet och kikade på de genom en springa mellan pekfingret och långfingret.

"Tanken var att jag skulle bo med Kim och hennes bror tills James slutade skolan", sa jag bara och de tittade på varandra med stora leenden.

"Men de kan också flytta in ju", sa de lugnt. "Huset är stort nog och om det behövs så kan vi alltid bygga ut, tar bara några sekunder."

"Det är jättesnällt men ne..." Jag sparkade Kim på benet och hon tittade genast på mig med en arg min.

"Vi måste tänka på det", sa jag bara och log emot de.

"Gör det, men kom ihåg", Hermione lade armen om Kim som bara tittade på henne med en min som tydligen frågade Hermione om hon var dum i huvudet eller om hon bara hade en önskan att dö en tidigt död. "Amelia tillhör familjen, och det betyder att du också är familj."

Jag skrattade åt Kims ansiktsuttryck då de båda två kramade om henne, hon sa ingenting utan försökte bara säga hjälp, jag höll mig för magen och pekade på henne medan jag bet mig i läppen för att hindra mig själv från att skratta. Om Ginny och Hermione sett mig så hade de genast frågat vad som var så kul, och det var något som jag helst ville hålla för mig själv.

"Nu kollar vi på resten av huset", sa de och gick vidare.

Kim gick bak till mig och tog bort osynligt damm från sina kläder innan hon stirrade elakt på mig.

"Du är så död", jag bara flinade. "Jag menar allvar, Amelia, du är död."

Hon såg på mig med en allvarlig min och jag kände hur mitt leende försvann, sedan sprang jag så fort min övertunga kropp tillät mig innan hon försökte döda mig.

**Kimberly**

"Varför kunde jag inte bara få tacka nej till att bo där? Du vet att jag och Cody inte kommer att kunna bo bland en massa folk ifall någon skulle se oss."

"Jag vet, och just därför ska du bo här med mig." Amelia log glatt mot mig och slickade på hennes glass som hon tiggt till sig. Hermione och Ginny hade lämnat oss för att kolla in någon mugglaraffär med en massa böcker.

"Hörde du inte vad jag just sa?" Jag såg på henne med en lite förvirrad mig och hon skrattade åt mig.

"Och du skulle ha fått nästan högsta på FUTT-examen? Tänk efter Kim, vad tror du att de kommer att tro att ni är när du kidnappat din bror?"

"Jag kidnappar honom inte! Jag _räddar_ honom!"

"Jaja, det spelar ingen roll vad du definierar det som. Tillbaka till frågan, vart tror du att de kommer tro att ni är efter att du _räddat_ din bror?"

Jag blängde surt på henne. Amelia suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"De kommer att tro att du inte är så dum så att du stannar kvar här."

"Nej, just det! Jag _är_ inte så dum så jag stannar här!"

"Men det är just därför som du ska stanna här, för då kommer det ta mycket längre tid innan de hittar er – _om_ de hittar er. Förstår du nu?"

Jag svarade fortfarande inte men jag förstod vad hon menade. Det var egentligen rätt så självklart, varför kom jag inte på det? Jag hade varit så inställd på att vi behövde gömma oss att jag inte tänkte på möjligheten att bästa gömstället var här – bland alla andra. Mina föräldrar var knappast så smarta – eller lättsinniga – att de skulle gå till mugglarna och fråga om de sett oss. Det var ju perfekt. Jag log mot Amelia.

"När kan vi flytta in?"

"Yippie!" Skrek hon och kramade om mig så gott det gick med den stora magen.

"Okej, okej", sa jag och kollade mig omkring. "Vi behöver ju inte dra på oss uppmärksamhet redan nu, innan jag räddat honom."

"Du? Men jag då?"

"Du kan inte följa med, du är gravid, tänk vad de skulle göra med dig om de kom på oss och fick fast dig för att du inte kan ta dig fram lika lätt som du brukar? Jag kan inte riskera ditt och James barn för min skull, och det är bäst om du har maten klar när vi kommer hem, Cody älskar pannkakor." Amelias tidigare lite förargade uttryck mjuknade och hon log stort.

"Jag har alltid varit bra på pannkakor!"

"Vad bra, han kommer gilla dig på en gång. Är huset beboeligt redan nu?"

"Ja, det var bara att flytta in möbler och sånt, vadå då?"

"Jag tänkte ge mig av redan nu." Jag reste mig upp och hjälpte också Amelia upp på benen. Hon satte en hand i ryggslutet och sträckte lite på sig.

"Okej, men Kim?"

"Ja?"

"Lova att vara försiktig."

"Jag lovar."

Sedan transfererade jag mig därifrån och hamnade utanför mitt så kallade "hem". Jag gömde mig bakom några stora rhododendron och kikade fram mot huset. Några lampor var tända på undervåningen och jag tyckte mig skymta några personer inne i matsalen. Det luktade av den nylagade maten och jag förstod att de satt och åt.

Jag smög fram till baksidan av huset – dörren där var alltid olåst – och jag hoppades att den var det nu också. Sakta vred jag om handtaget och till min lycka gled den upp på tysta gångjärn. Ingen var inne i köket just då så jag tassade försiktigt genom köket fram till korridoren. Där stannade jag och tvekade vad jag skulle göra. Jag ville så gärna se honom, men om jag stack fram huvudet och såg in i matsalen fanns det en chans att mina föräldrar såg mig, och då skulle allt vara förgäves, då skulle de skicka bort honom för gott. Mitt hjärta ville så gärna ta det där steget framåt och bara snabbt, snabbt se om det verkligen var han. Se hur han såg ut nu. Men hjärnan berättade istället att jag inte fick sabba det här nu, inte när jag var så nära.

Med en kort utandning gick jag uppför trappan. Jag smög in i mitt rum och tog de pengar jag hade samlat ihop. Jag såg mig omkring i mitt gamla rum där jag bott de senaste åren. Min gamla bokhylla jag fick när jag var fem – som jag satte ihop helt själv. Den var inte så hög, så det gick rätt så bra, även om jag var så liten. Det var det enda där inne som jag på någon del skulle sakna, men jag skulle klara mig utan den. Förutom den bokhyllar var rummet helt tomt på mina saker. Om det inte varit så att jag gömt undan pengarna under brädorna under sängen skulle nog också det varit borta. Jag gissade vad det var våra föräldrar gjorde – eller försökte göra medan den andre av oss inte var hemma.

Jag gick ut från rummet och in i mina föräldrars rum och tog mints dubbelt så mycket pengar därifrån. Jag stoppade ner så mycket jag kunde i en liten väska jag haft innanför jackan och gick sen in i min lillebrors rum som alltid varit tomt de senaste fyra åren. Nu låg det kläder på golvet och på en stol. Några böcker låg slängda på sängen. Jag öppnade en av böckerna och bläddrade igenom den. Ett gammalt fotografi på mig när jag precis fyllt tolv låg inklämt mellan två sidor mitt i boken och på baksidan av kortet stod det med små sjuåriga kråkfötter: _Min storsysster Kim_

Jag fick tårar i ögonen och satte mig ner på sängen. Det hade gått fyra år sedan jag träffat honom sist, tänk om han inte var samma person? Jag hade saknat honom något fruktansvärt de senaste åren, utan att ens veta om han fortfarande levde. Men nu när jag var här, och äntligen skulle få se honom igen visste jag inte ens om han ville följa med mig. Tänk om han vägrade? Tänk om han inte längre var den Cody som försvann? Tänk om han ... blivit som våra föräldrar ville att vi skulle vara? Nej, han skulle aldrig göra något sådant. Han måste ha saknat mig lika mycket som jag saknat honom. Vi hade varit så nära varandra som syskon bara kunde vara när han funnits här.

Jag stelnade till just som jag hörde steg som var på väg uppför trappan.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kimberly**

Jag la tillbaka fotot och slog ihop boken. Jag såg runt i rummet efter ett gömställe, under sängen var det för trångt, det fanns inget skåp att gömma sig bakom – då återstod bara bakom dörren. Jag skyndade mig bakom dörren och väntade på att få höra stegen gå bortåt och kusten skulle vara klar. Men det blev inte alls som jag ville. Dörren öppnades sakta och jag höll andan medan badrocken kittlade mig i ansiktet och jag kunde inte se något. Dörren började glida igen igen när det hördes en röst från undervåningen och den öppnades en bit igen.

"Och packa väskan!"

"Ja, mamma!"

"Gör det nu!"

"Det är redan gjort."

Dörren stängdes och jag såg en gänglig pojke med blont hår som gick fram till sängen, öppnade boken och tog fram fotografiet jag hittat för bara någon minut sedan. Var det här min bror? Jag stod som förstenad och såg på honom. Han hade vuxit så mycket sedan sist, han hade låtit håret växa en bit och han verkade inte lika baby-mullig som han var då jag sist träffat honom.

"Cody?" Jag tog ett steg framåt och såg osäkert på honom då han svängde runt och stirrade på mig.

"Kim!" Han rusade fram och kramade om mig. "Vart har du varit? Varför var du aldrig hemma när jag kom? Ingen sa något. Jag har saknat dig."

Jag kramade tillbaka och lutade huvudet mot hans och kände nästan för att börja gråta.

"Jag har varit ... borta. Men jag lovar att aldrig lämna dig mer. Okej?"

"Okej."

Jag kramade honom hårdare.

"Vill du följa med mig härifrån?"

Jag såg in i hans mörkblå ögon och han såg med ens osäker ut.

"Du ... du måste inte", tvingade jag mig själv att säga, jag kunde inte kräva att han skulle med mig, men jag ville så gärna att han skulle säga ja.

"Men vad säger mamma? Och pappa?"

"Vill du hellre vara kvar här med dem?"

"Nej, jag vill följa med dig!"

Jag log stort.

"Vill du det?"

"Ja!"

"Ssch! Men packa då din väska, så går vi."

"Den är redan packad", sa han stolt och tog fram den från under sin säng, men slängde ändå ner boken som fotot legat i och ett par byxor och en tröja som låg på golvet. Han höll bilden på mig i sin hand som om det var det det dyraste som fanns på jorden.

"Tycker du inte att du borde få ett nytt foto nu?"

Han log och fick en smilgrop i båda kinderna, precis som när han var liten.

"Håller du i väskan?" Han nickade. "Okej, ta min hand." Han tog den och höll hårt, och så transfererade jag oss hem till Amelia.

"Wow", sa han och såg sig omkring. "Vad coolt, kan vi göra det igen?" Jag som alltid brukar bli smått illamående av transferering skrattade åt honom.

"Nej, jag har en vän där inne som väntar på mig. Och vet du vad? Hon lagat pannkakor."

Han sprang fram till dörren och ringde på och jag följde tätt efter. Han var fortfarande så lik, men så olik den lillebror som varit försvunnen så länge. Han var mycket mer vuxen nu, men samtidigt var han precis som det lilla barnet jag brukade leka med när jag kom hem från skolan och han väntade på mig.

Amelia uppenbarade sig i dörröppningen med sin mage och såg nästan förvånad ut över att jag kommit tillbaka så snart.

"Och vem har vi här då?" Frågade hon skämtsamt och log mot Cody. Blygsamt räckte han fram handen till Amelia som tog den.

"Cody Meyer. Och du?"

"Jaså, så Kim har inte berättat vem jag är?" Hon gav mig en lömsk blick och jag skrattade åt henne.

"Cody – Amelia. Amelia, det här är Cody."

"Trevligt att träffas. Jag har precis gjort pannkakor, är du hungrig?"

"Ja!"

Jag skrattade eftersom jag visste att han precis ätit innan vi kom hit, men det behövde inte Amelia veta, och om han ville ha pannkakor fick han väl ta det. Det enda som spelade någon roll för mig var att min bror var tillbaka, och att han ville bo med mig. Vi gick in i köket och Amelia tog fram tallrikar, bestick och glas. Pannkakorna stod redan på bordet och vi satte oss ner. Jag var nästan förvånad över hur snabbt det gått att få in lite möbler på det här stället. Det fanns redan kryddor i kryddstället, tallrikar, glas, bestick, och andra köksmaterial runt omkring. En växt stod i fönstret, blommor på bordet, en duk, och i hallen låg det mattor. Hela huset kändes hemtrevligt och mysigt. Amelia verkade redan ha funnit sig i mamma-rollen här i huset, och hon verkade också trivas.

"Vad vill du ha på dem? Jordgubbssylt, grädde, glass, äppelsylt, blåbärssylt, pumpasylt, eller något helt annat? Vad vill du dricka? Mjölk? Här, ta en till pannkaka!"

**Amelia**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var det väldigt tidigt och jag kände hur ont det gjorde över allt, men speciellt i ryggen. Jag började genast fundera över vilka lektioner vi skulle ha, men kom på att jag inte var i skolan. Jag kände hur tårarna började brinna bakom mina ögon och jag började leta efter James, han sa att varje gång jag blev ledsen så skulle jag leta efter honom. Men så kom jag på att han till skillnad från mig fortfarande var i skolan och tårar började rinna nerför mina kinder. Jag gick fram till garderoben och drog fram en tunika och ett par jeans, det som var bra med att slippa vara i skolan var bland annat att jag inte behövde tränga in min mage i en vit äcklig skjorta utan jag kunde faktiskt ha på mig precis vad jag ville. Jag torkade bort tårarna och sminkade mig innan jag gick ner till köket, huset var otroligt och exakt det jag velat ha. Men det kunde jag ju självklart inte säga till dem, eller, det kunde jag men jag ville inte. Jag hade nöjt mig med en lägenhet, och jag hade förväntat mig en liten lägenhet i London men hade fått ett stort hus. Inte för att jag klagade, det var vackert och jag älskade det.

När jag kommit ner började jag med en gång laga frukost, självklart var den gjord utan magi. Jag trodde inte på att man blandade i magi så mycket i matlagning, det fanns ett skäl till att mugglare var bättre än trollkarlar på att laga mat. Jag kände hur tyst det var och jag tittade på CD spelaren som stod där, jag såg att det låg en CD i och tryckte bara på play.

_And tick tock, goes the clock_

_Time is going so slow_

_And I'm supposed to be fast asleep_

_Like a couple hours ago_

_So I, I need to exercise_

_Alright, I've got to rest these eyes_

_And I, I need to knock on some doors_

_When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore_

_'Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_'Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

_I have a run and try to send me to sleep_

_But things aren't all that they seem_

_The only time I seem to spend with you_

_Is all in my dreams_

_So I, I need to let her go_

_Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know_

_And I, I need to hit the road_

_And find me a girl of my own_

_'Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_'Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

Jag slutade med ens laga mat och kände hur jag blev blek, den där rösten påminde mig om någon, inte en person som jag kände så bra men jag hade ändå hört hans röst tillräckligt mycket för att känna igenom honom. Jag lyssnade på låten igen och försökte placera personen, jag visste inte vem det skulle kunna vara, något sa mig att jag inte ville veta. Men en annan del kände som om det här var viktigt, om inte för mig så för någon helt annan. Den var dåligt inspelad och lät inte som ett proffs, och det betydde i så fall att det varit någon annan som spelat in den. Förmodligen till en tjej, men vem och varför skulle skivan ligga i Hermiones gamla CD:spelare? Efter en halvtimme kunde jag inte hjälpa det utan började sjunga med, låten var inte dålig utan jag gillade den faktiskt väldigt mycket och jag både sjöng och dansade med i låten.

"Är det där Scorpius?" hörde jag Kim fråga, jag vände mig om och tittade på henne med förvirring i ansiktet, hon måste gissat varför jag blev så förvånad och pekade bara på CD:spelaren, hon gick fram och drog ut den. "För om det är det så förstör jag den."

"NEJ!" jag tog tillbaka den och satte tillbaka den och tryckte på play. "Även om du gjorde slut med honom på ett jävligt dåligt sätt sjöng han inte en låt för att få dig tillbaka, det är därför jag lyssnar på den. Jag försöker komma på vem det är."

"Jag gjorde det för hans eget bästa", sa hon surt och satte sig ner och kollade på mig medan jag lagade mat.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." Jag kände då hur min mobiltelefon vibrerade och jag tog snabbt upp den. "James, det här är helt otroligt."

"AMELIA!" skrek han då, jag drog bort telefonen från örat och grimaserade illa, just då kom Cody in i rummet och han gick direkt fram till Kim och de började småprata sinsemellan.

Jag tittade på de och kunde inte släppa hur gulliga de var tillsammans, jag tackade nästan gud för att jag inte var så känslig längre, då hade jag definitivt börjat gråta just nu, för att se de båda två se så lyckliga ut gjorde mig på något sätt lycklig.

"Sluta skrik, James", sa jag lugnt och han skrattade på andra sidan nu i normal ton. "Jag kan höra dig även om du pratar normalt."

"Hur fick du det här att funka?" frågade han då. "Enligt McGonagall så ska eleksitriska saker inte funka på skolan."

"Elektriska", rättade jag honom. "Och det finns kryphål kan jag ju säga."

Han upprepade det jag sagt.

"Men James jag måste sluta nu, jag lagar frukost."

"Awww, lämna mig inte, älskling", gnällde han och jag flinade.

"Men ring mig ikväll", sa jag bara.

"Okej, men innan du går." Jag blev tyst och väntade på fortsättningen. "Jag tror det är något fel med Scorpius, han är inte på lektionerna längre."

"Okej, men ring mig ikväll", sa jag bara. "Älskar dig."

"Älskar dig med."

Jag lade ner telefonen på bordet framför mig.

"Vad ville han?" frågade Kim då, jag låtsades se ut som om jag inte brydde mig. "Berätta hur mycket han saknar dig igen?"

"Det med", svarade jag lugnt. "Och då ville han berätta att Scorpius inte varit på lektionerna och att de tror att något är fel, men varför skulle du bry dig."

Jag vände mig om och såg att Kim inte var där. Jag skrattade åt min egen skicklighet att både lära James hur en telefon fungerar och märkte att Cody fortfarande var där.

"Så, Cody, är du hungrig?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Kimberly**

Jag visste inte om Amelia gjorde det med flit, eller om hon bara sa och gjorde som hon gjorde utan att hon hade en anledning. Men jag visste att det hon sa i vilket fall var menat att ge mig dåligt samvete för att jag gjorde slut med Scorpius, fast att det var för att han skulle få överleva.

Jag satt på sängen i det som blivit mitt rum och lutade huvudet i händerna. Jag saknade Scorpius, men om vi skulle vara tillsammans – speciellt utanför skolan – så skulle det få honom dödad. Det var bättre att jag kunde se honom gå runt med någon annan som skulle göra honom lycklig och hålla honom vid liv, även fast det gjorde ont att bara tänka på det, än att han skulle bli förföljd, torterad och mördad när han var med mig. Men ingen annan verkade förstå att jag älskade honom för mycket för att kunna vara med honom, de trodde bara att jag var grym och brutal som gjorde slut med honom på värsta tänkbara sätt för att orsaka honom mer smärta. Men ju smärtsammare för honom, ju mindre trodde han att jag fortfarande brydde mig om honom, och ju fortare gick han vidare. Nu var det bara upp till mig att också göra det. Men nu när jag hade Cody kunde jag för längre och längre stunder glömma det, men vid såna här stunder när jag började tänka på det igen blev det bara värre och värre.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra för att glömma och lägga honom bakom mig, men jag fick försöka. Jag reste på mig och gick ner för att äta någon frukost, så Amelia inte kom för att ställa frågor eller liknande som bara skulle göra det värre, även om hon bara ville gott. Innan jag gick ner drog jag på mig en tjocktröja.

Det luktade stekta ägg, rostat bröd, omstekta pannkakor från igår och chocklad. När jag kom in i köket satt Cody redan med en stor tallrik med lite av varje på och åt av det. Amelia åt av någon yoghurt och hade kokat te som hon smuttade på.

"Vill du ha gröt?" Frågade hon glatt.

"Nej tack, men jag tar gärna lite pannkakor."

"Inga problem", sa Amelia och räckte fram en tallrik med varma pannkakor.

"Jag visste inte att man kunde steka pannkakor två gånger", sa jag när jag tog emot den.

"Inte jag heller, men det verkar ha fungerat." Hon ryckte på axlarna och vi skrattade.

Det var faktiskt inget fel på pannkakorna, de smakade lika gott som de gjort igår. Innan Cody ätit upp alla norpade jag åt mig en till.

"Var beredd på att Hermione och/eller Ginny kommer att komma idag."

"Vadå då?" Frågade jag med munnen full av pannkakor. Cody flinade åt mig när jag försökte trycka in den sista biten av pannkakan i munnen som redan var full och när jag inte hann ta den sista pannkakan som låg på tallriken som han hann sno åt sig. Jag blängde ilsket på honom och han skrattade och jag skrattade med honom – så gott det gick med munnen full av mat.

"De hade kvar några saker här som de glömt." 

"_Ja, visssst_. Du tror inte det är så att de 'råkade' lämna den här så att de hade en anledning att komma tillbaka?"

Amelia gav mig en blick som sa att jag inte skulle säga så, men jag kunde se att hon tänkt samma sak.

"Vilket fall som helst så måste vi städa upp lite." 

"'Städa upp lite'? Du flyttade ju", jag höll för öronen på Cody, "fan in igår!" Cody vred sig loss.

"Kim, jag är snart tolv, jag kan faktiskt redan alla svordomar."

"Ja, men det betyder inte att du ska behöva höra dem av mig."

Han lipade åt mig och gick upp till sitt rum.

"Ja, men det finns mycket att städa upp ändå. Det ligger en massa saker i vardagsrummet, och jag tänkte att om de är borta därifrån så kanske vi kan åka och kolla på en soffa eller så?"

"Ja, visst, okej. Men de där två häxorna är irriterande."

"Sa du det där som en förolämpning till dem?"

Jag tog upp min kopp choklad och reste mig för att gå ut från köket och kolla på de där sakerna som ligger och skräpar. Mot Amelia log jag bara finurligt utan att svara.

"Kim!"

"Ja?"

"De är min familj nu", sa hon menande.

"Jaa...?"

Hon böjde huvudet nedåt och såg upp på mig för att få ett hotfullare uttryck. Jag log snett mot henne.

"Det där fungerar inte på mig, Amelia."

"Men de är fortfarande min familj, du kan inte förolämpa dem!"

"Vem har sagt att jag förolämpade dem?" Frågade jag med höjda ögonbryn och fortfarande mitt hemlighetsfulla leende.

"Så du förolämpade dem inte?"

"Det har jag inte sagt."

"KIM!"

"Ja-a?" Svarade jag sjungande.

"Jag hatar dig."

**Amelia**

Jag hade tvingat Kim och Cody att stanna i hans rum och sagt till de att om de ville att jag skulle laga mat åt de någon mer gång så stannar de där inne tills Ginny och Hermione gått därifrån, jag hade aldrig varit arg på Kim förr men nu var jag arg på henne. Jag gick därför argsint runt och städade upp röran som redan hade dykt upp även om vi bara bott där i en dag, och om de två skulle komma hit som praktiskt taget var släkt så ville jag inte att det skulle vara smutsigt, för även om det kanske var lite jobbigt att ha de här varje dag så hade jag ändå ingenting emot det. Det var skönt att ha någon eller några att prata om när jag blir nervös eller rädd, jag kan inte direkt prata med Kim om det som skrämmer mig mest, vilket är förlossningen. Att ta hand om barnet och faktiskt ha det framför mig är självklart också skrämmande eftersom att jag då måste ta hand om honom. Och han kommer skrika på natten, och äta och bajsa och jag kommer inte kunna lägga ner honom på marken varje gång jag tröttnar på honom och förvänta sig att han kommer må bra ändå. Det finns ingen paus-knapp och ingen ångra-knapp som gör att jag kan göra om mina misstag.

Jag torkade bordet och tittade sedan nöjt omkring mig, från Codys rum hörde jag lyckliga tjut och jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka hur korkad Kim var. Hon fick högsta betyg på FUTT-examen men ändå förstår hon inte hur korkat det är att inte vara tillsammans med Scorpius. Hur mycket farligare kan det vara att kidnappa sin bror ifrån sin familj som det är att vara ihop med sin fiende? Hon kan inte skylla på att det är för farligt längre eftersom att hon själv gjort något som är mycket farligare, jag satte mig ner på soffan och tittade tomt framför mig. Snabbt började jag tänka på sången igen och på rösten, jag visste exakt vem det var men det var nästan som om någonting hindrade mig från att komma ihåg det. Kanske en hemsk händelse hade något med den här personen att göra, jag ryste till men hoppade sedan upp från soffan och skrek högt. Genast hörde jag hur dörren öppnades och någon sprang nerför trappan. CD spelaren hade varit Hermiones en gång, där ligger en skiva som förmodligen var hennes och där sjunger en kille, som låter som Scorpius gör nu. Eftersom att den var till Hermione måste den killen nu vara i Hermiones ålder och den enda jag kan komma på är Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoys pappa. Jag drog ett djupt andetag och kände då hur någon slog på mig på kinden, genast lade jag handen på min kind och stirrade argt på Kim. Jag örfilade henne tillbaka och stirrade sedan argt på henne, vilken idiot går omkring och örfilar chockade, gravida personer?

"Vad är det för fel på dig?" frågade jag bara, Cody tyckte nog att vi båda två var dumma i huvudet för han hade gått tillbaka till sitt rum.

"Mig? Vad är det för fel på dig?" frågade hon bara och såg förolämpad ut.

"Det är inget fel på mig", sa jag lugnt. "Jag kom bara på vem det är som sjunger på skivan."

"Vem är det då?" frågade Kim och såg inte lika intresserad ut som jag hade hoppats, kanske förstod hon inte budskapet i sången eller så skulle hon tycka att det var helt rätt gjort på grund av att det är så tappert att inte vara tillsammans med den man älskar för att skydda den personen.

Hon såg tydligen inte felet i det resonemanget, om man dumpar den personen som man älskar mest så orsakar man inte bara sig själv en massa smärta utan även den andra personen. Och vem vet, den personen kanske aldrig kan gå vidare vilket betyder att man förstört hela hans eller hennes liv. Jag blev avbruten i mina tankar då Kim knäppte med fingrarna precis framför mitt ansikte.

"Draco Malfoy", sa jag då, hon såg först lite förvånad ut men såg sedan inte ut att bry sig, kanske var det här en av de sakerna som bara gravida personer eller extrema skaller-älskare skulle tycka är spännande.

Hon tittade på mig med förvirrad min.

"Och det betyder att han och Hermione kanske har ett förhållande", sa jag då, hon nickade lugnt och stirrade sedan på mig som om hon ville säga att jag skulle komma till poängen, jag suckade djupt och hörde hur det knackade på dörren. "Skit i det, stick nu, jag vill inte ha dig här när de två är här."

Hon stirrade på mig som om jag var helt dum i huvudet innan hon ryckte på axlarna och gick uppför trappan, jag drog lite i håret innan jag gick fram till dörren och öppnade den. Där stod till min "stora förvåning" Hermione och Ginny, båda två med rosröda kinder och glada leenden. Det första jag märkte var att Remeus inte var där, men jag valde att inte kommentera det. De tog av sig jackorna och hängde upp de vid dörren. Sedan satte vi oss i köket med en kopp te var, båda två började genast prata om allt och alla, jag log och hängde med i samtalsämnena. Det var kul att höra de prata med varandra, man märkte att de var bra vänner då de ibland kunde avsluta varandras meningar och helt plötsligt ändra samtalsämne helt men ändå förstå vad den andra menar. Jag hade ingen sån vän, Kim var visserligen det närmaste jag hade till en bästa vän men jag visste inte vad för vänner vi var. Definitivt inte den sorten som Ginny och Hermione var, det var inte våran stil helt enkelt.

"Jag sätter på en skiva", sa Hermione då och tryckte på play innan jag hunnit stoppa henne, så fort personen som jag gissade var Dracos röst fyllde rummet stelnade både Hermione och Ginny till som om de hamnat i en väldigt obekväm situation.

Det blev helt tyst och Dracos sorgsna röst ekade genom hela rummet, Hermione stirrade på stereon som om hon ville stänga av den men samtidigt ville lyssna klart på låten. Om jag hade rätt så skulle hon och Draco haft ett förhållande i vem vet hur många år, och det här var deras sätt att hålla kontakten. Jag förlorade mig själv i mina tankar och började fundera på hur hon kunde älska honom, den Draco Malfoy jag hade träffat var en kall man och verkade inte bry sig om någonting än han själv. Men kanske hade han varit annorlunda en gång, och i så fall, vad var det som ändrat honom? Låten tog slut och helt plötsligt ändrades det till en ny, den hade jag inte hört innan. Det var en ung kvinna som sjöng och jag kände snart igen rösten som Hermiones.

"Vi måste nog gå nu", sa Hermione, jag tittade förvånat på klockan, de hade varit där i knappt tio minuter och skulle redan gå därifrån.

"Nej, men stanna lite till", sa jag då, Hermione stod redan upp och var på väg emot dörren, jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka att hon var ungefär lika diskret som Kim var.

Om hon hade velat göra sig helt säker på att jag inte trodde någonting eller att jag inte skulle få några tankar om det här så skulle hon stanna kvar och låtsas som ingenting, då hade jag glömt det. Men istället gjorde hon en liten scen av det hela och sprang nästan härifrån, Ginny tittade efter henne och såg ut som om hon tänkte samma sak.

"Jag är ledsen, Amelia", sa hon bara och drog jackan över sig. "Men jag måste gå nu, jag kan inte..."

Med det sprang hon därifrån, Ginny satt fortfarande kvar och vi tittade bara på varandra med menande blickar som om vi båda två visste vad den andra tänkte, vilket vi inte alls gjorde men det kändes nästan så. Låten tog slut och en annan startade, jag var helt säker på att Draco och Hermione nu hade haft ett förhållande, och allt eftersom deras röster ändrades och deras låtval ändrades så antog jag att tiden gick.

"Det där var väl lite genomskinligt?" frågade Ginny då och jag nickade lugnt. "Jag vet inte om jag borde berätta..."

"Att Hermione och Draco haft ett förhållande?" frågade jag lugnt, hon tittade på mig med förvirrad min, kanske hade hon inte gissat att det var det jag trodde, vem vet det kanske var helt fel. "Även om jag inte förstår varför, han är ju elak."

Ginny tittade fortfarande på mig med förvirrad min.

"Vi får prata om det här någon annan gång", sa hon efter att ha tittat emot dörren som Hermione just sprungit ut genom. "Jag måste prata med Hermione först."

Hon gav mig en enarmad kram och skyndade sedan därifrån, jag ställde undan kopparna och satte mig i soffan, det var något konstigt som pågick här.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kimberly**

"Du kan komma ut nu, Kim." Jag såg upp från schacket jag spelade tillsammans med Cody – han ledde stort, hur gör han? – och såg på Amelia som öppnade dörren. "De har gått."

"Redan?" Jag kollade på klockan och såg att det inte gått mer än cirka tio minuter sen de kommit.

"Ja."

"Varför det?"

"Som om du bryr dig."

"Amelia, kom igen. Du vet att jag bara skojade med dig."

"Gjorde du? Jaså, det var något nytt", sa hon kyligt, armarna i kors.

Jag ställde mig upp och såg på henne med neutral min.

"Okej, om det är det som krävs så kan du från och med nu hitta mig på vinden."

Jag gick förbi henne och in i ett av sovrummen, plockade ner stegen och klättrade upp. Det var rätt mycket damm där uppe, men jag tvingade mig själv att inte nysa för Amelias del, jag vet inte om jag gjorde det för att det skulle göra henne mer arg, eller för att hon skulle bli mer ledsen då.

Jag gick fram till några lådor som stod långt borta som det låg en massa skräp i. Jag la ner lite mer som bara låg och skräpade och gick sen fram mot vindsluckan för att på så sätt kunna få lite frisk luft som inte var fylld med damm. Där tömde jag två lådor, den ena la jag ner sånt som var rent skräp i och den andra sånt som kunde vara bra att ha, eller kunde användas/säljas.

Sakerna var fulla med damm och jag fick ta en bit tyg och torka av dem innan jag kunde se om de gick att använda eller om det bara var att kasta dem. Det fanns väldigt många gamla böcker, och jag undrade nästan om inte Hermione hade bott här förut, det var trollkarlsböcker – helt säkert, och så många som det var här så kunde jag nästan se Hermione framför mig med dem i knät och läsa igenom eller gå runt med dem på skolan när hon var ung. Jag öppnade en av böckerna och mycket riktigt såg jag hur _Hermione Granger_ stod skrivet svagt i pärmen på den ena av dem. Varför skulle de låta ett sånt här fint hus bara stå? De bodde ju inte här nu, så hur har de haft råd med två hus? Jag ryckte på axlarna, det kan ju ha varit arvsgods från någon släkting till Hermione, eller Hermiones föräldrars gamla hus. Vem vet.

Jag la ner böckerna i kartongen för det som skulle sparas, Amelia skulle döda mig om jag kastade dem, och Hermione ville säkert ha tillbaka dem. Jag vet att jag nog skulle vilja det. Och jag var inte så grym att jag skulle kasta böckerna bara sådär. Amelia skulle säkert ändå kolla igenom den kartongen, så det spelade kanske inte så stor roll, men ändå. Onödigt att ge henne en anledning till att vara argare än hon redan var.

Jag tog tid på mig och sorterade alla sakerna. Mycket gammalt ruttnat papper som var på väg att nästan falla sönder hamnade i kartongen för saker som skulle kastas. Jag hittade ett par papper som inte såg så gamla ut och undrade vad det stod på dem. De låg i en vacker gammal låda och en söt parfym spred sig på vinden när jag öppnade den. Jag undrade vem som gjort sig sånt besvär för en låda som de sen lämnade på vinden. Jag tog upp ett papper och började läsa.

_Kära Hermione_

_Jag vet, jag saknar dig lika mycket. Jag saknar att se ditt ansikte bredvid mig när jag vaknar, dina varma kyssar på kvällen och dina vackra bruna ögon, din vackra kropp, och dina varma lena bröst varje gång vi..._

Okej, det där hoppar vi över, tänkte jag och skummade neråt lite svagt generad och förlägen över att jag håller på och läser Hermiones brev.

_Det svider att vi inte kan träffas och jag önskar att det kunde vara annorlunda. Men du vet varför det inte går. Jag har redan berättat det för dig så många gånger och ingenting har kunnat ändras. För mycket skulle stå på spel. Vem skulle förstå? Du har det bättre nu, ni kommer att klara er bra tillsammans och jag är glad att det löst sig så bra ändå. Jag vet att du älskar honom också och det gör ingenting, det vi har haft har varit tillräckligt för mig, även om jag skulle vilja vara med dig resten av mitt liv. Jag älskar dig fortfarande och det kommer jag för evigt göra. Jag kan inte skriva mer nu, men jag kommer höra av mig._

_Din för evigt. _

_D.M._

D.M.? Vem var D.M.? Den enda jag kunde komma på med de initialerna var ... Draco Malfoy ... Hade Hermione haft ett förhållande med Scorpius far? Jag kände hur hjärtat dunkade, men kunde inte lägga ifrån mig det här nu när jag redan visste så här mycket. Jag läste igenom några andra brev, men det stod inget speciellt i dem förutom att Draco verkade vara väldigt sorgsen över att de inte kunde vara tillsammans. De måste ha varit väldigt kära. Jag tog upp ett nytt brev med ett senare datum.

_Kära Hermione_

_Det både glädjer och smärtar mig. Vad har vi gjort? Vet någon annan? Tänker du berätta för ...? förlåt, jag är inget bra föredöme. Vad har du tänkt göra åt det? Tänker du behålla barnet? Snälla, Hermione, svara snabbt jag måste få veta._

_Det börjar snart bli för riskfyllt att prata så här. Många i närheten av mig börjar bli misstänksamma, men jag har hållit dem borta genom att berätta att jag tänker fria till Pansy Parkinson. Hon är inte fantastisk, men hon är okej. Vi kan aldrig vara tillsammans, Hermione, det vet du, och om jag inte väljer någon snart så kommer någon att välja någon åt mig eller något ännu värre. _

_Många kyssar_

_D.M._

Barn. Med Malfoy. _Barn med Malfoy?_ Hermione har barn med Malfoy? Jag spärrade upp ögonen och läste igenom brevet en gång till. Behöll hon det? Jag kollade på datumet igen, bara några månader innan Rose föddes. Hon måste ha behållit det, hon kan aldrig ha gjort abort och blivit gravid igen. Jag tappade alla breven när det gick upp för mig vad det betydde. Jag måste prata med Amelia, hon måste få se det här. Jag kastade bort alt skräp som låg i mitt knä och runt om mig, tog breven i handen och skyndade mig nerför stegen.

"Amelia!"

"Ja, Kim?"

"Vart är du?"

"I köket, det är snart lunch."

Jag sprang in dit med breven i högsta hugg. Jag måste ha sett helt vild ut med trassligt hår och damm över hela mig för när jag kom när henne hoppade hon till och la snabbt lock över allt som stod på spisen för att skydda det från mig och allt skräp jag förde med mig.

"Vad har hänt med dig då?" Frågade hon och synade mig uppifrån och ner. Jag skakade på huvudet och räckte fram ett brev till henne.

"Läs." Hon började läsa och när hon kom till den punkt jag hoppade över fick hon en lätt rosa nyans på kinderna och hon såg upp på mig.

"Kim, jag har ingen lust att läsa någon ..."

"Inte det", skrattade jag, "fortsätt vidare. Vet du vad det här betyder?"

"Att Hermione har haft ett förhållande med Draco Malfoy?"

"Ja, jag ... va?" Jag såg förvånat på henne. "Visste du det?"

"Ja, jo, jag fick liksom reda på det för ett tag sen, skivan och det ... Men vad ska det här vara så sensationellt för?"

"Inte det där. Det _här_. Jag gissar att du inte visste det. Kolla datumet."

Jag gav henne det senaste brevet och hon läste snabbt igenom det andades häftig in och slog handen för munnen, kollade upp på mig och jag nickade.

"Ron är inte far till sina barn."

"Men, hur, när ... vad?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Men om man läser igenom de här så kan jag gissa mig till att Draco inte är den enda som saknar någon. Jag är ganska säker på att även Hermione plågas av att vara gift med någon annan än den hon älskar."

Amelia log plötsligt stort.

"Vet du vad det här betyder?" Frågade hon ivrigt.

"Nej, vadå? Vilket? Berätta."

Hon log ännu större och hemlighetsfullt och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har en idé."

**Amelia**

Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv och fortsatte sedan med maten, den var nästan klar men på grund av någon anledning var jag inte hungrig längre, om det var på grund av det halv porriga brevet som Kim fått mig att läsa eller om det var det faktum att Hermione hade varit otrogen med Draco, och att de hade barn tillsammans. Jag tänkte på Rose, Hugo och Remeus som alla trodde att de hade samma pappa men som i själva verket inte hade det, och på Draco som aldrig fått träffa de. Jag tittade på Kim som precis kommit ner med Cody efter sig, och tänkte då på Scorpius. Som var exakt lika gammal som Rose, de hade samma födelsedag, det visste alla eftersom att James under sitt andra år efter ett bråk med Rose tyckte att det vore riktigt elakt att skrika ut det för hela skolan, och även om det inte var den största eller mest spännande nyheten så kom alla ihåg det och ingen glömde det någonsin.

"Har du tänkt på att Scorpius och Rose är lika gamla?" frågade jag lugnt Kim som nickade, hon sa sedan ingenting om det utan tittade bara på mig, efter ett tag såg jag hur hon förstod vad jag försökte säga. "Tvillingar?"

"De är ju inte ens lika", sa hon bara.

"Tvåäggs", hon nickade, jag kände inte för att äta någonting utan ville bara ta mig till Hermione och ta reda på mer om allting, och förmodligen få ihop henne och Draco. "Kan vi inte sticka nu?"

"Men Cody då?" Jag gick emot dörren och tog min jacka och tog sedan på mina skor.

"Han får följa med", sa jag bara och gick sedan utanför dörren, de bodde nära oss och jag tänkte inte ens på att det gick mycket snabbare att komma dit med magi.

Det gjorde tydligen Kim och Cody, så när jag kom dit stod de utanför huset och väntade, Kim med ett retligt flin i ansiktet , jag sa ingenting utan gav henne bara en blick, sedan öppnade jag dörren och gick in. Som tur var så verkade det inte som om Ron var där, och inte heller Harry eller någon annan som vi verkligen inte ville träffa. Vi hörde hur någon grät inte långt ifrån oss och vi gick snabbt ditåt.

"Ta det lugnt, Hermione", hördes Ginny säga. "Det är ingen fara."

Vi öppnade en dörr och fann de båda kvinnorna sittandes i soffan jämte varandra, Hermione grät och Ginny försökte desperat trösta henne, utan att tänka gick jag fram till Hermione och kramade om henne, det var en spontan reaktion och jag tänkte inte på vad jag gjorde, jag bara gjorde det och satt nu med den äldre kvinnans armar runt min nacke medan jag förtvivlat försökte trösta henne, vilket inte var det lättaste man kunde göra. Samtidigt förstod jag varför hon var så ledsen, om man läste breven så var det tydligt att hon verkligen älskade Draco, och att han någon gång under sitt liv faktiskt varit en normal människa, och att han haft förmågan att älska någon. De hade barn tillsammans men kunde ändå inte träffa varandra, på grund av att de båda två var gifta med andra människor. Stackars Draco fick stå ut med Pansy, och om man skulle tro på allt som fortfarande sas om henne så tyckte jag synd om den stackars killen, och det var inte så konstigt att Scorpius blev som han blev om han växte upp med lögnen om att den äckliga kvinnan var hans mamma.

"Rose och Hugo är inte Rons, eller hur?" frågade jag lugnt, Kim satte sig ner på en soffa bakom mig och tittade på oss, Cody gick omkring i huset och tittade sig runt, gråtandet och det väldigt synliga upprördheten verkade inte begå honom och det var nästan som om Hermione inte var i rummet.

Men det var inte så konstigt, Kim skulle inte heller märkt det eller ens brytt sig om det för några månader sedan, det var nästan som om de inte såg det även om de hände mitt framför deras ögon. Något man kunde skylla på deras föräldrar för, jag gillade verkligen inte de men sa ändå ingenting dumt om de, man visste aldrig hur folk skulle reagera.

"Klart de är."

Kim suckade djupt och jag kunde inte låta bli att göra samma sak, Hermione var urusel på att dölja saker och man såg tydligt hur hon ljög, hela hennes kropp riktigt skrek att hon ljög och det kändes nästan som om hon med mening ljög så dåligt.

Så att vi inte skulle gå med på det svaret och nästan tvinga henne att säga någonting mera, men vi gjorde inte det utan stirrade bara på henne och efter några minuter tystnad slutade Hermione gråta och reste sig långsamt. När hon kom tillbaka var det med några koppar te och även med en stor låda full med något som liknade brev, jag kände hur jag rodnade igen efter att jag tänkte på det brevet som Kim visat mig. Jag hade ingenting emot om att folk skämtade om sex, eller pratade om det i de mest grova termer men jag hade däremot någonting emot att läsa folks privata brev där de pratar om sånt. Det känns nästan som om man invaderar den personens privatliv, vilket man nästan gör.

"Innan jag berättar så vill jag visa er det här", sa hon och tog upp ett brev, jag såg tydligt att det var en tjej som skrivit det, förmodligen en ung eftersom att hon hade gjort små hjärtan runt det och det var adresserat till Ron Weasly. "Så att ni vet att jag inte är den enda som gjort fel här."

Jag tog upp ett brev och slängde över ett till Kim, hon fångade det enkelt och öppnade det sedan försiktigt innan hon började läsa.

_Kära Ron, _

_Jag önskar att du kunde lämna Hermione, jag behöver dig nu mer än någonsin och jag vet inte om jag klarar av att ta hand om Lysander och Lucran helt själv, de är utan tvekan sin pappas söner och hamnar alltid i klistret .._

"Ron är otrogen med någon Luna Lovegood", hörde jag Kim säga då hon slängde tillbaka brevet till Hermione som nästan tappade det i golvet.

"Ron har barn med Luna", sa jag och gav tillbaka brevet till Hermione. "Tvillingpojkar, Lysander och Lucran."

Hermione nickade och torkade bort tårarna.

"Så du har varit otrogen med Draco och du har tre barn med honom?" frågade jag försiktigt. "Du har en son med Ron, och Ron har två barn med Luna?"

Hermione nickade.

"Och varför är du fortfarande tillsammans med Ron?" frågade jag.

"För att jag inte vill såra honom och för att jag kan inte lämna honom", jag hörde hur Kim suckade djupt, tydligen tyckte hon att det var ett uruselt skäl, hon brukar inte säga dumma saker till folk men om de börjar med att säga någonting riktigt korkat så kan hon ibland inte låta bli. "Vad är det?"

"Det där var ett uruselt skäl", sa hon enkelt och skulle fortsätta prata, förmodligen för att förklara varför hon tyckte att den var så obotligt korkad men jag stoppade henne effektivt genom att sätta handen framför hennes mun som fick henne att titta konstigt på mig.

"Jag tror inte att du är rätt person att säga någonting om dumma sätt eller skäl att dumpa någon", hon tittade ner i marken, förmodligen var hon lite arg på mig men jag brydde mig inte just då.

Om hon ville vara arg på mig för att jag faktiskt förolämpade henne för att hon dumpat Scorpius på det sättet hon gjort så fick hon vara det, och det faktum att hon inte kom på att Scorpius familj förmodligen inte skulle göra någonting emot honom eftersom att Draco själv hade gått igenom en liknande situation gjorde att hon föll lite i intelligens kvoten.

"Vet ni vad jag tycker att vi ska göra?" frågade jag då, och kom på exakt hur jag skulle få ihop henne med Draco igen, och även ett sätt att samtidigt få ihop Scorpius med Kim igen, utan att Kim visste om vad jag planerade. "Jag tycker att vi ska ta det lugnt idag, och bara shoppa eller någonting i mugglar affärer, då."

De andra nickade men verkade inte så entusiastiska, jag brydde mig inte så mycket utan såg bara hur de gick bort emot dörren och började göra sig i ordning. Jag tog diskret fram min iPhone och slog James nummer, han svarade efter bara två signaler och jag hörde att han andades tungt som om han sprang någonstans.

"Hej, hjärtat", sa han och jag hörde hur Scorpius skrattade högt i bakgrunden, redan då visste jag att de gjort något de förmodligen inte borde gjort.

En del av mig blev glad över att Scorpius skrattade igen, medan den andra delen undrade vad de gjorde och om McGonagall fortfarande kunde ge de kvarsittning, för om de hade gjort något riktigt dumt så skulle hon förmodligen göra det.

"Hej, kan du säga till Scorpius att hans pappa vill träffa honom vid", jag tänkte ut ett ställe och sa sedan namnet på det och hur man kom dit.

"Visst, men varför det och vad gör du med hans pappa?" jag skrattade för mig själv.

"Jag förklarar senare."

Med det lade jag på luren och gick ut till de andra med ett småretligt leende på läpparna, jag hade redan skickat ett brev till Draco där det stod var Scorpius tydligen ville träffa honom, det geniala i min plan var att jag och Ginny skulle lämna Kim och Hermione där också, på så vis skulle de båda paren bli tillsammans igen och Hermione skulle även få nöjet att träffa sin son på riktigt, problemet med hela planen var att bara jag visste om det.

"Varför ler du så lyckligt?" frågade Kim då vi gick utanför dörren, jag ryckte på axlarna och kollade på klockan, om tio minuter skulle vi vara framme.

"Jag tycker att vi ska skynda oss", sa jag lugnt, de andra sa inte emot utan tittade bara förundrande på mig, precis när vi kommit fram till den park där de skulle mötas tittade jag på klockan.

Det var dags, nu var det bara för mig att komma på ett sätt för mig och Ginny att komma därifrån, jag släppte ut ett skrik av smärta och höll mig om magen, genast vände alla blickarna emot mig.

"Vad är det?" frågade de och jag låtsades ramla på knä, jag bet mig i läppen för att inte skratta och var nästan stolt över mina skådespelstallanger.

"Jag har ont", muttrade jag och kände hur någon drog upp mig på fötterna. "Jag tror att jag måste gå nu."

"Vi följer med", sa genast Hermione och Kim medan Ginny tittade på mig som om hon gissade att något var på väg att hända.

"NEJ!" skrek jag då och såg hur Draco och Scorpius från två olika håll närmade sig. "Förresten tror jag att det är någon som vill träffa er ... DRACO, SCORPIUS HÄR ÄR DE!"

Både Hermione och Kim vände sig om och såga de båda männen titta på de, när de sedan tittade på mig igen såg de ut som om de ville döda mig. Jag vände mig därför snabbt om och började gå därifrån.

"JAG SKA DÖDA DIG!" skrek då Kim, jag vände mig och flinade emot de båda förvirrade och arga kvinnorna.

"NI KOMMER TACKA MIG FÖR DET HÄR EN DAG!" skrek jag och skyndade ännu mer. "TRO MIG!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Kimberly**

Draco och hans son kom gående mot oss och jag jag kände mig blek och darrig. Scorpius hade på sig ett par ljusa jeans och en av hans favoritskjortor – några kläder jag älskade att se på honom. Jag ville inte möta hans blick när han kom närmare men han verkade söka efter min. Innan jag såg bort kunde jag se att han verkade både chockad och förvirrad.

"Hermione?" Sa Draco när han kom närmare. Han lät förvirrad han också, ingen av dem hade kunnat vänta sig det här, än mindre jag och Hermione. Jag visste varför Amelia gjorde det här, men vi kunde inte vara tillsammans.

"Draco", sa Hermione med gråt i rösten. Hon snyftade till.

"Vad ... vad gör du här?" Draco sträckte fram en hand mot Hermione och hon gjorde likadant.

"Jag skulle handla ..." Hermione snyftade till igen och torkade bort några tårar.

Draco gick fram till Hermione och kramade om henne hårt. Hon höll om honom också och jag såg bort från dem med. Det kändes pinsamt eftersom jag läst deras brev, men det visste ju inte dem om, men ändå. Draco drog med sig Hermione till en bänk tio meter bort och de satte sig ner och pratade med varandra, antar att de har mycket att säga.

Jag stod stilla och sa ingenting, gjorde ingenting. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra eller säga. Den här situationen hade jag inte väntat mig att befinna mig i och jag visste inte hur jag skulle bete mig eller gå till väga för att ... för att vad? Jag skulle aldrig klara av att göra det här igen, det var för mycket.

"Kim?" Jag rörde inte på mig, jag vågade inte. Jag ville inte möta hans blick, fastän det var det enda jag ville göra.

Jag hörde lätta fotsteg i gräset och jag såg fortfarande ner i marken.

"Kim, snälla, se på mig."

Jag höjde blicken och mötte på en gång Scorpius. Jag såg bort igen. Det här skulle bara göra det värre mellan oss. Jag ville verka arg, fräsa åt honom, skrika åt honom, allt bara för att han skulle komma över mig och gå vidare, men jag kunde inte ens förmå mig att skapa en arg min till honom. Han vred på mitt huvud så att jag såg på honom igen. Hans ögon var lika ljusa som de alltid varit men nu fanns det något annat i dem som jag inte sett förut, men jag kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var.

"Kim, kan vi inte försöka? Jag vet vad du sa, men jag vet att du inte menar det heller. Jag saknar dig, Kim, snälla, säg att du gör detsamma."

Jag såg bort ännu en gång och Scorpius suckade.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra, Kim? Be på mina bara knän till dig?" Det blev en tystnad innan han suckade igen och släppte mig och backade ett steg. Han backade ett steg till och ett till innan han vände sig om och sakta började gå iväg. Tårarna bildades i mina ögon. Jag torkade snabbt bort dem och vände mig snabbt om och hade då Draco och Hermione framför mig. Draco strök Hermione över kinden och kysste henne ömt. Hon la armarna om hans nacke och höll honom hårt intill sig. Det blev för mycket för mig och tårarna rann nerför mina kinder. Jag skyndade mig bort till ett par träd och sjönk ner bakom det med armarna om mig. Kunde det bli värre? Jag hörde fotsteg i gräset och önskade att det inte var Amelia som kom för att skälla ut mig. Det var det inte. Det var Draco. Det kunde det nog bli ändå. Jag torkade tårarna och rätade på mig. Jag kollade avvaktande på honom för att se vad han ville, vad han skulle göra. Han satte sig i gräset någon meter ifrån mig och såg ner i gräset.

"Älskar du honom?"

Jag såg upp på honom för att se om han verkade arg eller så, men det verkade han inte vara så jag nickade. Men eftersom han inte såg mot mig kunde han inte se det.

"Ja."

"Varför avfärdar du då honom?"

"För att ... för att mina föräldrar skulle döda honom."

"Det ska vi nog bli två om." Jag såg snabbt upp på honom innan jag förstod vad han menade. "Vet du. Det var samma sak för mig och Hermione. Om någon kom på oss så skulle vi båda dö. Jag trodde precis som du att det var bäst att låta livet fortsätta utan att vara tillsammans. Det gick ett tag, men som du säkert redan vet så gick det inte särskilt bra, och än har ingen kommit på oss."

"Är ... ", jag pausade, tog ett djupt andetag och såg upp på honom. "Är Scorpius Hermiones son?"

Han såg på mig och log en sekund.

"Ja. Ja, det är han." Han gjorde också en paus innan han fortsatte igen. "Men jag ångrar under hela tiden att jag inte tog chansen och vågade riskera att vara tillsammans med Hermione." Han såg menande på mig och jag tittade på en punkt bredvid honom. "Man tror att det blir bättre med tiden, att det går över. Men det gör det inte, det blir bara värre, för båda. Det finns igen anledning att kämpa emot, ödet kommer hinna ikapp ändå. Om man inte väljer ett mer drastiskt beslut som är fullständigt dåraktigt."

"Varför säger du det här? Det förändrar inte vad mina föräldrar skulle göra, våra familjer har aldrig varit annat än fiender förut."

"Nej, och inte heller har min familj älskat en smutsskalle. Men tiderna förändras, kom alltid ihåg det. Det är nästa generation som lever nu, allt håller på att ändras." Med det reste han sig upp och gick iväg mot Hermione som väntade på honom på samma ställe som förut. De var verkligen lyckliga tillsammans. Det verkligen strålade om Hermione när Draco kom tillbaka och snart satt de på den gamla parkbänken och kysste varandra som ett par nykära tonåringar.

Jag satt någon minut och tänkte över det han sagt och förstod vad han menade och vad han ville att jag skulle göra. Jag reste mig hastigt upp och gick runt trädet och kollade efter Scorpius. Jag fann hans försvinnande silhuett mot den alltmer sjunkande solen. Jag mer kände än visste att alla just nu kollade på mig. Alla utom den person som jag ville skulle göra det. Jag sprang emot honom, plötsligt fylld med glädje. Vi skulle kanske klara det ändå.

"Scorpius!" Han vände sig om, trots att han hade solen i ryggen kunde jag se att han log med hela ansiktet. Han lyfte upp mig och snurrade runt mig ett varv innan han sänkte ner mig och jag kysste honom längtansfullt.

**Amelia**

Jag och Ginny satt hemma i huset och tittade igenom bilder på James och hans syskon när de var små och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt den yngre versionen av honom men bestämde mig samtidigt för att Kim aldrig skulle få se de här bilderna av James. Hon hade retat honom tills han blev så arg att han bestämde sig för att inte bry sig om det faktum att hon var tjej och slå honom, och då hade Scorpius genast varit där och skyddat henne. Och antingen hade det slutat med att Scorpius dör eller med att Kim dör, för jag tror inte att James är dålig nog att förlora emot någon av de.

Jag hörde hur dörren öppnades och in kom Hermione och Draco, båda två med lyckliga leenden i ansiktena, jag satte mig längre åt sidan då de närmade sig oss. Även om det varit rätt länge sedan jag kommit bort från Draco och deras herrgård, så var jag fortfarande rädd för den äldre mannen och nervös över vad han skulle göra med mig. Jag hade visserligen berättat för alla vad som hade hänt men inte i detalj vad han hade sagt eller om den andra mannen, jag kunde inte få mig själv att berätta för de. Varje gång jag ens tänkte på att berätta allt som hänt i detalj var det som om jag återigen befann mig i rummet och inte kunde komma därifrån. Men när jag såg hur han och Hermione satte sig i soffan jämte varandra, kunde jag inte låta bli att le emot de och känna mig rätt stolt. Om det inte varit för mig så hade de inte varit tillsammans utan fortfarande varit med sina respektive, som ingen av de egentligen ville. Jag hörde hur några personer till gick in igenom dörren och genast kom Kim och Scorpius fram, även de såg löjligt lyckliga ut och jag kunde inte hindra mig själv från att skratta. Utan att tänka på det pekade jag på de båda paren och skrattade högt, ansiktet förvridet av skratt och de bara tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet.

"Jag tycker att ni borde tacka mig", sa jag lugnt Kim började då skratta åt mig men slutade efter några sekunder och tittade allvarligt på mig.

"Jasså, du skämtade inte." Jag räckte ut tungan och hon gjorde en konstig min som svar.

"Du är en tönt, Kim", sa jag bara då, hon pekade ett väldigt fult finger åt mig och drog sedan Scorpius närmare sig.

"Min pojkvän är i alla fall här", sa hon då, jag stängde igen fotoalbumet och kände hur tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken, sedan drog jag luvan jag hade över huvudet så att ingen av de såg mitt ansikte.

"Tack vare mig ja", sa jag och lutade mig bakåt, lade armarna över bröstet och stirrade tjurigt ner i marken.

Jag hörde hur Kim suckade djupt men ändå lät road, folk började prata igen och jag var den enda som inte sa någonting utan tittade bestämt ner i marken och såg James ansikte framför min blick. Det finns par som säger att de inte klarar att vara utan varandra och att de måste vara tillsammans varje vakna sekund, så är det definitivt inte med mig och James. Vi klarar att vara utan varandra, men det känns konstigt. Som om en del av mig saknas, jag vet exakt vad det är för del och jag vill ha tillbaka den. Det är inte att jag inte klarar mig utan den men det känns bara väldigt konstigt att inte ha den där. Det är som att vara utan pekfinger, man klarar sig utan den men det känns att den inte är där och man vill ha tillbaka den.

Av någon konstigt anledning så började jag tänka på Ron, och på Pansy som jag visste var Dracos fru. Hur skulle de reagera på allt det här? Och skulle Draco och Hermione fortsätta sin relation eller bara låta den förfalla igen efter att de träffats? Jag kunde inte låta bli att vara nyfiken och inte heller låta bli att önska att även Pansy varit otrogen med någon så att Draco lätt kunde lämna henne utan att göra någon stor sak om det hela. Jag märkte då att det blivit tyst, jag drog av luvan och såg framför mig hur Ron stod där med Harry.

"Åh skit", sa jag bara utan att tänka på det, genast vändes deras blickar emot mig och de stirrade på mig som om de inte kände igen mig, Harry såg av någon anledning inte arg ut medan Rons ansikte var rött av ilska.

En del av mig ville springa därifrån och förmodligen leta upp James och berätta för honom att hans morbror håller på att explodera, men den andra kände sig tvingad att stanna kvar och förklara för den otrogna mannen att det var mitt fel och att Draco och Hermione förmodligen fortfarande skulle vara olyckliga tillsammans med deras respektive om det inte var för mig. Men det lät ändå väldigt elakt, han kunde väl inte rå för att de var olyckliga? Han visste ingenting om deras förhållande, det syntes tydligt på hans ansikte och eftersom att han blev arg så kunde man väl gissa att han inte heller visste att Hermione visste att han varit otrogen.

"Vad händer här?" sa han då, de andra i rummet försökte alla stamma fram en förklaring, alla utom Scorpius och Draco som bara satt tysta och roat tittade på alla andra som försökte förklara vad som pågick utan att Ron skulle få ett utbrott.

Jag tystnade jag med och tittade runt på de, av någon anledning så försökte även Kim förklara för de vad som hände, hon behövde inte det men det faktum att hon gjorde det var väldigt roligt och visade att hon kanske brydde sig. Jag hade inte haft chansen att fråga henne om hon faktiskt brydde sig om det, men det verkade som om hon gjorde det.

"Det som händer här är att", jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till Ron, knuffade försiktigt undan Harry och gestikulerade emot alla medan jag försökte komma på ett snällt sätt att förklara allting på.

Jag ville inte bara säga det och på så sätt göra honom ännu argare för att det liv han haft och de barn han tagit hand om i flera år inte var sant, utan en stor lögn. Barnen var inte hans, och Hermione hade aldrig älskat honom som mer än en bror. Jag tänkte efter djupt och försökte verkligen komma på ett bra sätt att säga det på, men ju mer jag tänkte på det desto tydligare blev det att jag inte kunde säga det här på något lätt sätt. Kanske skulle Hermione eller Kim kunna komma på ett sätt att berätta för det för honom utan att han skulle bli allt för sårad. Men det var de och jag är inte alls lika finkänslig som de är, i alla fall inte just nu.

"Okej, jag kommer inte på något bra sätt att säga det men, Ron", jag vände mig emot honom och han tittade ner på mig med ett roat uttryck. "Hermione har varit otrogen med Draco, Rose och Hugo är hans barn, jag misstänker också att Scorpius är Hermiones son. Och innan du blir arg och skriker på henne så ska du veta att vi vet om att du har varit otrogen med Luna och att ni har tvillingpojkar tillsammans."

"Amelia", hörde jag Kim säga med chockad röst, jag ryckte på axlarna och såg hur Draco log emot mig, jag kunde inte le tillbaka utan satte mig därför ner igen jämte Ginny.

Jag kände mig väldigt obekväm där jag satt i ett rum fyllt med folk som praktiskt alla hade varit otrogna, förutom Ginny, Harry, Kim, Scorpius och jag själv då. Jag väntade på explosionen som skulle komma från Ron men till min förvåning så sa han ingenting utan tittade bara på Hermione och Draco som båda två såg ut att vänta på samma utbrott som jag gjorde. Och de såg lika förvirrade ut som alla andra i rummet när det aldrig kom, vi väntade och väntade men fann till våran stora förvåning att han istället blev lugnare för varje sekund som gick.

"Jag är ledsen, Hermione", sa han helt plötsligt.

"Jag är ledsen med", hennes ögon var tårfyllda och jag kände för att börja gråta men bet tårarna inne, det var så vackert, nästan läskigt vackert och väldigt känsloladdat.

Det kändes nästan som att titta på tjugo avsnitt av Gossip Girl på raken, de väldigt dramatiska och romantiska avsnitten då, till exempel det avsnittet då Blair ger Chuch ett ultimatum, jag kom inte ihåg hela citatet men jag kom ihåg lite av det i alla fall. "The true reason I should stay right where I am and not get into the car. Three words, eight letter. Say it, and I'm yours."

En pinsam tystnad insatte sig och alla tittade runt på varandra, jag kände mig till och med modig nog att möta Dracos blick, trots allt han hade utsatt mig för. Jag kände en ilska byggas upp inom mig och jag ville slå till honom, för ett ögonblick funderade jag på om jag skulle göra det? Vad skulle han göra åt det liksom, attackera mig och döda mig eller låta någon av hans äckliga kompisar våldta mig eftersom att han misslyckades så grovt förra gången?

"Vi får prata om det här hemma." Hermione nickade och han lämnade rummet, Harry å andra sidan satte sig ner jämte Ginny och iakttog Draco och Hermione med stor försiktighet, han visste nog inte vad han skulle tro, göra eller säga.

Jag förstod honom, och gillade hans brist på reaktion, det var som att säga att han inte visste om han skulle vara glad för sin kompis eller ledsen över att hennes äktenskap inte fungerade och över det faktum att hon fick dölja vem hennes livs kärlek varit i så många år.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga", sa han då.

Draco och Hermione nickade, båda två tydligen väldigt nöjda med att han inte betedde sig som en idiot och ville slå honom. Jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till Draco, bara att stå så nära honom gjorde att jag darrade av rädsla och jag kände hur mitt hjärta slog snabbare.

"Mr Malfoy, förlåt för det här", jag drog sedan min hand bakåt och slog honom i ansiktet, de flesta hajade till och men blev sedan förvånade då Draco började skratta, jag visste inte om jag ville springa därifrån och skrika åt honom att inte mörda mig.

Eller om jag skulle stanna kvar och stå kvar och i alla fall låtsas att hans skratt eller beteende inte skrämde mig.

"Bra slag", sa han kort och sträckte fram sin hand.

"Tack", jag satte mig ner jämte Ginny igen och folk fortsatte prata som om scenen inte hänt alls, just det gjorde mig förvirrad men samtidigt glad, om de skulle fortsätta tänka på det så skulle stämningen utan tvekan vara spändare och ingen skulle veta om man fick säga vissa saker.

"Ska inte du tillbaka till Hogwarts?" frågade Kim då, Scorpius skakade på huvudet. "Varför inte?"

"Jag slutar en vecka tidigare", sa han då, jag pekade anklagande på honom.

"Får du göra det men inte James?" sa jag enkelt och innan han hunnit säga någonting så började jag tjura över hur orättvis världen var och i det ögonblicket så var den verkligen det.

"Man måste vara smart för att sluta tidigare", sa Kim retligt, jag svarade med att räcka ut tungan.

"Varför lät de då dig sluta tidigare?" hörde jag en välbekant röst säga, jag tittade snabbt tid och såg James stå där, det svarta håret rufsigt och ett välbekant leende på läpparna.

"James!" jag knuffade mig förbi de andra och lade sedan armarna runt hans nacke och kysste honom ömt. "Jag har saknat dig, Potter."

"Jag har saknat dig med", han lutade sin panna emot min och log mjukt. "Och J.J också."

"Har ni kommit på några namn?" frågade då Ginny.

"Liam James Potter", sa James, jag vände mig om, James höll händerna på min mage, jag hade saknat de här, de små sakerna som kanske inte är så viktiga egentligen men som ändå är det jag älskar mest.

"Vilket ego du har, James", sa Kim då, han skrattade bara åt henne.

"Och ändå får vi två plats här inne samtidigt", sa han, Kims svar blev att räcka ut tungan. "Bra come back, Meyer, och när ska ni två göra små Malfoys?"

"Inte än", svarade Kim lugnt.

"Vem vet", svarade dock Scorpius, detta gjorde att Kim rodnade djupt.

"Om ni gör det så får ni skaffa eget", sa jag bara. "Jag vill inte ha några Malfoys springande här."

"Men Potters vill du ha?" frågade Kim.

"Självklart", sa jag lugnt. "Potters har allt."

"Vi vet", svarade Harry och James samtidigt.

"Vi är sexiga.."

"...smarta ..."

"...snälla ..."

"...lojala ..."

"...och förutom det så är vi så otroligt ödmjuka", avslutade Harry allt med.

"Mm eller hur", sa jag och skrattade åt Kims ansiktsmin.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kimberly**

Jag hade presenterat Cody för Scorpius och de verkade på en gång komma överrens. Resten av dagen försvann snabbt då Scorpius lärde Cody en massa fula trick han kunde göra. Jag sa åt honom att det bara var dumt att fler skulle få lära sig de där sakerna, men Cody skrattade bara och sa till mig att hälften visste han redan om. Den andra hälften då? Tänkte jag. Scorpius påpekade att jag faktiskt inte var hans mamma och jag hade lett, skrattat och sagt att om det var så de ville ha det så fick de väll lära upp varandra då.

Hermione, Draco och Ron hade stängt in sig i ett av husets alla gästrum och pratade igenom något, skilsmässor, skulle jag anta, och det faktumet att de varit otrogna mot varandra genom alla år. De kom inte ut därifrån förren Amelia dukade fram kvällsmaten. Alla åt och verkade vara på bra humör, men Cody var nog ändå den som log störst av alla när vi satte oss ner och det fick vi strax veta varför när kycklingen exploderade i tjugo olika färger och potatisen blev grön.

Scorpius såg förvirrat men roat på det som hände. Jag gav honom en sur blick men han sträckte bara oskyldigt upp händerna och viftade med dem.

"Jag lärde honom inte det där, jag svär."

"Det gjorde du ju!" Sa Cody.

"Hey, du, grabben, försök inte sätta mig i klistret."

Cody skrattade så han kiknade, och även de vuxna småfnissade lite åt hans skämt, men jag kunde inte riktigt se vad som var det roliga. Ron skrattade högst av alla och han var tomatröd om öronen. Jag såg strängt på Cody eftersom jag visste att Amelia förmodligen inte var särskilt glad när det tagit så lång tid att laga den här maten.

"Fixa maten, _nu!_" Jag ville inte att Cody skulle se mig som sin "mamma" men om ingen skulle säga åt honom vad som var rätt och fel så skulle han bara fortsätta och allt skulle spåra ur. Den disciplin som våra föräldrar hållit på oss när vi varit hos dem verkade redan ha försvunnit och jag visste att jag måste hålla koll på honom från och med nu.

"Men jag hade bara kul!" Sa han oskyldigt.

"Nästa gång gör du det med något som vi inte ska äta! Säg förlåt", sa jag menande åt Amelias håll eftersom det varit hon som stått och lagat all mat.

"Ta det lugnt, Kim, säg inte att du aldrig gjorde något liknande i hans ålder", sa Scorpius, fortfarande road över det faktum att Cody hade bildligt talat flugit kycklingen i luften.

Jag såg på Scorpius och han tystnade när han kom på vilka min familj var och vad som skulle ha hänt om jag gjort något sådant där.

"Förlåt, Amelia." Cody hängde lite med huvudet.

"Det är okej, ingen fara", sa Amelia och log mot honom, som vanligt väldigt svag för honom – likaså andra barn. "Se bara till att vi har något att äta nu."

Han hade fixat tillbaka allt igen och alla åt med god aptit, hans trick hade ändå lättat upp stämningen en bit. Trots att det hela var väldigt dåligt gjort av honom så var jag imponerad att han klarat av det utan sin trollstav – han var ju ändå bara elva och ett halvt. Han var definitivt mycket duktigare än vad jag varit i hans ålder och innerst inne var jag ändå stolt över honom, även om det inte varit någon större grej som han gjort.

När vi ätit klart satt alla i vardagsrummet och pratade i flera timmar. Klockan var mycket när vi sa hej då till de vuxna som skulle hem till sig. Alla hade kramats om och Hermione kramade extra länge om Amelia och Scorpius. Scorpius log lite svagt åt sin nyfunna riktiga mamma, fortfarande lite ovan vid det, vem skulle inte? Jag fick erkänna att jag ändå inte hade något större emot Ginny eller Hermione – då de inte var så inpå och ville att man skulle göra eller svara på något på en gång. Men det tänker jag inte låta Amelia få veta, för då skulle hon bjuda hit dem oftare och jag skulle vara tvungen att sitta med dem när de drack sitt te och tjattrade med varandra. Jag kunde acceptera att de nu tillhörde familjen – både genom Scorpius och Amelia – men det skulle definitivt bli lite för mycket om de skulle komma hit varannan dag eller oftare. Eftersom Hermione tydligen var så smart också så hoppades jag att även hon förstod det.

När dörren stängts kollade resten på varandra, log och utan att säga något gick vi åt skilda håll. Amelia och James satte sig i soffan tätt tillsammans framför den värmande elden. James la en filt om de båda och började viska saker i Amelias öra som hon log och fnissade åt. Jag tog Scorpius hand och vi gick tillsammans upp till övervåningen till vårat rum. Cody hade redan gått och lagt sig för någon halvtimme sedan eftersom han – som han sa – höll på att gäspa käkarna ur led, något som är helt omöjligt att göra. Han hade sett ut som en trött zombie när han sakta gick uppför trappan för att lägga sig. Jag gissar att han inte brukar vara uppe efter tolv, och när klockan var efter det så sa väl hans kropp åt honom att han varit uppe för länge. Det var skönt att han var så stor att han klarade sig själv – gå upp när han skulle upp, äta när han var hungrig, sova när han var trött och så vidare. Jag var nästan förvånad över att han inte längre sprang runt i blöjor, trots att det var länge sedan han gjort det. Åren har gått förbi alltför fort och det var knappt så jag hann med. Men nu var vi i alla fall tillsammans igen och förhoppningsvis skulle vi inte bli upptäckta och behöva vara på rymmen hela tiden, han skulle aldrig klara av det.

Scorpius kramade min hand och jag såg upp på honom och log. Han kysste min panna mjukt. Jag stannade en kort sekund utanför Codys dörr och lyssnade en stund, på en gång kunde jag höra tysta snarkningar och jag gick vidare nerför korridoren till mitt och Scorpius rum som låg nästan längst ner. Varför vi fått just det rummet visste jag inte, när det fanns så många andra rum längre fram, men Amelia hade säkert någon baktanke mellan det hela ... När dörren var stängd bakom oss drog jag av mig mina kläder och letade upp mitt nattlinne. Jag hörde hur Scorpius bakom mig också bytte om – eller bara tog av sig sina kläder eftersom han sov i bara sina kalsonger. Efter den här dagen skulle det vara skönt att bara glida ner i sängen och sova ut, även om jag inte var så trött just nu. Jag hittade mitt nattlinne i botten av min koffert och knäppte upp min bh innan jag tog på mig den. Den var egentligen ganska kort, men den var den finaste jag hade och eftersom Scorpius aldrig förr sett mig sova i något slags nattlinne så tänkte jag att jag kunde visa upp mig lite.

Han verkade gilla det han såg eftersom han la armarna om mig bakifrån och kysste mig ömt. Jag såg upp mot honom när han smekte min kind och följde mina linjer nerför min hals och vidare.

"Vad vacker du är", viskade han i mitt öra innan han kysste mig igen och jag log mot hans läppar och han tryckte sig närmare.

Jag huttrade till i det lite kyliga sovrummet och han la beskyddande armarna om mig. När han släppte mig såg jag upp i hans glittrande ögon. Jag huttrade till en gång till och han skrattade lågt och ledde mig fram till sängen och la det tjocka täcket om oss båda. Han höll om mig igen och fortsatte kyssa mig. Jag flätade ihop våra ben och lutade mig mot hans bröst.

"Jag älskar dig, Scorpius."

"Jag älskar dig med, Kim", sa han och höll om mig hårdare. Jag la armarna om honom och tryckte mitt huvud närmare hans varma bröst. "Sov gott."

**Amelia**

Jag stod framför spisen och nynnade lågt på en sång jag hade hört samma morgon, jag försökte återigen laga mat och hoppades att Cody inte skulle göra någonting med den. Det var inte det att jag var arg på honom eller något, det var svårt att vara arg på honom. Visserligen var han elva år gammal men ändå hade han samma blick som väldigt små barn hade när de visste att de gjort något de inte fick. Därför var det helt omöjligt att vara arg på honom eller ens irriterad, om det bara var så lätt att inte bli arg på vissa andra människor.

James låg fortfarande och sov, han hade haft sin sista quidditch-match den dagen och hade därför varit helt död när han kommit hem. Så därför var det inte så konstigt att han fortfarande sov trots att klockan började närma sig tolv på dagen. Scorpius och Kim sov fortfarande de med, Cody var den som vaknade först av oss och gick och väckte mig. Han hade först varit och försökt väcka Kim men både hon och Scorpius hade sovit för djupt och han hade gett upp och därför bestämt sig för att väcka mig. Jag hörde hur någon sprang nerför trappan, jag tittade med en gång dit och flinade när jag såg att Cody hoppade ner med ett stort leende på läpparna, han påminde mig svagt om James och Scorpius när någon av de gjort någonting de inte borde ha gjort. Han satte sig ner på en barstol mitt emot mig och tittade förväntansfullt på det jag lagade. Som vanligt var det pannkakor, men även en massa andra saker, jag visste inte vad de andra tyckte men en frukost utan pannkakor var enligt mig inte en frukost alls.

"Vad har du gjort?" frågade jag lugnt, Cody spärrade upp ögonen och pekade sedan på sig själv, tittade runt i rummet nästan för att kolla om det fanns några andra där.

Sedan tittade han tillbaka på mig fortfarande med samma förvånade min, jag skrattade lite åt det. Om han ville så skulle han mycket väl kunna bli skådis, förmodligen en som mest håller på med komedi, för något sa mig att han inte riktigt var gjord för drama. Om det var det faktum att han var bra på att få alla att skratta, eller bara det att han inte riktigt var den mest dramatiska personen i världen var jag inte helt säker på.

"Varför tror du att jag gjort någonting?" frågade han och lutade hakan emot händerna.

"För att du försöker se oskyldig ut och det funkar inte så bra", sa jag bara och skrattade åt honom, han sa ingenting utan ryckte på axlarna.

"Det var värt ett försök", han hoppade ner från stolen och började gå därifrån, jag tog tag i hans krage och drog försiktigt tillbaka honom.

"Vad har du gjort, Cody?" han tittade på mig med bestämd min som om han försökte säga att, här var det någon som inte tänka säga någonting. "Jag tänker inte förstöra det, säg nu."

Det verkade övertyga honom och han log sedan stort igen, jag släppte hans krage och log tillbaka medan jag fortsatte göra mat, jag hade aldrig haft någon familj men det var förmodligen ungefär såhär. Visserligen så var vi en väldigt dys funktionell familj, om man nu skulle kunna kalla oss det, egentligen är vi bara en grupp vänner som råkar bo tillsammans för att jag tvingade kvar Kim.

"Jag la en groda i Kim och Scorpius säng", började han. "Och när de går ur ut sängen så kommer de ramla för jag har lagt lera på golvet, och så kommer de få grön gegga över sig."

"Det går att ta bort eller?" frågade jag lugnt och han nickade, tittade sedan ner på sin klocka.

"Det kommer hända vilken sekund som helst", sa han, vi stod nu bara där helt knäpp tysta och väntade på att allt skulle börja. "3, 2, ,1"

Vi hörde då att någon skrek, och sedan en massa oväsenden, två personer eller mer som skrek som galningar, efter några sekunder öppnades en dörr och vi hörde hur förmodligen Kim och Scorpius sprang nerför. Cody tittade panikslaget runt i rummet innan han slängde sig bakom mig, han satte sig ner på knä och satt sedan där och försökte att inte skratta. Jag stod bara där och fortsatte med maten och försökte att inte skratta, jag ville desperat veta hur de skulle se ut när de kom ner. Jag tittade bestämt ner på pannkakorna och allt som jag nu höll på med.

"Amelia", hörde jag någon säga, jag tittade åt höger och såg Kim stå där, med grön gegga över håret och fötterna leriga och hon såg väldigt arg ut, jag bet mig hårdare i läppen för att inte skratta. "Vet du var Cody är?"

Jag började då skratta högt och höll mig om magen medan jag försökte att hålla mig själv upprätt, jag pekade på henne och Scorpius som såg ut som om de inte visste om de skulle tycka att det var roligt eller inte. Förmodligen tyckte de att det var roligt men inte ville visa det för Cody, vilket var rätt smart om man nu kunde säga så. Jag slutade skratta och torkade tårarna som runnit nerför mina kinder, sedan försökte jag se allvarlig ut.

"Nej, jag har inte sett honom", sa jag lugnt, just då hördes det hur någon knackade på dörren och Kim gick och öppnade, Scorpius stod kvar på samma ställe, han var nu ren och log stort emot mig.

Om det var för att Cody kommit på det helt själv eller för att han helt enkelt kände för att le visste jag inte, men jag var nu inte rädd för hans leende utan rätt van vid att han log emot folk runt omkring honom. Om någon för ett år sedan hade berättat för mig att jag skulle få barn vid 16 års ålder så hade jag sagt att den personen var dum i huvudet. Och om den även sagt att jag skulle bo i samma hus som Kimberly Meyer, Scorpius Malfoy och James Potter så hade jag bara skrattat och gått därifrån, eller möjligtvis tagit den personen till Sankt Mungos.

"Amelia." Jag ställde fram allting på bordet och gick emot dörren.

Där stod Hermione, Draco, Ron, en mörkhårig kvinna och en blond kvinna som jag antog var Luna. Jämte de stod Remeus och två blonda tvillingpojkar, jag suckade djupt. Jag gissade redan nu att de skulle be mig att vara barnvakt, eller kanske Scorpius eftersom att ... jag suckade igen, ingen av de är hans syskon. Jag log stort emot de och försökte dölja det faktum att jag verkligen inte kände för att ta hand om deras barn idag, jag var trött och hade ont och ville bara gå och lägga mig med James.

"Jag måste be dig om en tjänst" sa Hermione då. "Kan du vara barnvakt idag? Vi ska fixa allting med skilsmässor och sånt."

Jag nickade tröttsamt.

"Du är en ängel", sa Hermione bara och kramade mig. "Remeus känner du ju."

Den rödhåriga pojken sprang genast fram och gav mig en kram, jag log emot honom och han sprang in till köket förmodligen för att han kände lukten av pannkakor, efter att ha praktiskt taget bott med honom och alla andra i hans familj över julen så visste jag att det var hans favoriträtt.

"Det här är Lorcan och Lysander", de blonda tvillingpojkarna gick fram till mig, de höll varandra i händerna och hade ett blygt leende på läpparna, jag satte mig ner på knä hur jobbigt det än var.

"Hej, jag heter Amelia", sa jag bara och de blev genast mer säkra, förmodligen blev det lättare när jag var på samma nivå som de. "Är ni hungriga?"

De nickade.

"Det finns pannkakor där inne", de gick förbi mig och emot köket, kvar var bara en kille som inte såg ut att vara äldre än sju år, han hade blå iskalla ögon som påminde mig starkt om både Draco och Scorpius men till skillnad från de hade han mörkt hår. "Och du är?"

"Alexander Lucius Malfoy", sa han och sträckte fram handen, jag tog den och han skakade den bestämt.

Sedan gick han in i huset och direkt efter de andra, jag tittade förvirrat efter honom. Jag hade förväntat mig att han skulle förolämpa mig så fort han såg mig men till min förvåning hade han varit trevlig, nästan läskigt trevlig för en pojke i sin ålder. Jag skakade av mig det och tittade återigen på de äldre personerna och log.

"Det kommer säkert gå jättebra", sa jag bara, de nickade. "Lycka till med allt."

Jag stängde dörren efter de och gick sedan in till köket, där satt alla redan och tryckte i sig maten, jag blev trött bara jag såg på de och kände mig bara lite förvånad över att deras föräldrar bara släppte av de här. De sa inte hej då, utan släppte bara av de och gick härifrån, kanske var det lite på grund av att jag stängde dörren innan de hunnit säga någonting, men jag orkade inte ha de stående där mycket länge till.

"Vi kan vara barnvakter idag om du vill", sa då Kim. "Du och James kan, göra det nu brukar göra."

Hon skrattade och jag flinade bara skämtsamt emot henne, hon svarade genom att räcka ut tungan, som är en rätt dålig come back, men ändå är den lika effektiv varje gång. Cody hade nu kommit fram från sitt gömställe och satt nu och åt nöjt, det såg ut som om han klarat sig den här gången.

"Tack, Kim", sa jag bara och började gå upp emot James rum, men vände mig sedan om. "Har jag sagt att du är bäst?"

"Nej, faktiskt inte", svarade hon då. "Men du får gärna säga det om du vill?"

"Du är bäst." Hon lade handen för hjärtat och låtsades torka tårarna.

"Visst är jag."

"Och väldigt ödmjuk också", muttrade jag ironiskt.

"Eller hur, jag och James har det gemensamt, det måste vara därför vi är vänner." Jag ryckte på axlarna och kände sedan hur någon placerade sina armar runt min midja.

"Vad har vi gemensamt, Kim?" frågade James.

"Att vi båda två är ödmjuka." Han gick förbi mig och emot bordet, satte sig sedan där och började äta.

Jag sjönk ner på trappan och kände återigen den där välbekanta smärtan i magen, jag hade känt den i flera timmar, och den hade kommit och gått men nu kom den oftare och nästan skarpare om man kunde beskriva det så. Jag slog mig nästan i huvudet när jag insåg vad det var för något, hur dum kunde man vara? Man behövde inte vara något geni för att inse att jag skulle få barn, en vecka för tidigt?

"Vi måste nog till Sankt Mungos", viskade jag för mig själv, och ingen verkade höra mig.

Jag ställde mig upp och tog några steg innan jag kände smärtan igen och stannade i några sekunder innan jag fortsatte fram till James, denna pratade högljutt och mycket glatt med Scorpius, visserligen blev jag glad över att de två inte var fiender längre men jag önskade att de kunde hålla käft i bara några sekunder.

"James, vi måste nog till Sankt Mungos nu", sa jag, han hörde fortfarande ingenting, däremot måste Kim ha gjort det för hon tittade på mig med stora ögon och som om hon inte riktigt kunde förstå vad det var jag försökte säga. "JAMES!"

Skrek jag och han tittade förvirrat på mig, jag kände mig helt plötsligt arg.

"Jag tänkte ta en sväng till Sankt Mungos, och om du har lust så kan du följa med mig?" jag började gå för att komma dit, men kände då hur James tog min hand och ledde mig dit, jag slog till honom på armen. "Jag kan gå, men tack ändå."

Jag gick mot den öppna spisen och klev in. "Sankt Mungos", sa jag lugnt och hoppade ut, några minuter senare kom James dit, och en sjuksköterska kom fram till oss.

Jag kände hur något blött rann nerför mina ben men jag sa ingenting om det utan kände bara hur jag blev lättare, det kändes nästan som om bara mitt huvud flög och jag såg svarta prickar framför mig. Jag hörde hur James sa någonting och sedan hur de ledde mig därifrån, jag fick ett eget rum och jag lade mig ner på en säng. James satt jämte mig hela tiden, jag hörde av någon anledning en låt som Draco sjungit till Hermione och log stort. Smärtan kom vid väldiga jämna mellanrum, men ändå kändes det inte. Det var som om jag stod jämte och inte riktigt kände smärtan, det var mer som ett trubbande eller ett svagt tryck. James höll i min hand och sa ibland att han var där, och kom oftast med kommentarer som skulle få mig gladare, men hans röst gled längre och längre bort.

"Okej, du är redo", hörde jag någon säga. "Krysta."

Jag höll hårt i James hand och tog i så hårt jag kunde, men visste redan då att något var fel. Något rann ut och jag hade svårt att andas, jag hörde James tveksamma röst då han frågade om det skulle vara så.

"Fostervattenemboli", sa läkaren. "Vi måste tyvärr be dig gå härifrån."

"Jag lämnar henne inte", James tog min andra hand. "AMELIA?"

Jag ville svara, men kunde inte, luften fastnade och jag kunde inte andas.

"Vi måste få ut honom", jag kände hur James släppte taget om mina händer.

Det svartnade framför mina ögon och till slut tystnade allting, och allt blev svart, det sista jag hörde var: "Hennes puls försvinner."


	34. Chapter 34

**Kimberly**

James och Amelia åkte iväg och jag såg till att alla åt upp sin frukost och att det blev undandplockat från bordet och bänken när de var klarta.

"Vad vill ni göra nu?" Frågade jag alla barnen framför mig.

"Kan vi inte leka kurragömma?" Frågade Alex, Scorpius tydligen lillebror.

"Visst, Scorpius älskar den leken, eller hur?" Han såg upp på mig med en förvirrad min.

"Va?"

"De vill leka kurragömma med dig."

"Hrm ... men jag ... öh ... blir alltid hittat först."

"Men då kan du börja räkna. Okej, alla ... Spring och göm er!" Scorpius såg surt på mig när de skrattade och skrikande försvann ut från köket runt i hela huset.

"Älskar dig också", sa jag och kysste honom på kinden. "Räkna till femtio så hinner de gömma sig", sa jag och blinkade. Han började högt att räkna till femtio. När han kommit dit öppnade han ögonen och ställde sig upp.

"Nu kommer jag!" Det hördes små skrik i rummen bredvid och jag log. Scorpius försvann ut från köket och började leta igenom huset vrå för vrå. "Jag hittade dig!" Ropade han och det hördes skrik när han började jaga runt den lilla stackare som blivit funnen först. "Fick dig!" Ropade han och började tydligen kittla den lilla stackaren. Jag hörde hur fler sprang fram från deras gömställen och det hördes mer ljud inifrån rummet. Jag la undan handduken jag höll i händerna efter att jag torkat disken och gick in i vardagsrummet för att se vad de höll på med. Scorpius höll Remeus i famnen och alla andra, inklusive hans lillebror, hängde på honom. Han vände sig om och såg desperat på mig. "Kim, hjälp mig, jag är överfallen av småbarn!" Alla skrattade och började kittla honom. "Sluta, ni torterar mig! Nej, nej, sluta!"

Scorpius skrattade och jag var helt förvånad i det ögonblicket att den här personen en gång kunde vara så grym i skolan i flera år. Det var uppenbart att ungarna älskade honom och jag lutade mig tillbaka och njöt av showen.

"Vet ni vad?" Frågade Scorpius under alla barn.

"Nej, vaddå?" Frågade de färväntansfullt.

"Jag tycker att vi ..." Han viskade det sista och jag kunde inte höra vad han sa.

"JA!" Skrek de högt.

Jag kollade misstänksamt på dem alla som skrattade och flinade stort.

"Vad ska ni göra nu? Om ni ska förstöra huset måste jag tyvärr hindra er eftersom Amelia kommer bli urförbannad när hon kommer hem."

"Vi ska inte förstöra huset", sa Scorpius och blinkade åt mig.

"Och vad _ska_ ni ..."

"NU!" Ropade Scorpius och alla barn sprang fram och hoppade på mig istället.

"Aouch!"

"Kittla henne! På magen! Hon är väldigt kittlig under fötterna."

Jag tittade upp på Scorpius, helt oberörd av vad de gjorde. Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och såg frågande på honom. Visste han inte att jag inte var kittlig? Han mimade åt mig att spela med. Hur fan spelar man med om man inte är kittlig? Jag får väl improvisera ... hm ...

När de började att kittla mig under halsen skrattade jag och "försökte" putta bort deras händer som bara verkade bli fler och fler. De skrattade när jag började vrida på mig och försöka smita ifrån dem.

"Akta, hon försöker smita! Håll fast henne!" Ropade en av tvillingarna förtjust. De äldre av dem tog ansvaret att försöka hålla fast mig.

"Scorpius, lämna mig inte här!" Ropade jag när han gick ut från vardagsrummet.

"Älskar dig också", sa han och log mot mig.

En halvtimme senare hade de äntligen tröttnat och då satte vi oss och spelade kort allesammans tills det var dags för lunch och jag lagade ihop något att äta. När lunchen var klar sprang alla runt och lekte jaga, helt utan att veta vem som jagade vem. Jag sprang runt i leken för att hålla lite koll på dem och de verkade tydligen gilla det. När de tröttnade på den leken skulle de börja med kurragömma igen och jag och Scorpius var tvungna att leta igenom hela huset efter dem eftersom de den här gången inte sprang fram från sina gömställen.

Ett tag senare kom Hermione, Draco och alla andra tillbaka och tackade för hjälpen med barnvakten. De åkte hem efter en kort fikapaus och jag och Scorpius pustade ut och satte oss i soffen.

"Lova att vi inte skaffar barn på ett tag."

"Inga problem."

Just då knackade en uggla på på fönstret och jag suckade när jag reste mig upp och släppte in den. Ett brev som verkade vara väldigt snabbt skrivet satt fast runt benet på ugglan och jag knöt loss den och gav ugglan en bit godis.

"Vem är det från?" Frågade Scorpius.

"Jag vet inte, vänta ..." Jag rev upp brevet och läste igenom den. Jag bleknade allteftersom jag kom igenom det och höll en hand för munnen.

"Vad händer? Vad är det?" Undrade han och reste sig upp.

"Det är från James. Amelia har fått fostervattenemboli."

"Vad för något? Vad betyder det?"

"Det betyder att Amelia slutar andas och får hjärtstillestånd." Jag svalde häftigt och tog ett nytt andetag. "Vi måste åka upp dit nu."

"Cody!" Ropade Scorpius och hämtade våra skor. Det hördes steg på övervåningen och snart skymtades Codys ljusa huvud längst upp i trappan.

"Vad är det?"

"Vi måste till Sankt Mungos för att Amelia inte mår bra, ska du följa med eller åka till Hermione?"

"Jag följer med." Han skyndade nerför trappan. Jag skakade när jag satte på mig mina skor. Tänk om Amelia inte skulle klara sig, tänk om ... Tänk inte så! Uppmanade jag mig själv. Om du tänker så så finns det en möjlighet att det blir så! Tänk positivt! Men när vi steg in i den öppna spisen och den gröna elden flammade upp kände jag mig väldigt illa till mods.

**James P.O.V**

Jag satt på en fåtölj utanför rummet, läkarna hade skickat ut mig därifrån. Jag drog händerna genom håret non stop och sparkade med foten i golvet, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag kände mig så onödig när jag satt här ute, jag ville vara där inne och se till så att Amelia blev normal igen. Om hon dog så betydde det att jag skulle bli tvungen att ta hand om det här barnet helt själv, jag skulle bli en singel pappa vid bara sexton års ålder, jag ställde mig upp och började gå fram och tillbaka. En sjuksköterska hade förklarat för mig vad som hände, men ändå förstod jag inte vad hon sa. Det var inte fören hon sa att Amelia kanske inte skulle överleva som jag förstod hur farligt det här var. Hon var tvungen att överleva, jag drog handen genom håret igen och tittade emot dörren. Mest av allt ville jag gå tillbaka och ändra allting, göra om allting så att det här inte skulle hända. För då skulle hon må bra och inget av det här skulle hända, istället för att skicka brev till Kim och Scorpius och berätta om det här så skulle jag kunna berätta att vi fått en son. Men ödet ville väl annat, jag visste inte vad eller vem jag var arg på för det här. Jag kunde inte skylla på någon, jag hörde hur en dörr öppnades inte så långt ifrån mig och jag såg hur Kim, Scorpius och Cody sprang emot mig. Jag hade hittills bitit ihop och inte gråtit, men jag kände att det blev svårare när de kom. Kim gick fram till mig och tittade frågande på mig. Jag litade inte på att min röst bar och pekade bara emot dörren där hon fortfarande låg och hade gjort sedan jag blev utsparkad. Kim började gå däremot, jag tog tag i hennes arm och stoppade henne.

"Vi får inte gå in där", sa jag bara, hon svor för sig själv och gick sedan och satte sig ner på en stol, Scorpius satte sig jämte henne, Cody å andra sidan gick runt, jag sa ingenting utan fortsatte bara vanka av och an, det var någonting som saknades.

Jag kände att någonting var fel, jag kunde inte sitta still utan gick bara fram och tillbaka, fipplade med mina fingrar och tittade på dörren med några minuters mellanrum, jag hörde hur läkarna på insidan av dörren skrek någonting om barnet och jag stannade upp. Men de blev tysta igen, jag svor högt och tittade på klockan. Jag hade skickat brevet till pappa och de andra för fem minuter sedan och ändå var de inte här. För första gången kunde jag medge att jag inte klarade det här ensam, visserligen var jag inte ensam utan Kim, Scorpius och Cody var här men de var lika gamla och Cody var yngre än mig. Om inte jag visste vad jag skulle göra, hur skulle de då kunna veta det? Om någonting skulle hända med henne, så var jag en singel pappa, och jag var inte redo för det. Enda skälet till att jag trodde att jag var redo att bli pappa var Amelia, jag kände för att skrika, för att hoppa och förstöra allting runt omkring mig men hörde då hur någon skrek mitt namn. Jag tittade upp och såg mamma, pappa, Hermione och Draco Malfoy. Så fort mina föräldrar kommit dit började tårarna rinna nerför mina kinder och jag kände hur pappa tog mig i sina armar och pratade tröstande. Mamma grät hon med men torkade bort tårarna och försökte se modigare ut än hon var.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ... " min röst fastnade och jag kunde inte få fram mer. "Vad händer om hon..."

Jag blev mer och mer frustrerad, jag kunde inte prata och jag kunde inte göra någonting åt Amelia, fanns det någonting jag kunde göra något åt tänkte jag desperat.

"Det kommer gå bra", sa mamma då, pappas ögon var fyllda med tårar men han låtsades som ingenting och försökte se lugn ut, Hermione och Draco satt tillsammans med Kim och Scorpius. "Vi finns här, oavsett vad som händer."

Jag kunde inte säga någonting utan nickade bara, då öppnades dörren och en sjuksköterska kom ut. Hon såg trött ut och gick direkt fram till mig, mamma och pappa. Hon öppnade munnen flera gånger för att säga någonting, ju längre tid hon tog på sig desto räddare blev jag. Antingen betydde det att hon hade dött eller att hon överlevt men att barnet dött, eller att båda två överlevt.

"Vi måste ta ut barnet innan vi kan starta hennes hjärta igen", sa hon, jag nickade. "Eftersom att hon nu inte har någon puls och inte andas så måste det här gå snabbt, vi använder oss av en mugglarteknik, och de försöker få ut barnet just nu. Barnet kommer överleva, chansen att han dör är minimal, men ju längre tid det tar desto mindre blir chansen att hon överlever."

Jag nickade, hon lade en tröstande hand på min axel och gick sedan tillbaka till rummet igen, tårarna som slutat rinna för bara några sekunder fortsatte igen och jag brydde mig inte längre om vem som såg mig. Före Amelia hade min image varit viktig för mig och jag hade aldrig låtit någon se mig gråta, men nu kunde jag inte bry mig mindre om vem som såg mig eller inte. Dörren öppnades igen och jag såg hur ännu en sjuksköterska kom ut.

"James Potter?"

"Det är jag", sa jag lugnt och hon gick fram till mig, tog sedan en av mina händer och höll i den, jag tittade konstigt på henne och det gjorde även mina föräldrar, Kim och Scorpius gick fram till oss och även de blev nervösa när de såg hur sjuksköterskan betedde sig.

"Jag ska ställa dig en fråga som jag själv inte tycker att någon ska behöva svara på." Jag nickade och kände hur jag blev blekare för varje sekund. "Nu är det 50% chans, vi kan antingen rädda barnet eller Amelia."

Jag släppte taget om hennes hand och backade, pappa lade en hand på min axel och jag stirrade på henne med förvirrad min, först kom det ut en sjuksköterska och berättar att barnet definitivt kommer överleva, och nu kommer en annan och säger att båda två kanske dör.

"Va?" frågade jag bara och tittade misstroget på henne. "Nyss sa någon av er att barnet skulle överleva men att Amelia kanske dör och nu helt plötsligt är det 50% chans för båda två?"

"Vi är ledsna över att ni blivit missinformerade", sa hon lugnt. "Men vi måste tyvärr be er välja mellan Amelia och eran son."

Jag tittade på henne med förvirrad och arg blick, satte mig sedan ner på en stol och lutade pannan emot min hand, hur kunde allt gå så här fel? Jag såg hur Kim och alla andra gick fram och skrek åt henne, jag ville göra samma sak men jag var tvungen att välja mellan vilken jag ville rädda. Om jag kände Amelia rätt och det hoppas jag verkligen att jag gör, då skulle hon bli jättearg på mig om jag valde att rädda henne istället för våran son. Men om jag väljer att rädda våran son istället för henne så kommer jag förlora min flickvän, och jag kommer vara en singel pappa, och jag visste ärligt talat inte om jag var redo för det än. Skulle mina föräldrar finnas där för mig? Jag tvekade inte på att de skulle hjälpa mig att ta hand om Liam, men hur skulle allt med skolan gå?

_Flashback_

_Jag låg tätt intill Amelia, strök mitt finger längs hennes rygg. Vi var fortfarande på Hogwarts och det var sista natten innan hon skulle lämna Hogwarts. Hon hade vänt sig om och sett ganska allvarlig ut. _

"_Om något går fel", sa hon tyst, så att ingen annan skulle vakna. _

"_Inget kommer gå fel", hon lade ett finger framför min mun och jag slutade prata. _

"_Jag vet", sa hon bara. "Men om något går fel, så kommer barnet alltid först." _

"_Men jag kan inte vara pappa", sa jag, hon skakade på huvudet."Jag behöver dig, annars kommer jag inte lyckas och jag kommer bli den sämsta pappan i världen."_

"_Det är omöjligt", sa hon bara och kysste mig. "Lova det?"_

"_Jag lovar." _

_Flashback over_

Jag kände hur någon lade sin hand på min axel och jag ställde mig upp igen och tittade på sjuksköterskan. Jag torkade tårarna och kände att det gjorde ont i hjärtat, bara att tänka på att Amelia kanske skulle dö.

"Jag väljer inte", sa jag bara.

"Men ni mås-"

"Först och främst min son eftersom att Amelia skulle slå ihjäl mig om jag sa någonting annat", jag tittade över på Kim som bara stirrade tomt framför sig, det såg ut som om hon inte riktigt visste vad som höll på att hända, jag förstod henne. "Men Amelia ska också överleva."

"Vi ska göra vårt bästa", jag nickade och satte mig sedan ner igen.

Alla satte sig ner på sina platser och tittade tomt framför sig, jag darrade nästan av rädsla och kunde fortfarande inte sitta still. Sekunderna kändes som minuter, minuterna som timmar och timmarna kändes nästan som dagar. Jag tittade på klockan hela tiden men fann till min frustration att varje gång jag kollade hade det gått tio minuter och det kändes som om klockan gick i slow motion. Helt plötsligt hörde jag ett bebis skrik, jag ställde mig upp och såg efter några minuter hur dörren öppnades och ut kom samma sjuksköterska som innan. I hennes armar låg en bebis, han låg invirad i en blå filt och hade bestämt ögonen stängda. Hans hår var svart, rufsigt, men även lite krulligt och stod redan nu över hela huvudet.

"Mr Potter, säg hej till din son", hon sträckte fram Liam till mig och jag tog emot honom, först nervös över att jag skulle skada honom eller tappa honom, men till min förvåning gick det bra.

Han öppnade sina ögon och tittade förvirrat upp på mig, jag kände hur mina ögon tårades igen, om det var för att min son var född eller för att hans ögon, såg ut exakt som Amelias visste jag inte. Dörren öppnades och en annan sjuksköterska skrek åt den andra att komma tillbaka.

Mamma tog Liam och jag gick fram till dörren, det sista jag såg innan den stängdes igen Amelias medvetslösa kropp var läkaren som skrek: "Vi förlorar henne."


	35. Chapter 35

**Kimberly**

Det kändes som om mitt hjärta i det ögonblicket tillsammans med Amelias och James slutade slå. Jag såg hur han blev blek och om inte Scorpius hade dragit ner honom i soffan så han låg ner hade han nog svimmat. Jag kände mig blek jag med och jag tror att jag var nära att klämma sönder Scorpius hand ett tag.

Dörren öppnades igen och jag såg nästan läskigt fixerat på vad som hände där inne. Det hördes rop och så:

"Hon är tillbaka!"

Jag tror att James svimmade just då, i alla fall blev hans grepp om Liam svagare och hans ögonglober blev vita innan de stängdes. Jag räddade Liam från hans famn och satt med honom tills James vaknade igen och jag gav tillbaka honom när jag kände att James inte skulle tappa honom – vilket han säkert inte skulle ha gjort, men jag ville vara säker.

Någon timme senare hade de stabiliserat Amelias värden och hon var vaken och vi fick komma in till henne och hon fick för första gången se sin son. Amelia hade tårar i ögonen, men tog stadigt tag i Liam och såg på honom med ett stort leende på läpparna. Det såg inte alls ut som om Amelia varit på väg att dö för bara mindre än en timme sedan. Hon såg lika glad och pigg ut som hon brukar, om än kanske lite sliten och trött, men det skulle vem som helst vara efter det här.

"Hej, du", sa Amelia till Liam och kände på hans silkeslena hud med fingertopparna. Sen såg hon upp på James som stod bredvid henne. "Kolla på våran son", sa hon. "Tänk att vi har gjort honom", sa hon lyckligt.

"Okej, okej, jag tror det räcker nu", skojade jag. Amelia gav mig en sned blick och började en skratta.

"Jag är bara för lycklig just nu för att vara arg", sa hon och log större.

James kysste Amelia och flätade sen ihop sin hand med Amelias.

"Liam James Potter", sa Amelia och log mot det lilla barnet där han låg och sov i hennes famn.

"Jo, du, på tal om det ..." Amelia såg upp på mig med frågande min. "Vad hände med Cody?"

"Han står precis utanför", sa Amelia och kollade bakom mig.

"Amelia", sa jag och såg på henne, jag visste inte om hon var seriös eller om hon försökte göra ett skämt. "Du vet vad jag menar. Du sa att du ville ta Cody som mellannamn, remember?"

"Aha, det." Hon harklade sig och rodnade lite svagt. "Jag ... hrm ... tänkte typ att Cody lever ju, eller hur? Och du har hittat honom, och ni är glada och lyckliga, så ... han fick heta James. Är du arg?"

Jag skrattade. "Nej, jag var bara nyfiken."

"Okej." Amelia såg ner på sitt barn igen och log sen upp mot James som gav henne en mjuk kyss.

Jag tog Scorpius hand och vi gick ut till Cody som satt i en fåtölj och sov.

"Vi borde åka hem", sa jag och kollade på klockan som hunnit glida iväg rätt långt utan att vi märkt det. "Men jag vill inte väcka honom."

"Jag kan ta honom", erbjöd sig Scorpius.

"Är du verkligen säker på att du är Scorpius Malfoy?" Skojade jag. Han skrattade och bar sen upp Cody som om han inte vägde någonting alls. Vi gick fram till eldstaden som tog oss hem och vi bäddade ner Cody i hans säng. Det kändes som om jag bäddade ner min sjuåriga lillebror, men han fyra och ett halvt år äldre nu och jag fick lära mig att se på honom som en tolvåring, och inte som den han försvann som.

Jag gick ner till undervåningen och satte mig i soffan framför elden och pustade ut. Scorpius satte sig bredvid mig och kysste mig på hakan. Jag vände mig mot honom och skrattade svagt innan jag kysste honom "som man skulle". Han log mot mig och tog upp tidningen som han hade suttit sig på. Han slog upp sidan med dödsannonser och nyfödda och jag suckade åt honom. Hur kan man kalla det "läsa tidningen" om man bara kollar vilka som gift sig, dött eller fötts?

"Kolla här", sa Scorpius och räckte över tidningen till mig.

"Vart då?"

"Där", sa han och pekade på en annons. Jag spärrade förvånat upp ögonen.

_Vila i frid, vår älskade son Cody Meyer_

_Som olyckligtvis försvann från oss _

_när han hamnade mellan två förbannelser_

_Vi älskar dig högt_

_Mamma och Pappa_

"Tror de att han är död?" Frågade jag, helt paff. "Men varför skulle de då skriva att han dog när han kom emellan två duellanter?"

"Du tror inte att de bara hittade på allt för att undgå skandal när deras son försvann och de inte kunde hitta honom?"

"Men varför har de inte 'dödat' mig då?"

"Var glad att de inte gjort det", sa han och log mot mig. "De kanske inte bryr sig eftersom du är tillräckligt vuxen för att klara dig själv." Han lutade sig fram och kysste mig ömt. "Och vet du vad det betyder?"

"Nej, vadå?" Frågade jag och såg in i hans varma ögon och önskade att han skulle kyssa mig igen.

"Det betyder att de inte kommer leta mer efter honom. Och vet du vad det betyder?"

"Nej."

"Det betyder att vi kan bo precis vart vi vill och göra precis vad vi vill."

"Som vad då?"

"Som att gifta oss", sa han och log mot mig. "Kanske inte just nu, men jag skulle gärna vilja göra det om fem år eller så när vi bosatt oss och ordnat upp våra liv."

"Vet du vad det betyder?" Frågade jag skämtsamt.

"Nej, vad då?" Skrattade han.

"Det betyder att du vill ha en framtid tillsammans med mig. Och jag har ingenting emot att vänta fem eller tio år, bara jag kan vara med dig."

**Amelia**

Alla gick och det var bara jag, James och Liam kvar. James såg ut som om han skulle somna vilken sekund som helst, men stannade kvar ändå på grund av någon anledning. Jag skrattade åt honom då han nästan ramlade ner på golvet, men hans quidditch-reflexer gjorde att han stoppade sitt fall innan han träffade golvet.

"James, du borde åka hem nu", sa jag bara, han skakade på huvudet och gäspade innan han lutade sitt huvud emot min säng.

"Jag kommer ändå inte kunna sova", sa han och jag hörde i nästa sekund hur hans andetag blev djupare och han somnade, jag ryckte på axlarna och tittade upp i taket.

"Varför tror jag inte på det?" Liam låg i sin egna säng inte långt ifrån mig, han hade somnat rätt snabbt efter att han ätit och andades nu lugnt. "Jag tar en dusch, James, du kan ta min säng så länge."

Jag hoppade ut ur sängen och knuffade nästan upp James, jag var tvungen att stanna här i en dag till, minst. Jag hade försökt få de att släppa mig men de hade bara sagt att jag skulle stanna vare sig jag ville eller inte. Jag förstod inte varför, jag dog ju inte och det var rätt tydligt att jag inte höll på att dö just nu. Jag gick fram till Liams säng och tittade ner på honom, han hade svart hår och samma färg på ögonen som jag hade. Jag strök min tumme över hans huvud och suckade djupt, jag älskade redan honom mer än livet själv och visste inte vad jag skulle göra utan honom. Jag log för mig själv och tog sedan en dusch och gick emot badrummet, tydligen så fick man bättre service och bättre vård om man nästan dör, därför hade vi fått ett rum med badrum i, något som jag var väldigt glad över.

Jag var fortfarande lika stor som innan, vilket var rätt läskigt, eftersom att Liam inte var där längre och nu sov lugnt. Så det jag hade runt midjan var bara en stor tom påse, jag tackade nästan gud för att jag inte var lätt äcklad för bara den tanken var nog för att få mig att må illa. Jag drog av mig kläderna och kände sedan vattnet rinna, först kallt men efter ett tag varmt. Jag älskade att duscha, och det kändes skönare nu än någonsin. Efter att nästan ha dött, vilket jag inte tyckt var så dramatiskt som de andra, men å andra sidan var det ju jag som nästan dött, så kändes det skönt att duscha. När jag var klar gick jag ut igen och drog på mig kläderna, torkade håret och gick tillbaka till rummet. James sov tungt på sängen, han snarkade högljutt och det var helt otroligt att Liam fortfarande kunde sova trots oljudet, men om jag klarade det så borde väl han också göra det. Jag gick fram till honom igen och tittade ner, han sov fortfarande lika djupt som innan och kunde ibland ta ett djupt andetag. Jag log mjukt emot honom och lade mig i sängen jämte James. Han placerade genast sina händer runt min midja och drog mig närmare emot sig. Han sov fortfarande, så det här var förmodligen bara en reflex, jag skrattade tyst för mig själv och blundade sedan. Jag var så trött, vilket var rätt konstigt men ändå inte så. Jag somnade efter bara några sekunder och sov tungt hela natten, när jag vaknade på morgonen var James inte där och Liam grät för fullt.

"Liam", jag gick fram till honom, tog honom sedan och höll honom i min famn, strök hans rygg med en hand samtidigt som jag gick omkring och gungade lätt.

Jag visste inte vad jag gjorde men förmodligen gjorde jag rätt, hans skrik blev lägre och lägre tills det tillslut minskat så mycket att det inte längre var något skrik, nu lät det mer som ett tyst gnällande, som om han ville säga hur elak världen är emot honom. Jag satte mig på sängen och tog genast flaskan som legat på bordet, helarna hade sagt att de hade förberett den ifall jag inte skulle överleva, och James skulle vara tvungen att ta hand om honom själv, första natten skulle han kanske vaknat och då var han tvungen att ge honom mat, rätt snabbt. Inte för att han skulle dö om han fick vänta, men huvudsaken var att han var tvungen att klara det själv. Jag höll Liam i min famn och tittade ner på hans beslutsamma min då han åt upp det sista i flaskan, när den var slut tog jag bort den, gick upp och hämtade en handduk, lutade honom emot min skuldra, och klappade honom lätt på ryggen. Inom bara några sekunder hörde jag hur han rapade, med det gjort gick jag tillbaka till sängen och satte mig ner. Liam lade jag på ryggen framför mig, satte sedan upp håret i en tofs och närmade långsamt mitt ansikte emot hans. Jag hade läst att nyfödda bebisar kan se lite suddigt i början och därför är det bra att vara nära så att de ser, och tydligen är mamma och pappas ansikten de finaste som finns just då. Liam stirrade på mig med stora ögon, stora för hans ålder i alla fall och han sträckte upp armarna emot mitt ansikte.

"Du är en naturbegåvning", jag tittade upp och såg Kim, jag gissade att Scorpius och James var precis utanför och pratade, jag skrattade bara åt henne och tittade ner på Liam igen.

Jag var rätt glad över att hon inte var arg, men jag såg ingen som helst anledning att döpa min son efter hennes inte längre försvunna eller döda brorsa, det hade bara blivit fel. Och jag hade inte trivts med tanken på att vi döpt honom efter någon vi trodde var död, men som inte var det. Kim tog några steg emot oss och satte sig sedan på en stol jämte sängen, Liam tittade förvirrat över på henne och hans ögon blev om möjligt ännu större.

"Nu ser han verkligen ut som James", jag skrattade högt och Liam ryckte direkt till och tittade över på mig, jag tystnade och närmade mitt ansikte, genast sprack hans ansikte upp i ett stort leende och han slog armarna emot mig. "Jag tror inte han gillar dig."

Jag låtsades se ledsen ut och tvingade nästan med kraft fram tårarna så att det skulle se ut som om jag skulle börja gråta, när Kim såg detta klappade hon mig på ryggen och jag gömde ansiktet i mina händer.

"Jag menar det inte, Amelia", sa hon bara, jag hörde hur James och Scorpius båda två tittade in med förvirrande ansikten.

"Vad hände?" jag fortsatte låtsas gråta, men gjorde grimaser åt Liam och han skrattade tyst.

"Jag skämtade och sa att Liam inte gillade henne", hon ryckte på axlarna som om jag var ett hopplöst fall, men fortsatte sedan trösta mig, jag tittade upp på James och Scorpius och flinade emot de. "Jag skojade bara ju, Amelia, var inte ledsen."

Jag låtsades torka tårarna och tittade sedan upp på henne, innan jag hunnit hindra mig själv började jag le emot henne.

"Du din jä-", jag lade handen framför hennes mun och hon slutade prata.

"Det finns en bebis här", sa jag och pekade på Liam, han såg lika förvirrad som innan och det påminde mig starkt om James.

Utan att förolämpa honom eller reta honom alls, men Liam och han såg exakt likadana ut när de var förvirrade, självklart var Liam sjutton år yngre än sin pappa, och han skulle bli sin egna person. Han skulle inte bli som mig eller som James, utan den person han ville bli, nu var det svårt att tänka mig honom som någonting annan än bebis, men om bara några år skulle han själv iväg till Hogwarts. Elva visserligen, och då skulle jag, James, Kim och Scorpius vara 28 år gamla, jag tittade ner på honom medan de andra pratade och jag log stort emot honom, vem trodde att jag skulle vara mamma vid sjutton års ålder?

"Hejsan allihop", jag tittade upp och såg Ginny komma ingående med Harry, Hermione, Draco, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily, Remus och Alexander i släptåg.

Rose gick direkt fram till Scorpius och viskade någonting till honom, innan jag visste ordet av kramade de varandra och Rose gick sedan fram till Hermione igen som gav sin dotter en enarmad kram. Jag kände på mig att allt skulle ordna sig, trots alla otroheter och alla hemligheter. Då kom läkaren in, så fort han såg alla människor lyfte han ner glasögonen så att de vilade på nästippen.

"Här var det mycket folk", sa han och jag nickade. "Jag måste nog säga till alla utom familjen att gå härifrån."

Ingen rörde sig en millimeter.

"Specificera familj", sa jag bara, han ryckte på axlarna och tittade sedan runt omkring sig som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga. "För James här är pappan, Ginny och Harry är hans föräldrar, Albus och Lily är hans syskon, Remus är deras kusin, Hermione är Remus mamma, Draco är hennes pojkvän, Rose, Hugo och Scorpius är syskon, Alexander är deras halvbror och Hermione och Dracos barn, ja förutom Alexander då som är Draco och Pansys barn men de har skilt sig, och det har även Ron och Hermione, men eftersom att varken Ron eller Pansy är här så kan vi ignorera de, och vi kan även ignorera Luna, Lysander och Lorcan som är Rons barn, och även Remus är Rons barn."

Läkaren blinkade flera gånger emot mig och såg ut som om jag var dum i huvudet, jag sa ingenting utan skrattade bara. Jag förstod inte fören efteråt hur förvirrande och konstigt det lät.

"Okej, ni kan alla stanna", han gav mig flera papper, jag skickade direkt över de till Kim som snällt höll de utan att kommentera någonting. "Jag skulle bara ge dig de där, och säga att du får gå."

"Gött", sa jag lugnt, tog sedan Liam i mina armar och ställde mig upp jämte de, han började gnälla och jag tog fram en filt, lade honom sedan på sängen, över fälten och bäddade in honom i filten.

Lutade honom emot min skuldra och började gå fram och tillbaka, läkaren stod fortfarande kvar och tittade på mig.

"Var det något mer?" frågade jag lugnt, han skakade på huvudet och gick sedan emot dörren."Ska vi gå, eller?"

Hermione, Draco, Scorpius, Kim, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Alexander, Harry och Ginny lämnade genast rummet men kvar stod James, Lily och Remus. De båda tittade blygt på mig där jag stod, jag skrattade tyst och satte mig sedan ner på sängen.

"Kan vi få hålla honom?" frågade Lily då.

"Om ni är försiktiga", hon log stort och sprang sedan fram till mig, jag skrattade åt hennes entusiasm, James lyfte upp henne på sängen och hon sträckte direkt ut armarna emot mig. "Du måste hålla hans huvud okej?"

Hon nickade och jag gav henne Liam, hon höll honom försiktigt och stödde huvudet, jag tittade bara på henne, Lily var James lillasyster, en kopia av sin mamma, och hon var sex år gammal. En otrolig unge, som trots sina unga år visste mer än vad folk trodde och även kunde mer än vad de gav henne credit för.

"Han är söt", sa Lily, Remus gick då fram och tittade på Liam."Mamma sa att jag är hans faster, är jag det?"

"Japp, det är du", sa James och log stort emot henne.

"Är jag någonting?" frågade Remus, jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara på det.

"Tyvärr inte, Remus", svarade James och lade sin arm om hans axlar. "Men du vet, om Rose, Hugo eller Scorpius får barn så kan du antingen bli, morbror, eller farbror till de."

Han såg nöjd ut med det svaret och nickade glatt, stirrade sedan upp i taket och såg ut som om han funderade djupt. James hade precis tagit på sig jackan och gjorde sig redo att gå. Jag tog tillbaka Liam från Lilys famn och ställde mig upp.

"Ska vi gå då?" de andra nickade och vi började genast gå därifrån, medan vi gick nerför korridoren kunde jag inte släppa hur bra James var med barn.

Både Remus och Lily älskade att vara i hans sällskap, och han i sin tur såg ut som om han hade väldigt kul i deras.

"Var kommer barn från James?" frågade då Remus, jag såg hur James stelnade till men sedan slappnade av, jag gick genast lite snabbare och gick snart precis bakom James, vissa människor skulle förmodligen gjort någonting för att få bort deras uppmärksamhet från den pinsamma frågan, eller bara ljuga och berätta någon löjlig historia om en stork.

Men inte om man var som James Potter, för om man var som honom så berättade man hela sanningen, och gärna med detaljer, och för att göra det hela ännu klarare så tog man gärna med något exempel.

"Jo det börjar när man..." jag slog honom i huvudet och han tittade genast bak på mig. "Fråga Remus mamma."

Jag skakade på huvudet och gick sedan i förväg, så fort vi kommit en bit transfererade jag mig hem, James kom efter bara några sekunder senare, jag hade väntat mig att Liam skulle börja gråta, men istället tittade han bara på mig med något förvirrad blick, jag såg hur hans ansikte gradvist blev rött och till slut började han gråta högt. James öppnade dörren och jag gick in, jag blev inte helt förvånad när jag såg att hela släktet bara flyttat sig dit.

"Jag vet inte om er men jag är hungrig, jag ska bara lägga lilleman här i sin säng och sedan ska jag laga mat", sa jag lugnt till de som orkade lyssna. "Cody är du hungrig?"

Han nickade och jag flinade som svar, gick sedan uppför trappan och in i Liams sovrum. På väggen över hans säng stod hans namn med stora bokstäver, jag log stort och började sedan gå omkring i rummet, gungade långsamt samtidigt som jag gjorde lugnande cirklar på hans rygg. Allt eftersom tiden gick blev han tystare och efter nästan en halvtimme sov han djupt, jag lade honom försiktigt i sin vagga. Han fortsatte sova och märkte inte ens när jag stängde dörren och gick därifrån. Så fort jag kommit ner kände jag mig glad över att jag förtrollat dörren så att han inte kunde höra något om vad som pågick här, alla sprang omkring och betedde sig som galningar. Jag skrattade högt då jag såg hur James blev attackerad av Lily, Remus och Alexander, gick sedan in emot köket.

Vilken familj.


End file.
